Hana
by akanikunimitsu
Summary: Ootori Choutarou found the girl of his dreams; but what if she was the enemy? Will the Hyotei team support him in his quest to win her heart? Will dreams turn into reality? Or will it all remain a fantasy? Will they be better off as lovers, or as friends?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE:**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT and all its characters who will appear in this story does not belong to me.**

**-oOo-**

"Choutarou, where are you going?"

"You go on ahead Shishido-senpai, I forgot something. I'll be there in a while."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Shishido asked in a worried tone.

"Iie. I can do this one on my own. Arigato senpai. I'll see you later." Chotarou's steps could not go any faster even if he wanted to _I think…this one I can do by my self…I think._

Choutarou's steps too him to a familiar place. _What? But…of all places, why here?_

"Ohayo Sakuno-kun, Tomoka-kun!" a petite girl with short shinny black hair greeted her two kohais

"Ohayo Aiko-senpai." Sakuno greeted back with a smile.

"Huh?" Tomoko's eyes roamed around swearing she saw someone hiding on the bushes near the school entrance.

"What's wrong Tomoka-kun?" Aiko inquired of the freshman.

"Betsuni, I thought I a gray haired guy in the bushes. Gomennasai senpai. Ohayo." Tomoka shook the shiver she has in her spine and smiled at her senpai.

"Maa ii deshou. Don't worry about it Tomoka-kun." Aiko smiled before signaling the two freshmen to proceed to their classrooms.

_So her name is Aiko…at least following her resulted to something. _Choutarou looked at his watch, "Ah! I'm going to be late for morning practice!" He jumped off from where he was hiding and started to run to the nearest bus stop.

**-oOo-**

**For those who are following my other story (When Worlds Collide), don't worry I did not abandon that story, I was just in a writing mood and unfortunately I was out of the country and left my thumb drive at home where I save the files for WWC, will continue that story when I get back home in July =) Hope this story intrigues you as much.**


	2. Shido

**CHAPTER 1: SHIDO**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT does not belong to me, only the OCs in this story.**

**-oOo-**

"Otouto, would you please get some eggs from the next aisle?" Cheiko asked Choutarou as they were picking up some groceries on their way home.

"Is that all oneesan?" Choutarou inquired before heading off to the next aisle.

"That's all otochan, be careful…Choutarou, don't run!" Cheiko shouted at her Otouto who was now dashing off from her.

"Don't worry about me Oneesan!" Choutarou waving back at her sister as he turned the curb and bumped into a fragile figure.

"Itai!" Aiko cried out as she fell to the ground and the bag of detergent she was holding dropped in Choutarou's foot.

"Gomennasai." Choutarou helped the girl up and picked up the bag of detergent she was holding.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Gomennasai if you were hurt." Aiko bowed before running off, not giving Choutarou a good look at her, except that she had short shinny black hair.

"Oh…wait…daijabou desuka?" Choutarou asked as he watched the fragile figure run farther away. _I guess she's in a hurry._ _Oh! The eggs._

-oOo-

"Okasan, gommenasai for taking for long." Aiko who was still panting gave the bag of detergent to her mother as she was just about to pay at the checkout counter.

"Maa ii deshou Aiko, you made it just in time."

"Do you need anything else Okasan?" Aiko inquired as she catches her breathe.

"Nothing more, arigato Aiko." Her mother giving Aiko a sweet smile as she pays for the grocery.

Aiko walked out of that grocery totally oblivious of the significant soul she bumped into on her way to the check-out.

-oOo-

"Oneechan, here are the eggs you asked for." Choutarou placing the tray of eggs in the grocery cart as her sister was turning towards the check-out counters.

"Arigato Otouto." Cheiko smiling at her younger brother.

"Do you need anything else Oneechan?" Choutarou inquired almost ready to leap out had his sister needed anything else.

"Nothing more Otouto, arigato." Cheiko replied, now counting the money in her wallet as she prepares to pay for the grocery.

"What is Okasan cook for dinner tonight Oneechan?" Choutarou's eyes twinkling in excitement.

Cheiko chuckled and messed her brother's hair up a little before answering, "Always excited for Okasan's home cooked meals aren't you Otouto?"

"Oneechan…" Choutarou said in a complaining tone as he tried to fix his hair.

"Do you have morning tennis practice tomorrow Otouto?" Cheiko inquired as Choutarou helped her carry the bags to the car.

"Hai. Hiyoshi-kun and I will meet early tomorrow to go to practice." Choutarou replied happily.

"It's nice that Hiyoshi-kun and you are part of the Tennis Club, at least you get to spend time together. It's very difficult to stay best friends when your interests become limited to old acquaintances." Cheiko told her Otochan in a sad voice.

"You still miss Utano-senpai, don't you Oneechan?" Choutarou knew his sister missed her best friend dearly, its been two years since she left for Germany to study.

"I just hope she is happy and doing well." Cheiko managed a smile as they placed the grocery bags in the trunk of her car.

Choutarou nodded and smiled back at his sister before getting in the passenger seat. Choutarou enjoyed the small talks he had with his oneechan; after all it was only during Sunday's that he gets to spend time with her since she left this year for University. Tomorrow she goes back to her dormitory, and Choutarou will be left behind with his parents. Choutarou enjoyed every moment he could spend with his oneechan, after all it was getting rare and limited as time passed.

-oOo-

"Hiyoshi-kun, wait up!" Choutarou called to Wakashi who just got out of class.

"Ohtori-kun, what's up?" Wakashi turned towards his best friend

"I just need to borrow an extra pen, I seem to have left mine at home and this one is almost out of ink." Choutarou showing Wakashi his almost used up pen.

"No problem." Wakashi reaching inside his bag, "Here you go Ohtori-kun." Wakashi handing Choutarou a new pen.

"Arigato Wakashi-kun, I'll return it to you at tennis practice this afternoon." Choutarou bowed and smiled at Wakashi who simply nodded before continuing his walk towards his next class.

-oOo-

"Aiko-chan! Aiko-chan!" a high pitched female voice called out to Aiko in the hallways as she was walking towards her next class.

"Oh, Yumi-chan, what is it?" Aiko asked her best friend who was panting and waving a newspaper cut out in her hand.

"Have you read the newspaper this morning?" Yumi shoving the clippings into Aiko's face.

"Oh!" Aiko moving her head to the right just in time to dart Yumi's newspaper clipping. "What is that Yumi-chan?"

"The new book is out! It's out! The first 50 people to get there by six will have their books autographed by Takumi himself!" Yumi almost shouting into Aiko's ears.

"Oh! Okay and you want me to go with you to the bookstore right?" Aiko assumed as her friend has that 'Oh please, pretty-pretty please' look in her face.

"Hai! Kitte kudasai…"

"Okay, as soon as club activity is over I will go with you." Aiko giving in to her friend's request.

"Yes! Doumo arigato gozaimasu. I owe you one Aiko-chan!" Yumi glomping Aiko before heading off to her next class.

Aiko shook her head as she watched her best friend happily storm away in the hallways, when a familiar voice from behind caught her attention.

"That Yumi-chan sure is noisy." The voice said in an amused rather than irritated tone.

"Konnichiwa Momo-chan, are you heading to our next class?" Aiko turned as smiled at the second year Seigaku regular who was still scratching his head amused as Yumi's high-pitched voice.

"Hai." Momoshiro bowed before walking beside Aiko towards their next class.

-oOo-

"Ohtori-kun." Wakashi called Choutarou who was doing his stretching on the sides on the court.

"Hai, Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou stopping what he was doing to respond to his best friend.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Wakashi shyly asked.

"Sure." Choutarou waited for a response full of anticipation, it was rare for Wakashi to ask favors from him.

"I need to buy this book." Wakashi showing Choutarou a piece of newspaper cut out, "It's for Aniki."

"Oh, okay. After practice then?" Choutarou easily agreed to his best friend. "I never knew your Aniki liked those kinds of books."

"He has a collection of books by this particular author. I don't read as much anymore." Wakashi pointing to his contact lenses.

Choutarou chuckled and nodded, he knew very well that Wakashi wanted to keep his poor vision a secret; after all he did play pretty well with his contact lenses on.

"Later then." Wakashi turned around to proceed to stretching, "And Ohtori-kun, arigato gozaimasu."

"Shinpai shinaide." Choutarou also returning to his stretching.

-oOo-

"What do you plan on doing?" Yumi standing on the door way with her hands extended to her sides.

"Going to take some pictures for the school paper." Aiko responded.

"You plan on taking pictures of the boys tennis club again aren't you?" Yumi interrogative asked.

"Hai…I do not see anything wrong with that." Aiko defended still trying to get pass Yumi out the door.

"Aiko-chan, do you have someone special in the tennis club?" Yumi tightening her gaze on Aiko.

"Nani? Yumi-chan, surely you know there is none." Aiko eyeing Yumi back.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I always see you talking with Momoshiro." Yumi tightening her gaze just a bit more.

"Momo-chan has been my classmate since the first year, what's wrong with talking with him?" Aiko stepping back a little, a bit surprised by Yumi's assumption that she liked Momoshiro.

"Are you sure?" Yumi lowering her defenses a little.

"Yumi-chan, you're my best friend, if there was someone that I liked, don't you think you would probably be the first person to know about it?" Aiko smiled and patted Yumi on the head, "Now let me pass."

"Okay, but if anything does happen between you and Momoshiro, be sure to tell me." Yumi stepping aside to let Aiko pass.

"Yumi, why do you assume that?" Aiko turning her head to Yumi as she walked out the door.

"Hey, you're a pretty girl, you deserve to be noticed." Yumi answered making Aiko blush a little.

-oOo-

"Why do we need to run?" Choutarou trying to keep up with Wakashi as they run towards the bookstore.

"We need to be one of the first 50 to get there by six." Wakashi checking his watch which says it was 5:55PM.

"Doushite?" Choutarou still bothered as to why they were still running, after all, they have been running laps today because Atobe was in a mood about something that Oshitari said in practice.

"Aniki specifically said we had to." Wakashi slowing down as they approached the bookstore entrance where a line of people where already waiting.

"I still don't understand why." Choutarou confused but following Wakashi in line, when he noticed a familiar black hair in line. _Where have I seen that before?_ He asked giving the black hair another glance, only now, he noticed the petite body that went with that black hair.

"Yumi-chan, there are a lot of people here, did we make it into the first 50?" Aiko looking at the line in front of them.

"…Nijuni, nijusan, nijuyon, nijugo…Yes! Nijuroku, we made into the first 50!" Yumi happily exclaimed after counting the number of people in front of them.

"Did we make it?" Choutarou asked Wakashi who was counting the number of people in front of them.

"…sanjukyu, yonju, yonjuchi, yonjuni, yonjusan…yes, barely, if you count those two middle school girls over there." Wakashi breathe deeply.

"Why did we have to be in the first 50 Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou asked again, hoping for a better explanation this time

"Because the first 50 people to purchase the book by six gets to have it autographed by the author. And aniki specifically said I had to have it autographed." Wakashi blushing a little as he explained the real reason to Choutarou.

"Oh?" Choutarou raising his eyebrows and scratching his head.

"Aniki is a real book geek." Wakashi stated, no, he more of complained than stated.

"Makes me thankful oneechan is into music more than reading." Choutarou smiling at the thought of how he and his sister shared the same taste in music.

"Lucky you." Wakashi sarcastically replied.

"Oh great, were near the counter now." Yumi eagerly faced Aiko, that was when she noticed the two boys wearing uniforms from Hyotei Gaukien.

Aiko turned her head to find what her friend was looking at. "What's wrong Yumi?"

"Those two. Over there near the end of the line, they're from Hyotei." Yumi pointing at Choutarou and Wakashi who didn't seem to notice as they were discussing something Yumi had no interest in knowing what.

"You're right. What are they doing here?" Aiko finally spotting the boys, the one with his back turned on them has silver hair while the one facing them had orange-brown hair that covered his forehead.

"Oh, well doesn't really matter. They're probably here to buy a copy of the book as well." Yumi trying to ignore the two Hyotei players.

"Judging by the tennis bags they have on their shoulders, they must be members of the tennis club." Aiko still unaware of her previous encounter with the silver haired boy.

"You and your obsession with tennis players." Yumi sarcastically answered.

"I do not have an obsession for tennis players." Aiko argued.

"Really? So why, of all the clubs in school, do you only photograph the tennis club?" Yumi asked as she turned to face her best friend.

"Because, we each have our own club assignment to photograph. I just happened to be assigned the tennis club, in general, meaning both the girls and the boy's tennis club. While you on the other hand, were assigned the football club to photograph." Aiko elaborated and emphasized to her best friend slash fellow photographer for the school paper.

"Oh yeah. Right." Yumi realizing what Aiko said.

"So, should I say you and your obsession with football players?" Aiko teased Yumi.

"Damare!" Yumi turning to hide her blushing face from Aiko.

Aiko chuckled a little before turning her head to take a glance on the two Hyotei regulars who were also waiting in line. _I wonder if Seigaku will face Hyotei again this year?_ Aiko remembering how Seigaku lost to Hyotei the year before.

-oOo-

"Momo-chan, what time does the ranking tournament start?" Aiko politely inquired of Momoshiro as their Japanese history class ended, marking the end of classes for the day.

"We have 15 minutes to change then Tezuka-buchou will give the final instructions before the ranking tournament begins. The groupings are already posted if you'd like to see." Momoshiro gladly responded to Aiko's question before heading out the door. "Sayonara Aiko-chan, see you in the courts."

"Soredeha mata ne Momo-chan." Aiko waved at Momoshiro who was already walking out the door, before gathering her things and camera to head to the school paper's office.

-oOo-

"Loosers do not get a chance to be regulars, does Ore-sama make himself clear?" Atobe barked out orders as the Hyotei's boys tennis club members were already paired up ready to determine who stays regulars and who gets kicked out of the regulars.

"Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou called to his best friend.

"Hai?" Wakashi turned his head to Choutarou who was on the other court.

"I hope you make it to the regulars this time." Choutarou gave a nod and a smile to his best friend.

"I will Ohtori-kun. Gekokujo." Wakashi answered with confidence.

-oOo-

"That was an exciting ranking tournament today Momo-chan." Aiko smiled to her classmate as he was about to walk towards the locker room.

"Hope you got good pictures Aiko-chan." Momoshiro smiled sheepishly at her classmate, as if to say 'did you get any good shots of me?'

"I did. That first year is really good." Aiko admiring Echizen's skills.

"Aiko-senpai did you get good pictures of Echizen?" Tomoka appearing out of nowhere.

"Hai. Do you want a copy?" Aiko smiling at her kohai.

"Really?" Tomoka's eyes sparkling in delight.

"I'd give you a copy but that's against school paper policies. Gomennasai Tomoka-chan." Aiko apologetically patted her kohai's head.

"Aw, too bad." Tomoka slumping into Sakuno who was blushing from her friend's behavior.

"Aiko-chan." Fuji called to Aiko who was still holding her camera.

"Fuji-senpai." Aiko turned to the third year regular who was smiling at her.

"Will the photography club have a meeting on Saturday?" Fuji inquired as he was also part of the photography club. Fortunate for him the club only holds meetings once a week so he can balance both worlds, the tennis club having a very strict practice schedule as it is.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai, same place and same time." Aiko happily responded.

-oOo-

Aiko's day dreaming was disturbed by her cell phone ringing, "Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi Aiko-chan, are you going to the photography club meeting today?" Yumi asked eagerly from the other end of the line.

"Hai Yumi. I just need to finish this research paper that I'm doing for Music class." Aiko struggling to arrange the scattered papers on her desk. She liked music; it's just that it seems music doesn't lie her that much. She was a pretty good singer, but for some strange reason she just couldn't learn any musical instrument.

"Is that the one about famous violinists?" Yumi inquired.

"Hai. I've already chosen one; I just need to figure out how I am going to start writing the paper about her." Aiko answered frustrated.

"Well, figure it out quickly, photography club meeting starts in an hour." Yumi more of pressured than encouraged her best friend.

-oOo-

"Okachan, can I go to the park for a while to practice?" Choutarou asked his mother holding his violin case in his left hand.

"Practice? Tennis or your music?" Choutarou's mother replied in a loving tone.

"Music Okachan." Choutarou respectfully answered.

"Okay, but don't be too late, be home before sunset." His mother smiling at him and waving her hands to signal her son that he may go.

"Arigato gozaimasu. I promise to be home early Okachan." Choutarou kissed his mother on the cheeks before heading out the door. Choutarou loved going to the secluded area of the park to play his violin, he would often find himself engrossed in playing Bach's Sonata No. 2 as he savors the breeze touching his face, often getting lost in a universe that was so different from his athletic side. Yes, probably he was more a musician than he is a tennis player.

-oOo-

"We're meeting in the park today Yumi-chan, where are you?" Aiko informed Yumi by phone when everyone was already present except for Yumi.

"Looks like I won't be able to make it Aiko, Okasan just said we are expecting visitors today." Yumi regrettably informed her best friend.

"Oh, okay." Aiko ending the call.

"What's wrong Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked his kohai.

"Yumi-chan can't make it today Fuji-senpai." Aiko reported sadly.

"Well, you can hang around with me as we shoot." Fuji offered Aiko with a smile.

"That would be nice Fuji-senpai, its fun taking pictures with a companion." Aiko happily accepted Fuji's offer.

"Well, then where shall we start?" Fuji asked the girl.

"Lead on senpai." Aiko happily responded.

"Very well then, shall we start with the flower bushes over there? There's usually a lot of butterflies hanging around in that area." Fuji offered.

"Okay senpai." Aiko getting her camera ready.

Aiko was so enticed at taking pictures of the pretty flowers and colorful butterflies that she didn't notice the silver haired boy from the book store walk-by carrying his violin towards the secluded area of the park.

"This is so colorful Fuji-senpai." Aiko eagerly said to Fuji as she was browsing through her camera of the shots that she took.

"They are, aren't they?" Fuji agreed while looking at his own shots from his camera.

It was then that Bach's Sonata No. 2 in violin filled the air stopping Aiko and Fuji to listen to the beautiful music being played from afar. "That's a really good piece." Aiko stated to which Fuji replied with a smile and a nod. "I wonder who's playing?" Aiko trying to figure out where the music was coming from.

"Sounds as if it's coming from the secluded area of the park over there." Fuji answered.

"I often hear her, or him, playing whenever I come to the park on Saturdays. Rarely does the music fade." Aiko looking towards the secluded area of the park.

"Do you want to go see who it is that's playing?" Fuji offered.

"Iie Fuji-senpai, sometimes, musicians want to be alone when they practice, I don't want to disturb that person. It's enough, and I am thankful that, that person graces my Saturday afternoon with such beautiful music." Aiko smiling as she respectfully declines Fuji's offer to search for the violinist who was playing.

"Very well, shall we go join the other members of the club then?" Fuji offered instead.

"Hai." Aiko nodded and they went to join the others.

In the secluded area of the park however, a silver haired boy continued to play on getting lost in his music when someone clapped their hand from behind making him stop his playing.

"Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou surprised to see his best friend standing behind him a little distance.

"I knew I'd find you here." Wakashi sitting on the bench beside Choutarou.

"What's wrong Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou inquired very worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. You make beautiful music Ohtori-kun, maybe someday you'll be a famous musician." Wakashi answered.

"I hope so, that is my dream after all. How about you Hiyoshi-kun?"

"I'll probably go into something scientific." Hiyoshi gives out a sigh.

"You'll get your chance Hiyoshi-kun. Besides, you got Jirou-senpai as an opponent the last ranking matches." Choutarou comforted his best friend.

"Ganbatte in the District Tournament Ohtori-kun." Wakashi smiled at his best friend.

"Arigato, and I hope to play alongside you in the Kantou tournament Hiyoshi-kun. Ganbatte in the next ranking matches." Choutarou encouraged his friend.

-oOo-

"Now, to finish this paper…Midori Goto is a Japanese-American violinist…" Aiko began to type in her computer as soon as she got home from the park. _Well, I have that mysterious violinist from the park a 'thank you' for giving me inspiration for this paper._ Aiko thought to herself remembering the beautiful music that was playing in her mind.

-oOo-

**Hana in Japanese means flower. **

**Thank you for bearing with me. Choutarou is my second favorite PoT character after Tezuka so I decided I'd make a story about him next. I promise to update the other story (When Worlds Collide) when I get back home in July. **


	3. Shoubutsu

**CHAPTER TWO: SHOUBUTSU**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT is not mine…Choutarou is not mine…they're not mine! (T_T) Except my OCs. (This is what you get when you only had 4 hours of sleep)**

**Again, Ohtori's family was never named, so I took the liberty of naming a few of the family members. (More like the whole family!)**

**-oOo-**

"Are you going?" Aiko asked Yumi as she packs her camera in her back.

"Iie. I can't the football team will be having their ranking tournament today to determine who will be the starters." Yumi regrettably replies.

"Iiyo. Are you gonna be alright walking home by yourself later?" Aiko always worried about Yumi walking home alone, since she always manages to get in trouble with high schoolers.

"I promise not to get into any trouble today Aiko." Yumi assured her best friend.

"Are you sure?" Aiko still pretty much unconvinced.

"Ike! The District Tournament will start soon. Enjoy the tennis matches." Yumi insisted.

"Iiyo. But call me later, just so I know you got home in one piece." Aiko demanded before finally heading out the door.

"Iiyo, I will." Yumi assured her. "Take a lot of good pictures!" Yumi shouted.

"I will!" Aiko shouted back as she ran towards the school gates.

-oOo-

"Choutarou, you left this on your side table." Mika called to her son as he was about to run out the door.

"Oh my griptape. Arigato Okasan. I shall be going now." Choutarou took the grip tape and kissed his mother on the cheeks before finally heading out the door, Hiyoshi was already there waiting for him at their gate.

"Sayonara Choutarou, have a good game today." Mika waved to his son as the two boys ran towards the bus stop going to the District Tournament.

"Anata no okaasan is really supportive of your tennis." Wakashi gladly commented to Choutarou about his mother.

"Hai. She is, and I am thankful. Although she prefers I focus on my music, she still encourages me to participate in other activities." Choutarou proudly explained. See, Choutarou was not a mama's boy, but he did love his mother dearly. In fact, Choutarou loved his family very much, and the Hyotei Tennis Club was like family to him, especially his long time friend Wakashi.

"Me and anaki, we compete a lot." Wakashi resentfully stated.

"That's just because you have very different interests from your onii-san. But I'm sure he is proud of you." Choutarou offered as assurance to Wakashi who only shrugged it off.

"You two better run faster if you don't want Atobe to go all samurai-warrior on you and cut your behinds off the tennis club." Gakuto called out as he and Yushi ran past their two kohais.

-oOo-

"Oh, I'm so lost. Let me see, where will Seishun face Gyokurin?" Aiko wondered out loud as she figured out the tennis courts.

"Aiko-senpai!" Tomoka called to the baffled girl holding a camera.

"Oh, Tomoka-kun, Sakuno-kun, where are our players?" Aiko relieved to see her kohais.

"Over here senpai." Tomoka waved to call Aiko over.

"Has the games started yet?" Aiko inquired.

"Not yet, they've just handed in the line-up for the team." Sakuno assured her senpai.

"Really? Thank goodness, I thought I was too late." Aiko exhaled relieved.

"Oi! Aiko-chan, you almost missed my doubles game with Echizen here." Momoshiro pointing to the shorter tennis regular.

"Doubles?" Aiko was surprised to hear Momoshiro playing doubles. "I didn't know you play doubles."

"Otoko wa doburusu, right Echizen." Momoshiro answered pridefully.

Ryoma just nodded and pulled his cap lower.

Aiko's sweat drop.

-oOo-

"Choutarou, ganbatte." Wakashi called out to his best friend as he was about to play in a doubles match while Wakashi was on the benches cheering their school in the District Tournament.

Choutarou nodded and smiled to his best friend as he picked up his racket and followed Shishido to the court.

"You and Hiyoshi are good friends." Shishido more of smirked as he stated the obvious.

"Hai senpai, we've been friends since elementary." Choutarou smiling at his senpai whose long hair waved around as he stretched and jumped up and down to prepare for the doubles two match.

"Hmp. So when is he going to make it to regular?" Shishido insensitively remarked about Wakashi.

Choutarou was hurt by what his senpai said, but he never showed it, he knew better and he had to respect his senpai even if he did comment such about his best friend. "I just know he will make it into the regulars this year senpai. Hiyoshi-kun is a very good player." Choutarou hopefully replied to his senpai making it sound as polite as he could.

"Yeah, whatever. We better win this one kid, else we be removed from the regulars." Shishido arrogantly replied to Choutarou.

_We are going to win this senpai. And Hiyoshi-kun will make it to the regulars this year, I just know it._ Choutarou thought to himself as he prepares to serve. _After all, I know Hiyoshi-kun is better than me in playing tennis, I just got into the regular spot first because I was willing to play doubles._ Choutarou continued his thought as he throws the ball into the air and shouts, "Ikkyunyukon!"

-oOo-

"Otoko wa doburusu eh…" Aiko's sweat drop as Momoshiro and Echizen barely won Singles 2.

"Ehehe…" Tomoka sweat drop beside her.

"They look so tired." Sakuno commented as Ryuzaki-sensei scolded Momoshiro and Echizen.

"Well, at least they won right?" Aiko stated to her kohais.

"I guess so." Tomoka replied still stupefied by Momoshiro and Echizen doubles pair.

"Time to take more pictures, ah, finally the Golden Pair." Aiko got her camera ready to snap some pictures of Oishi and Kikumaru.

"Now that's a doubles partnership." Tomoka exclaimed.

"Hai, Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai are really good." Sakuno added.

"That's why they are the 'Golden Pair'" Aiko added making the two freshmen laugh out loud.

-oOo-

"Game Hyotei Gakuen six games to love." The referee announced as Choutarou's Scud serve landed on the opponent's court marking the end of Singles 2.

"Good work Choutarou." Shishido gave an approval to his kohai still unaware of the beautiful doubles partnership they were starting.

"Arigato senpai." Choutarou smiled and nodded to his senpai as they walked to the net to shake hands with the opponent.

"Excellent you two, now go cool-down." Their sensei instructed as the two players bowed before their couch after the game.

"Hai!" they both replied before running off to cool-down.

"Not bad for a newbie." Gakuto teased as Choutarou and Ryou ran pass them as he and Yushi were preparing for Doubles 1.

"Full of potential indeed." Yushi added making Choutarou blush a little and Shishido to give the dirty pair a sharp gaze.

"Oh, touchy-touchy." Gakuto teased Shishido as he saw him giving them a sharp look.

"Gakuto, do not engage." Yushi warned Gakuto knowing Ryou very short temper for his acrobatic team mate.

Hiyoshi on the other hand was nodding in approval to Choutarou as their eyes met making Choutarou glad that his best friend was proud of him.

-oOo-

"Yay! We won!" Tomoka jumping up and down after Seigaku beat Gyokurin in straight sets.

"Seigaku is really strong this year." Aiko smiled as she review the pictures she took of the games that morning.

"Aiko-senpai, there is still a game in the afternoon right? Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Sakuno offered her senpai.

"That would be lovely." Aiko smiled to accept her kohai's invitation.

-oOo-

"What do you have for lunch?" Choutarou peeked at Wakashi's bento as they sat down to eat lunch.

"The usual." Wakashi replies as he shows his bento to Choutarou.

"Would you like some?" Choutarou offering his bento to Wakashi.

"Arigato, I'm fine with these." Wakashi refusing to accept Choutarou's offer.

"Are you sure?" Choutarou knowing how Wakashi loves lurking around his bento since they were kids.

"You just know me too well Ohtori-kun." Wakashi trying hard to resist sticking his chopsticks into Choutarou's lunch.

"Go ahead, Okasan prepared double today, she knew we'd be extra hungry after the matches." Choutarou literally handed his bento over to Wakashi who accepted it hesitantly.

"You two girlfriends or something?" Gakuto teased as he and Yushi passed-by holding a can of soda in their hands.

"Gakuto, do not engage." Yushi scolding his doubles partner for teasing their kohais.

"You're no fun Yushi." Gakuto pouted.

"Those two are like girlfriends." Wakashi whispered to Choutarou as Gakuto and Yushi walked away.

"Shh. They might hear you." Choutarou covering Wakashi's mouth and turning his head to see if Gakuto or Yushi heard Wakashi's comment. Thankfully they didn't, or so he thought they didn't.

-oOo-

"Who are we facing this afternoon?" Sakuno asked Tomoka as they walk towards the tennis court after eating lunch.

"Fudomine." Aiko answered for Tomoka with a worried look on her face.

"Fudomine? Who are they senpai?" Tomoka asked Aiko.

"They're really strong." Aiko replied.

"How do you know them senpai? They're not seeded." Tomoka very intrigued at how her senpai seem to know their next opponent.

"I have a friend in the Fudomine tennis club." Aiko replied forcing a smile on her face.

"A friend?" Sakuno and Tomoka exclaimed.

"Hai. Kamio, we've been friends since we were young…we're sort of related actually." Aiko with her thinking face on.

"Related?" Sakuno and Tomoka exclaimed.

"What's all the rambling about?" Momoshiro butting in on the girls' conversation.

"Aiko-senpai is related to your next opponent Momo-senpai." Tomoka exclaimed.

"E?" The Seigaku regulars all exclaimed, except for Tezuka and Fuji who were quietly observing.

"Hontouni?" Eiji exclaimed and hovered around Aiko like a cat.

"Hai Kikumaru-senpai, if I am not mistaken, our Otousans were cousins." Aiko clarified to his schoolmates.

"Hontou? Dare?" Momoshiro asked as a follow-up.

"Akira-kun." Aiko answered with a smile.

"E? Who is that?" Eiji with his 'I have no idea who that is' face on.

"I believe he is the fukubuchou." Aiko proudly answered. She was proud of her cousin, and it's been a while since they last saw each other.

"Kamio Akira." Inui blurted out flipping through the pages of his notebook. "Fudomine second year, believed to be Fudomine's speed ace." He continued shocking every one. "Or so I heard." Inui clears his throat.

"Yes that is him." Aiko replied. "When we were younger he was in the track-and-field team."

"E?" Momoshiro scratching his head, "Didn't you attend Seishun Gakuen Elementary?"

"Hai. But we communicated regularly." Aiko happily entertained the team's questions about his cousin. "He always won in races. I'm pretty sure Akira-kun is really fast."

"Fsshhh." Kaidoh hissed from afar still unknowing that he was to face Kamio in the match later that afternoon.

"Don't fsshhh him Kaidoh-kun, my cousin is really good." Aiko a bit irritated by Kaidoh's reaction. But don't get her wrong, after all Kaidoh and her go way back, they are neighbors. "You remember Akira right?" Aiko asking Kaidoh as she was certain he's seen her cousin before.

"Iie." Kaidoh hissed and turned away.

"Oh come on! The red hair guy that use to come over our house every month when we were six or seven." Aiko trying to remind Kaidoh of their childhood.

"I don't remember him." Kaidoh insisted, but he did remember Kamio, how could he forget, he was the fast guy who runs around Aiko's back yard.

"Fine then, maybe if you see him you'll remember." Aiko giving up on Kaidoh.

"Is he a good tennis player Aiko-senpai?" Tomoka inquired.

"I'm not sure, we haven't seen each other in a while, and we only talk over the phone every now and then. But I know he's really fast." Aiko emphasized the fast part.

"He's scary." Sakuno stated making everyone laugh out loud after seeing Sakuno's terrified face.

"I assure you he is not." Aiko patted her kohai on the head and gave a gentle smile.

-oOo-

"First seed, as expected." Some Hyotei boys talking to each other after their tennis club won their District Tournament.

"That was amusing, right Kabaji?" Atobe bragged at how weak their opponents were.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

"Aren't there any harder opponents around here?" Gakuto yawned as he conceitedly walked passed the Hyotei non-regulars.

"I heard that Kikumaru from Seigaku plays the same style of tennis as you. I bet you're excited to meet him in the Kantou Tournament." Yoshi teased his doubles partner.

"If they get to the Kantou Tournament." Gakuto under estimating Seigaku.

"Don't under estimate them Gakuto, Seigaku has their own strength." Atobe warned Gakuto as he himself has an opponent in mind from Seigaku. _This year I will crush you Tezuka._ Atobe thought to himself before snapping his fingers signaling the Hyotei team to move out of the court.

"Atobe-buchou is really something isn't he Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou stood in awe of his buchou as he and Hiyoshi walked a bit behind the regulars.

"Gekokujo." Wakashi answered as he eyed Atobe from behind. _I'll be the one to beat you one day buchou._

-oOo-

"Do you remember him now Kaidoh-kun?" Aiko asked Kaidoh as the Seigaku regulars walked out of the court after winning over Fudomine.

"Fsshhh." Kaidoh bowed his head and walked pass Aiko, he was pretty dirty all over after his game with Kamio.

"What did you do in the court? Roll over the place?" Aiko teased Kaidoh.

Kaidoh gave Aiko a scary look but Aiko shook it off, she's known Kaidoh since they were kids and she knows that the bad boy façade was just that, a façade. She knew the gentle side of Kaidoh Kaoru, but she was not the one to spoil Kaidoh's tough-guy image by revealing his softy side.

"Aiko-kun, do you want to come with us to grab some burgers?" Momoshiro offered his classmate.

"That would be great Momo-chan, just let me say 'Hi' to Akira first, Iiyo?" Aiko smiled at Momoshiro.

"Iiyo." Momoshiro smiled.

"Momo-senpai is being a gentle man." Echizen teased his senpai winning him a slap on the head from the taller boy.

"Oi Echizen, don't go there." Momoshiro scolded Echizen.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma lowering his cap.

"Looks like Momoshiro is blushing." Eiji teased making Momoshiro blush some more.

"Eiji-senpai." Momoshiro scratching his head making the other regular laugh, except Tezuka of course who was stoic as always, and Kaidoh who was giving Momoshiro an evil look.

"You're no good for her." Kaidoh hissed at Momoshiro.

"What did you say Mamushi?" Momoshiro hissed back.

"Are you deaf?" Kaidoh hissed again.

"Do you want a fight?" Momoshiro walking towards Kaidoh.

"Stop that you two." Oishi trying to separate Momoshiro and Kaidoh, "Taka-san a little help."

"Iiyo." Kawamura walking over to grab Kaidoh and drag him away from Momoshiro.

"Hello Akira!" Aiko greeted her cousin.

"Aiko." Kamio greeted back very happy to see his cousin.

"It's been a while." Aiko continued.

"Hai. It's been a while. Oh meet my team mates." Kamio excitedly introduced Aiko to his team mates. "This is our buchou, Tachibana-san, and these are the rest of the team Ibu-san, Ishida-san, Sakurai-san, Mori-san, Uchimura-san, and this is buchou's sister, Ann-chan."

The Fudomine team gave Aiko a warm smile.

"Omishirioki." Aiko bowed and smiled at everyone.

"You attend Sheishun right?" Ann inquired of Aiko.

"Yes, I am a second year in Seishun. It was a nice game played today." Aiko responded.

"You have a strong team this year." Tachibana Kippei firmly stated.

"Hai, Tezuka-senpai is really doing a good job with the team." Aiko smiled as she glances over to Tezuka. "And they are just remarkable people in the regulars this year."

"It's been nice seeing you again Aiko, we shall be leaving now." Kamio smiled before patting his cousin on the shoulder to go ahead with the rest of his team.

"Ki o tsukete." Aiko replied before heading over to the Seigaku team who were still busy getting Momoshiro and Kaidoh off each other. "What went on around here?"

"Well, Momo-senpai…" Echizen was about to blurt out the reason for Momoshiro and Kaidoh's little debacle when Eiji covered his mouth.

"Momo and Kaidoh are just being their natural self, nothing to worry about Aiko-chan." Eiji offered as an answer instead, then giving Echizen a look that says 'don't make it worse'.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen concluded instead.

"Well, you two stop that already, let's go get some burgers." Aiko pulled on Momoshiro's arm. "Are you coming Kaidoh-kun?" Aiko invited her childhood friend.

"Iie." Kaidoh responded. "I'd rather go home."

"Iiyo, I'll see later then Kaidoh-kun." Aiko waved at her childhood friend before heading off with Momoshiro, Echizen and Kikumaru to grab some burger.

-oOo-

"Do you want to go to the music store with me Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou asked his best friend .

"I'll pass this time Ohtori-kun, I need to practice martial arts with aniki." Wakashi replied sadly.

"Oh, Iiyo. No worries." Choutarou assured his friend."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ohtori-kun." Wakashi waved goodbye before heading home.

-oOo-

"Moshi-moshi?" Aiko answered her phone after they finished eating burgers.

"Aiko-chan, it's Yumi."

"Yumi-chan, what's up?" Aiko cheerfully inquired.

"Can you meet me at the music store for a while? I need help picking out a new string for my guitar" Yumi tried to explain.

"Yumi-chan, you very well know that I am not knowledgeable when it comes to musical instrument." Aiko argued, "What's this really about?"

"Oh right." Yumi scratching her head, "Oh, uhm, well, I just needed to buy something from the music store and…"

"Did you get into trouble today?" Aiko finally concluded, judging the tone of Yumi's voice she did.

"Hai." Yumi answered softly.

"And you need someone to accompany you walking home?" Aiko added.

"Hai." Was the gentle reply from the other end of the line.

"Iiyo. I'll meet you there." Aiko assured her best friend. "Well, I'll have to go on ahead of you guys, I need to meet Yumi at the music store. Arigato gozaimasu for the invite Momo-chan, Eiji-senpai, Ryoma-kun."

"It was our pleasure to have you along." Eiji assured Aiko.

"Sayonara, I'll see you in school." Aiko waved at the regulars who were still discussing about ordering another serving of burgers.

-oOo-

"Nanika osagashi desu ka?" a sales clerk asked Choutarou who was looking around the shop.

"I need string for my violin please." Choutarou answered politely.

"This way sir." The sales clerk directed Choutarou to the counter where the strings are kept.

"Aiko-chan!" Yumi waved at Aiko who was just about to enter the music store.

"Oh Yumi-chan you're here." Aiko smiled sweetly to her best friend, "I thought you were already inside."

"No, I had to stop over to get some spices for Okasan." Yumi explained.

"I'll take this one please." Choutarou pointed to a string in the corner.

"Very good choice sir." The sales clerk handed the string to Choutarou who was walking towards the counter.

"Over here Aiko." Yumi pulled on Aiko towards the courter where the strings were kept.

"Itai." Aiko shouted as she bumped into Choutarou.

"Oh, Gomennasai." Choutarou apologized while helping Aiko get up from the floor.

"It's okay, that tends to happen to me a lot." Aiko brushed to straighten her blouse and skirt. "It was my fault."

"Gomennasai, are you hurt?" Choutarou still holding the girl on both arms to hold her steady.

"No harm done really." Aiko assured Choutarou.

"Are you sure?" Choutarou still bothered about bumping into a girl, again.

"Hai. Don't worry." Aiko smiled and removed her arms from Choutarou's grasp.

"Iiyo. Gomen." Choutarou apologized again before heading towards the check-out counter.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked Aiko.

"Hai. No harm, no foul. Come on let's go get a new string for your guitar." Aiko smiled at Yumi.

Choutarou kept glancing back at the short-black haired girl he bumped into. _Where have I seen her before?_ He thought to himself.

"I need strings number 3 and 5 for my guitar please." Yumi asked the sales clerk not noticing Aiko who was feeling uncomfortable beside her.

"Sumi masen." Choutarou called from behind making Aiko and Yumi turn their heads toward him. "Gomennasai again." Choutarou flashed his adorable smile before walking out of the music shop.

"He's really an apologetic person isn't he?" Yumi baffled by Choutarou's repeated apologies.

"He is isn't he. Maybe he's just a really nice guy." Aiko smiled at her best friend.

"Cute to add." Yumi smiled back.

"I think he's a tennis player from Hyotei Gakuen." Aiko added as they made their way to the check-out counter.

"He was carrying a tennis bag, and was in a jersey Aiko, it can't be any more obvious than that." Yumi sarcastically replied.

"Very funny Yumi." Aiko responded.

-oOo-

_I've seen her before._ Choutarou kept shaking his brain to figure out where he saw the girl before but he just couldn't remember.

"Choutarou, clean up then come down to dinner okay." Mika called out to his son who was going up the stairs.

"Hai Okasan." Choutarou answered, he still thinking about the black-haired girl.

-oOo-

"I'm gonna get a lot of bruises if I'm not careful while walking around. I keep on bumping into people." Aiko though out loud as she turned to enter their home, just then, Kaidoh ran pass her.

"Konbanwa Aiko-chan." Kaidoh greeted his childhood friend.

"Konbanwa Kaidoh-kun." Aiko greeted back.

"Were home Aiko-chan no need to be so formal." Kaidoh blushed while he scratched his head.

"Oh yeah right, Kaoru-kun." Aiko smiled at the blushing boy.

"How was your date with Momoshiro?" Kaidoh inquired rather awkwardly.

"Date?" Aiko was surprised to hear Kaidoh ask her that question, "We were not on a date Kaoru-kun, it was just a friendly eat-out with Momo-chan, Eiji-senpai and Ryoma-kun." Aiko smiled at the boy.

"Oh, gomen." Kaidoh laughed a little.

"It's okay Kaoru-kun, no harm done." Aiko assured Kaidoh, "You better head on home now, it's almost dinner time."

"Sayonara, see you tomorrow at school Aiko-chan." Kaidoh bowed before running off to the next house.

"Sayonara Kaoru-kun."

-oOo-

"Choutarou, is something bothering you?" Mika asked his son who seem to be in a trance at the dinner table.

"Gomennasai Okasan, I was just thinking about something." Choutarou apologized to his mother.

"What's bothering you musuko?" Keitaro asked as his son as well.

"I bumped into someone today Otousan." Choutarou replied.

"Someone you know?" Mika added.

"Iie, I can't remember where I saw her before." Choutarou trying hard to squeeze his brain to answer him where he met the black-haired girl before.

"Her?" Keitaro repeated.

"Hai chichi, I was in the music store and a girl bumped into me on her way to the strings section as I was on my way to the check-out counter." Choutarou elaborated for his father.

"Was she hurt?" Mika asked.

"Iie, she was not Okasan." Choutarou assured his mother.

"Maybe in school?" Keitaro offered his son as an answer to his question.

"Church? The Mall?" Mika added to the possibilities.

"Must be the mall…I really don't know." Choutarou answered full of frustration.

"No worries, you'll remember it." Mika assured her son.

-oOo-

**Okay, I never planned for Aiko to be related to Kamio, to be childhood friends with Kaidoh, and be romantically involved (at least in the point of view of the Seigaku team) with Momoshiro, it just happened! (^_^)v But I assure that this is about Choutarou.**


	4. Taiyou

**CHAPTER THREE: TAIYOU**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT is not mine.**

**-oOo-**

The sun was shining brightly through his window, and he was feeling kind of lazy for a Sunday morning. "Morning already?" Choutarou rubs his eyes and brushes his blanket off his body. "Oh! Oneechan is coming home today." He excitedly blurted out.

"Iie. Oneechan is already here." Cheiko corrected as she was picking up clothes all over Choutarou's floor.

"Oneechan, you're early, or did I wake up late?" Choutarou looking at his wrist watch.

"I'm early." Cheiko smiled at his Otouto.

"Oneechan, I'll do that." Choutarou jumpin gout of bed and picking up his clothes from the floor.

"Iie, go take a bath, we're going to church today." Cheiko grabbing the clothes on Choutarou's hands and pointing to the bathroom door.

"Oneechan…" Choutarous scratching his head, "still treating me like a kid."

"You are a kid, Choutarou, you're 13." Cheiko reminded his Otouto, making Choutarou smile and blush. "Always pretending to be the big man, Otouto." Cheiko teased her brother some more.

"Oneechan." Choutarou complained, giving his sister a stare before shutting the bathroom door, which always makes Cheiko smile in amusement.

-oOo-

"Aiko, are you dressed yet?" Akemi called out to her eldest daughter.

"Oneechan, we're all waiting for you." Aimi impatiently called to her older sister while pacing the floor.

"She still hasn't come down yet?" Kazuki entering the door from the garage.

"Iie, your eldest is not dressed yet." Akemi answering his husband.

"I'm dressed! Gomennasai Okasan, Otosan, Aimi, had a little accident with the dress that I first put on." Aiko waiving a ripped dress in her right hand.

"No worries, come on, we better get to church." Kazuki patted his first born, took the ripped dress from her hand placing it on a nearby table before leading his family out the door.

"Ohayo Mina!" Shibuki greeted his neighbors who were walking out their front door.

"Oh, Shibuki-san, Ohayo! You and the family going to church as well?" Kazuki greeted back.

"Hai. We got a little late because Kaoru here was late coming back from his morning run." Shibuki pointing to his eldest who bowed his head and was blushing.

"Gomennasai." Kaoru almost whispered making everyone laugh, including Aiko.

"Well, we'll see you there then." Kazuki bowed before riding his car with his family following him.

-oOo—

"Oneechan, are we going to do the grocery again this afternoon?" Choutarou inquired as he settles himself beside his sister in church.

"Iie, Okasan already bought groceries for this week yesterday. You and I are spending the afternoon somewhere else." Cheiko replied.

"Hontouni? Doko?" he replied full of excitement.

"That's a surprise. Now settle down and listen to the preaching, or else, no surprise." Cheiko teased his brother like a little boy.

"Oneechan, I always listen to the preaching." Choutarou pouting and putting his arms in front of him like a seven year-old, which of course made Cheiko laugh.

"Quiet you two, the choir has begun singing." Mika told off her children as the church choir's voices began to fill the hall.

-oOo-

"That was a really interesting preaching today, don't you think Oneechan?" Aimi asked her sister who was preoccupied about something.

"Hai. It was, I needed to hear that preaching." Aiko sighed and walked away from her yournger sister.

"What's wrong Oneechan?" Aimi inquired noticing that there was something bothering her sister.

"Nothing Aimi, don't worry about me." Aiko assured her little sister before walking out the church's front door. Kaoru noticed and followed her.

"Aiko-chan." Kaoru called out.

"Kaoru-kun?" Aiko turned her head surprised to hear Kaoru's voice.

"Gomennasai, did I startle you?" Kaoru bowed a little before stepping forward.

"Iie, it's okay Kaoru-kun." Aiko forcing a smile.

"Something is bothering you, right?" Kaoru worriedly asked his childhood friend.

"H-Hai…" Aiko giving off another sigh.

"Doushite?"

"I had a dream last night." Aiko answered plainly.

"A dream?" Kaoru's eyebrows raised.

"Never mind, you'll think it's funny." Aiko hesitated.

"Aiko-chan, what is it?" Kaoru insisting she tell him.

"You'll probably laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise." Kaoru assured Aiko.

"Iiyo…I had a dream about someone." Aiko began but was disturbed by Kaoru.

"Please don't tell me it's about Momoshiro." He said his eyes wide open.

"Nani? Iie!" Aiko's eyes twitching at what her childhood friend said.

"Gomennasai." Kaoru bowed and blushed, "Go on and tell your story."

"Suki janai. You're disturbing me." Aiko stubbornly replied.

"Gomennasai Aiko-chan, I promise not to disturb you again." Kaoru tried to persuade his friend.

"Yakusoku?"

"Ya ku so ku."

"Iiyo. I dreamed about someone, but I don't know who he is." Aiko waited for a response.

"Oh, do you want me to say something?" Kaoru asked.

Aiko shook her head before continuing, "He had silver hair. But I didn't see his face. I think I've seen that silver hair before." Aiko looked at Kaoru, again waiting for a response.

"Uhm…I think someone from the 4th section has silver hair." Kaoru offered.

"Dare?"

"I think his name is Otomo Shiro, he's in the football club." Kaoru trying to remember the face of the person he was talking about.

"I don't remember him."

"I'm not sure." Kaoru scratched his head, but their discussion was disturbed by the arrival of their respective families who also exited the church.

"What are you talking about kids?" Hodzumi inquired with a smile.

"A schoolmate Okasan." Kaoru answered his mother.

"A schoolmate you say?" Kazuki intrigued by what their children were talking about.

"Hai." Aiko and Kaoru responded.

"Does this schoolmate have a name?" Shibuki pressed, obviously their parents were very interested in this schoolmate that they were talking about.

"H-Hai." Kaoru replied to his father's inquiry.

"And the name is?" Akemi asked.

"Otomo-san." Aiko replied to her mother.

"And?" their parent's pressed a little more. Kaoru and Aiko looked at each other, obviously their parent's were fishing for information and they were not about to give them any.

"I think Oneechan and Kaoru-senpai was going to the mall after church because…" Aimi trying to get her sister and Kaoru out of their parent's fishing expedition.

"They have a school project that they have to work on." Hazue added, also trying to get his older brother and Aiko out of their parent's nosiness.

"Right." Aiko agreed, but couldn't think of anything that she and Kaoru would need to work on since they were not in the same section.

"And what project is that?" Kazuki not buying the kids excuse.

"English." Aimi answered for her oneechan.

"Right English, they were assigned a book to read, and neither of them have that book." Hazue added.

"What book is that?" Shibuki asked as a follow up.

"Picture Bride." Aiko replied.

"Isn't that book by a Japanese author?" Akemi responded.

"Hai. But it's written in English." Kaoru replied without thinking, after all he was not familiar with the book they were talking about.

"It's a project about Japanese authors who write in English." Aimi added.

"Iiyo, do you kids need money to buy the book?" Shibuki asked, although still not convinced by the kids explanation of what was going on.

"H-Hai…" Aiko waiting for a response from her parents.

"We'll just share the book so that it won't be expensive." Kaoru added.

"Iiyo, so here you go Kaoru." Shibuki handing some money to his son.

"Here you go Aiko." Kazuki also doing the same.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Aiko and Kaoru bowed before running towards the mall, as fast as they can away from their parents. Giving their younger siblings a thank you nod as they ran.

"I still don't believe them." Shibuki stated as they watch their children who were running away.

"Neither do I, but let them be, we'll find out in time." Kazuki giving his friend and neighbor a pat in the back.

"That was close." Kaoru slowing down to let Aiko catch up to his running.

"Hai. Now the problem is, we have to buy a book that we don't even need in the first place." Aiko trying to catch her breath as she tries to run as fast as Kaoru.

-oOo-

"Where are we going Oneechan?" Choutarou eagerly asked his sister as they drove through the busy Sunday street.

"The mall." Cheiko replied with a smile.

"The mall?" Choutarou repeated unenthusiastically.

"Naze? Don't you want to go to the mall?" Cheiko's face turning sad.

"Iie, Oneechan, I thought I'd spend some quiet time with you today, talk about stuffs." Choutarou explained to his sister.

"We can do that, let's just go to the mall and get some ice cream first, iiyo? I've been craving for some for a few days now, but I wanted to wait for Sunday so I can share it with you." Cheiko lovingly messed with his Otouto's hair as she stopped the car in the mall parking.

"Iiyo Oneechan." Choutarou smiling at his sister.

-oOo-

"How long do we have to hang around here Kaoru-kun?" Aiko asked as she sat down a bench in the mall, tired from all the running that they did.

"Well, we have to find the book first." Kaoru answered.

"That's easy, I know where to find it. I saw it the other day when I went with Yumi to the bookstore. That's why I know about that book." Aiko reassured Kaoru.

"Is that boo really written in English?" Kaoru asked, unsure if his answer was right.

"Hai. It is. So don't worry you didn't mess up with your explanation." Aiko chuckled before noticing a silver haired guy passing-by with a light-brown haired girl.

"What's wrong Aiko-chan?" Kaoru noticing the sudden change in facial expression by his friend.

"The silver haired guy from my dream." Aiko answered following Choutarou with her eyes.

"Where?" Kaoru trying to find the silver haired guy Aiko was talking about.

"There, waling to the icre cream parlor with the light-brown haired girl." Aiko pointing to Choutarou and his sister.

"Are you sure, he's the boy from your dream, because if he is, looks like you dreamed of him a bit too late." Kaoru finally spotting the silver haired guy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, looks like he already has a girl friend, going on a date on a Sunday like this, for ice cream." Kaoru bluntly stated, not noticing the hurt in Aiko's face.

"Well, I'm here with you right?" Aiko replied with a smile making Kaoru blush.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru hesitantly asked his face almost beat red.

Aiko chuckled seeing her friend blush like that, "Let's just enjoy our time together won't we Kaoru-kun?" Aiko teased.

"Aiko-chan." Kaoru blushing some more.

Aiko laughed before answering, "You're so red Kaoru-kun, I'm just kidding."

-oOo-

The laughter caught Choutarou's attention making him look to the direction of the laughter, he saw the black-haired girl with a scary looking guy, and they seem to be having fun.

"What's wrong Choutarou?" Cheiko asked noticing the sad look on his otouto's face.

"Daijoubu dayo oneechan." He quickly responded turning his head away, this of course didn't escape his sister's eyes who also spotted the black-haired girl his otouto was looking at.

"Kanojo wa kawai ne." Cheiko lightheartedly said to his brother.

"Dare?" Choutarou asked innocently.

"The black-haired girl you were staring at." Cheiko answered making Choutarou blush.

"Oneechan…"

"Do you know her?" Cheiko asked, she was truly interested in the girl who caught his otouto's eyes.

"Iie. I think she's the girl I bumped into at the music store the other day, but she was with a girl friend that day." Choutarou giving Aiko another glance.

"Oh, you bumped into her? On purpose?" Cheiko teased her brother.

"Of course not Oneechan, I would never bump a girl on purpose." Choutarou defensively replied.

Cheiko chuckled as his brother's defensive mood. "Ochitsuite, Choutarou."

"Anyway, she seems happy with him." Choutarou looking very sad as he stared at Aiko who was sitting and laughing with Kaidoh Kaoru.

"They look happy, but he doesn't look like her boyfriend." Cheiko tried to comfort his brother as she handed him his ice cream cone.

"How do you say that Oneechan?"

"Their body language doesn't spell it, maybe they're best friend?" Cheiko offered as an explanation to his brother. "Come on, let's go find that quiet place you were talking about to talk." Cheiko putting her arm around his brother's left arm as they walked out of the ice cream parlor to return to the parking.

-oOo-

"Enough stalling, let's go get that book now." Aiko pulling on Kaidoh's hand towards the book store.

"Iiyo." Kaidoh defenselessly followed his friend as she pulled on him.

At the time they were walking towards the book store with Aiko pulling on Kaidoh's hand, Choutarou and Cheiko were passing towards the parking, and at that moment Aiko's eyes met Choutarou's and they felt like some sort of connection was made. It was the first time their eyes met, the first time it truly met. Choutarou turned his head to tae another glance at the black-haired girl walking away with the scary looking guy, and just as he removed his gaze, she too turned her head to take another glance at the silver haired boy walking out the mall with the light-brown haired girl.

-oOo-

"Aiko-chan!" Yumi screamed to the top of her voice to call Aiko's attention in the ocean of students waling the hallway.

"Yumi-chan, do you have top scream so loudly?" Aiko trying to clear her ears.

"Gomen, I'm just excited, the tennis club will be having another ranking tournament for the Kantou Tournament right?"

"Hai, and I am ready to take pictures. It's a though match having nine players well suited to be called regulars and only having eight spots. This going to be a battle." Aiko imagining the many possible line-up for the regulars.

"I'm sure Kaidoh-kun will make it to the regulars." Yumi confidently declared.

"You seem confident with that assumption." Aiko intruigingly asked her friend.

"Well, he is a good player." Yumi blushing a little.

"You like Kaidoh-kun don't you?" Aiko trying to pry an answer from Yumi.

"I do not." Yumi defensively denied.

"I think you do, you're blushing." Aiko teased her best friend.

"I am not!" Yumi trying to hide her face.

"You like Kaidoh-kun!" Aiko teased again.

"Who likes Kaidoh?" Momoshiro suddenly appearing out of no where.

"Oh, Momo-chan, its nothing, just messing around." Aiko defending her best friend who was blushing like no tomorrow.

"Really?" Momoshiro eyeing Yumi.

"Go away Momoshiro!" Yumi snaps back at Momoshiro.

"Iiyo…but I think Mamushi has an admirer." Momoshiro teased Yumi as he walks away, making Aiko chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Yumi snaps at Aiko.

"Gomennasai. Kawaii desu Yumi-chan." Aiko trying to stop herself from laughing.

"I don't like Kaidoh-kun that way." Yumi almost shouting.

"Not a big fan either Ninomiya-kun." Kaidoh walking-by and giving Aiko a meaningful glance to tease her about the silver haired guy from the mall the day before.

"Where did he come from?" Yumi surprised by Kaidoh's sudden appearance.

"Iiyo, you don't like him that way, fine." Aiko giving in to her friend's argument and eyeing Kaidoh back.

"What's with the look?" Yumi noticing the exchange of look between Kaidoh and Aiko.

"What look?"

"That look." Yumi pointing repeatedly to Aiko and Kaidoh, "Oh! Oh! Oh…You and Kaidoh-kun…" Yumi making an assumptive look.

"Iiyo, I'll stop you there. Last week it was Momo-chan, this week Kaidoh-kun? Really Yumi?" Aiko eyeing Yumi down. "Who's up next week? Tezuka-senpai?"

"Oh! You like Tezuka-senpai?" Yumi again jumping to conclusion.

"Yumi, seriously?"

"Gomen, You just look so cute together." Yumi imagining Tezuka and Aiko standing next to each other.

"Stop that Yumi!" Aiko slapping Yumi on the arm.

"Itai!"

"Come on, let's go get some good pictures of the tennis club ranking matches." Aiko pulled on Yumi's arm.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Yumi complained.

"Because the football club do not have practice today, so you have nothing to do, so to prevent you from getting into trouble you're coming with me." Aiko explained as she dragged Yumi towards the tennis courts.

-oOo-

"Ohtori-kun, did you hear a single word that I said?" Wakashi asked his best friend as they warm up for the ranking matches.

"Oh, gomen Hiyoshi-kun I was thinking of something." Choutarou admitted to his best friend.

"You better focus Ohtori-kun, or you'll be kicked out of the regulars." Wakashi warned his best friend.

"I'm focused." Choutarou more of convinced himself than he did Wakashi.

"Really? Focus. We'll talk about this later." Wakashi patted his best friend before walking away.

_I'm focused._ Choutarou said to himself as he continued to stretch.

-oOo-

"Momo-chan-senpai lost to Inui-senpai." The ichinen trio verbalized as Momoshiro sadly waled away from the tennis courts.

"Will he be okay?" Yumi asked Aiko as she too watched as Momoshiro was walking sadly away from the courts.

"I hope so." Aiko replied.

-oOo-

"Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou called to his best friend after tennis practice.

"Hai?"

"Omedetou gozaimasu, you've made it to regular." Choutarou happily greeted his best friend.

"Arigato gozaimasu Ohtori-kun." Wakashi smiled to his best friend. "Now we talk."

"About what?" Choutarou confused about what his best friend was talking about.

"Come on Ohtori-kun, stop that, you know what I'm talking about, you've been bothered since the start of practice."

"Oh that. It's about a girl." Choutarou admitted.

"A girl?" Wakashi's eyes were shocked.

"Hai. I've been bumping into her, and I saw her yesterday at the mall, she was with a scary looking guy." Choutarou explained.

"And you are bothered, why exactly?" Wakashi interrogated.

"I don't know." Choutarou replied.

"You're bothered and you don't know why?" Wakashi's eyebrows raised.

"When our eyes met yesterday, it just bothered me." Choutarou looking down on the ground and scratching his head.

"You're bothered because she was with a scary looking guy? Or are you bothered that you keep bumping into her? Or are you bothered that she looked at you?" Wakashi tried to give his best friend reasons to explain why he was bothered.

"I don't know." Choutarou frustrated in his reply.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"Did you ever bother to ask?" Wakashi looking sarcastically at Choutarou.

"Iie. I never had the chance."

"Iiyo, the next time you see her, you ask her name." Wakashi encouraged his best friend.

"How am I going to do that?" Choutarou helplessly asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Wakashi answered.

"I'll find a way." Choutarou hopefully replied.

**-oOo-**

**Oh, that first time when their eyes meet…^_^**

**Note: In the scene's where the whole Kaidoh family was there, I referred to Kaoru by his first name so as not to confuse, since they're all Kaidohs. But in the scenes where it was just Kaoru, I referred back to him as Kaidoh. ^_^ Tell me if anyone get's confuse so I can edit it.**


	5. Kaze

**CHAPTER FOUR: KAZE**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT is not mine, nor do any of its characters used in this story.**

**-oOo-**

Lately he has noticed how little time he spent with his best friend, and he was feeling guilty about it. Well, being Choutarou, he would feel guilty about almost anything silly. There was just something about the dedication that his senpai has shown him the past few days that had made him realize just how important tennis was to him, how important the team was, and the winning was part of who they were. But somewhere deep inside him he knows he needs to spend more time with his best friend. After all he did promise him that he would find out the name of the black haired girl, although it's been days since he last saw her, he knew he had to fulfill the promise he made to his best friend, no matter how silly it was.

"Hiyoshi-kun!" Choutarou called out to the passing figure as he was stretching.

"Hai, Ohtori-kun?" Wakashi replied in a very monotonous tone.

"Gomen, I haven't been spending enough time with you lately. I guess I have been caught up in training with Shishido-senpai, and…"

"Don't worry about it Ohtori-kun, let's just focus on the Kantou Tournament." Wakashi apathetically replied and walked away, which was not really surprising since he was that kind of person, but never to Choutarou.

"Oh…Iiyo…" Choutarou follows his best friend with his eyes, he was bothered, Wakashi had changed so much in just a matter of days. Was it because he wasn't spending time with him? Was it because he was now a regular? He really didn't know, but it definitely bothered him.

"Oi, Choutarou, let's go!" Shishido called out to his kohai who was still staring at Wakashi's back.

"H-Hai Shishido-senpai." He moved quickly to run after the older tennis regular, but glanced back to his best friend who was then stretching beside Kabaji seemingly unaware of his existence.

-oOo-

"Aiko-chan." A deep male voice called out to a then blanked Aiko staring at the falling sakura by the tennis court.

"Kaoru-kun…Ah…I mean Kaidoh-kun…" startled she turned her head towards the second year regular who has been staring at her for the past how many minutes as she was staring blankly at the falling sakura.

"It's okay." He assured her.

"What's okay?" clueless as usual, and Kaidoh knows her maybe more than she knows herself.

"To call me by name, it won't affect who I am in school you know." Kaidoh gave a rare smile to his childhood friend.

"But Kaidoh-kun…"

"Kaoru." He corrected.

Aiko smiled at her childhood friend, she knew that he understood the blank stares she had for God knows how long. "Arigato, Kaoru-kun."

"Kaoru-kun?" a confused Momoshiro stared rather weirdly at Aiko and Kaidoh as he overheard the conversation on his way to the tennis court.

"What do you want?" Kaidoh hissed at Momoshiro.

"Oh nothing, just passing-by, I'll leave you two lovers now." Momoshiro teased as he walked pass Kaidoh and Aiko.

"What? Are you picking a fight?" Kaidoh hissed back, while Aiko remained speechless and was actually frightened by the following scenes in front of her.

"Now, now, Mamushi, that's not a proper way to act in front of your girlfriend." Momoshiro scolded Kaidoh as he faces Aiko. "Gomennasai Aiko-chan, you must forgive Mamushi for this behavior." Momoshiro gives Aiko a smile.

"I don't get it." Was all Aiko could reply.

"Gorilla! Go away!" Kaidoh pulling on Momoshiro's jersey as he too walks away from Aiko who was still pretty much cluelessly scared by what just happened.

"What did you call me Mamushi?" Momoshiro now really picking a fight with Kaidoh. Thankfully Kawamura was there to get them off each other's throat.

"What happened here Aiko-senpai?" Tomoka asked Aiko as they all watch Kawamura try to get Kaidoh and Momoshiro off each other.

"They're having a fight…I think." Aiko replied densely. "Not that there's anything new about that."

Even Tomoka and Sakuno could tell that there was something weird about Aiko that day; it has been several days actually.

"Hmm." Fuji staring at Aiko from a distance.

"What is it Fujiko?" Eiji asked after noticing that Fuji was observing Aiko and not the two second year who were still trying to get at it.

"Aiko-chan has not been herself these past few days." Fuji answered Eiji.

"Huh? How so Fujiko?" Eiji who was almost always clueless as to what was actually happening around him questioned Fuji.

"Her mind's not here." Fuji replied still not taking his eyes off Aiko.

"Huh? I didn't notice that." Eiji now confused.

Fuji chuckles and steps away, "You just see things in a different perspective Eiji."

"Huh?" Eiji was definitely more confused now.

-oOo-

"Hiyoshi-kun, do you mind if we walk home together?" Choutarou asked shyly to Wakashi who was getting dressed.

"Why not?" Wakashi apathetically replied making Choutarou bite his lip and think that his best friend was not interested and was just being polite.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Choutarou assured Wakashi who was now picking up his tennis bag.

Wakashi stares at him blankly.

"I-Iyo…let's go then." Choutarou walks a step behind Wakashi while on the way out the tennis club room.

"How's your doubles training with Shishido-senpai?" Wakashi asked, he was truthfully interested, he was just not that excited about it.

"It's going well." Choutarou assured his best friend. He knew that Shishido Ryo was not a famous member for being cheerful and that, nor was he famous for having a way with words.

"Great." Wakashi replied still apathetic.

"Daijabou Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou finally asked.

"Iie." Wakashi gave out a deep sigh of frustration.

"Nande?"

"Atone-buchou placed me on reserve. I finally made it to regular and I'm on reserve." Wakashi bowed his head as the two walked out the gates of their school.

"Oh, I see." Choutarou was unsure of what to say to his best friend, after all, he was regular first, he always played since he was in doubles, and he has never been placed on reserve ever since he started as a regular team member. So, yes, Choutarou was really clueless on how Wakashi must be feeling, and he didn't want to say anything stupid.

"I'll be alright Ohtori-kun, don't worry about me, I just feel a bit frustrated."

Choutarou looked desperately at his best friend; he wanted to say something, anything, which could make sense of whatever was happening. Anything to comfort his friend, until he just blurted out, "You want to go get ice cream?"

"Nani?" Wakashi had a very puzzled look on his face.

Choutarou chuckled and scratched his head, "Oneechan always says, 'When your down, you pray, then get some happy food.'"

"Why not?" Wakashi gave a rare smile to his best friend.

"Oi, Choutarou!" Shishido called out as Choutarou and Wakashi were about to cross the street.

"Hai Shishido-senpai?" Choutarou called back.

"Don't forget to get in extra early tomorrow, we need to practice extra, Atobe already informed us of who our opponent will be for the Kantou Tournament."

"They've already drawed?" Wakashi interrupted the doubles' conversation.

"Hai." Shishido replied to Wakashi then went back to ignoring him and turned to Choutarou, "We're going against Seigaku, if we get the Doubles 1 spot, we're probably going against the Seigaku's Golden Pair, so you better not screw it up Choutarou." Then Shishido walks away with Gakuto and Jirou.

"Later Ni nen." Gakuto waved at the two second year.

"Shishido-senpai sucks!" Wakashi whined as they continued to walk towards the ice cream parlor near their school.

"Hiyoshi-kun, don't say that. Shishido-senpai isn't that bad, really." Choutarou defended his doubles partner.

"Says you. It's not like you're going to say anything bad against anyone Ohtori-kun."

"Still, he's our senpai Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou reiterated.

"Gekokujou." Was all Wakashi replied.

-oOo-

"Aiko-kun." Kaidoh calls out to Aiko who was already walking out the school gates.

"Kaoru-kun?" It was obvious that Aiko was still dazed and was walking on auto pilot.

"Do you mind if I walk home with you?" Kaidoh shyly asked.

"Iie. Sure." Aiko gave a reassuring smile to Kaidoh who walked up next to her as they start their walk home.

A few steps behind them a few people were having a conversation about the things that transpired during afternoon practice that day.

"Are Aiko-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai…dating?" Echizen asked as the regulars were watching the two walk home.

"Oi Echizen, you suspicious little thing." Momoshiro poked Echizen on the cheeks.

"That hurts Momo-senpai." Echizen complained.

"Hmm." Fuji tilting his head to the side a little.

"What is it Fujiko?" Eiji jumping up and down.

"They look cute together though." Fuji smiling and very naughty smile.

"I did hear Aiko-chan call Kaidoh 'Kaoru-kun' during practice." Momoshiro blurted out.

"Hontouni?" Eiji's eyes opening widely.

"I think that's why Momo and Kaidoh went at it." Fuji chuckling.

"Eh, Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro blushing.

"Ii, data." Inui appearing out of nowhere writing profusely on his green notebook.

"Inui-senpai!" Momoshiro and Echizen jumped up surprised by the sudden appearance of the data man.

"It's not that bad, really, I mean, even Kaidoh must have a soft side right?" Kawamura joining in the discussion.

"There is a 58% chance that those two are dating." Inui offered his data.

"Only 58% Inui-senpai?" Momoshiro was surprise at the very low probability.

"Maybe we're just jumping into conclusions." Kawamura insisted.

"Maybe it just happened!" Eiji argued. "Fuji, you said Aiko-chan was acting weird." Eiji blurted out making every one look at Fuji.

"Hai. She is. She seems to be spacing out lately, always staring blankly. She hasn't been taking as much pictures as she use to, she mostly stares." Fuji explained his observation.

Momoshiro laughed as he said "Staring at Mamushi?"

"You're just jealous Aiko-senpai is not staring at you Momo-senpai." Echizen teased making Momoshiro chase after Echizen who was just going around in circles making the other regulars dizzy.

Fuji's cell phone rang, "Moshi moshi? Oh, Tezuka, the practice was good. Just the usual problems. How did the draw go?" Fuji's eyes snapped open, "I see. Iiyo, I'll inform the rest of the team. Sore dewa, yoroshiku, Hai. Shitsurei itashimasu"

"Inform us of what Fujiko?" Eiji hovering around Fuji.

"Tezuka said our opponent for the Kantou tournament is Hyotei Gaukien." Making every one silent and forgetting about Kaidoh and Aiko all together.

-oOo-

"Choutarou, don't tell me that's all you've got?" Shishido provocatively told Choutarou who was panting on the opposite side of the court as the two were having practice matches early in the morning while the other team members have not arrived for morning practice.

"Iie Shishido-senpai, I can still play some more." Choutarou grabbing his racket with two hands and getting back into form, he can't believe how fast his senpai could move around in the court.

"Good, let's go!" Shishido serves a ball and watches Choutarou run after it, in his mind he sees a lot of potential had Choutarou not been such a cry baby.

"Hmn, they came in early eh." Atobe sneers after sighting Choutarou and Shishido already in the courts.

"Usu." Kabaji replied as always.

"What? Their already here." Gakuto surprised to see the two already having a match, after all he knew Shishido for a long time and he knew him not to be a morning person.

"Well, Ore-sama thinks their working hard, which is good." Atobe then turning away to towards the club room to get changed.

"Yushi, you're late!" Gakuto snaps at Yushi who had just arrived on his way to the club room.

"Late?" Yushi wondered and rechecks his watch, he was pretty sure he was still a good twenty minutes early for morning practice, then he notices Shishido and Choutarou in the court. "Their early." He adjusts his glasses and follows Gakuto to the club room.

-oOo-

"Did you see them?" Eiji jumped at Oishi who was tying his shoes getting ready for morning practice.

"See who?" Oishi puzzled by his double partner's question.

"Kaidoh and Aiko-chan, they walked to school together." Eiji excitedly announced to the whole club room, thankfully only a handful were there, a handful meaning the regulars and the ichnen trio.

"E? Kaidoh is really taking it seriously with Aiko-chan isn't he?" Momoshiro said his back to the rest of the team facing his locker.

"Momo-senpai, that's what you get for being slow." Echizen teased Momoshiro earning him a snap to his nape.

"What did you say Echizen?" Momoshiro snapped at the super rookie.

"We didn't know you liked Aiko-senpai, Momo-senpai?" Horio jumped in the conversation.

"I don't." Momoshiro answered.

"So you don't like Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked Momoshiro with a sadistic smile.

"Of course I like Aiko-chan; she's a very nice girl Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro replied without thinking, nor watching his words.

"So you do like Aiko-chan?" Eiji concluded.

"I didn't say that either." Momoshiro now beet red.

"Kaidoh and Aiko-chan are together?" Oishi finally asked; he was very much confused on everything that was happening around him.

"We don't know that for sure." Momoshiro answered.

"Momo is jealous." Eiji started poking Momoshiro.

"Eiji-senpai, I am not!"

"You are not what?" Kaidoh asked as he steps into the club room causing everyone to fall quiet. "Ohayou mina-san." Kaidoh greeted when no one answered his first question.

"Ohayou Kaidoh. Mina, to the courts and do stretching, we're running laps this morning." Tezuka broke the silence and headed to the courts.

-oOo-

"Hiyoshi-kun, are you not seating with us for lunch?" Choutarou asked as Wakashi was walking to the opposite direction from the tennis club regular's table.

"Huh?" Wakashi looked at Choutarou very confused.

"Atobe-buchou always has a table prepared for the regulars, it's over here." Choutarou pointing to the isolated table where most of the regulars are already seated.

"But…" Wakashi hesitated.

"Come on." Choutarou pulled his best friend towards the table.

"Took you long enough." Shishido snapped at Choutarou, again, completely ignoring Wakashi.

"Gomennasai, Shishido-senpai, I had to make sure Hiyoshi-kun sat with us today at lunch." Choutarou bowed and gave a gentle smile to his senpai.

"Ah yes, Hiyoshi, sit down, from now on you dine with us." Atobe flipping his fingers in the air signaling Wakashi to take a sit.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Wakashi sat beside Choutarou who sat beside Shishido.

"So, being that we are all here…" Atobe looked around and counted the regulars, "Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Go get Jirou; he must have fallen asleep in the classroom, again." Atobe commanded Kabaji after noting that the narcoleptic volley expert was not yet there.

"Usu." Kabaji stood and walked away to fetch Jirou from wherever it was that he fell asleep.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Kantou Tournament is in a week's time, and our opponent is Seishun Gaukien." Atobe had an evil look in his face it was obvious that he was thinking of Tezuka.

"Isn't Tezuka their buchou now?" Yushi stated without looking up from the meet he was cutting in his plate.

"Wasn't he the one who beat our team's buchou last year?" Choutarou asked in amazement, he had heard of Tezuka and he was excited to go against Seigaku.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Atobe very irritated at how Choutarou had that awed look in his face about Tezuka. "Moving on, the winner will be Hyotei. Hmn, Ore-sama will not allow that we be defeated."

"Hai." Everyone responded in unison.

"Konichiwa Atobe." Jirou greeted as Kabaji sat him down beside Atobe and took his own seat on the other side of Atobe.

"Jirou will be playing against Fuji." Atobe announced to the group.

"That means, Jirou will be in the Singles 2 slot, and you of course will play against Tezuka in Singles 1." Yushi concluded.

"Is there any other way than what Ore-sama plans, hmn?" Atobe arrogantly replies.

"Who's playing Singles 3?" Gakuto asked just as he swallowed his last bite.

"Kabaji." Atobe responded.

"And Hiyoshi-kun will be on reserve, right, Atobe-buchou?" Choutarou asked seeing as how his best friend was being excluded from the conversation.

"Yes, Hiyoshi will be on reserve, in case a tie-break happens, which will be unlikely because Ore-sama will definitely beat Tezuka Kunimitsu." Atobe again having that evil look on his face.

-oOo-

"Okay every one; do not let your guard down." Tezuka reminded his team mates as they end afternoon practice for that day.

"Did you get good pictures Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked the younger girl as he walks pass her to the club room.

"H-Hai Fuji-senpai." Aiko responded as she watched the regulars walk pass her, and she noticed each of them had a funny smile, the kind of smile you see when someone's up to no good.

"Is it okay for you to wait a little? I'll just be a while." Kaidoh asked Aiko as he was the last one to walk to the club room.

"No problem, I still need to get my other stuffs from our club room as well." Aiko assured Kaidoh before heading towards the school paper's club room.

"Ano, Aiko-senpai." Sakuno shyly approached.

"What is it Sakuno-chan?" Aiko entertaining the younger girl with a small smile.

"Ano, we just wanted to ask if…"

"You and Kaidoh-senpai are together?" Tomoka finished the question for Sakuno who was still trying to figure out how she would ask her senpai.

"Gomennasai Aiko-senpai, Tomo-chan and I just wondered." Sakuno blushing as her friend's behavior.

"What makes you think so?" Aiko responded, quite shocked by the freshmen's question.

"Ano, it's because you come to school together, and you leave school together, and you seem to be spending a lot of time together lately." Sakuno explained.

"Who else thinks that way?" Aiko questioned Sakuno.

"Almost everyone in the tennis club Aiko-senpai." Tomoka answered fearlessly.

"So, that's what all the funny smiles were all about." Aiko concluded as she continued her walk towards the school paper's club room.

"A-Ano…Aiko-senpai…" Sakuno trying to get her senpai's attention but was totally ignored.

"She didn't answer our question." Tomoka putting her hands on her hips as she and Sakuno watched their senpai walk towards her club room.

-oOo-

"Choutarou! Wait up!" Shishido called after Choutarou who was already walking out the school gate with Wakashi.

"Shishido-senpai?"

"I need to talk to you." Shishido explained as he just caught up with the taller boy.

"Iiyo, Shishido-senpai."

"Alone, if that's okay with Hiyoshi." Shishido giving Wakashi a meaningful look.

"Iiyo. I'll see you tomorrow Ohtori-kun." Wakashi walked away without looking back.

"Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou called after his best friend, he was really forward to walking home with him and talking about anything, but it seems his senpai needed to talk to him as well, so he made a mental note to call Wakashi that night.

"So, Choutarou, mind if we walk the longer route home?" Shishido asked but did not bother to wait for a reply as he had already begun walking.

"I-Iiyo senpai." Choutarou followed his senpai.

"So, Choutarou, I just wanted to personally thank you for the past couple of days that you've been training with me, you know." Shishido trying hard not to make his voice shake and not be embarrassed by what he was doing. "I'll pay you back some time." Shishido clears his throat and continued to walk keeping cool as possible.

Choutarou was trying really hard not to smile, he was glad that his senpai was grateful for his help. "I know you will Shishido-senpai." Was all he could reply and walked silently beside his senpai. He didn't say a word, until Shishido was the one to break the silence.

"So, I noticed you and Hiyoshi and really close." Shishido trying to start a small talk.

"Hai. Hiyoshi-kun and I have been friends since we were in elementary, he's like a brother to me." Choutarou happily elaborated.

"So, is he okay being on reserve?" Shishido still trying to keep cool, although it was awkward for him to hang out with his kohai outside the tennis court.

"He's a little down about that actually. I've been meaning to talk to him, I know he's a good player, he's very disciplined." Choutarou vouching for his best friend.

"He wouldn't have made it to regular had he not been good. Tell him that." Shishido encouraged Choutarou.

"H-Hai, I will senpai." Choutarou was amazed at how Shishido was different from how they usually saw him, arrogant, stubborn and all those stuffs, he was actually different.

"So, you also seemed bothered the past few days, or is it just about Hiyoshi being on reserve?" Shishido asked, being that they took the longer way home which was an additional twenty minutes of walking from the usual route.

"Ano, actually senpai, there was something else bothering me." Choutarou blushed as he tried to express the other reason why he was so bothered.

"Well?" Shishido looking at Choutarou impatiently.

"Ano…"

"Will you say it already?" Shishido being very impatient.

"Gomennasai, ano, it's about a girl." Choutarou suddenly blushing.

Shishido's eyebrows suddenly went up and looked at Choutarou strangely.

"I know, I'm weird." Choutarou looked back at his senpai who was still looking strangely at him.

"Her name is?" Shishido finally blurted out after a few minutes of staring.

"Ano, that's the problem, I don't know her name." Choutarou scratched his head and blushed.

"Choutarou."

"Hai, senpai?"

"Baka!" Shishido walked a few steps ahead of Choutarou before continuing. "You don't know her name?"

"H-Hai."

"And what have you done?" Shishido's voice now obviously irritated.

"I haven't seen her again, so…nothing I guess." Choutarou replied in a helpless tone.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her again?" Shishido stopping and turning around to face his kohai.

"I kind of bumped into her a couple of times, a few of them with Hiyoshi-kun. And the last time I saw her was when I went with Oneechan to the mall to get some ice cream a few days ago…"

"And you never even once of all the times that you bumped into her bothered to as her name?" Shishido was getting frustrated with his kohai.

"H-Hai."

"Choutarou, baka yarou da!" Shishido was obviously furious about his kohai's lack of initiative to ask the girl's name.

"Gomennasai." Choutarou was sinking where he stood from his senpai's rage. He wasn't sure telling his senpai about the girl that has been bothering her was a good idea.

"Choutarou, the next time you see her, you promise me that you are going to ask her name." Shishido lowering his voice and putting his hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"H-Hai Shishido-senpai." Choutarou smiled and nodded as they continued their walk home.

-oOo-

"Do you know that everyone thinks we're together?" Aiko suddenly blurted out as she and Kaidoh were almost close to home.

"Nani?" Kaidoh replied with a shocked face.

"The members of the tennis club and even Sakuno-chan and Tomo-chan thinks so." Aiko continued.

"Let them thin what they want, they don't know the real reason." Kaidoh stubbornly answered.

"Kaoru-kun, do you think it's silly, me being bothered about some silver haired guy that I don't even know? I mean, it's been a couple of nights now that I haven't dreamed of him." Aiko asked his childhood friend who has been patiently walking her to school and home since she started being bothered about the silver haired boy and would space out in the middle of walking.

"You know Aiko-chan, sometimes there are things that are difficult to explain, things that not everyone can understand. I guess this is one of those things. And being a friend means being there, even when you can't explain or understand what's going on." Kaidoh assured his childhood friend before she entered the gate of their home and he made his way to theirs.

"Kaoru-kun, Gomen for burdening you with this, and Domo Arigato Gozaimasu for everything."

"What are friends for?" Kaidoh gave a rare smile to Aiko before walking towards their house.

-oOo-

"Shishido-senpai, gomen for being late, I called Hiyoshi-kun first before leaving the house. He said he couldn't make it as early so he said we could go on ahead for morning practice." Choutarou panting as he ran up to his senpai who was waiting in a shed. They did agree to meet up that morning and walk to school extra early before everyone else, the Kantou Tournament was in two days and they had to train extra hard.

"Gekidasa daze!" Shishido shakes his head and starts to walk forcing the younger tennis player to walk after him.

"Shishido senpai, is it true that the Seigaku Golden pair is really strong?" Choutarou tried to start a conversation.

"What are you saying? Of course we're stronger than them!" Shishido started an elaborate discussion on just how good Hyotei was and how powerful Choutarou's serve was, but all of these were like white noise to Choutarou when he noticed a black-haired girl walking towards the opposite direction alongside a scary looking guy carrying a tennis bag.

_That's her!_ _And she's with that guy again, they must really be together then._ Choutarou thought to himself not noticing that his senpai was giving him a rather eloquent narration of the strengths of Hyotei's tennis club. He suddenly started to walk away from Shishido and began to follow the black-haired girl.

"Choutarou, where are you going?"

"You go on ahead Shishido-senpai, I forgot something. I'll be there in a while."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Shishido asked in a worried tone.

"Iie. I can do this one on my own. Arigato senpai. I'll see you later." Chotarou's steps could not go any faster even if he wanted to _I think…this one I can do by myself…I think._

Choutarou's steps took him to a familiar place. _What? But…of all places, why here?_

"Ohayo Sakuno-kun, Tomoka-kun!" a petite girl with short shinny black hair greeted her two kohais

"Ohayo Aiko-senpai." Sakuno greeted back with a smile.

"Huh?" Tomoko's eyes roamed around swearing she saw someone hiding on the bushes near the school entrance.

"What's wrong Tomoka-kun?" Aiko inquired of the freshman.

"Betsuni, I thought I saw a gray haired guy in the bushes. Gomennasai senpai. Ohayo." Tomoka shook the shiver she has in her spine and smiled at her senpai.

"Maa ii deshou. Don't worry about it Tomoka-kun." Aiko smiled before signaling the two freshmen to proceed to their classrooms, but deeply she was bothered. _Silver haired guy?_ She asked herself.

"Did you walk to school with Kaidoh-senpai again?" Tomoka asked Aiko.

"Hai. But he went on ahead for morning practice that's why I'm alone now." Aiko gladly explained without elaborating as to why she and Kaidoh were walking to school and home together.

_So her name is Aiko…at least following her resulted to something._Choutarou looked at his watch, "Ah! I'm going to be late for morning practice!" He jumped off from where he was hiding and started to run to the nearest bus stop.

-oOo-

"Tomoka-kun." Aiko called to the freshman who was also on her way to the tennis court that afternoon.

"Hai, Aiko-senpai?"

"Can I ask you a question, about this morning?" Aiko hesitantly asked.

"What about this morning senpai?"

"Did you really saw a silver haired guy in the bushes?"

"I think so." Tomoka was uncertain if giving an affirmative answer was good or that denying it was better.

"I see." Aiko's face had an unexplainable expression which was difficult for Tomoka to see whether what she said was good news or bad news for her senpai. "Arigato Tomoka, I'll see you in the courts." Aiko left the younger girl with a bit more leap in her footsteps.

"What was that about Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asking her friend as she saw their senpai talking to her.

"Aiko-senpai was asking about the silver haired guy in the bushes this morning." Tomoka explained.

"Oh. Maybe she and Kaidoh-senpai aren't together after all." Sakuno concluded.

"But who was that silver haired guy?" Tomoka asked, making both girl wonder who the guy in the bushes was.

-oOo-

"Hiyoshi-kun!" Choutarou eagerly pulled on Wakashi so they can be a bit distant from the other members of the tennis club as they were waiting for Atobe to arrive.

"What is it Ohtori-kun?" Wakashi a bit shocked by his best friend's sudden pulling on his arm.

"I know her name." Choutarou enthusiastically stated.

"Hontouni?" Wakashi replied excitement obvious in his voice. "What is it?"

"Aiko." Choutarou could not stop the smile on his lips as he verbalized the name of the black-haired girl.

"Aiko, eh? That's a nice name. How did you find out her name?" Wakashi now also very excited for his best friend.

"I followed her to school this morning." Choutarou blushing a little.

"Ohtori-kun, I thought you walked to school early with Shishido-senpai this morning?" Wakashi a bit confused by what Choutarou said.

"I did, well, I was going to, Shishido-senpai and I were already walking to school when I noticed her walking with the scary looking guy going the opposite direction." Choutarou was very happy telling all these to his best friend, after all he did promise him that he would find out the name of the girl when he met her again, as he also promised to his senpai. "I kind of followed her, and him, but before they turned the corner to their school, they separated and he went on ahead, I think he's a tennis player at their school. Boyfriends don't leave their girlfriend behind like that, maybe he's not her boyfriend after all."

"Ohtori-kun, slow down, so how did you find out her name? Did you walk up to her when the scary looking guy left?" Wakashi very interestedly asked.

"Iie. Ano, I followed her to the gate of their school where she was met by two girl, I'm guessing they're first year, and I overheard them say her name." Choutarou blushed a little more.

"Ohtori-kun, that's not fair, you didn't go up to her to as her personally?" Wakashi disappointed at how Choutarou found out the name of the girl.

"Ano, I was scared to come up to her." Choutarou scratching his head and blushing a little more if that was even possible. "And there's a problem."

"Nani?"

"She attends Seishun Gaukien."

Wakashi's sweat drop and fell silent, he suddenly felt the whole world crash into Choutarou at that moment and he was just speechless.

"Oi! Choutarou, let's go!" Shishido called to Choutarou signaling him to get in the court.

"H-Hai Shishido-senpai." Choutarou snapping out of it and running to his senpai but looked back at Wakashi, "Let's talk about this later, iiyo?" And all that Wakashi could do was nod.

-oOo-

"So, we have no practice tomorrow, everyone should rest, watch out for injuries. That's it, we'll announce the line up for the match against Hyotei tomorrow." Ryuzaki-sensei finished her say and signaled to Tezuka to dismiss the club.

"Ano, Kaoru-kun, can I talk to you for a minutes." Aiko called out to Kaidoh as the regulars were walking towards the club room.

"What is it Aiko-chan?" Kaidoh walking aside to entertain his friend. But without the other regulars giving him a meaningful look of course.

"He was here this morning." Aiko whispered to Kaidoh.

"Who?"

"The Silver-haired guy."

"He was here? Where?" Kaidoh began looking around.

"Iie, iie, he was hiding in the bushes this morning, I didn't see him, Tomoka-chan did." Aiko signaling Kaidoh not to look around.

"Are you sure?"

"Iie. But she said she saw a silver haired guy hiding in the bushes, after hearing that a chill just went up my spine." Aiko explained.

"Why would he be hiding in the bushes?" Kaidoh was confused.

"Shirimasen."

"You wait for me, iiyo? Wait for me." Kaidoh was a bit bothered about the silver haired guy hiding in the bushes for all he knew he could be a stalker. And he didn't want his childhood friend walking alone with a stalker on the loose. Unfortunate for Kaidoh he said it too loud. Too loud that the other Seigaku regulars were looking at them like they were today's showbiz hot pick.

**-oOo-**

**Gomen, I'm going to have to leave you hanging here. And gomen if Kaidoh is a bit OOC in this chapter.**


	6. Shimme

**CHAPTER 4: SHIMME**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or any of its characters used in this story.**

**-oOo-**

"E?" Kikumaru complained as Tezuka explains that Oishi was involved in an accident while helping a pregnant woman get to the hospital.

"That's the situation Eiji, Momoshiro will play in doubles in Oishi's place." Tezuka firmly stated.

Kikumaru simply bowed his head in disappointment.

"Eiji." Tezuka called the acrobatic player, "We're counting on you."

"H-Hai." Eiji sadly answered.

"This is really difficult for Eiji-senpai." Tomoka whispered to Sakuno.

"H-Hai." Sakuno nodded in agreement while watching Kikumaru walk slowly and sadly towards the courts lagging behind the other regulars.

"What's going on here?" Aiko asked the two freshmen girl who were walking behind the rest of the team.

"Oh, Aiko-senpai, something has happened." Tomoka replied with sad eyes.

"What happened?" Aiko responded in a worried tone.

"Oishi-senpai was involved in an accident while helping a pregnant woman get to the hospital, he injured his right wrist. He won't be able to play today." Sakuno explained in a very sad tone.

"E? Hontouni? Who's going to play in doubles then?" Aiko asked in a worried tone.

"Doubles two will be Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai." Tomoka replied.

"Then, it's okay then." Aiko trying to reassure her kohai.

"How is it okay? We're facing Hyotei today and the Golden Pair won't be playing." Tomoka protested.

"It'll be okay, I know it will. Momoshiro is a good player, and Eiji-senpai will compliment that." Aiko said with a firm voice and a smile on her face.

"Wow, you're confident Aiko-senpai." Tomoka amazed at how sure Aiko was that everything will be okay.

"Shall we go to the court and cheer for them then?" Aiko smiling at the two freshmen girls.

"Hai!" The two girls replied in unison.

At that moment the Hyotei regulars walked-by catching the girls' attention.

_It's him, I can't be mistaken, it has to be him_. Aiko thought to herself, her eyes wide open as she noticed Choutaro walk-by right behind Shishido.

"That's Hyotei?" Sakuno whispered to Tomoka.

"They look strong." Tomoka whispered back. "Uh, Aiko-senpai, are you okay?" Tomoka noticing Aiko caught in a trace staring at the Hyotei regulars, well, Choutaro specifically.

"Huh?" Aiko snapping back to her senses. "H-Hai. Come on, let's cheer for the team." Aiko leading the two girls towards Seigaku's side of the court.

_That must be her? Ohtori said she was from Seigaku, and I remember that hair from the bookstore._ Wakashi thought to himself as he noticed the back haired girl walking beside two freshmen girls towards Seigaku's side of the court. _What is she doing here? Should I tell Ohtori-kun about this? He might get distracted and we're playing Seigaku today._

"Oi, Hiyoshi!" Gakuto called out to the junior player.

"H-Hai?" Wakashi snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said, just because you're on reserve doesn't mean you can slack off." Gakuto repeated himself.

"Gekkokujou." Wakashi responded then turned his eyes to Choutaro.

"Is there a problem Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutaro asked his best friend, he could tell from his eyes that there was something bothering his best friend.

Wakashi blinked then pointed with his eyes towards the side of Seigaku's court. He didn't need words to signal his best friend what was the source of his thoughts.

"Oi, Choutaro, let's go!" Shishido called out his doubles partner.

"H-Hai, Shishido-senpai!" Choutaro ran after his senpai but directed his eyes towards the direction where Wakashi signalled him to look to and he noticed what Wakashi was looking at. _It's her! She's here._ Choutaro turned his head to signal Wakashi that he had seen her, but kept running towards the court to follow Shishido and the rest of the regulars.

Wakashi nodded, he knew Choutaro was distracted by the girl's presence and he had to think of something to help him focus.

-oOo-

"Katsu no wa Hyotei." Oshitari stated as he stepped into the court.

"Makeru no Seigaku." Mukahi added with a smirk.

"Oi! Those two look very arrogant." Tomoka commented to which Sakuno and the Ichnen trio agreed.

"Kikumaru-senpai looks very distracted." Sakuno stated in a worried tone.

"Do you think they're going to be okay Aiko-senpai?" Tomoka asked for the junior's opinion, unfortunately she was staring at the silver haired guy sitting in the bench along with the rest of the Hyotei players. "Aiko-senpai?" Tomoka repeated.

"Huh? Gomen Tomoka-chan, what were you saying?" Aiko snapping out of her trance.

"Looks like Kikumaru-senpai isn't the only one distracted." Horio commented.

"Gomen mina. Ano, excuse me for a while, I- I need to go buy a drink." Aiko gave as an excuse before walking away from the freshmen.

"What's wrong with Aiko-chan? Why did she leave?" Fuji asked the freshmen after noticing Aiko walking away from the court.

"We don't really know Fuji-senpai, she seemed distracted." Kachiro replied.

"Hmn." Fuji putting his hand to his chin then directing his eyes back to the court.

_What's wrong Aiko-chan?_ Kaidoh thought to himself following Aiko with his eyes.

-oOo-

"What's the point of this game? They can't win over us with this make shift doubles pair. Ne Kabaji?" Atobe arrogantly stated while watching the first match.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

"Gakuto looks very irritated, looks as if his pride was hurt by Kikumaru's half-hearted acrobatics play." Shishido stated.

_I wonder where she went._ Choutaro thought to himself, he wasn't actually watching the game, rather he was watching the side-line.

_Ohtori-kun, this is not the time to get distracted._ Wakashi thought to himself noticing that his best friend was looking at the side-line instead of the court.

"This is going to be a sure win." Shishido arrogantly concluded. "Oi, Choutaro those two are showing off, we can't let them beat us." Shishido looked to his side only to find his doubles partner was staring blankly at the court. "Oi Choutaro!"

"Huh? A-Ano, sumimasen Shishido-senpai." Choutaro replied while scratching his head.

"Oi, this is not the time to be distracted, whatever it is, put it aside until after the match." Shishido advised his kohai.

"H-Hai. Gomennasai." Choutaro turning his head back to the game, now a bit more focused. _Will she be coming back to watch the game._

-oOo-

_Aiko, snap out of it. That can't possibly be him. It can't, can it?_ Aiko was obviously having an internal debate and she wasn't sure who was winning. _That has to be him, the silver haired guy from the mall, that's him; I could never forget those eyes…those kind eyes. He did look athletic, but could it be him? I mean his probably not the only silver haired athlete there is, right?_

"What are you doing?" a male voiced startled her.

"Ah!" Aiko jumped up before turning around to find Kaidoh standing behind her. "Oh, Kaoru-kun, it's only you. You startled me."

"You were zoning out. What are you doing? Aren't you here to take pictures of the match?" he answered firmly.

"You're scary Kaoru-kun." Aiko not minding the question.

"I'm on game mode Aiko-chan, no softy side when I'm on game mode." Kaidoh answered.

"Well, you're right. Hyotei looks though." Aiko still not answering the question.

"Seigaku is though as well. Now what are you doing?" Kaidoh repeated his question.

"Kaoru-kun, this is not the time to discuss it. Like you said you're on game mode. After the game, iiyo?" Aiko assured Kaidoh.

"After the game then." Kaidoh agreed and turned to go back to the court.

"You're playing doubles today right?" Aiko asked as he was walking away.

"Fssshhh." Kaidoh replied.

"Ganbare Kaoru-kun. I'll cheer loudly for you." Aiko said with her fist in the air. _I wonder if he's playing today?_ She thought about the silver haired boy once again before following Kaidoh to go back to the court.

-oOo-

"What is this? One game went by so quickly. I thought they were better than this." Oshitari commented to Mukahi as they were changing courts.

"Our expectations were too high. No reason for me to play with them." Mukahi replied as they passed Kikumaru and Momoshiro. "Oi, Kikumaru. Try to jump more." He teased.

"Oi, Gakuto is provoking the acrobatic player from Seigaku." Shishido smirked.

"Hmn. That's just Gakuto. Ne, Kabaji?" Atobe replied.

"Usu."

"Ano, Shishido-san, is it okay if I leave for a while?" Choutaro asked his senpai's permission.

"And where do you think you're going, huh, Ohtori?" Atobe questioned his kohai with his eyebrow up.

"We're in the middle of a game Choutaro, where do you plan on going?" Shishido replied to his kohai.

"Nature calls." Choutaro replied while rubbing his nape.

"Make it fast Ohtori." Atobe waving his hand signalling the younger tennis player to leave.

"Arigato Atobe-buchou." Choutaro bowed before walking towards the comfort room.

_Nature calls? Didn't he go to the comfort room before we came to the courts?_ Wakashi thought to himself and followed his best friend with his eyes. _What are you up to, Ohtori-kun?_

"For someone so tall, that boy has a small bladder." Shishido commented, also remembering that his doubles partner already peed before they came to the courts.

_I wonder where she went._ Choutaro thought to himself as he walked towards the comfort room, but of course he wasn't really planning on going there. That was when he noticed the black-haired girl walking a bit behind the scary looking guy wearing the Seigaku regular's jersey. _Ah! That's the guy from the mall! He's a tennis player? They must really be together; maybe that's why she was here, to cheer him on. I hope I don't have to face him in the courts._ Choutaro stood at a distance watching the girl and the Seigaku regular with a sad look in his eyes.

-oOo-

"Aiko-senpai, you're back." Sakuno greeted as Aiko was walking a bit behind Kaidoh.

"Hai. I just needed to clear my head a bit." She replied making the freshman confuse.

"Clear you head?" Sakuno replied with a confused look on her face.

"Sa, are we ready to cheer on the team?" she tried to sound enthusiastic not noticing the sad look on the team's face.

"Ano, Aiko-senpai, we lost the first game, and that red-haired player from Hyotei, seems to be a better acrobatics player than Kikumaru-senpai." Kachiro sadly updated his senpai.

"Oh, I see." Aiko thought for a moment, "It must be because Oishi-senpai couldn't play that's why Kikumaru-senpai is not playing his best."

"That's not the usual Eiji. Oishi being injured and Momoshiro suddenly taking his place have disrupted Eiji's momentum. Doubles is about teamwork. Oishi has always led the flow of the game; it has always been a very important part of their partnership." Fuji explained not taking his eyes off Eiji who was zoned-out in the court.

"Will they be okay Fuji-senpai?" Aiko asked the tensai.

"Sa, we won't know until we watch them." Fuji replied.

Aiko lifted her camera to take pictures; it was then that she noticed the silver-haired boy was not in the Hyotei bench. _I wonder where he went?_

-oOo-

_If they were together, why is she standing next to the freshmen and not next to the scary looking guy? She looks sad. Well, they are losing the game._ Choutaro's trail of thought was disturbed by a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew you were up to no good." Wakashi stated.

"Hiyoshi-kun? Why are you here?"

"I knew you were not going to answer nature's call, you already went before we came to the courts. And doubles 2 isn't even finished, it's impossible that you're bladder is already full." Wakashi explained. "So, is that the girl?" Wakashi looking at the black-haired girl in the Seigaku's side of the court.

"H-Hai. That's the girl I saw at the mall." Choutaro confirmed his best friend's assumption.

"I think we've bumped into her before. At the bookstore, she was with another girl." Wakashi explained.

"Hontouni? I remember bumping into her at the music store. She was with a girl too during that time. But at the mall she was with that guy." Choutaro pointed at Kaidoh.

"The scary looking dude wearing the Seigaku regular's jersey?" Wakashi confirmed.

"Hai. The one with the green bandana. I thought he looked athletic, but I never thought he was a tennis player." Choutaro explained.

"We better get back, the senpai-tachi might be wondering where we are. Especially you, you're game if up next." Wakashi turned to go back to the Hyotei bench. "And besides, wouldn't you get a better view of her face from the bench, than you're view of the back of her head from here?"

"Huh? Hiyoshi-kun wait up." Choutaro also turning and running after Hiyoshi to go back to the bench.

-oOo-

"Ike Kikumaru-senpai! Momochan-senpai!" the ichnen trio cheered.

"Ganbare senpai!" Sakuno and Tomoka cheered.

"They're firing up now aren't they?" Aiko joyfully added. "Ike Momo-chan! Eiji-senpai!" she cheered with them as she took pictures of the game.

"There it is, Dunk Smash!" The ichnen trio cheered as Momoshiro hit his famous shot only to be spoiled by Oshitari's Higuma Otoshi.

"E?" The Seigaku members said in chorus.

"I thought only Fuji-senpai could hit Higuma Otoshi." Kachiro commented.

"Fuji." Tezuka commented.

"Hmn. That pair is scary." Fuji replied still not taking his eyes off the court.

"They're really in a pinch now aren't they?" Aiko commented putting down her camera once again. _He's back._ She thought as she spotted the silver haired Hyotei player walking towards the bench with an orange haired player. _I remember that orange head guy; they were together in the bookstore._

"Aiko-senpai, we're 4-0 in the game count." Tomoka stated almost crying.

"Aiko-senpai, do you think they'll be okay? Kikumaru-senpai really looks tired." Sakuno asked to the zoned-out Aiko.

"Aiko-senpai?" Tomoka called out again.

"Aiko-senpai, daijabou?" Sakuno tugged on her side.

"Huh? Gomen, I must have zoned out again." Aiko replied a tint of pink on her cheeks especially after seeing the rest of the Seigaku regular looking at her.

"Daijabou Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked.

"H-Hai Fuji-senpai. Gomen mina. I guess I'm just not in the mood today." Aiko gave as an excuse.

"Are you sick Aiko-senpai?" Horio asked.

"Iie. Just a bit disturbed. Sa, let's keep cheering them on." Aiko tried to change the topic, but a pair of eyes were looking at her knowing something was definitely wrong.

_What is it that you're not telling me Aiko-chan?_ Kaidoh thought to himself them brought his eyes back to the game; it was then that he noticed a tall player in the Hyotei bench with silver hair. _Ah! The silver-haired guy! That must be why Aiko-chan is so distracted. Could it be him that she has been dreaming of? Could he be the silver haired guy that was at our school gate stalking her?_

"Oi, Kaidoh, daijabou?" Kawamura asked noticing the look of surprise in Kaidoh's eyes.

"Huh? Hai, Kawamura-senpai, that shot just surprised me." Kaidoh gave as an excuse referring to the acrobatic net play demonstrated by Eiji after Gakuto tried to take a point with a smash.

"Eiji." Fuji said with a smile.

"This is the beginning of their come back." Inui wrote on his notebook after adjusting his glasses.

_That's why you're so distracted isn't it Aiko-chan?_ Kaidoh thought to himself while looking to his left where Aiko was standing with the freshmen.

_I wonder if he plays doubles or singles. I hope he doesn't have to face Kaoru-kun._ She thought to herself, staring at the silver haired boy standing in the Hyotei bench.

-oOo-

"Oi, Oi, what's with these players from Seigaku, suddenly they seem more lively?" Shishido commented after seeing the shot delivered by Eiji.

"Daijabou Shishido-san, Mukahi-senpai and Oshitari-senpai can't be beaten that easy." Choutaro tried to calm down his partner.

"OI, that's the Australian formation!" someone from the Hyotei bench commented.

"Nani? Hmn, do you really plan on replacing Oishi, ne, Momoshiro?" Atobe commented with a smirk.

"They're actually fighting back now!" another person commented from the Hyotei roster.

_She looks happier now._ Choutaro noticing the change in Aiko's face, not noticing that he himself was smiling.

"What are you smiling at Choutaro? Those two are making a comeback!" Shishido snapped at him.

"Huh? G-Gomen Shishido-san I didn't realize I was smiling." Choutaro apologized.

_Oi, Oi, Ohtori-kun, stop being so distracted by her._ Wakashi thought after over hearing Shishido reprimanding his best friend.

-oOo-

"Yay! Ike Kikumari-senpai! Momochan-senpai!" The ichnen trio cheered as the make-shift doubles partner were making a comeback.

"Looks like Eiji, decided to be senpai to Momo, e?" Fuji commented.

"I really think they can win this." Aiko cheered on, now a little less distracted.

"They're playing great, those two." Oishi commented

"Huh? Oishi-senpai!" the ichnen trio called out after seeing Oishi arrived to watch the remainder of the game.

"Oishi-senpai!" Aiko called out rather gladly.

"Tezuka, gomen." Oishi apologized.

"It's not like you did it on purpose Oishi." Tezuka replied.

"Those two have are doing well. How's your wrist Oishi?" Kawamura inquired.

"It's okay; expect it to be better in two weeks or so." Oishi replied.

"We're glad you made it Oishi-senpai." Sakuno smiled at her senpai.

"Aa, I'm glad I did as well." Oishi smiled back.

-oOo-

"So that's it." Atobe stated after noticing Oishi arriving.

"Nani?" Shishido asked.

"A strong reinforcement has arrived. They're three men playing doubles." Atobe concluded.

"Mukahi-senpai looks tired." Choutaro commented.

"He should have thought of how to face all opponents." Shishido smirked.

_Finally concentrating on the game aren't you Ohtori-kun?_ Wakashi thought to himself. _No longer distracted by her presence? If Mukahi-senpai and Oshitari-senpai loses this match you're next. Are you willing to loose in front of her?_

-oOo-

"Game and Match, Seigaku Kikumaru-Momoshiro pair." The referee announced the end of the first.

"Yehey!" The Seigaku students all shouted together.

"A-Ano, Aiko-senpai." Sakuno called out.

"Nani?"

"I'm glad that you're feeling better now." Sakuno said with a smile noting that her senpai was more cheerful and less distracted than she was earlier in the game.

"You worry too much Sakuno-chan." She patted her kohai's cheeks and celebrated with the team. She had completely forgotten about the silver-haired guy she's been staring at earlier.

"Aiko-chan." Kaidoh called out to his childhood friend.

"Kaoru-kun, you're next right? Playing doubles with Inui-senpai. Ganbare ne? I know you can do it." She greeted and cheered for Kaidoh.

"Hai. Please watch the game closely." He replied adjusting his bandana and picking up his racket from his bag.

"Hai. I will." She replies taking a snap of Kaidoh at he and Inui steps into the court.

"A-Ano, Aiko-senpai, there's something we wanted to ask you." Sakuno started still unsure if she should ask.

"Nani?"

"A-Ano, we just wanted to know…" Sakuno was cut off by Tomoka.

"Is Kaidoh-senpai your boyfriend?" Tomoka asked quite loudly and bluntly with wide eyes and an expectant face.

"T-Tomo-chan." Was all Sakuno could say.

Aiko was caught off-guard, she could feel her face heating up, she was sure she was blushing. And she felt like all of a sudden the whole Seigaku team was staring at her, everyone, regulars and non-regulars alike. She wasn't sure what to say, no, she was sure of what to say, the answer was pretty simple, but how does she say it without being so blunt about it. She looked at Kaidoh who was staring back at her after hearing the question. She could swear had Inui-senpai not been in the court he would have probably gotten his notebook out and started scribbling data about this. "A-Ano…"

"Fssshhhh. Ichnen, don't ask about things you shouldn't be asking about." Kaidoh answered for her before turning his back and started walking to the center of the court to meet their opponent.

-oOo-

"What's all the fuzz over there? Gakuto commented as he noted the Seigaku members staring at a girl who he was sure was turning beat red.

"They seem to be teasing someone." Oshitari replied.

"We have no use for that, so stop staring. Shishido, Ohtori get in the court." Atobe shoving off the intriguing events happening on the other side.

"Hai." Shishido and Choutaro walked to the court but Choutaro's eyes were focused on the girl to whom everyone was staring at. _I wonder why they are staring at her? And why is she blushing so much?_ Choutaro was caught in his thinking that he did not notice the Hyotei non-regulars who were mumbling that they might actually loose to Seigaku. The only thing that snapped him back was Shishido shouting at them.

"Baka! Instead of complaining and whining start cheering! Katsu no wa Hyotei!" Shishido screamed at them, starting off the cheering for the team.

"Shishido-san, calm down." Choutaro patted his partner on the shoulder before looking over to Wakashi who was signalling him to look to the other side of the court; when he did, he was caught by surprise. _The scary looking guy she was with at the mall. That must be the reason why they were teasing her, because her boyfriend was playing._ He suddenly felt sad and angry at the same time, because of the sudden turn of event, he had more desire to win.

-oOo-

As the cheering of the Hyotei team members drowned all other voices in the court, the Seigaku members seemed to have forgotten about the big elephant in the room, the big question that was left unanswered, and somehow, Aiko felt relieved by it.

Kaidoh was so busy adjusting his grip that he didn't notice the tall silver-haired guy walking towards the center of the court. "Kaidoh, watch out of Shishido's counter rising." Inui warned him causing Kaidoh to look towards the opposite side finally noticing the silver haired boy was going to be his opponent. He quickly looks back at Aiko with eyes wide open, worried that she might get distracted by him again.

"Ganbare Kaoru-kun, Inui-senpai!" Aiko cheered as she was slowly putting her camera down after taking snap shots of the two in the court and the rest of the Seigaku students cheering, that was when she noticed the look in Kaidoh's face and looked towards the other side of the court, only then did she finally notice who the opponent was. _Oh no! It's him. He's going against Kaoru-kun._

"Daijabou Aiko-chan?" Momoshiro asked noticing the shocked look in Aiko's eyes.

"H-Hai. It's just…A-Ano, would you excuse me for a while?" Aiko excused herself, turning around and walking away in a hurry.

"Nande? What's wrong with Aiko-chan?" Eiji asked as he saw her quickly walking away.

"I don't know. I was just asking her if she was okay." Momoshiro replied.

"Tomo-chan you shouldn't have asked her so loudly." Sakuno reprimanded her best friend in a gentle manner.

"Gomennasai. I couldn't help myself." Tomoka replied a worried look painted on her face as they stare at their senpai now running away.

"What happened?" Fuji asked now distracted by Momoshiro, Eiji and the two freshmen girls staring at someone running away.

"We don't know Fuji-senpai, I saw Aiko-chan had a strange look in her face, like she saw a ghost of something when I asked her if she was okay, she walked away." Momoshiro explained.

"Now she's running away." Eiji added.

"Is she not going to watch Kaidoh play?" Oishi asked, naïve as it was, he was convinced the two did have a relationship.

"Would you excuse me?" Fuji replied as he walked away to follow Aiko.

"Does Fuji-senpai know something we don't?" Momoshiro asked.

"Maybe." Eiji replied before they all went back to watching the match, in time to see and be shocked by the super-fast serve by Choutaro.

-oOo-

_Why am I so angry?_ Choutaro thought as he hit his second serve. Another no touch ace. _Why does it even bother me if they are dating?_ He continues to think as he hits his third. _And why do I need to be so determined to win, not like I don't want to win, because I do, but why did seeing her blush and being teased when he was about to play make me feel so heated up and want to crush him even more?_ He let himself wallow some more as he hit his fourth serve ending the first game 40-0.

"That's the way to do it Choutaro!" Shishido happily exclaimed.

"H-Hai." He replied, but his mind was somewhere else. _And why did she leave? Didn't she want to watch him play? Did he do something to hurt or offend her?_

"Oi, Choutaro!" Shishido called out noting his partner was zoning out, "Stop day dreaming! He's about to serve."

"H-Hai. Gomen." He shakes his head and positions himself to receive, but he couldn't really focus on the game.

-oOo-

"Aiko-chan!" Fuji called out to the running girl. But she wouldn't slow down. "Aiko-chan! Wait up!" he speed up a little more easily catching up to her. "Aiko-chan." He said while grabbing her hand.

"Huh? F-Fuji-senpai?" she was caught by surprise. She ran away because she was pretty sure that with Kaidoh in the court no one else would follow her. She didn't expect Fuji to run after her.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked full of concern.

"Betsuni." She lied, but was too obvious; she was after all a very bad liar.

"Aiko-chan." Fuji opening his eyes, his cerulean blue eyes starred deep into hers.

"Fuji-senpai…" she suddenly sat on the ground, luckily Fuji was there to catch her.

"What's wrong? Did Tomoka offend you with her question?" Fuji asked.

"Iie. I think of all the people back there, besides Kaoru-kun and me, you would know the answer to that." She replied rather helplessly.

"Hmn. I know that he's been your friend since you were kids." Fuji replied.

"Hai. We live next to each other since we were kids; we went to the same school since we were in Kindergarten. We never were in the same class but we always managed to hang-out. Kaoru-kun looked much like a girl back then, and people would often tease him. I would often defend him and people would often tease me for being a tomboy." She unknowingly began to open up her life to a senpai, who besides sharing the hobby of photography with, did not really spend that much time with her.

"I see. You guys really go way back." Fuji listened intently.

"Hai. Ano, Kaoru has been like a best friend to me. Even when we were in elementary, we'd walk home together. And our father are really good friends so it helps. When we entered Middle School, he said he'd join the tennis club, and he offered help, he encouraged me to join the girl's team. But I totally suck as sports so, I just stuck with photography and journalism, at least those are two things I'm good at." She smiled.

"Well, Aiko-chan can be clumsy at times." Fuji teased, making the younger girl blush.

"That's mean Fuji-senpai."

"Gomen. I just wanted you to smile." Fuji replied.

"I'm proud of him senpai, really proud of him. He's changed so much for the better, and I'm sure he won't stop changing for the better."

"When you talk of him that way in front of other people, it seems you two really have a romantic relationship going on." Fuji replied with a grin.

"Fuji-senpai." Aiko pouted.

Fuji chuckled at the sight of his kohai's face, "Gomen. Just kidding."

Aiko smiled and stared at her senpai. _Why didn't I just fall for Fuji-senpai, or Tezuka-senpai, or someone, anyone from Seigaku? Why did it have to be someone from Hyotei?_

"Daijabou Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked noting how the girl was staring at him.

"Huh? H-Hai! Gomennasai senpai." Aiko blushed.

"Why did you run?" Fuji asked.

"A-Ano, I couldn't watch the match." Aiko replied bowing her head a little, now staring at the ground instead of her senpai's angelic face.

"Nande? From your story, you seem be really close with Kaidoh. So why can't you watch the game?" Fuji inquired some more.

"It's not Kaoru-kun." She replied but couldn't find the strength to continue speaking.

"Someone from Hyotei then?" Fuji asked with a straight face, but his voice full of concern.

"H-Hai…" Aiko replied her face turning so red she had to bury her head on her knees to hide it from Fuji.

"What's wrong? There's nothing wrong if you like someone from Hyotei." Fuji assured his senpai.

"Fuji-senpai…" she slowly lifted her head to look at the tensai player sitting next to her.

"Where did you meet him?" he asked trying to lighten up the discussion.

"A-Ano, I'm not sure where I first met him." She replied shyly, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Fuji, of all people.

"Huh? How can you not be sure?" Fuji asked surprised.

"I think I met him before the actual day that I did."

"Huh?" Fuji despite the tensai that he was was getting a little confused.

"Ano, it's really hard to explain Fuji-senpai." Aiko getting frustrated with trying to explain it.

"I see. Which one is it then? Most probably one of the players in the court right now, for you to not be able to watch the game."

"Uh…A-Ano…" she tried to answer but couldn't, how was she supposed to tell Fuji that she didn't even know his name.

"Shishido-san? Ohtori-san?" Fuji offered as choices.

_Are those the once playing doubles now?_ She thought to herself, she couldn't answer directly, because she didn't think that 'the one with the silver hair' was an appropriate answer to her senpai's question.

"Oh don't tell me, it's Atobe-san?" Fuji added with a shocked or sarcastic tone, she wasn't sure, but based from the tone, she was sure that Fuji didn't like the guy he was referring to.

"Is Atobe-san the buchou?" she asked, she wanted to make sure Atobe-san wasn't his silver-haired knight.

"It is Atobe! You like Atobe-san?" Fuji asked rather vehemently.

"Iie. Iie." Shaking her head violently, she was pretty sure this conversation with her senpai was getting out of hand.

"So, if it's not Atobe, then it must really be either Shishido-san or Ohtori-san." Fuji replied putting his right index finger on his chin as if to think.

"Fuji-senpai, you're like a showbiz reporter." Aiko stated her sweat dropping.

They were so busy discussing that they didn't notice how much time had passed. "Oh, we better go back now, we might miss the whole match if we don't hurry back." Fuji realizing and pulling his senpai on the arm and running back to the court.

-oOo-

"I'll get this one Shishido-san!" Choutaro shouted as he ran towards the opposite side of the court while Inui was about to smash.

"Choutaro!" Shishido shouted back noting how Inui was changing the direction of his smash.

"Argh!" Inui shouted as he forcefully change the direction of his smash to the other side, but went outside the line.

"Sugoi Inui-senpai!" The freshmen said all together, Aiko joining in.

"Excuse me referee, but the smash I just hit, it's out, please check again."

"What up with that? It was called already?" Oshitari commented the rest of the Hyotei regular nodding their heads.

"Too honest e?" Shishido commented to Choutaro.

"But that's an admirable trait don't you think Shishido-san?"

"That's super lame Choutaro." Shishido ending the discussion.

-oOo-

"Game Hyotei Gakuin Shishido-Ohtori pair." The referee called out at the end of the match.

_Kaoru-kun lost. _Aiko thought to herself, tears almost flowing from her eyes.

"Sumimasen mina, we lost." Inui bowed before the other regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei.

"It's alright, the next time you pair up, show me the meaning of victory." Ryuzaki-sensei assured the defeated pair.

"A-Ano, Aiko-senpai, are you alright?" Sakuno asked nothing her senpai's watery eyes.

"I'm just a bit sad Sakuno-chan." Aiko replied forcing a smile of her face.

"You must really care for Kaidoh-senpai, don't you?" Sakuno asked her voice trembling, remembering how her senpai seemed offended by Tomoka's question earlier about her and Kaidoh's relationship.

"Of course Sakuno-chan, he's been a friend of mine since we were little kids." Aiko responded with a genuine smile before giving a nod to Kaidoh who nodded back.

"E?" Tomoka and the Ichnen trio said all together surprised by Aiko's response.

Fuji gave a chuckle before joining in the discussion, "That's right mina; it seems everyone thought wrong about these two."

"E? Fuji-senpai, you've known all along?" Momoshiro reacted.

"What would you expect, its Fuji." Eiji commented.

"Let's just give them a chance to explain, shall we?" Fuji advised everyone.

"Oi! Kaidoh, you do the talking, you're the man." Momoshiro taunted his rival.

"Fssshhh. Who gave you the right to order me around?" Kaidoh hissed back at Momoshiro.

"Oi! Oi! Yamero you two!" Oishi stepping in between the two juniors before things got out of hand.

"A-Ano, I think it's better if I explain." Aiko butted in.

"Go ahead Aiko-chan." Eiji encouraged the junior with a gentle smile.

"Not a lot of people know that our fathers are good friends since before. When they each started their own family they bought a house next to each other, so Kaoru-kun and I have been neighbours and friends since I don't know, since before we even knew how to speak I guess." Aiko began her story.

"No wonder you two are so close." Kawamura interrupted.

"Who knew Mamushi could have kept a friend for that long." Momoshiro joked.

"What did you say?" Kaidoh reacted.

"Oi! Oi! Let her finish before the next match starts." Oishi intervened.

"Kawamura, go warm up." Tezuka instructed pretending not to be interested in the commotion.

"Demo, Tezuka, I won't hear the story." Kawamura sort of complained.

Tezuka only stared at him.

"I guess I have no choice." Kawamura picked up his racket to warm up. "Ora, ora! You all better listen well to the story! Moerezu! Burning!"

"Kawamura-senpai is scary when he's in burning mode." Kachiro stated as he held on to Katsuo who was nodding his head so fast in agreement.

"Go on Aiko-chan continue your story." Eiji hovering over Aiko like a cat.

"I-Iiyo Eiji-senpai." Aiko responded rather uncomfortable from the senior acrobatic player who was hovering.

"Eiji, stop hovering and let her speak." Oishi reprimanded his partner.

"Kaoru-kun and I spent a lot of time together, we went to the same school always, but we've never been on the same class, have we Kaoru-kun?" Aiko confirming to Kaidoh, encouraging him to join in the discussion.

"Fssshhh. Not even once, but our classroom where always just across from each other." Kaidoh responded.

"That's right, and we always walked home together, so walking home isn't really a big deal between us. And I don't mind waiting for him after practice since I do take pictures of the team for the school paper." Aiko continued.

"Aw, we all thought you two were dating or something." Tomoka declared in absolute disappointment.

"Ah? I guess, we're sorry to disappoint you Tomoka-chan." Aiko looked sadly at her kohai.

"Ne, ne, Kaidoh, if it's not Aiko-chan, then who's your type?" Eiji asked Kaidoh quite directly making the junior blush.

"Ii, data." Inui pulling out his notebook after hearing the question.

"O-Ore? Ano, senpai, don't you think this is not the right time to discuss this?" Kaidoh replied avoiding the question.

Everyone laughed causing everyone from the Hyotei bench to look at them.

-oOo-

"For people who just lost a match they're particularly happy." Gakuto commented.

"Maybe they'd already given up?" Oshitari added.

"They seem to be making fun of the bandana kid." Shishido stated.

"Never mind their mindless goofing around, Kabaji, warm-up." Atobe reprimanded and instructed at the same time.

"Usu." Kabaji picking up his racket.

"Shishido, Ohtori, go cool down." Atobe further instructed.

"Hai." The two replied before leaving the court to do some running.

-oOo-

"We're going to buy something to drink before the next match, do you want anything Aiko-senpai?" Sakuno asked her senpai.

"I'll go with you girls." Aiko insisted, "Do anyone else want something to drink, Ryoma-kun? Ponta?" Aiko offered the youngest of the regulars.

"A…thank you." Echizen responded before pulling his cap down to hide the blush forming in his face.

"Iiyo, Ponta for Ryoma-kun, anyone else?" Aiko offered the team.

"We're good, arigato Aiko-chan." Oishi replied in behalf of the team.

"Iiyo, no problem Oishi-senpai." She replied before starting to walk away with the two freshmen girls to the vending machines.

-oOo-

"Oi! Choutaro, did you hear a single word I said?" Shishido called out to his kohai as they were running, he noticed his kohai to be zoning out again.

"Gomennasai Shishido-senpai, I didn't quite catch what you were saying." Choutaro scratched his head while trying to keep up with his senpai's phase.

"I said we need to work on your serve control, do special training for it." Shishido repeated.

"Hai. After the game today, or any time you prefer senpai." Choutaro happily replied.

"You've been zoning out since we got here. What's wrong? You were so focused when we left school." Shishido asked not dropping his phase of running.

"Betsuni, maybe I was just anxious." Choutaro tried as an excuse.

Shishido began to slow down, "Choutaro, remember the other day when you told me about the girl you like, but haven't asked her name?"

_Oh no, did Shishido-senpai notice her too?_ Choutaro thought and tried hard to look innocent before answering in his most confident tone, "Hai."

"You know I think you saw her here today." Shishido stated bluntly before stopping and standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest as if saying to Choutaro to stop making excuses.

"What makes you say that Shishido-senpai?" Choutaro also stopping and avoiding his senpai's eyes contact.

"You and Hiyoshi have been exchanging suspicious glances since a while ago." Shishido gave Choutaro a sharp look.

"We were?" Choutaro still playing innocent.

Shishido sharpened his stare a bit more, trying to eye down his kohai who was so much taller than him, "Stop making excuses Choutaro! You were looking vehemently at the bandana guy from Seigaku while we were playing, and even if the on-lookers from Seigaku were cheering you've been avoiding looking in their direction. Also, you were sweating beads each time we change court." Shishido enumerated his observations.

_Wow! I never knew Shishido-senpai could be this observant._ Choutaro thought, "Senpai…"

"Spill it out and be a man!" Shishido finally snapping.

"H-Hai! I saw her, she was here." Choutaro admitted caught by surprise by his senpai's sudden outburst.

"I knew it. She's from Seigaku isn't she?" Shishido interrogated his kohai.

"Aren't we supposed to be cooling down senpai?" Choutaro still trying to get out of the conversation.

"Answer the question Choutaro." Shishido still eyeing his kohai.

"H-Hai…But I didn't know she was from Seigaku, until a few days ago." Choutaro admitted his knees almost trembling from fear of his senpai.

"A few days ago? How did you find out?" Shishido a bit surprised since they've been spending time together a few weeks practicing and he never said anything before today.

"Ano, remember the day when we walked to school together and Hiyoshi-kun couldn't join us? When I told you that I forgot something and I had to get it, and you offered to come with me, but I said I could handle it on my own?" Choutaro reminding his senpai.

"Oh, that day. So how did you find out?"

"Well, I didn't really forget anything. The truth was, I saw her walking with the bandana guy, I mean, Kaidoh-san from Seigaku so I followed them, back then I didn't know they we're Seigaku, until we reached the gate of their school, I was really surprised to find out." Choutaro shyly explained.

"So that's why you we're staring at him badly all throughout the game, you we're jealous, maybe he is her boyfriend…Huh! Wait a minute, you followed her all the way to the gate of her school? Baka yarou da! What if she saw you? She could have mistaken you for a stalker!" Shishido scolded his kohai.

"Gomen senpai, I just wanted to know her a bit more." Choutaro explained.

"Did they look like they were dating?" Shishido asked intrigued.

"They didn't seem to be, since they separated just before turning towards their school. But after seeing her here today, and after finding out that he was a tennis player for Seigaku, it makes me think again, maybe they are together." Choutaro stated with disappointment.

"Oi! Brighten up Choutaro, until we know for sure, don't give up!" Shishido encouraged his senpai.

"Do you think I have a chance senpai?" Choutaro asked rather hopelessly.

"First things first, you have to meet her properly." Shishido patted his kohai's shoulder before he started running again, "For now, let's finish out cool down."

"Hai." Choutaro preoccupied by his senpai's advice that he didn't notice the three girls going their way and accidentally bumping into the tallest girl causing the two cans of Ponta to drop from her hand, with his quick reflexes grabbed the girl and managed to turn so that he would fall to the ground first to cushion the girl.

"Ite!" the girl shouted falling on Choutaro's chest.

"Daijabou?" Choutaro asked the girl meeting her gaze and stopping him for a moment, a moment that he wished would last forever.

**-oOo-**

**Sorry, have to leave you hanging here…please don't hate me for the suspense. =)**


	7. Wakaiki

**CHAPTER 5: WAKAIKI**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or any of its characters used in this story.**

**-oOo-**

"Daijabou?" Choutarou asked the girl on his chest who lifted her eyes towards him before answering and trying to get up.

"Daijabou. Gomennasai, I was not looking where I was walking." The girl apologized as she was standing up.

"Oi! Choutarou, daijabou?" Shishido stopping to run back seeing his kohai on the ground with some girl.

"Aiko-senpai daijabou?" Tomoka and Sakuno asked in unison as they try to help their senpai get up from the ground.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Choutarou asked as he tried to get up from the ground.

"Hai. Gomen." Aiko replied picking up one of the Ponta can that fell down.

"Here." Choutarou handing the other Ponta can to Aiko.

"Gomen, hontouni, gomen." Aiko shyly bowed repeatedly trying to hide the blush on her face.

"You're from Seigaku aren't you?" Shishido initiated the question after noting the school uniform the girls were wearing.

"Hai." Sakuno replied first.

"You're Hyotei players, aren't you?" Tomoka asked in return.

"Hai." Choutarou replied blushing.

"A-Ano, we have to get going. Hontouni gomen." Aiko bowed again before tuning her back.

"A-Ano, Namae wa nan desu?" Choutarou called out to the girl as she was leaving.

"Ore?" Aiko turning her head towards Choutarou.

"H-Hai." Choutarou hesitated.

"Ore…Watashiwa Kentaro desu." Aiko replied.

"Ah…Atashiwa Ootori desu, douzu yoroshiku." Choutarou bowed before smiling gently to the girl standing holding two Ponta cans in her hands.

"Yoroshiku." Aiko replied and managed a small smile staring at the tall silver haired boy.

Shishido looked at Choutarou, then at Aiko, and that was when he figured out who she was. _Ah, that must be her._ He thought to himself. "Yoroshiku Kentaro-san, Shishido desu." Shishido also introducing himself.

"H-Hai, yoroshiku, Shishido-san, Ootori-san." Aiko bowed towards Shishido as well.

"Aiko-senpai." Tomoka catching her attention.

"Oh, kohai-tachi, Ryuzaki and Osakada." Aiko introduced her kohai.

"Yoroshiku." Choutarou replied with a smile to the two freshmen.

"Y-Yoroshiku." Sakuno hesitantly replied.

"A! We have to get back now." Tomoka noticing the Ponta in Aiko's hands, "Ryoma-sama might be thirsty."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about these. Gomen, excuse us." Aiko bowed again before turning to run back to Seigaku's team.

"A-Ano…" Choutarou tried to stop the girl but she was already running.

"Ryuzaki-san." Shishido called out to Sakuno since she was the last to run away.

"H-Hai?" Sakuno responded, she was uneasy speaking with a senpai from a different school, especially a rival school.

"What is her first name?" Shishido asked while pointing to Aiko.

"A-Aiko-senpai?" Sakuno hesitantly asked.

"Aiko?" Shishido repeated.

"H-Hai." Sakuno nodded.

"Arigato." Shishido nodded to the younger girl.

Sakuno nodded again before running after the two girls who were already a distance from her.

"Aiko…Kentaro Aiko." Choutarou repeated while staring at the back of the black-haired girl he's been bumping into repeatedly.

"Ne Choutarou, that was her wasn't it?" Shishido now facing his kohai who was still following Aiko with his eyes.

"Huh?" Choutarou snapping out of his drifting and looking to his senpai who had a grin on his face. "A-Ano…"

"You're blushing Choutarou." Shishido teased before he started running again. "We still haven't finished our cool down."

"H-Hai." Choutarou running after his senpai, a smile painted on his lips.

-oOo-

"Aiko-senpai, daijabou?" Tomoka asked as Aiko stopped to catch her breath before they even reached the Seigaku group.

"You're out of breath senpai." Sakuno worriedly stated as she looked at her senpai who was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"D-Dai-Daijabou. Just a bit out of breath." Aiko replied.

"Why did you run so fast senpai? We're you scared of the two Hyotei regulars?" Tomoka asked.

"Which two Hyotei regulars?" Fuji interrupted as he was also returning to the group after going to the men's room.

"Oh, Fuji-senpai." Tomoka jumping up surprised by Fuji's sudden appearance.

"You were talking about two Hyotei regulars." Fuji very interested in what the girls had just said.

"Hai. There were two Hyotei members that we bumped into going back here. They were nice actually, they asked for Aiko-senpai's name." Sakuno replied.

"Sa, who were they?" Fuji continued.

"A-Ano, the two who played Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai, what were their names again Sakuno?" Tomoka answered.

"A, I think it was Ootori-san and Shishido-san." Sakuno answered.

"Aa, Shishido and Ootori e?" Fuji had a mischievous look in his face.

"Fuji-senpai…" Aiko started but was cut off by Fuji.

"Sa, let's all go back, daijabou Aiko-chan? Can you walk now?" Fuji assisting his kohai to stand straight.

"Hai." Aiko replied, she knew Fuji understood.

"Ne, Sakuno, what do you think Fuji-senpai is thinking?" Tomoka whispered to Sakuno as they lag behind the two.

"I don't know Tomo-chan, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Sakuno assured her best friend.

-oOo-

"Oh you're back." Gakuto hissed as Shishido and Choutarou walked back to their team after doing cool down.

"What's going on here?" Shishido asked noting the commotion.

"Kabaji's doing well against Kawamura." Oshitari replied.

"Kabaji is a very good player, I'm not surprised." Choutarou replied.

"How was your cool down?" Atobe asked not really looking at the two but keeping his eyes on the court.

"It went well, right Choutarou?" Shishido said in a teasing voice.

"H-Hai." Choutarou replied blushing a little.

"What was that?" Gakuto noticing the mischievous look on Shishido's face, and knowing Shishido all these years made him realize there was something going on with Choutarou.

"What was what?" Shishido responded to Gakuto.

"That!" Gakuto pointing at Shishido's face.

"What's wrong with my face?" Shishido asked in an irritated manner.

"You have your evil face on." Gakuto replied.

"Nani?" Shishido replied more irritated by what Gakuto said.

"Oi! Yamero. This is not the place to argue about silly things." Oshitari reprimanded the two.

"You owe me a story Ryo." Gakuto whispered to Shishido before sitting down on the bench.

"How was your cool down Ootori?" Atobe asked the younger tennis player meaningfully.

"Huh? It was okay buchou." Choutarou replied hesitantly. _Could Atobe-buchou be using his Insight on me?_ He thought nervously.

"Choutarou, don't be so obvious." Wakashi whispered to his best friend as he sat beside him watching the game.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Choutarou cluelessly looked at his best friend.

"You are so dense." Wakashi answered a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Choutarou repeated.

"You met her while doing cool down didn't you?" Wakashi whispered to avoid the other team members from hearing.

"H-Hai." Choutarou blushed and scratched his head.

"Thought so." Wakashi stated bluntly and returned to watching the game.

"I know her name now." Choutarou whispered back.

"Good for you, let's talk about this later." Wakashi replied.

-oOo-

"Taka-san lend me this racket." Fuji asked Kawamura as he picked up the blood stained racket from the ground as Ryuzaki-sensei was preparing to take Kawamura and Kabaji to the hospital.

"Fuji-senpai…" Aiko whispered as she saw the look in Fuji's eyes.

"Aiko, daijabou?" Kaidoh asked as he noted the worried look in Aiko's face.

"Look at Fuji-senpai's eyes." Aiko replied.

"I see determination." Kaidoh replied.

"Fuji-senpai is scary when he has determination in his eyes." Aiko turned her head towards Kaidoh.

"What happened earlier?" Kaidoh suddenly changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" Aiko puzzled by the sudden question from Kaidoh.

"When you left to get drinks, what happened?" Kaidoh asked again.

"We met the players from Hyotei that you played against Kaidoh-senpai." Tomoka answered for Aiko.

"Tomo-chan." Sakuno reprimanded her best friend.

"What happened Osakada-san?" Kaidoh asked the younger girl, he was obviously not getting an answer from Aiko.

"The taller one, what was his name again Sakuno?" Tomoka turning to Sakuno.

"Ootori-san." Sakuno replied.

"Ah, yes, Ootori-san bumped into Aiko-senpai by accident, but it was nobody's fault they were both not looking at where they were going, so they bumped into each other and fell on the ground." Tomoka elaborated.

"They fell? Did you hurt your self Aiko-chan?" Kaidoh asked a bit worried for his friend.

"Daijabou, Ootori-san broke my fall." Aiko replied a tint of pink shading her cheeks.

"What do you mean he broke your fall?" Kaidoh asked like an older brother.

"He caught Aiko-senpai just in time and twisted his body so he fell first and Aiko-senpai kind of fell on top of him." Tomoka continued.

"What do you mean fell on top of him?" Kaidoh's eyes widened.

"Now that you say it Kaidoh-senpai, it is kind of weird hearing it that way." Tomoka blushing after hearing what Kaidoh said.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno also blushing.

"He broke my fall Kaoru-kun, nothing to be worried about." Aiko patted Kaidoh on the shoulder.

"Why are you going all worried like that Mamushi?" Momoshiro interrupted the discussion, "Are you jealous?" Momoshiro teased.

"Nani? What are you driving at Momoshiro?" Kaidoh defensively replied to his rival.

"You're blushing Mamushi!" Momoshiro teased some more.

"Oi! Quiet, the game is still going." Oishi reprimanded the two juniors.

"Gomennasai." The two said in unison.

"I'll tell you all about it later when we walk home, iiyo?" Aiko whispered to Kaidoh.

"Iiyo." Kaidoh agreed and went back to watching the game.

-oOo-

"Hiyoshi-kun, ganbare!" Choutarou called out to his best friend as he grabbed his racket to prepare for the tiebreak.

"Gekkoukujou." Was all Hiyoshi replied.

"You sure you two are best friends?" Shishido asked the taller boy frowning.

"Hai, Hiyoshi-kun isn't very expressive, heh, Shishido-senpai." Ootori replied scratching his head.

"More like, no expression at all. Is he a robot or something Ootori?" Mukahi asked rather insensitively.

"Gakuto!" Oshitari eyed his doubles partner. "Pardon his rudeness Ootori."

"What?!" Mukahi protested.

"It's alright Senpai-tachi, sometimes, Hiyoshi-kun is just difficult to understand. But he's a good guy really once you get to know him." Ootori defended his best friend.

"He's just weird." Shishido added.

"See, even Ryo thinks so." Mukahi defended while pointing at Shishido.

"Ai, no wonder you two are friends." Oshitari rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Choutarou chuckled at his senpai's arguments. _Hiyoshi-kun maybe weird, but he is one person who understands me._ He thought to himself.

"Oi Ootori!" Atobe called out to the junior.

"Hai, Atobe-buchou?" Choutarou responding enthusiastically to his buchou's call.

"You've been staring at Seigaku's bench for some time now." Atobe stated unexpectedly.

"Buchou?" Choutarou caught off guard.

"Is there someone you like from Seigaku?" Atobe asked making the rest of the Hyotei regular gasp, except Kabaji who only turned his head towards Choutarou.

"What do you mean buchou?" Choutarou felt his heart wanting to jump off from his chest from the nervousness he felt.

"Don't tell me you're gay!" Mukahi concluded with a shocked look on his face, making the silver haired boy blush like there's no tomorrow.

"Gakuto!" Oshitari reprimanding his doubles partner.

"Oi! Choutarou's not gay!" Shishido defended.

"How would you know?" Mukahi argued.

"Because he's my doubles partner!" Shishido argued back.

"And so? Yushi's mine but I'm not certain if he's straight!" Mukahi argued more.

"Oi! Don't drag me into this!" Oshitari jumping in the discussion.

"Silence!" Atobe shouted to stop the commotion.

"A-Ano…" Choutarou began to speak.

"What is it Ootori? Speak up." Atobe instructed his junior.

"What exactly do you mean buchou?" Choutarou managed to ask still recovering from the embarrassment his senpai-tachi caused him.

"Simply put, I see only four girls in their bench, that reporter lady from Monthly Pro-Tennis, two ichnen girls and a girl who I would guess to be either a junior or a senior. So Ootori, which one is it?" Atobe asked so bluntly it made everyone in the Hyotei bench sweat drop.

"That's a bit too blunt Atobe." Mukahi commented.

"Yeah, too blunt even for you Atobe." Shishido agreed.

"Oh, so now you two agree on something." Oshitari added.

"Shut up Yushi!" Mukahi sticking his tongue out at his doubles partner.

"Very mature Gakuto." Oshitari adjusting his glasses.

"So, Ootori, who is it?" Atobe repeated.

"A-Ano…" Choutarou tensing up and blushing as if he was going to die right there and then.

"Let's not force the kid." Oshitari came to his rescue.

"Yeah, stop harassing him Atobe." Shishido added.

"Do you know anything about this Ryo? After all he is your doubles partner." Mukahi taunting Shishido emphasizing on the 'your doubles partner' part.

"I know nothing of sort! You want to taunt someone go taunt Hiyoshi!" Shishido eyed Mukahi.

"You guys are too noisy." Jirou yawned then went back to sleeping.

"How can he still sleep? How? Tell me!" Mukahi venting out his frustration on Yushi.

"Gakuto, sit. It's Jirou after all." Oshitari trying his best to calm the acrobatic player.

"Hmn. So Ootori, not yet ready to admit it eh?" Atobe again trying to get Choutarou to talk.

"C-Can we just watch the game senpai-tachi?" Choutarou nervously answered.

"Yeah, let's just watch the game." Shishido agreed in defence of his partner.

"Hiyoshi, crush him already!" Mukahi shouted at the Enbu Tennis player as he passed them on his way to change court.

"Don't vent your frustration on me just because you lost your game Mukahi-senpai." Wakashi answered as he passed by.

"Oooooh, busted." Shishido commented.

"And by a junior at that." Oshitari added.

"Shut up!" Mukahi irritatedly replied to the two.

_Atobe-buchou knows…what do I do? Will they be able to accept it if admit to it. It's a good thing Shishido-san kept defending me. But Mukahi-senpai looks irritated by the fact that I like someone from a rival team. Why did she have to be from Seigaku, of all the school in the district why Seigaku?_ Choutarou kept asking himself but kept his eyes on the court so no one would notice.

-oOo-

"Omedetou minna!" Aiko greeted the team after winning against Hyotei, "Can I take a picture of the whole team for the paper? I'm sure the sports section will feature you guys again this week."

"Aa. Gather everyone." Tezuka called out to the team to pose for a team picture.

"Arigato minna, omedetou!" Aiko bowed after taking the team's picture.

"Aiko-chan, I'm happy for you." Fuji whispered and smile before walking ahead to catch up with the rest of the team.

"What was that about?" Kaidoh asked as he step up beside Aiko.

"Nothing. Just Fuji-senpai being Fuji-senpai." Aiko smiled back at Kaidoh.

"So, what was that about? What happened a while ago?" Kaidoh getting straight to the point.

"Ah! I forgot my camera bag!" Aiko suddenly realizing her camera was hanging on her neck without its bag.

"I'll go get it." Kaidoh offered.

"Iie, I'll go." Aiko running back before Kaidoh could even make a step.

"I'll go with you." Kaidoh offered.

"No, need. Ah! Sakuno-chan could you and Tomoka-chan go with me?" Aiko calling out to the two-ichnen girls who were trailing behind the rest of the group.

"Sure senpai." Sakuno replied.

"No need to worry Kaoru-kun I have company, see? Go on ahead with the team." Aiko waved at Kaidoh before running back with the two-ichnen girls.

"I-Iiyo." Was all Kaidoh could say as he watch his childhood friend run back.

-oOo-

"Hiyoshi where are you going?" Atobe called out to the junior who was walking back to the court.

"I left something buchou, I'll be quick." Hiyoshi replied his face expressionless.

"I'll go with you Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou offered.

"Make it fast both of you." Atobe waving his hand to gesture the two juniors to run quickly.

"What did you leave behind Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou asked as they both ran back to the courts.

"I think I left one of my rackets in the bench." Hiyoshi replied. "So, what's her name?" Hiyoshi got to the point.

"Huh? Oh, her name. Kentaro." Choutarou replied with a smile.

"And her first name?" Hiyoshi glaring at his best friend.

"Aiko, if I'm not mistaken. Shishido-san was the one to ask her first name." Choutarou scratching his head.

"You're hopeless." Hiyoshi rubbing his temples.

"Gomen." Choutarou blushing a bit.

"Here, it is." Hiyoshi picking up his racket from under the bench.

"Hiyoshi-kun it's her." Choutarou noticing the three girls picking up something from other side of the court.

"So, go talk to her." Hiyoshi pushed his best friend.

"O-Ore…" Choutarou hesitating.

"Hurry up she's leaving!" Hiyoshi pushing his best friend as hard as he could, the other boy was so much taller than him after all.

"A-Ano, Kentaro-san!" Choutarou called out making the three girls turn around and stop walking.

_It's him! What was his name again? Oh, crap! What was it? Ori…Tari…What was it?_ Aiko squeezed her brains out, she lost all memory after seeing the silver haired boy.

"Ah, it's Ootori-san!" Sakuno exclaimed.

_Ootori!_ Aiko exclaimed to herself at the same time. "K-Konnichiwa." She bowed.

"K-Konnichiwa Kentaro-san." Choutarou bowed back.

"Completely being ignored." Tomoka interrupted.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno blushing at her friend's action.

"Ah, gomen, Osakada-san, Ryuzaki-san, Konnichiwa!" Choutarou also bowing to the two.

"Ehem." Wakashi clearing his throat.

"Oh, this is my friend and team mate, Hiyoshi Wakashi-kun." Choutarou introduced his best friend.

"Konnichiwa, Kentaro Aiko desu." Aiko introduced herself.

"Osakada Tomoka desu." Tomoka gladly followed.

"A-Ano, Ryuzaki Sakuno desu." Sakuno shyly added.

"Yoroshiku." Wakashi replied coldly.

"The team went on ahead?" Choutarou asked Aiko.

"Ah, hai, I left my camera bag so I had to run back here. You?" Aiko replied as comfortable as she could.

"Ah, Hiyoshi-kun left his racket so we had to come back to get it." Choutarou replied with a shy smile.

"I see, well, ja, we'll be going now." Aiko waved at Choutarou.

"A-Ano, we'll you be there in the next game for Seigaku?" Choutarou asked just as Aiko was about to step away.

"Uhm, most probably, unless I'm given a different assignment by my Editor." Aiko replied with a smile.

"So dane."

"Ja." Aiko waved again before continuing her walk.

"You're into photography right?" Hiyoshi called out to Aiko.

"Uh, hai." Aiko again stopping in her tracks.

"There's a photo exhibit in the mall this coming weekend. Right Ootori-kun?" Hiyoshi giving Choutarou a meaningful stare.

"Huh? Ah! Hai, Nee-san did say something about that last Sunday, would you like to see it Kentaro-san?" Choutarou invited Aiko his chest just about ready to explode.

"A photo exhibit? I did hear there was one this weekend." Aiko thought aloud.

"Would you want to come see it with…us?" Choutarou grabbing Wakashi by the shoulder a smile plastered on his face.

"Hmn, sure, I'll ask Fuji-senpai if he can come along, he's into photography too." Aiko replied.

"Aa, iiyo, we'll see you Saturday afternoon then? Around two?" Choutarou nodding vigorously.

"Aa, but I have to ask Fuji-senpai first, if he doesn't agree is it okay if I take Kaidoh-kun with me?" Aiko asked with a smile.

"Who's Kaidoh-kun?" Wakashi whispered to Choutarou.

"The bandana dude." Choutarou whispered back, "Aa, sure no problem." Choutarou answered Aiko.

"Iiyo, I'll see you guys at the mall then, Saturday at two." Aiko waved before finally walking away.

"Come see it with us?" Wakashi perplexed repeating everything Choutarou agreed too. "Yes you can invite Fuji-senpai too?" Wakashi now glaring, "It's okay to take bandana dude along?" Wakashi just about to explode. "Ootori!"

"Gomen ne, I was so nervous." Choutarou melting under his best friend's gaze.

"So you had to drag me into it? And allow her to bring someone along?" Wakashi frustrated and feeling a headache coming.

"What's taking so long?" Shishido shouted at the two juniors who were still discussing.

"Shishido-san?" Choutarou surprised by the sudden appearance his doubles' partner.

"Atobe is getting impatient so he sent me. What's taking so long?" Shishido asked again before noticing he black haired girl walking from a distance. "Oh, that's what's taking so long." Shishido concluded making Choutarou blush.

"Ootori has a date on Saturday." Wakashi said bluntly.

"Hiyoshi-kun!" Choutarou surprised by his best friend's statement.

"Date? Oh, so you're fast eh Choutarou." Shishido teased the younger boy making him blush deeper.

"A-Ano, I wouldn't call it a date." Choutarou defended.

"Because he's dragging me along, and he let the girl take someone with her, her senpai I think or that bandana dude who ever agrees." Hiyoshi irritatingly explained.

"Third wheels? Choutarou, geki daza dase." Shishido glared at Choutarou.

"Gomen, I was just too nervous." Choutarou reasoned out.

"Never mind, we'll have to figure out something." Shishido with his evil face on.

"Shishido-senpai, can you go in my place?" Wakashi asked his senior.

"Nani? No way!" Shishido refusing like there's no tomorrow, he didn't want to be a third wheel.

"Aiko-senpai, you do realize what just happened don't you?" Tomoka asked her senpai just as they were catching up to the rest of the team.

"Huh? What do you mean Tomoka-chan?"

"He just asked you out on a date." Tomoka said with a big grin on her face.

"No, he didn't. Besides Hiyoshi-kun will also be there, and I'm asking Fuji-senpai to tag along, if not I'm sure Kaoru-kun won't refuse me." Aiko explained to the younger girl.

"But what if they ditch you and you end up alone with Ootori-san?" Tomoka getting all excited.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno covering her best friend's big mouth.

"That won't…" Aiko suddenly realizing the possibility and went snow white pale. _Oh my, I just agreed to go out with him._

**-oOo-**

**That was a really long introduction…whew! Sorry about that, still working on it.**


	8. Rifu

**CHAPTER 7: Rifu**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT…not mine…wish it was…but it isn't, it never will be. =)**

**-oOo-**

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Choutarou mumbled.

"Nani?" Wakashi surprised by what he heard.

"Let me walk you home." Choutarou continued to mumble.

"Oi, Ootori-kun!" Wakashi trying to get his best friend's attention.

"Do you mind if I get your number?" Choutarou completely oblivious of his best friend almost ready to slam him with a tennis racket.

"You already know my number." Wakashi replied his racket in hand ready to smack Choutarou any minute now.

"It was nice seeing you again, hope to see you soon." Choutarou continued to mumble.

"You see me every freakin' day!" Wakashi swinging his racket almost hitting Choutarou had the taller boy not stood up and walked away still mumbling.

"What was that about?" Shishido walking over to Wakashi after Choutarou left.

"I could swear you had a murderous look in your eyes Hiyoshi." Gakuto added.

"Is something wrong with Ootori?" Oshitari also inquired.

"He's gone nuts." Wakashi answered then walked away as well.

"What's with those two?" Shishido confused.

"Having a lover's quarrel maybe?" Gakuto said a smirk on his face.

"Hay, Gakuto there you go again." Oshitari rubbing his temples.

"What?!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"You and your BL obsession Gakuto." Shishido answered then walked away swinging his racket.

"I do not have a BL obsession!" Gakuto argued.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Gakuto, whatever helps." Oshitari patting his doubles' partner on the shoulder then walking away to talk to Atobe.

"I do not have a BL obsession!" Gakuto screamed to the top of his lungs making the whole tennis club fall silent and look at him with weird stares.

"I don't think we need to know that Gakuto." Atobe commented arrogantly.

"Ryo! Yushi! I hate you for this!" Gakuto putting on a temper tantrum and storming out of the tennis courts to the locker room.

"What's wrong with Ootori?" Atobe asked Oshitari as he stepped into the Tennis Court of Hyotei for afternoon practice Friday.

"He's in his own world I guess?" Oshitari replied.

"Look at him." Atobe pointed to Ootori, his eyebrows raised at Oshitari.

"Yeah exactly." Oshitari now staring at the younger boy.

Atobe pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming and practice had only begun. "Oshitari, just, go make the non-regulars do something productive." Atobe waved Oshitari away from him.

"Iiyo. Oh by the way, Sakaki-sensei wanted to talk to you." Oshitari holding his clipboard while walking away.

"Fine, fine, I'll go see him later." Atobe replied still trying to fight the headache.

"Oi Atobe." Shishido called out.

"What is it Shishido?" Atobe replied a bit irritated, he was not in the mood to deal with petty quarrels between Shishido and Mukahi today.

"Can you go talk to Choutarou?" Shishido asked.

"Nande? What's wrong with him." Atobe asked.

"Never mind." Shishido walking away.

"Oi Shishido!" Atobe called out but was completely ignored.

_What is wrong with these people today?_ Atobe thought to himself.

"Atobe! Atobe!" Jirou jumping up and down.

"Nande Jirou? You're awake I see." Atobe turning towards Jirou.

"Atobe! Atobe!" Jirou repeated.

"Nani? I'm listening." Atobe getting dizzy with all the jumping.

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" Jirou replied still pretty much jumping up and down.

"Did Marui send you sweets again?" Atobe asked a frustrated look on his face, obviously, this discussion is going nowhere.

"Hai! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" Jirou replied now standing still on the ground grabbing Atobe on both arms and shaking him vigorously.

"Jirou! Yamero! Go have a match! Oshitari!" Atobe screamed out.

"Nande?" Oshitari replied running towards Atobe.

"Go have a match with Jirou." Atobe commanded.

"But you said—" Oshitari began to reason out but was cut off.

"Never mind what I said just go!" Atobe sending the two away.

"Let's go Jirou." Oshitari dragging the serve and volley player away from Atobe.

"Hiyoshi!" Atobe screamed at his kohai.

"Hai." The second year walked over to his buchou.

"You handle the non-regular's training today, Oshitari's trying to keep Jirou from driving me nuts." Atobe instructed.

"Hai." Wakashi bowed then started to walk away.

"By the way Hiyoshi, what's up with Ootori? He looks sick." Atobe inquired.

"Ootori-kun?" Wakashi replied.

"Hai, hai, Ootori. You know the tall guy over there practicing with Shishido. Ootori, your best friend." Atobe sarcastically replied.

"I know who he is buchou." Wakashi replied less enthusiastically.

"Well, what's up with him?"

"He has a date tomorrow and he's really nervous." Wakashi replied without second thought then walked away.

"A date?" Atobe caught by surprise. "Shishido!"

"Nande Atobe?" Shishido shouting back at his buchou from the court.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" Atobe answered.

"We're in the middle of a match Atobe."

"Get here, now!" Atobe replied, clearly his day was not getting any better.

"Fine! Oi Choutarou don't go anywhere." Shishido called out to the younger player standing on the opposite side of the court.

"Hai." Choutarou nodded and just stood there waiting.

"Nande Atobe?" Shishido asked irritated.

"Ootori has a date tomorrow?" Atobe asked frankly.

"How did you know about that?" Shishido surprised by the question.

"So you've known all along?"

"Of course I know! I'm he's friend." Shishido replied proudly.

"And I am not?" Atobe replied indignant.

"What's this about?" Shishido completely ignoring the question.

Atobe exhaled and tried to gather himself before speaking again, "Is that why you wanted me to speak to him earlier?"

"Iie. I wanted you to speak to him because he's feeling disappointed about losing at the Kantou Tournament." Shishido explained.

"And you couldn't do that?"

"I can, I just thought he would be encouraged more if it came from you." Shishido reasoned out.

"I'll go talk to him now." Atobe stepping forward towards Choutarou.

"Iie, iie, iie, not now, he's in good practicing mood, don't spoil it." Shishido stepping in front of Atobe.

"Shishido."

"Later."

"Out of the way."

"Iie."

"Shishido!"

"Not going anywhere."

"What is wrong with you people? Everyone! Fifty laps, now!" Atobe screamed in frustration before storming out of the courts.

"Oi Atobe, where are you going?" Oshitari called out.

"I'm going to talk to Sakaki-sensei, maybe he makes more sense than all of you! Laps, now!"

"Ano, Shishido-san, what's wrong with Atobe-buchou?" Choutarou asked his senpai as they were running laps.

"He was just worried about you." Shishido replied.

"Ore? Nande?"

"He found out you had a date tomorrow." Shishido replied as if it was nothing.

"Huh?" Choutarou went pale and felt like fainting.

"Don't mind Choutarou, its Atobe, he'd be proud of you." Shishido assured his partner.

"Demo, how did he know?" Choutarou asked trying to keep up with the phase of running, he was feeling a little weak in his knees after hearing that his buchou knows.

"I don't know." Shishido shrugged his shoulder.

"That would be my fault." Wakashi admitted.

"You told him Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou turning towards his best friend.

"Ootori-kun you were sweating beads since practice started, you were zoned out, you have that look on your face; and he asked." Wakashi replied.

"What's with my face?" Choutarou replied.

"You have a look of impending doom." Shishido replied.

"Shishido-san?" Choutarou turning to the other side.

"So, that's what's wrong with you?" Oshitari appearing out of nowhere.

"Oshitari-san." Choutarou surprised by his senpai's sudden appearance.

"Atobe has been asking me what's wrong with you." Oshitari replied.

"Ah! Ootori has a date?" Jirou excitedly announced to pretty much all the Hyotei Tennis Club members, he was shouting after all, having a sugar high and all that.

"Akutagawa-senpai." Choutarou's shoulder dropping a large drop of sweat appearing on his head and his face burning red in color in embarrassment.

-oOo-

"Is Aiko-chan alright?" Oishi starring at the young girl holding a camera in the sideline.

"Nande?" Eiji turning his head to look at what Oishi was referring to.

"She looks like she's going to be sick." Kawamura added.

"There is a 67% chance she is worrying about something." Inui adjusting his glasses.

"Oi, Kaidoh, what's wrong with Aiko-chan?" Momoshiro asked his rival.

"Fssssh." Was the only reply before Kaidoh went back to serve practice.

"She has a date tomorrow, and she's nervous." Fuji chuckled.

"Hontouni? With Kaidoh?" Oishi asked innocently.

"Oishi-senpai, haven't you been paying attention? They're not dating." Momoshiro gladly explained.

"And you seem very happy about that Momo-senpai." Echizen teased.

"Oi, Echizen!"

"Hehe, is it with you then Momo?" Eiji asked a big grin on his face.

"Mou, Eiji-senpai, I wouldn't be asking if it was me." Momoshiro defended.

"So you wish it was you then?" Fuji concluded.

"Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro beat red.

"What's going on there? Get back to practice!" Tezuka shouted from a distance.

"Sa, let's all go back to practice." Oishi instructed everyone.

"Fuji, how did you know?" Kawamura asked the tensai player.

"Because she asked me to come with her." Fuji answered with a smile.

"You're her date?" All the regulars with the exception of Tezuka and Kaidoh asked in surprise.

"Sa, details, details, let's get back to practice." Fuji replied leaving everyone more confused than ever.

"Mou, Fujiko! Explain yourself!" Eiji demanded.

"I'll answer that question after the date, ne Eiji." Fuji teased the acrobatic player.

"So you are her date?" Kawamura asked.

"Come on Fuji-senpai we won't get mad at you for dating her." Momoshiro said with a very naughty smile.

Fuji stepped on the court completely ignoring everyone, "Taka-san play a game with me."

"Fujiko!" Eiji starting to have a tantrum.

-oOo-

_It's Saturday._ Choutarou thought as he opened his eyes that morning. _Today is the day._

"Choutarou, are you awake?" Mika called to his son from outside his bedroom door.

"Hai." Choutarou replied getting up from bed.

"Good. You're going to the mall with Hiyoshi-kun after tennis practice today right?" Mika opening the door of her son's room.

"Hai."

"Can you please buy me these things?" Mika handing a piece of paper to her son with a list on it.

"A-Ano…" Choutarou scratching his head.

"Is something wrong son?" Mika noticing the look in Choutarou's eyes.

"Ano, okaa-san, the truth is…" he began but couldn't find the right way to say it to his mom.

"You have a date don't you?" Mika concluded from the look on her son's face.

"A-Ano…" Choutarou feeling uneasy having this discussion with his mother early in the morning.

"It's alright Choutarou, you can tell me, I'm not going to get mad at you." Mika assured his son.

"H-Hai." Choutarou's face turning bright red.

Mika chuckled and brushed her son's silver hair, "Alright then, give me that." She said grabbing the list back from Choutarou, "You just enjoy your date." Mika smiled at his son.

"Okaa-san, it's not really a date." Choutarou reasoned out.

"Well, what is it then?" Mika questioned as she helped his son fix his bed.

"A-Ano, there's this girl I like and I finally got to meet her personally and she was into photography so I invited her to go see the Photo exhibit at the mall today. But it's not really a date because Hiyoshi-kun is coming with me, and her friend is coming with her as well." Choutarou explained.

"I see. It's a double date then?" Mika assumed.

"Iie, iie, her friend is a boy." Choutarou corrected.

"Oh, iiyo. So what's her name?" Mika began to interrogate his son.

"Aiko." Choutarou shyly answered.

"Does she go to Hyotei as well?"

"Iie, she goes to Seigaku." He answered while fluffing his pillows.

"Oh, wasn't that the school that you went against at the Kantou Tournament?" Mika trying to remember if she was right.

"Hai."

"Is your team okay with you dating someone from the school that beat you at the Kantou?" Mika concerned about his son.

"Well, technically, only Hiyoshi-kun and Shishido-senpai knows she's from Seigaku." Choutarou answered nervously.

"I see. Well, even so, enjoy yourself later. Get to know her well, and maybe one day I'll see her as well." Mika patted her son's face before walking out of the room.

"Arigato Okaa-san."

"Oh, by the way, do you need extra money for your date?" Mika asked.

"Iie, I saved up for this. Demo, arigato Okaa-san." Choutarou replied with a smile.

"Iiyo."

-oOo-

"Aiko-chan, are you ready for this afternoon?" Yumi asked her best friend.

"Yumi-chan I'm so nervous." Aiko replied anxiously

"But Fuji-senpai will be going with you right?" Yumi confirmed.

"Hai, he did agree to come with me, but I'm still so nervous." Aiko replied with a pale face.

"What are you wearing?" Yumi asked.

"I was planning on wearing this actually."

"You're uniform?" Yumi asked surprised.

"I am going there after school, and besides Fuji-senpai has practice so he's probably going in his uniform as well." Aiko explained.

"You have a point, demo, what of he dresses up nicely? He is from Hyotei, aren't they a bunch of rich kids?" Yumi expressed her concern.

"I see, but still, I won't have time to go home to change." Aiko reasoned out.

"Well, I guess you don't have a choice then." Yumi giving up on the discussion.

"I think Kaoru-kun in mad at me." Aiko stated as she saw Kaidoh walk by their classroom.

"Nande?" Yumi asked following Kaidoh with her eyes.

"He hasn't talk to me since I told him about Ootori-kun inviting me to the mall." Aiko said with a very sad voice, they haven't been walking home together since Monday and she missed her friend.

"Maybe he's jealous?" Yumi offered to Aiko.

"That's impossible Yumi, we've known each other since we were kids, I think if he liked me, he would have already said something." Aiko refusing to accept the possibility of her childhood friend liking her for more than friend.

"Anything's possible Aiko." Yumi said.

"Aiko-chan." A male voice called out to her.

"Huh?"

"So, don't worry, we'll finish early today so you and Fuji-senpai can leave early for your date." Momoshiro teased his classmate.

"Fuji-senpai?" Aiko asked surprised.

"Date?" Yumi added.

"Hai, you two have a date this afternoon right?" Momoshiro asked happily.

"E?" Yumi and Aiko said in unison.

"Oh, don't play innocent Aiko-chan the whole tennis club knows. And it's okay we all like you for Fuji-senpai, at first we all thought it was Kaidoh you were dating, demo, we finally realized it was Fuji-senpai you really like. Love is such a beautiful thing." Momoshiro left the two girls mumbling how love was exciting and getting all dreamy.

"Fuji-senpai?" Aiko asked to no one in particular.

"What was that about?" Yumi also wondered as they both watched Momoshiro walk out of their classroom.

-oOo-

"Everyone else can leave, regulars stay behind." Atobe announced at the end of practice.

"Guess we have a meeting." Wakashi whispered to Choutarou.

"I guess so. No worries there's time to spare." Choutarou assured his best friend.

"Ootori." Atobe called.

"Hai?" Ootori responded.

"Come here." Atobe signalled for Choutarou to stand beside him.

"What's this about Atobe?" Mukahi whined.

"Silence Gakuto." Atobe shushed the acrobatic player.

"Relax Gakuto, just listen for a while." Oshitari calmed his doubles partner.

"Iiyo, Kabaji my note." Atobe signalled Kabaji to hand him the notebook beside his racket.

"Usu." Kabaji replied handing over the notebook to Atobe.

"I did some research and found out a very important issue that we must address." Atobe announced as he flipped the pages of his notebook.

"Make it fast Atobe." Shishido complained.

"Do you have somewhere to be Shishido?" Atobe eyed Shishido.

"You have a date Ryo?" Mukahi teased.

"Betsuni." Shishido replied.

"As far as I know you're not the one with a date today Shishido." Atobe commented.

"Oh, someone has a date?" Mukahi asked.

"Where were you yesterday?" Oshitari asked his doubles' partner.

"In the club room, hiding, after you and Ryo embarrassed me in front of the whole club!" Mukahi replied almost killing Oshitari with his stare.

"Oh, yeah, right! You threw a tantrum yesterday." Oshitari remembering the acrobatic players walking out of the tennis courts the day before.

"Did not!" Mukahi argued.

"Shush! As we all know, since Jirou announced it to the whole club yesterday…" Atobe stated before being cut off by Mukahi.

"Jirou has a date? With whom? Don't tell me! With Marui from Rikkai?" Mukahi asked a shocked expression in his face.

"Hay, here we go again." Oshitari giving off a sigh.

"Gakuto, are you gay?" Shishido asked with a flabbergasted look.

"Am not!" Mukahi defended.

"I said shush Gakuto! No, Jirou has no date with Marui, they are not dating, they are simply friends who just happen to love sending each other sweets making both of them hyper active." Atobe explained.

"Hehe, I don't mind dating Marui-kun if its sweets were going to eat." Jirou commented not realizing completely the implication of his statement.

The entire regular looked at him perplexed at his statement.

"Nande? Haven't you guys heard of a friendly date between guy friends?" Jirou commented after noticing everyone staring at him.

"Enough of this, anyway, back to what I was saying earlier. I did some research and investigation that the girl that Ootori will be dating today is actually from…" Atobe began before again being cut off my Mukahi.

"Ootori's the one with a date?" Mukahi asked rather loudly making Choutarou blush deeply.

"Gakuto, calm yourself." Oshitari pulling his partner to his side and covering his mouth.

"Will you let me finish." Atobe irritated.

"Go ahead." Mukahi replied after pulling Oshitari's hand off his face.

"Ano, buchou, I don't think we should be discussing my personal life in a team meeting." Choutarou shyly commented.

"None sense Ootori. We have to help you. So, as I was saying, the girl Ootori is to date today is from Seigaku." Atobe finally finishing his statement.

"Traitor!" Mukahi attacking Choutarou before Oshitari grabbed hold of him and Shishido stepping in front of the Choutarou to protect him from Mukahi.

"Oi Gakuto! Relax!" Oshitari said while grabbing his partner.

"Choutarou's not a traitor, when she first met the girl he didn't know she was from Seigaku." Shishido defended.

"We only found out almost two weeks ago." Wakashi added in defence of his best friend.

"You knew? You all knew?" Mukahi feeling very much betrayed by his team.

"This is not about you Gakuto." Atobe scolded his teammate.

"I think it's nice that Choutarou like someone from Seigaku. That's very sportsman of you Choutarou." Jirou commented with a smile.

"Arigato Akutagawa-senpai." Choutarou smiling back at his senpai.

"Besides, only Hiyoshi and I knew about the girl. Only yesterday, when Jirou announced it to the whole club, did everyone else find out." Shishido explained.

"Hehe, gomen ne Choutarou." Jirou apologized to the younger tennis player about the events that happened the day before.

"It's alright senpai, you didn't mean to." Choutarou quick to forgive his senpai.

"Can you all listen first?" Atobe asked his arms crossed.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

"So, this girl is from Seigaku, she was there during the match with Seigaku and that was when Ootori asked her out." Atobe stated.

"How did you even know about that?" Shishido asked surprised and a bit scared how Atobe found out about the events that happened.

"I have my sources." Atobe replied, "Anyway, so because our dear Ootori here was too meek to ask her out directly he has to take Hiyoshi with him, so we need a plan to get them alone." Atobe explained an evil look on his face.

"A-Ano, buchou, she's taking someone with her as well." Choutarou explained.

"Nani? Hmn, my sources failed to gather that information." Atobe rubbed his chin.

"Who is she taking with her anyway?" Shishido asked.

"She said she'd ask Fuji-san to come along since he's into photography as well, but if Fuji-san doesn't agree to come she'll take Kaidoh-san." Choutarou replied.

"Yeah I know that, you already told me that, I mean who is she taking definitely?" Shishido replied.

"We don't know." Wakashi replied for his best friend.

"Why don't you know?" Oshitari asked.

"Because I forgot to ask for her number, so I'm not even sure she really is coming." Choutarou replied warily.

"Nani?" the rest of the team asked surprised.

"Wow, you're really new at his aren't you?" Mukahi commented.

"And you're an expert?" Oshitari replied.

"At least I've been on a date before." Mukahi defended.

"We all have so shut it." Atobe commented.

"I haven't." Wakashi begged to differ.

"That's a given, your both juniors we're all seniors." Oshitari argued.

"Gekkokujou." Wakashi replied.

"So, we need to find out who she's taking with her. We need a change of plans, sa, minna we have to plan." Atobe declared the rest of the regulars clumping together to plan how they would get Choutarou and his date alone, leaving Wakashi and Choutarou out of the circle.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Choutarou asked his best friend a scared look on his face.

"Who knows, when our senpai's plan something, you just never know." Wakashi replied.

"Aa." Choutarou agreed staring at his senpai clustered together.

-oOo-

"Ja, minna, I'll go ahead of you." Fuji announced to the regulars as he walked away.

"Enjoy your date with Aiko-chan!" Eiji waved at Fuji

"Who would've thought Fuji-senpai and Aiko-senpai would get together." Echizen stated as they watched Fuji walk away to fetch Aiko from the classroom.

"Love, such a beautiful thing." Momoshiro leaning at Echizen.

"Momo-senpai you're heavy." Echizen complained.

"Fsssh." Kaidoh hissed while packing his tennis bag.

"Nande Mamushi? Jealous?" Momoshiro teased his rival.

Kaidoh simply stared at Momoshiro not giving a reply and went back to packing his bag.

"You know, you and Aiko-chan haven't been walking home together this past week." Eiji remembering how Aiko would leave before practice even ended.

"Did you have a fight because of Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro a bit worried about Kaidoh, not that he would admit it of course.

"Kaidoh, do you like Aiko-chan?" Kawamura asked the junior as he seemed to ignore all the questions thrown at him.

"If you liked her, you should have asked her out first." Inui advised not quoting data statistics.

"Wasn't it Aiko-senpai who asked Fuji-senpai out?" Echizen stated.

"Yeah I remember Fuji saying she asked him to come with her." Eiji remembering the conversation they had the day before.

"Kaidoh, you haven't been talking to Fuji this past week either. Could it be you're truly jealous?" Oishi finally giving in and joining the conversation.

"She didn't ask him out." Was the cold and simple reply to all the question, "Buchou. I am leaving as well." He bowed to Tezuka then left the clubroom.

"Wow, I've never seen Kaidoh so worked up like this." Eiji a bit concerned.

"Could it be that Mamushi is really jealous?" Momoshiro wondered.

"Oh no! What if Fuji and Kaidoh fight because of this?" Oishi beginning to worry.

"This is bad for the team." Kawamura added.

"Minna, stop worrying about such things. Fuji and Kaidoh are both excellent persons, they will not let something like this get between them and the game." Inui tried to calm down the commotion.

"Should we do something?" Kawamura asked.

"What do you think Tezuka?" Eiji asked their buchou who has been silent.

"That is they're personal life. It is a completely different thing from the club activities." Tezuka replied grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"He's worried." Inui said matter of fact.

"He is." Oishi agreed.

"Should we spy on Fuji and Aiko-chan's date?" Eiji proposed.

"Eiji!" Oishi reprimanded him.

"Just kidding." Eiji making a peace sign.

_Why am I so worked up about this?_ Kaidoh thought to himself as he was walking home. _She was only honest with me. _Kaidoh was stepped aback when he saw Aiko leaving the school grounds with Fuji. _And why am I so worried, Fuji-senpai is with her, I'm sure she'll be safe._ He tried to convince himself. _I had better apologize to her when she gets home after her date with Ootori._ He decided and continued his walk home, allowing a good distance between him and Aiko and Fuji who were on their way to the mall.

"Sa, Aiko-chan are you excited?" Fuji asked the girl walking beside him.

"Actually, I'm a bit nervous Fuji-senpai." Aiko admitted.

"Nande? I thought this wasn't a date?" Fuji teased.

"I know, but still, going to the mall for the photo exhibit, meeting up with him. It's just, my heart is beating so fast." Aiko warily explained.

Fuji chuckled before replying, "That's alright Aiko-chan."

"Fuji-senpai, please don't leave me behind when we get there, I might do something stupid." Aiko pleaded.

Fuji chuckled again, "Demo, how are you going to get to know him if I don't leave you behind?"

"Fuji-senpai." Aiko feeling the impending doom of her senpai leaving her alone with Choutarou.

"Don't worry Aiko, I'll just be a few steps behind, just so you two can talk." Fuji assured his kohai.

"By thaw way, Fuji-senpai, Momo-chan said something to me in class and it sort of puzzled me." Aiko began not really sure how to ask Fuji about what Momoshiro said to her earlier.

"Sa, so Momo has told you something. Hai, well, they think we're dating." Fuji explained with his usual smile.

"Fuji-senpai." Aiko blushed at what her senpai has just told her.

"Sa, I didn't think they were ready to hear that you were dating someone from Hyotei, so since I'm tagging along today, I just made it appear that I was actually your date." Fuji explained further.

"Ano, I guess arigato senpai." Aiko shyly bowed to her senpai. _Maybe if it were Fuji-senpai that I was dating, Kaoru-kun wouldn't be so work up as he is right now._ Aiko thought to herself.

"Well Aiko-chan, we're almost there." Fuji snapped Aiko out of her thoughts.

"Sou dane senpai." She simply replied.

**-oOo-**

**Hmn, I wonder how the date will go? What has the Hyotei regular planned for this occasion? Will the Seigaku regular spy on Fuji and Aiko's alleged date? Sa, minna I'll have to leave you hanging here for now. (^_^)v**


	9. Me

**Chapter 8: Me**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT, not mine, wish it was.**

**So, thanks for the reviews and corrections from the previous chapters.**

**-oOo-**

"Ootori-kun." Wakashi nudged his best friend's side after spotting Aiko and Fuji walking towards them.

"Nande?"

"She's here, and Fuji-san is the one with her." Wakashi pointing towards the two with his head.

"She looks very pretty." Choutarou said.

"She's wearing her school uniform, how could she look very pretty?" Wakashi popping Choutarou's bubble.

"I think she looks pretty wearing anything Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou defended.

"Oh, I forgot, you're in-love." Wakashi replied sarcastically.

"Konnichiwa." Fuji greeted the Hyotei players.

"Konnichiwa Fuji-san, Kentaro-san." Choutarou greeted back with a smile and a gentle bow.

"K-Konnichiwa Ootori-san, Hiyoshi-san." Aiko replied a bit nervous.

"Konnichiwa." Wakashi replied coldly.

"Uh, the photo exhibit is this way." Choutarou leading the way.

"Are you into photography as well Ootori-kun?" Fuji tried to start a discussion.

"A-Ano, not really, but I think it's very interesting." Choutarou replied with as much confidence as he could, he could feel his heart beating so fast he felt like he was going to collapse.

"Y-You like anything else besides tennis?" Aiko tried joining in the conversation.

"H-Hai, I play the piano, and a little of the violin." Choutarou replied with awkward smile.

_Oh, please. Ootori, you can do better than that!_ Wakashi thought to himself as he walked beside his best friend.

"What about you Hiyoshi-san?" Aiko turning to Wakashi.

"Ore? We own a dojo." Wakashi replied.

"He uses his martial arts skills in tennis Aiko-chan." Fuji added.

"Oh, yes, I remember you showed some of those moves during the match with Echizen-kun." Aiko recalling the Kantou Tournament.

"That was just some of it Kentaro-san, there's a lot more to Hiyoshi-kun's Enbu tennis." Choutarou proudly added; he was more comfortable talking about Wakashi with Aiko than he was talking about himself.

"How about you Kentaro-san? Do you play tennis?" Wakashi asked.

"Oh, I'm bad at sports. There was this one time in PE class that we had baseball, I swung the bat and it flew towards the pitcher." Aiko replied chuckling, "But he didn't get hurt or anything, he was able to dodge the bat."

Choutarou chuckled and stared at the girl, he was so amazed at how comfortable Aiko was admitting a fumble like that, if it were he, he would probably die of embarrassment.

"I don't think that's information you'd want him to know about on a first date Aiko." Fuji whispered to Aiko.

"Oh, gomen." Aiko whispered back.

Awkward silence ensued.

"Here we are." Choutarou announced.

"Where do you want to start Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked the only girl in the group.

"Anywhere is fine Fuji-senpai." She replied.

"Why don't we register first Fuji-san?" Wakashi signalled Fuji.

"Aa. We should. We'll register our names first; you two can go ahead and look around while we register." Fuji walking away with Hiyoshi.

"D-Demo, Fuji-senpai, shouldn't we go with you?" Aiko trying to walk after her senpai.

"Iie, we'll just write down your names." Fuji replied and waved back at the girl.

"A-Ano, shall we start here?" Choutarou offered pointing as a picture of a ballerina.

"I-Iiyo." Aiko walked towards the picture and admired it.

"C-Can you tell me something about this picture Kentaro-san?" Choutarou nervously asked. "I'm not very knowledgeable in photography so." He shyly added.

"Oh? Iiyo. A-Ano, if you look closely here you can almost see two ballerinas in the picture, but actually there is only one, the angle of the lens was directed so that the shadow would look like there was more than one ballerinas in the picture." Aiko nervously explained.

"Sou dane." Choutarou replied very interested with what he was hearing.

"And here in this picture you can see how the photographer used summer colors to enhance the drama of the scene." Aiko moving on to the next picture.

"This is a pretty picture." Choutarou replied.

"Hai, this next one, look here, do you see that?" Aiko pointing at the left upper part of the picture.

"It looks like the leaves on the trees are dancing." Choutarou said.

"Exactly." Aiko replied contentedly.

"You two look like your enjoying yourselves." Fuji said from behind surprising the two.

"Kentaro-san was just telling me some things about the pictures." Choutarou explained.

"Maybe we should just leave the two of you to yourself; you seem to be enjoying conversing anyway." Fuji teased.

"Fuji-senpai." Aiko blushing madly.

"Maybe we should." Wakashi agreed.

"Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou whined.

"Just kidding." Fuji chuckled at the horrified look on Aiko's face.

-oOo-

"Target acquired." Gakuto said as he and Shishido were peeking from behind a bush in the mall.

"Why did I have to be paired up with you again?" Shishido complained.

"Shut up and just do according to plan Ryo." Gakuto snapped back.

"We look very suspicious hiding behind this fake bush Gakuto." Shishido complained some more.

"You have a better idea?" Gakuto asked very annoyed.

"Can't we just walk around like normal people would do, in a mall?" Shishido suggested.

"Atobe said we have to keep an eye on them until they get out of the photo exhibit."

"Yeah, but he didn't say we had to hide behind a bush to do it." Shishido reasoned out.

"Fine. What do you want to do then?" Gakuto asked; he was clearly not winning this debate.

"There, a coffee shop let's just sit around and watch them, at least that's a little less suspicious." Shishido pointing at a nearby coffee shop.

"You have a point. Sa, let's go." Gakuto walking ahead leaving Shishido behind the bush.

"H-Hey, Gakuto wait up!"

-oOo-

"Eiji-senpai, I didn't bring enough money for this." Momoshiro complained as they sat in a table sharing a slice of cake for all three of them.

"Why did I have to be dragged into this again?" Echizen complained.

"Shush! Don't be so noisy. Just eat." Eiji reprimanded his kohai.

"Why did we have to spy at them from here Eiji-senpai? The food here is too expensive." Momoshiro whined.

"This is the closest shop to the exhibit, stop complaining." Eiji reprimanded, "Besides, I bought the cake so just eat."

"Isn't that Hiyoshi and Ootori from Hyotei." Echizen pointing at the two male students who were with Aiko and Fuji.

"Argh! They're intruding on Fujiko and Aiko-chan's date!" Eiji whined.

"But Aiko-senpai seems to be talking more with Ootori than she does Fuji-senpai." Echizen pointed out.

"You're right! Oh! They're ruining the moment for Fuji-senpai and Aiko-chan." Momoshiro screeched.

"Shush! Don't be so loud Momo!" Eiji reprimanded.

"Huh?" Echizen lifting his head noting two familiar figures stepping into the coffee shop.

"Nande Echizen?" Momoshiro noting the surprised look in the ichnen's face.

"Aren't those Shishido and Mukahi from Hyotei?" Echizen pointing at the two Hyotei student's lining up at the counter.

"Ah! You're right; it seems the Hyotei people are here at the mall today." Eiji concluded.

"At least they can afford the food here." Momoshiro complained again.

"Stop complaining Momo. Let's just observe Fuji and Aiko-chan." Eiji said turning his head back to the original target of their spying.

-oOo-

"D-Do you want to get something to eat after we finish looking around?" Choutarou asked Aiko as they turned the last corner of the exhibit.

"Huh? A-Ano, Fuji-senpai?" Aiko asked the tensai.

"It was not me that was asked Aiko-chan." Fuji replied with a gentle smile.

"Please." Choutarou said in a pleading voice.

"Iiyo." Aiko replied.

_Oh, Kami-sama, thank you, I thought he'd never ask._ Wakashi thought, they'd practice what Choutarou would say to Aiko that day and Choutarou has been skipping on a lot things that they practice since they met up.

"You look relieved Hiyoshi-kun." Fuji said to the younger boy, as soft as he could so Aiko and Choutarou wouldn't hear.

"Huh? Ano—" Wakashi surprised by what Fuji said.

"You planned something didn't you Hiyoshi-kun?" Fuji asked the boy.

"H-Hai." Wakashi replied a bit scared at Fuji's look.

Fuji chuckled, "Sa, we'll just have to see what happens then."

-oOo-

"They're leaving." Gakuto standing from their table.

"Sit down Gakuto, let them go ahead, we can't tail them too closely. Besides we know where Choutarou is taking her next." Shishido pulling the acrobatic player back to his seat.

"Demo, Ryo, Atobe is going to kill us if we lose sight of them." Gakuto defended.

"We're not going to lose them, because we know where they're going next." Shishido argued.

"Fine. But if they deviate from the plan and we lose them, you're answering to Atobe not me." Gakuto slumping like a three-year-old back to his seat.

-oOo-

"Ah! They're leaving the exhibit!" Eiji suddenly stood up after seeing the four walk-by.

"Why are those two still with them?" Momoshiro noting that Wakashi and Choutarou were still with the two.

"Maybe Fuji-senpai invited them." Echizen reasoned out.

"Mou, Fujiko, why would you do that? You're on a date." Eiji complained. "Hurry up finish the cake we need to tail them." He instructed Momoshiro and practically shoved the last piece of cake into the power player's mouth.

"Eiji-sempai!" Momoshiro said his mouth filled with cake.

-oOo-

"Aren't those three from Seigaku?" Gakuto asked as he noted Echizen, Momoshiro and Eiji walking out of the coffee shop.

"Gakuto, this is the mall, it's Saturday afternoon. It's a public domain." Shishido snapped at his spy-partner.

"I know that Ryo!" Gakuto replied irritated.

"Hurry up and drink your coffee, we're tailing them." Shishido instructed as he placed his cup down on the table.

-oOo-

"Here we are, this is the pasta place I was talking about." Choutarou said as they stepped in front of a pasta and pizza place.

"Hmn, I'm not really a fan on Italian food, but nothing wrong with trying." Fuji stated.

"Oh, that's right, Fuji-senpai like spicy food." Aiko remembering her senpai's weird taste.

"We can go somewhere else if you like." Choutarou offered.

_Iie! That's not the plan!_ Wakashi screamed in his head.

"Iie, this is fine." Fuji replied after seeing the look on Wakashi's face.

"Are you sure Fuji-senpai?" Aiko inquired.

"Hai. Let's go in." he replied but let Aiko and Choutaou walk ahead before grabbing Wakashi's wrist. "Did Hyotei rig the place or something?" he asked the Enbu Tennis player.

"Iie." Wakashi replied fearful of the look in Fuji's eyes.

"But you have a plan right?" Fuji asked again.

"H-Hai." Wakashi replied before getting himself loose from Fuji's grip and quickly walked in to follow Choutarou and Aiko. _Ootori-kun you had better not screw this up, you owe me that much, I think I'm going to die from talking to Fuji-san before this day is over._

-oOo-

"They're going into the pasta and pizza place." Momoshiro reported as the three pretended to be looking at sport equipment from across the pasta place.

"All four of them?" Eiji asked as he had his back turned back so they wouldn't be obvious.

"Hai."

"And Aiko-senpai went in ahead with Ootori, Fuji was left behind a while talking to Hiyoshi before he followed in." Echizen added holding a cross trainer in hand. They were pretty effective at the pretending to be shopping part.

"Hey." Momoshiro suddenly exclaimed.

"Nande Momo?" Eiji turning around to look at what the power player was surprised about.

"Those two again." Momoshiro pointing at Shishido and Gakuto who walked pass.

"Are those two on a date or something?" Eiji asked as they followed Shishido and Gakuto with their eyes.

"I don't think they're that kind of guys Eiji-senpai." Echizen replied.

"Would you like to try them on?" A sales assistant asked.

"Huh?" the three Seigaku member s surprised.

"That's cross trainer your holding." She replied pointing at shoe Echizen was holding, "What size would you like to try on?" she asked with a smile.

"A-Ano." Echizen started.

"We're just looking, thank you very much." Eiji grabbing the shoe and handing it back to the sales assistant before all three of them ran out the store.

"This spying is tiring." Momoshiro trying to catch his breathe.

"Huh?" Echizen spotting another familiar face from a distance.

"Nande Echizen?"

"There, isn't that—" Echizen pointed at a tall boy with an ice cream cone in hand.

"Inui!" Eiji called out.

"Inui-senpai what are you doing here?" Momoshiro asked as they walked over to where Inui was standing.

"Eating Ice Cream." Inui replied.

"Is that so? Then why is your ice cream melting in your hand?" Eiji noting the dripping ice cream from the cone.

"Sa, I've been caught." Inui replied.

"You're spying on Fuji-senpai and Aiko-chan's date aren't you?" Momoshiro asked with a smirk.

"This is an excellent way to collect Fuji's data." Inui replied throwing the melted ice cream on the bin and spraying some alcohol on his hands.

"Hmn. Even Inui-senpai is spying." Echizen said adjusting his cap.

"But it seems Fuji hasn't really talked with Aiko since they got here, and those two boys from Hyotei have been hanging with them since they got here." Inui reading from his notebook but immediately closing it after noting that Eiji was peaking from the side of his note.

"Yes, we noticed that since a while ago." Eiji replied his thinking face on.

"I've been asking myself maybe Fuji is not Aiko-chan's date after all." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Wah? You mean she's dating one of the guys from Hyotei and Fuji-senpai just tagged along?" Momoshiro asked surprised.

"Demo, wouldn't that make Fuji-senpai a third wheel?" Echizen added.

"I don't think Fujiko would do that." Eiji defended.

"He did say that Aiko asked him to come with her." Inui stated.

"Why would Aiko-senpai aske Fuji-senpai to come along with her on a date?" Echizen raised his eyebrow.

"Mou, let's continue to tail them so we can find out." Eiji said getting more excited.

-oOo-

"Well, Oshitari and Atobe will take over from here." Shishido said as he and Gakuto walked pass the pasta place.

"We need to position ourselves in the book store next right?" Gakuto asked his spy-partner.

"That's what Atobe said." Shishido taking a piece of paper from his pocket. "We need to be positioned in the bookstore where they will be proceeding after eating, then that's when Jirou will do his job."

"Is Atobe sure about that? Jirou?" Gakuto a worried look in his face.

"Kabaji will make sure Jirou is awake to do his job." Shishido replied.

"Well, whatever, let's go to the book store then, I want to check out some manga while we wait for them." Gakuto pulled on the counter-puncher dragging him to the bookstore.

-oOo-

"What do you want to eat?" Choutarou asked the girl across the table from him.

"Uhm, I think I'll have pesto." Aiko replied placing the menu down on the table.

"I'll have the all meat pan-pizza, and a lot of hot sauce please." Fuji smiled at the server.

"Chicken and pasta supreme." Wakashi coldly said to the server.

"I think I'll have pesto as well." Choutarou smiled at the server.

"Very well sir." The server bowed before leaving to bring their orders to the kitchen.

"This looks like a very expensive place." Aiko looked around a bit uncomfortable with her surroundings.

_Of course it is, it was Atobe-buchou's idea after all. _Wakashi thought to himself as he stared out the window of the pasta place.

"It's alright, I'll get this." Choutarou smiled sweetly at Aiko.

"Oh, iie, that would be too much for you to do." She protested.

"Take is as an apology for crashing into you back at the tennis place." Choutarou bargained.

"Demo, it's too expensive." Aiko objected.

"Let him pay Kentaro-san, but I'm paying for my own." Fuji insisted.

"Oh, iie, Fuji-san, let me pay for everyone's share." Choutarou insisted. "Please." He bowed. "Please let me." He repeated.

"I-Iiyo, demo, are you sure?" Aiko asked hesitantly.

"Oh, he's very sure." Wakashi replied for his best friend.

"Well, well, if it isn't my players." Atobe suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Buchou?" the two Hyotei regulars surprised by Atobe showing up, they knew someone from the team was meeting them in the pasta place but they never expected it would be their buchou.

"Sleeping with the enemy Hiyoshi, Ootori?" Oshitari asked appearing from behind Atobe.

"Enemy eh?" Fuji sharply staring at the blue-haired tensai.

"Figure of speech Fuji." Oshitari replied, "having a little party we see."

Aiko shifted from her seat, she wasn't comfortable being surrounded by so many men. So many good-looking men if you must emphasize it.

"And who is this lovely angel?" Atobe asked noting the quiet girl sitting beside Fuji.

"My kohai." Fuji replied, a 'touch her and your dead' look in his face.

"And your name is?" Atobe asked again edging closer to Aiko.

"A—Kentaro." Aiko almost whispered.

"Kentaro?" Oshitari repeated.

"K-Kentaro Aiko desu." Aiko answered almost fainting.

"Pleasure to meet you Kentaro-san." Atobe bent down to kiss Aiko's hand making the younger girl blush.

Choutarou and Wakashi were taken aback by their buchou's action. Choutarou wanted to stab his buchou with the bread knife on the table for doing that.

"Do you want to join us Atobe?" Fuji said in a tone that says 'you touched her, I'm really going to kill you now' tone.

"Iie, Ore-sama has his own private room reserved." Atobe smugly replied, "Come on Oshitari." He signalled and Oshitari followed behind him quietly.

"W-Who was that?" Aiko asked, her voice shaking.

"That was our buchou, Atobe Keigo. And the other guy, is our fukubuchou, Oshitari Yushi." Wakashi replied.

"Don't you remember him from the match Aiko?" Fuji asked the stunned girl beside her.

"Ah, yes, he went against Tezuka-senpai right, and the other one was in the doubles' match against Momo-chan and Eiji-senpai." Aiko recalled still shaking from the gesture that Atobe did.

"Hai." Fuji smiled but noted that Choutarou was still holding the bread knife on the table his hands trembling. _So, that wasn't part of your plan eh?_ He thought to himself.

Wakashi also noticed his best friend tightly holding the bread knife on the table, kicked him from under the table to get his attention. "What are we doing after this?" he asked, just to change the topic, he was well aware what was next on the plan.

"Huh?" Choutarou replied, surprised by the question.

"After eating, where to next?" Wakashi repeated.

"Ah, yes, Uhm, Kentaro-san, do you mind if we stop by the book store after we eat, there was something that, uhm…" Choutarou completely forgetting the well-rehearsed excuse they had plan.

"You need to buy something right?" Wakashi reminded him.

"Ah yes, that." He agreed nervously.

"Uh, won't we be disturbing you?" Aiko asked.

"We can go Aiko-chan, I need to buy something too." Fuji jumped in to make sure Aiko agreed to come along to the bookstore. _What did you people have plan for next?_ He thought to himself, he was very much aware now that the Hyotei regulars had this date planned out, and he didn't want to be the party pooper knowing that his Seigaku teammates would have probably done the same had it been his date.

"Ah, iiyo, if that's the case Fuji-senpai. We'll go with you then Ootori-kun." Aiko smiled back at the silver haired boy just as their orders arrived.

"Choutarou." He said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can just call me Choutarou." He smiled at her.

"I-Iiyo, Choutarou-san." She replied.

"Just Choutarou will do." He insisted.

-oOo-

"What time are they gonna finish eating? I'm hungry too." Momoshiro whined as the four of them stood a distance from the pasta place.

"No one's stopping you from eating Momo-senpai." Echizen leaning on the wall, he was getting bored following Fuji and Aiko around.

"Mou, I hope they're having a good talk inside." Eiji whined.

"Here they come." Inui noting the four coming out from the pasta place.

"Mou, why are those Hyotei boys still with them?" Eiji complained.

"At least Aiko-chan is walking beside Fuji-senpai now." Momoshiro pointing out that the two Hyotei regulars were walking together as Aiko and Fuji were walking together.

"Ah, you're right." Eiji getting all excited.

"So, who is Aiko-senpai really dating?" Echizen asked.

"Only one way to find out." Inui said walking ahead of the three.

"Oi! Inui! Wait for us!" Eiji called after the data man.

-oOo-

"Here they come." Shishido pulled Gakuto to a corner.

"Jirou's coming right?" Gakuto asked suspiciously hiding his face behind a manga.

"Stop that Gakuto." Shishido pulling the manga away.

"We need to hide." He argued.

"But not that way, you're too suspicious looking." Shishido retorted.

"You're good at this aren't you?" Gakuto asked.

"Nani?"

"Exactly how many people have you tailed on their dates Ryo?" Gakuto teased.

"Nani? I don't tail my friend around on their dates." Shishido defended.

"Yeah right. You need to get a life Ryo." Gakuto teased some more before grabbing a cookbook and covering his face with it.

"I have a life." Shishido replied before grabbing some random book himself and covering his face with it as the four walked pass them.

"Hmn." Fuji said as he noted the two Hyotei regulars hiding behind some books. _So, it's Shishido and Mukahi's turn huh? _He chuckled.

"Fuji-senpai?" Aiko noticing her senpai chuckle.

"Don't mind me Aiko I just saw something funny." Fuji replied before looking at Wakashi with a 'I know what you're doing' look.

Wakashi simply nodded.

"What kinds of book do you like Kentaro-san?" Choutarou asked trying to make conversation with Aiko.

"Uhm, I guess I like science fiction." Aiko replied.

"Would you like to go look at some books about it then?" Choutarou offered.

"Iiyo, but I thought you needed to buy something?" Aiko reminding the boy of the purpose why they went to the bookstore.

"I'll buy it. I need the same, so I'll just go and buy it now." Wakashi replied shadily.

"Aa. Arigato Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou replied when a loud voice was heard.

"Hiyoshi-kun! You're here!" Jirou jumped at Wakashi.

"Akutagawa-senpai?" Wakashi replied surprised by the other's appearance. _I thought Mukahi-senpai and Shishido-senpai were the once meeting us here._ Obviously, the senior regular changed the plan without informing him or Choutarou about it.

"Sa, come with me, I need a partner for a match." Jirou pulled on Wakashi.

"D-Demo…" Wakashi tried to resist his senpai pulling on him.

"Come on Hiyoshi-kun, the slots might get filled up." Jirou excitedly pulled on the younger player.

"S-Senpai…" Wakashi helplessly being dragged by the hyperactive serve and volley player.

"They're having an parfait eating contest down at the dairy shop and Marui-kun can't make it because Sanada is making them do extra practice today." Jirou still pulling on the younger boy.

"D-Demo, I don't like sweets…" Wakashi reasoned but to no avail because his senpai has successfully dragged him along, so he helplessly looked back at his best friend with a look that says 'You owe me' on his face.

Choutarou guiltily smiled and waved at his best friend who was being dragged out of the bookstore.

"Huh?" Aiko almost traumatized by what had just happened in front of her.

"Eheh, please forgive my senpai, he sleeps most of the time, but when he's awake he can be very…energetic." Choutarou trying to find the right words to describe Jirou.

"Will Hiyoshi-kun be okay?" Aiko asked concerned for the other's welfare.

"He might get indigestion later, but I don't think Akutagawa-senpai will kill him from eating parfait." Choutarou jokingly answered.

"E?" Aiko had a shocked look on her face.

"Joking." Choutarou replied scratching his head, "Shall we go look at those books then?"

Fuji trailed behind the two to give them some space to talk when he noticed a familiar reflection of the security mirrors installed in the bookstore. _Echizen?_ He thought before speaking, "Would you two excuse me for a minute I saw something interesting over there. I'll be right back." He told the two who simply nodded before walking towards the direction where he saw Echizen's reflection.

"Mou, I can't see them." Eiji complained in a whisper.

"Stop pushing Echizen." Momoshiro complained to the younger boy.

"I'm not pushing, Inui-senpai is leaning on me." Echizen argued.

"Shush! You're too noisy, we'll get caught." Inui shushed the three.

"Enjoying the show?" Fuji asked from behind making the four jump up in surprise.

"Mou, Fujiko you scared us." Eiji holding his chest, he could swear his heart jumped off from there.

"And what exactly are the four of you doing here?" Fuji asked his cerulean blue orbs had a deadly look on them.

"A-Ano, we're looking around." Momoshiro tried to reason out.

"Hontouni?" Fuji asked, not convinced of Momoshiro's excuse.

"Inui was buying new notebooks." Eiji shoved a couple of notebook into Inui's chest. "Right Inui?"

"H-Hai." Holding the notebooks, that Eiji shoved.

"Sa, enjoy your 'shopping'." Fuji turned around the corner going back to Aiko, obviously, he knew what they were doing there.

"We've been caught." Eiji whined.

"Well, he's not called a tensai for nothing." Echizen adjusting his cap.

-oOo-

"Is Hiyoshi-san coming back?" Aiko asked as Choutarou paid for a couple of pens, he had to buy something, to justify his excuse for going to the bookstore.

"I don't think so, I don't think Akutagawa- senpai is going to let him go." Choutarou replied.

"Oh dear." Aiko chuckled.

"It was really nice seeing you again Kentaro-san." Choutarou shyly said to the girl as they stepped outside the bookstore.

"You too Ootori-san." She smiled at the boy.

"Choutarou." He replied.

"Huh?"

"I said you can call me Choutarou didn't I?" he reminded the girl.

"Oh, yeah, right, you did, gomen." Aiko shyly replied.

"It's okay." He assured.

Awkward silence again, until Fuji cleared his throat and signalled Choutarou with his hand to his ear as it calling someone.

Choutarou looked at Fuji with a confused look on his face.

Fuji widened his eyes and emphasized the gesture he was doing.

Choutarou finally got what the tensai was telling him, "A-Ano, Kentaro-san…"

"Aiko." She cut him off.

"Gomen?"

"You can call me Aiko, it wouldn't be fair for me to call you by your first name if you won't call me by the same." She smiled at him.

"Oh, Iiyo. A-Aiko-san do you mind if I get your number? I-Ore—I'd like to see you again sometime." Choutarou asked a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Aiko looked at Fuji as if asking permission from an older brother, he simply smiled and nodded. "Iiyo, here let me write it down for you."

"Arigato Aiko-san." Choutarou breathlessly replied.

Fuji chuckled at how cute the two were.

"C-Can I send you home?" Choutarou asked.

"Hmn, maybe next time, it's getting late and our houses are on the opposite direction so." Aiko politely refused.

"Sou dane. Next time then?" Choutarou asked.

"Maybe, when it's not so late." Aiko replied, unsure if there will be a next time.

"I'll send her home for you today Ootori-kun." Fuji smiled at the taller boy.

"Hai. Arigato Fuji-san." Choutarou bowed to the older tennis player.

They walked out the mall together before walking on opposite directions to go home.

-oOo-

"You should have let him walk you home Aiko-chan." Fuji advised the younger girl walking beside him.

"Demo, I wouldn't know what to talk about." Aiko reasoned out.

"Sa, next time then, when I'm not around." Fuji teased.

"Fuji-senpai." Aiko blushing from her senpai's teasing.

"We're here, arigato for letting me tag along Aiko-chan. I'll see you in school then." Fuji told the younger girl as they stood outside Aiko's house.

"Iie. Arigato gozaimasu for coming along Fuji-senpai. Gomennasai for disturbing your Saturday afternoon." Aiko bowed to her senpai.

"Don't mention it, I had fun anyway. Ja, I'll see you on Monday ne?" Fuji waved at the girl as she stepped into the gate of their house.

-oOo-

"I guess it was Fuji-senpai's date after all." Echizen muttered as the four of them tried to squeeze themselves in a corner across from Aiko's house.

"Fsssshhh, what are you all doing here?" Kaidoh appeared out of nowhere.

"Argh! Kaidoh! Don't go sneaking behind people's back like that!" Momoshiro said terrified by his rival's sudden appearance.

"What are you saying? I live here." Kaidoh replied.

"Oh yeah right, you live next to Aiko-chan." Eiji recalled.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaidoh repeated his question.

"We were just—" Echizen started before Momoshiro and Eiji covered his mouth.

"We were doing nothing, really, see you around Kaidoh." Eiji said instead and all four of them started walking away.

**-oOo-**

**Can I just say that Echizen, Eiji, Momoshiro and Inui are really bad at spying =) Hehe. Hope you all enjoyed the date day.**


	10. Seicho

**Chapter 9: Seicho**

**DISCLAIMER: Hyotei not mine…Seigaku not mine…Aiko, mine =)**

**So the first date was over, and of course, a lot of people went on the date with them, talk about the Hyotei regulars plus half the Seigaku regulars. It was a fun first date wasn't it?**

**By the way gomen for the late update, I finished my Tezuka fic (When Worlds Collide) first, then I started another story, this time with Rikkai (Just One Smile), so it was only today that I got to sit down and write this chapter for Hana. My sister is requesting a Fudoumine fic, but I can't handle so many on-going fics! O_O**

**-oOo-**

Fuji was quietly walking down the hall towards his classroom when someone suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to bump into the tall figure.

"Fuji." Was the stern voice.

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Nande?" the tensai raised his brows.

"How was your date?" Tezuka whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"How are you and Aiko-chan?" The stoic captain rephrased.

"Tezuka, I didn't know you were interested with that issue as well." Fuji teased.

"Iie. It's just; it's been affecting most of the team, especially Kaidoh." Tezuka replied in defense.

"Hontou?" Fuji tilted his head sideways, trying to get Tezuka to admit he was intruding as well.

"Hai."

"Well, if you must know, we're okay." Fuji replied with a grin, "By the way, when are you leaving for Germany?"

"Tomorrow."

"Iiyo, gambatte!" Fuji smiled then walked away leaving Tezuka with a bewildered look in his face.

-oOo-

Choutarou grabbed his bag and bowed to his senpai-tachi, "I'll go on ahead senpai-tachi." He happily stated.

"Where are you going Choutarou?" Shishido was first to react.

"To class, Shishido-senpai." Choutarou replied with a smile.

"It's still early, practice ended early so we still have half an hour before morning classes starts." Shishido pointed out.

"Hai, demo, there's something I need to do before class starts." Choutarou reasoned out.

"He needs to talk to Kentaro-san before going to class." Wakashi blurted out making Choutarou blush.

"Hiyoshi-kun, you didn't have to announce it." Choutarou complained.

"They won't let you go until you tell them, so, I did it for you." Wakashi reasoned out.

"Oh, so you got her number?" Gakuto teased.

"No wonder you had that smile plastered all over your face the whole practice." Yuushi added.

"Senpai-tachi." Choutarou rubbed his nape and blushed some more.

"Hmn, well, Ore-sama's plan worked out perfectly I see." Atobe smirked.

"Oi Atobe that was not just you there. We all participated." Shishido complained.

"But it was my brilliant mind that came up with it." Atobe insisted.

"Minna-san, arigato for helping me out with my date with Aiko-chan." Choutarou shyly said.

"Aiko-chan?" Gakuto reacted.

"On a first name basis already after the first date?" Yuushi teased.

"A-Ano…" Choutarou uneasy with the way his senpai-tachi was putting spotlight on him.

"Well?" Gakuto waiting for an explanation.

"Oi Gakuto stop picking in Choutarou you know he's very shy." Shishido defended.

"Ootori-kun told Kentaro-kun she could call him by his first name, so she offered the same back." Wakashi explained.

"Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou whined.

"Nani? Like the senpai-tachi will let you live it down without telling them?" Wakashi defended himself for telling.

"Ike Choutarou, ike and talk to her already." Shishido pushing Choutarou out of the clubroom to stop the others from interrogating him further.

"Arigato Shishido-senpai." The taller boy bowed before walking on ahead.

"Who would've thought that Choutarou would fall in-love first." Yuushi said while rubbing his chin.

"Oh, Yuushi, are you jealous?" Gakuto teased.

"Nani? Of course not!" Yuushi defended.

"You're jealous because Ootori found a girl ahead of you." Gakuto teased some more.

"You know not what you say Gakuto." Yuushi adjusted his glasses and swung his bag on his shoulder.

"Yuushi is jealous of Ootori!" Gakuto screamed.

"Gakuto stop it!" Atobe reprimanded the acrobatics player, "Oshitari might cry." He teased.

"Atobe!" Yuushi turned to Atobe a look of disbelief from what the buchou had just said.

-oOo-

"Aiko-chan! Aiko-chan!" Yumi excitedly called her best friend as they headed out to class.

"Yumi-chan, nande?"

"How did Saturday go?" Yumi asked full of excitement.

"Yumi-chan." Aiko whined a blush on her cheeks.

"Well? Tell me!" Yumi excitedly staring at Aiko.

"It was fun." Was the shy reply.

"What did you do?"

"We went to the photo exhibit, then we ate in a Pasta and Pizza place, he paid for the bill; then we went to the book store to buy some stuff." Aiko vaguely enumerated.

"Did he walk you home?" Yumi excitedly asked.

"Iie. Fuji-senpai walked me home." Aiko replied timidly.

"Nani? Nande?" Yumi asked in disbelief.

"Ano, he did offer, but I told him maybe some other time." Aiko defended.

"So there will be another time?" Yumi exclaimed, "Are you officially dating now?"

"Yumi-chan." Aiko blushed deeper.

"Oh come on Aiko, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Yumi tugged on Aiko's blouse.

"M-Maybe." Aiko replied shyly.

"Did he get your number? Did he? Did he?"

"Hai."

"Well, has he called you yet?" Yumi asked with wide eyes.

"I-Iie—."

"Nani? Demo, nande?" Yumi disappointed.

"He sent me an SMS yesterday asking how I was." Aiko continued.

"Oh? Well, did you reply?"

"H-Hai."

"Well? What did you say?"

"That I was doing well, and I just got home from church." Aiko shifted a little in her place.

"Then?"

"Ano, Yumi-chan I don't think I should enumerate what we've talked about." Aiko defended.

"Demo—."

"Ah, so I see that Aiko-chan still has a hang-over of the Saturday date. Eh? Hmn. Love such a wonderful thing. Fuji-senpai must really be such a wonderful date for you to still be blushing that way on a Monday morning." Momoshiro teased as he passed Aiko and Yumi.

"E?" Yumi getting confused.

"It's difficult to explain Yumi-chan." Aiko patted her friend's shoulder.

"Fuji-senpai? Demo, I thought—."

*Beep*

"Ah! Is that from him?" Yumi squealed after hearing Aiko's phone beep.

Aiko read the message and smiled.

"Ah! It's from his isn't it?" Yumi getting all excited.

Aiko typed on her keypad then closed her phone. "Yumi-chan you better go to class now, the sensei is here." Aiko pointed at the sensei that was placing his things on the table.

"E? Oh, we're in your classroom, I got so lost in the story. Iiyo, ja Aiko-chan!"

"Bye, bye Yumi-chan." Aiko waved to her best friend with a smile.

-oOo-

"Wow!" Shishido, Gakuto and Jirou all said as they watched Choutarou hit a Scud Serve, well, it was faster than his original scud serve.

"Oi! Take it a little easy." Wakashi complained as he walked over to pick up his racket.

"Gomen Hiyoshi-kun!" Choutarou shouted from the other court, because yes, Wakashi was not his opponent, but the Scud was so fast it slammed Wakashi's racket out of his hands from the other court.

"When did that happen?" Gakuto asked Shishido who has been training with Choutarou for the past weeks after their defeat in the Kantou Tournament.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Shishido replied wide-eyed.

"Hmn. Looks like Ootori-kun is very inspired by Kentaro-san." Jirou said with his head on his nape getting ready to position himself for a nap.

"Have they gone out for a second date yet?" Gakuto again asked Shishido.

"Iie, not yet."

"Nani? Ootori is so slow!" Gakuto complained.

"He's taking his time." Shishido defended.

"Exactly! Which means he's slow." Gakuto retorted.

"Maybe he's just a gentleman." Shishido replied.

"Or maybe he's just slow." Gakuto argued.

"Oi! What are you two arguing about?" Oshitari asked as he stepped in the court holding a clipboard.

"None of your business Yuushi!" Gakuto snapped at the bluenette.

"Well, if it's going to disturb practice it part of my business Gakuto." Yuushi patiently explained.

"We're not disturbing practice!" Gakuto replied.

"Oh, really?" Yuushi pointed at the rest of the team who was staring at Gakuto and Shishido.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to practice!" Gakuto shouted at the rest of the team.

"Touchy." Yuushi teased.

"Yuushi! Get in the court!" Gakuto pointing his racket at his doubles partner.

"Nande?"

"We're playing a game to settle this." Gakuto demanded.

"Fine with me." Yuushi grabbed his racket and walked to the court.

"What was that about Shishido-senpai?" Choutarou asked his doubles partner after being shooed away by Gakuto from the court he was using.

"You." Was the simple response.

"Ore?"

"Hai. Gakuto was debating that you were too slow in asking Kentaro-san on a second date." Shishido explained.

"E?"

"He's right you know, it's been more than two weeks since the first date, aren't you asking her out again?" Shishido asked as he changed the grip tape on his racket.

"Demo, we talk on a regular basis." Choutarou replied with a blush.

"Well, since we lost in the Kantou Tournament, us senior will have to retire soon, just training you guys will be what's left for us to do. We can't be helping you soon, so you better get a move on it." Shishido patted his kohai on the shoulder before heading out to another court.

"She was busy too; she's been covering Seigaku's games. And the Kantou finals are almost up; they'll be going against Rikkai." Choutarou explained.

"Stop making excuses Choutarou, just ask her out already." Shishido said while doing some stretching, "Get in the court, let's play a match."

"H-Hai." The silverette ran to the opposite side of the court.

-oOo-

"Aiko-chan." Kaidoh called out to the girl as she was about the tennis courts.

"Kaoru-kun?" Aiko replied surprised that her childhood friend suddenly called her after almost three weeks of not talking to her.

"Ano, can you wait up? I'd like to walk home with you." Kaidoh said trying to avert Aiko's eyes.

"S-Sure. I'll just get my things in the newsroom.

"Iiyo, I'll meet you at the school gate then?" Kaidoh nodded before heading to the clubroom.

"Oi! Look! Kaidoh is talking to Aiko-chan." Eiji stopped in his steps the other's following him also came to a halt.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai, Mamushi is talking to your girl!" Momoshiro panicked.

"It's okay." Fuji replied.

"E?" the regulars looked at Fuji strangely.

"Fuji, did you understood what just happened?" Kawamura asked the tensai.

"Of course." Fuji smiled at his doubles partner.

"Demo, Fuji, I think Kaidoh just told Aiko-chan than he was going to walk home with her." Eiji protested.

"99% chance that is exactly what Kaidoh said to Aiko-chan." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"But aren't they friends?" Fuji again replied with a smile.

"Demo Fuji-senpai, shouldn't you be the one walking Aiko-senpai home?" Echizen added.

"Not necessarily." Fuji replied then walked on ahead to the clubroom.

"Oi Fuji! Fuji!" Eiji ran after the tensai.

"Fuji-senpai seemed cool with Aiko-chan spending time with Mamushi." Momoshiro stated while rubbing his chin.

"Minna, let's not think about these things first, we we're lucky to have beaten Rokkaku, but Rikkai is a tougher team." Oishi reminded his teammates.

"But Oishi, Fuji didn't seem to care at all." Kawamura said full of concern.

"Fuji must have a good reason." Oishi replied.

"Hmn." Inui adjusted his glasses and wrote on his notebook.

"What are you writing down Inui-senpai?" Echizen asked the data man.

"A theory." Inui replied then walked away.

"Do you guys think Aiko-chan and Fuji-senpai had a fight?" Momoshiro also formulating his own theory.

-oOo-

"Moshi, moshi, Aiko-chan? Choutarou desu." The silverette said with a smile.

"Hai. How are you Choutarou-kun?" Aiko replied gladly.

"Are you busy?"

"Iie, just fixing my things to go home. Nande?"

"A-Ano, the Rikkai match against Seigaku, will you be watching?" Choutarou asked his heart beating so fast.

"Hai. Of course I'm going to go support the team."

"Ah, I was wondering if you—." Choutarou choked on his own saliva. Coughing could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Ano, Choutarou-kun, daijabou? What happened?" Aiko asked concerned about the boy who suddenly started coughing.

Choutarou tried to gasp for air, Wakashi slammed his back while Shishido handed him his water bottle. When he composed himself back he replied, "D-Daijabou."

"Are you sure? You seem to still be catching your breath." Aiko still very worried.

"Hai, daijabou. Ano, Aiko-chan I was wondering if you're not too busy maybe, we can—we can, maybe…" Choutarou hesitating to ask.

"We can what?"

"Go out again? Just the two of us maybe?" Choutarou winced expecting to be rejected.

Shishido, Gakuto and Jirou were throwing their fist in the air after Choutarou finally asked the question. Wakashi and Atobe smirked. Yuushi adjusted his glasses then gave Choutarou a thumbs up. Because yes, everyone was there when Choutarou made the phone call.

Aiko blushed profusely. "Uhm."

"It's okay if you don't want to, I'm not forcing." Choutarou began defensively.

Atobe hit his forehead with what his kohai said. Yuushi, Shishido and Wakashi were signalling Choutarou not to say that. Jirou palmed his face in disappointment. Gakuto was almost ready to choke Choutarou had Kabaji not stopped him.

"IIe, it's fine, maybe. Demo, please don't laugh at me if I do something stupid iiyo?" Aiko said shyly

"Hontouni?" Choutarou's eyes brightened.

"H-Hai." Aiko smiled.

"How about after the Kantou finals?" Choutarou asked.

"Maybe before? We might celebrate after the finals with the team if we win, and if we lose, well, I wouldn't be in a very good mood now wouldn't I?" Aiko explained.

"Sou dane. Before then?" Choutarou asked hopefully.

"Hai."

"Arigato Aiko-chan!"

"No problem. Bye bye Choutarou-kun." Aiko said with a smile.

"Bye bye. And ano—Please be careful going home iiyo?"

"Hai. Don't worry Kaidoh-kun will walk with me home today; he's finally talking to me again." Aiko said happily.

Choutarou's heart felt a pinch after hearing that, but he forced a smile, "Iiyo, maybe someday I can walk you home as well." He said sadly.

Gakuto, Jirou, and Yuushi had their lips puckers as if to say 'ooooohhhh', Shishido and Atobe had a proud smile; Wakashi just shook his head with a smile. Kabaji gave Choutarou a nod to approve of what he said.

"Maybe." Aiko said gently. "Ano, Choutarou-kun, I need to go now."

"Oh, gomen, bye bye."

"Well, should we plan for the second date?" Gakuto said excitedly.

"Where do you think they should go Atobe?" Yuushi asked.

"Hmn, let Ore-sama think for a while." Atobe said rubbing his chin.

"A-Ano, buchou—."

"Nande Ootori?" Atobe turned his head to the younger boy.

"Ano, I'd like to go on a normal date with Aiko-chan this time." Choutarou said rubbing his nape and twisting his right foot on the ground.

"Hmn? You do not wish Ore-sama to help you?" Atobe asked in disbelief.

"Not that I don't want to buchou, it's just that—." Choutarou trying hard to explain himself.

"I think that is admirable Ootori." Yuushi patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Yeah! Let Ootori-kun go on a date alone!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Are you going to be able to handle it on your own?" Shishido asked in concern.

"I'll try my best." Choutarou assured his senpai.

"I think you can do it." Wakashi encouraged his best friend.

"Arigato Hiyoshi-kun."

"Iiyo, but we'll be on stand-by just in case." Atobe declared.

"Iiyo, buchou." Choutarou agreed, he knew there was no use arguing with his buchou, he'll never win anyway.

-oOo-

The walk home was quiet, Kaidoh just walked beside her mostly staring at the pavement while Aiko sighed repeatedly.

"Ano, Kaoru-kun." She started.

"Hai?"

"Are you mad at me for going out with Choutarou-kun?" Aiko shifted a little.

"Iie." Was the short reply.

"Then, why did you not talk to me for the past three weeks?"

"I don't know." Kaidoh stopped from walking and turned to face Aiko, "I guess I was just surprised that you really found the silver-haired boy in your dreams."

"Demo, shouldn't you be happy for me?" Aiko reasoned out.

"I am." Kaidoh replied bitterly, _Just maybe a bit jealous._ He added in his mind.

"Then act like you do, besides, you're like my best friend, we've been friends since we were kids. I don't recall us every fighting about anything before." Aiko trying to remember their childhood.

"We never did." Kaidoh also recalling.

"So why fight now?"

"Hmn, good point." Kaidoh managed a small smile.

"He asked me out again." Aiko changed the topic.

"Hontou? Did you accept?" Kaidoh asked an 'I hope you didn't' tone in his voice.

"Hai."

"Oh." Was the disappointed response.

"But, this time there won't be any Fuji-senpai or Hiyoshi-kun to come with us, just the two of us." Aiko shyly explained.

"Oh." Was again the disappointed response.

"Maybe we can get to know each other better that way right?" Aiko asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Kaidoh shrugged.

"Ne, Kaoru-kun, how about you?"

"What about me?" Kaidoh replied defensively.

"Don't you have any one you'd like to ask out?" Aiko teased.

"Iie, betsuni." Kaidoh turned his head away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Na, na, Kaoru-kun, maybe you and Yumi-chan can go out some time?" Aiko teased some more.

"Nani? I don't think that'll be a good idea." Kaidoh replied a bit irritated.

"Just kidding Kaoru-kun." Aiko chuckled making Kaidoh smile.

The rest of the walk home was quiet like it's beginning, but at least they both had a smile on their faces walking home.

-oOo-

"Oishi-senpai, now that the finals against Rikkai had been cancelled to next week what do we do?" Momoshiro asked their fukubuchou.

"Let's wait for Ryuuzaki-sensei to arrive." Oishi replied.

"Minna!" Ryuuzaki-sensei arrived with her bike.

Oishi approached their coach and she nodded.

"Yosh! Minna, gather. Since the finals have been moved another week, we're going on a training camp." Oishi happily announced.

"E? But what about school?" Eiji asked, then his eyes turned all bright and shiny, "Are we allowed to miss classes?"

"I've talked to the principal about that, you'll have make up classes for what you will miss." Ryuuzaki-sensei popped Eiji's bubble of hope.

"I thought so." Eiji dropped his shoulder.

"Ano, Fuji, aren't you going to invite Aiko-chan to come with us to camp?" Kawamura asked.

"Hmn. I'll ask her, demo, she has a date tomorrow." Fuji said happily.

"E? You two have a date again?" Oishi asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm not her date." Fuji replied with a smile.

"E?" the regulars all said in unison, except Kaidoh of course.

"Fuji, did you and Aiko-chan break-up?" Eiji asked with tears in his eyes.

"Iie." Fuji replied still smiling.

"Demo, you said she has a date tomorrow, and it's not with you senpai." Momoshiro clarified.

"Hai, she has a date, but it's not with me." Fuji affirmed the statement.

"And you're okay with this Fuji?" Inui asked pen at the ready.

"Hai."

"E?"

"So, who is Aiko-senpai's date?" Echizen asked.

Everyone looked at Kaidoh, except Fuji.

"Oi! It's not me!" Kaidoh replied defensively.

"Then who?" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Ootori-kun." Fuji replied his smile getting wider.

"E?"

"Ootori-kun from Hyotei?" Eiji clarified.

"Fssssh." Kaidoh reacted to the name.

"Demo…demo…demo." Kawamura getting confused.

"We were never dating." Fuji explained.

"E?"

"You just all assumed we were." Fuji furthered.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"So that's why Ootori-kun and Hiyoshi-kun were there the first date." Inui scribbled in his notes.

"So she's been seeing someone from Hyotei all this time?" Oishi clarified as well.

"Hai. We never told you guys because we just defeated Hyotei back then." Fuji explained further.

"We wouldn't take it against Aiko-chan if she liked someone from Hyotei." Momoshiro added.

"Well, if that's the case, then we're going to show her our support tomorrow." Fuji declared.

"E? How?" Eiji asked.

"She's going to show us what she plans on wearing on their date." Fuji said with a smile.

"Wouldn't that be better suited for a girl's activity." Kaidoh protested a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Oh Osakada-kun and Ryuuzaki-kun will be there as well, with Yumi-chan of course. But we're all going. Before leaving for camp." Fuji opened his eyes, sending shiver down his teammate's spine.

"I-Iiyo." They all replied very scared.

-oOo-

Date day.

"Ano, is this okay?" Choutarou came out wearing a white tee, sky blue sweater, jeans and his usual rubber shoes.

"That looks like you." Wakashi replied unenthusiastically.

"Looks very you." Jirou agreed.

"I think Hiyoshi was being sarcastic Jirou." Yuushi explained.

"Oh? Hontou?" Jirou asked.

"Don't you have anything else?" Gakuto asked.

"Don't you think a suit would be more suitable?" Atobe butted in.

"Buchou, we're going to an amusement park." Choutarou replied scratching his head.

"I think that's just fine Choutarou." Shishido approved of the look.

"Usu." Kabaji agreed.

"Why are we doing this again?" Wakashi complained.

"Yeah, shouldn't this be something that girls would do?" Gakuto agreed.

"Silence you two. We are here to help Choutarou." Atobe shushed them.

"Choutarou, you're fine wearing anything. Besides, it's not what you're wearing that will make the date meaningful." Shishido advised.

"Oooohhh…Shishido-guru!" Gakuto teased.

"Shut up Gakuto!" Shishido rebutted.

"Ano, arigato minna for trying to help me, I'm a bit nervous." Choutarou admitted.

"Just don't be late picking her up from Seigaku." Jirou advised.

"Always walk on the danger side of the road." Yuushi added.

"When getting off the bus help her." Gakuto said.

"Like you do that Gakuto." Shishido commented before giving his own advice, "Have fun. Show you really enjoy spending time with her." He smiled at his kohai.

"Be yourself." Wakashi nodded.

"Be confident." Atobe finally said.

"Arigato minna."

-oOo-

"Minna-san are you ready?" Yumi announced as Aiko was hidden behind a curtain.

"Come one Yumi-senpai, let her out already!" Tomoka said excitedly.

"I'm excited to see Aiko-senpai's new look." Sakuno added.

"We're ready." Fuji said with a smile, "Right minna?" he turned his head towards the rest of the regulars.

"Hai." Was the unenthusiastic response from everyone.

"Presenting the new and improved Aiko-chan!" Yumi announced as Aiko walked out from behind the curtains.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Sakuno and Tomoka couldn't believe what they were seeing, it was not their usual Aiko-senpai walking around in a small pigtail, their Seigaku school uniform and a camera bag in her shoulder, it was as if she wasn't even her.

Inui's glasses glittered and he began to write on his notebook copiously.

Oishi was star stuck.

Eiji almost fell from his chair.

Momoshiro pinched Echizen.

"Itte Momo-senpai!"

"I'm not dreaming." Momoshiro replied.

"If you wanted to make sure you were dreaming shouldn't you have pinched yourself?" Echizen complained.

"Shhh." Momoshiro shushed the super rookie still staring at Aiko.

Kawamura was speechless.

Fuji had a dangerously mischievous smile on his face.

And Kaidoh? Well, his jaw just dropped to the floor. _Baka! Baka! Baka! Why didn't you ask her out first? Baka!_ He could imagine a mini version of himself kicking his head while saying that.

"Ano, is this okay?" Aiko asked shyly.

No one could talk; they all just gave her a thumbs up, Kaidoh's jaw still pretty much on the floor. ^_^

**-oOo-**

**Well you can just imagine the song "When You're Looking Like That" by West Life playing in the back ground in that last scene with Kaidoh there…LOL…^_^v**


	11. Kudamono

**CHAPTER 10: Kudamono**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**-oOo-**

"Be careful on your date iiyo?" Kaidoh reminded Aiko as he was about to ride the coaster to the mountain training camp they were having.

"Iiyo." Aiko smiles sweetly.

"See you when I get back from camp." Kaidoh turns and gets on the bus.

"Aiko-chan gambatte ne?" Fuji smiles and nods before following Kaidoh up the coaster.

"Have fun nya!" Eiji patted her shoulder then followed Fuji.

"Don't eat too many sweets." Momoshiro lectured like a big brother.

Aiko frowned at the power player.

"Enjoy yourself, Aiko-senpai." Echizen tugs on his cap.

"Arigato Echizen-kun." She smiled at the freshman.

"Ano, hope you have fun." Kawamura shyly said.

Inui simply nodded.

"Ja Aiko-chan, we'll see you when we get back." Oishi smiled at her.

"Ja, minna! Hope you have lots of fun on your mountain training." She waves at them as they drive off.

Kaidoh can't help but wonder if it was right to leave her behind like that, _What is something bad happens? What is does not enjoy her date? What if she has to walk home alone?_ His mind was wondering that he didn't notice his senpai staring at him.

"Do you want to stay behind Kaidoh?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Fssssh." He lowered his head, "Iie Fuji-senpai."

Fuji chuckled and gave Kaidoh a meaningful stare.

-oOo-

Choutarou stood outside the gates of Sheishun Gakuen with his heart racing; he kept wiping his forehead, which was sweating profusely. Students who were walking pass him stared at the tall boy, being that he was an unfamiliar face in their school. _At this rate, my clothes will get soaked from all this sweat._ He thought as he wipes his forehead once again.

"Konnichiwa!" a girl greeted him with a smile.

"A-Ano, Konnichiwa." He greeted back hesitantly.

"You must be Ootori-san." The girl said with a smile.

"H-Hai." He nodded.

"Aiko-chan is just changing; she'll be here in a while." The girl smiled wider.

"A-Ano—."

"Yumi desu, I'm Aiko-chan's best friend." She replied as if reading his mind.

"Iiyo, yoroshiku Y-Yumi-chan." Hesitantly he bowed.

"Iiyo, iiyo, you can call me by my first name." She cheerfully assured him.

"Ano, Yumi-senpai." A timid voice called from behind Choutarou.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, Konnichiwa." Choutarou smiled at the younger girl.

"Konnichiwa, Ootori-san." The younger girl bowed back, "Ano, Yumi-senpai, we're having a bit of trouble."

"Nande Sakuno-chan?" Yumi's face suddenly turned all worried.

"Ano, it's about…" Sakuno pointing to her lower back.

Yumi and Choutarou tried to see what she was pointing at, Choutarou of course was clueless about what she was referring to, but Yumi knew exactly what she meant.

"Ki ni shinai de kudasai, I'm on it Sakuno-chan. Stay here with Ootori-san." Yumi left to assist Aiko.

"Huh? Ano senpai." Sakuno tried to protest but Yumi left so fast she didn't have time to.

"It's okay Ryuuzaki-kun, you can go help them, I don't mind waiting alone." Choutarou said noticing the uneasiness of the younger girl.

Sakuno stared at the boy and blushed.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka called her.

"Tomo-chan!"

"Konnichiwa Ootori-san!" Tomoka greeted.

"Konnichiwa Osakada-kun." Choutarou replied gleefully.

"Aiko-senpai will be here in a minute." Tomoka smiled at the boy.

Awkward silence followed. A few minutes past until Yumi returned.

"She's coming." She smiled at Choutarou.

"I-iiyo—." Choutarou paused at mid-sentence when he saw Aiko towards him.

Tomoka and Yumi were elbowing Sakuno after seeing the look on Choutarou's face.

"Konnichiwa Choutarou-kun." Aiko shyly greeted.

Choutarou just stared at her with his mouth half open.

"Daijabou?" Aiko asked the frozen boy.

"H-Hai." Was the response his eyes still wide open.

"Well, go on you two." Yumi pushed the two to start walking already.

"Have fun." Tomoka waved at them.

"Be careful." Sakuno followed.

"Arigato." Aiko waved back at the three girls.

The bus ride to the amusement park was quiet, with Choutarou mostly staring at Aiko and Aiko shyly smiling at Choutarou each time she catches him staring.

"Ano, Aiko-chan, where do you want to go first?" Choutarou asked with a blush.

"Ano—." Aiko looked around the amusement park, "The carousel." She pointed.

"Iiyo, the carousel it is." Choutarou nodded and walked slowly beside Aiko as they made their way to the carousel line.

"Where were you born?" Aiko asked.

"Ore? I was born here in Tokyo." Choutarou replied, "And you?"

"Same." She smiled.

"Nande?"

"Because I've never been able to go horseback riding." Aiko explained.

"Hontou? We went horseback riding a few weeks back at Atobe buchou's vacation place." Choutarou gladly shared.

"I wish I could do that someday."

"Maybe we should do that one day." Choutarou gladly offered as they were about to enter the carousel entrance.

"Hontouni?" Aiko asked her eyes shining.

"Hai." Choutarou replied his eyes shining as well.

"I'd like that." Aiko smiled as Choutarou assisted her to get on to the carousel horse.

-oOo-

_I wonder how the date is going?_ Wakashi thought, just as his brother hit him on the head with his foot. "Itte!"

"Oi Wakashi, are you even here?" his Niisan asked.

Wakashi throws a few punches and attempts to hit his brother on the head to take revenge.

"Are you even trying?" his Niisan teased as he dodged all Wakashi's hits.

"Why don't you stand still and try so you'll know if I was even trying?" Wakashi replied sarcastically.

"Your zoning out? Nande? Did you and your boyfriend have a fight?" his Niisan teased some more.

"Nani?" Wakashi tried harder to hit his Niisan.

"Oi! Oi! Yamero!" His Niisan grab him and locks his head, "I said Yamero! What's up with you today?"

"Betsuni!' Wakashi elbows his Niisan's abdomen and gets away from his headlock.

"Itte! Oi, kidding aside, did you and Ootori-kun have a fight or something?"

"Iie." Wakashi replied as they go for another round for hand combat.

"So why so zoned out?"

"Ootori-kun's on a date right now." Wakashi explained.

"And?" His Niisan waiting for any further explanation.

"And what?" Wakashi stop attacking.

"Nani? Are you jealous or something?"

Wakashi throws a tanto towards his Niisan.

"Hey! No throwing sharp objects during practice!" His Niisan gaps the knife.

"Why would I be jealous?" Wakashi asks as he grabs his Niisans wrist and twists it.

"Well, it's either your jealous that Ootori-kun found a girlfriend ahead of you, or your jealous of the girl because you don't get to spend time with Ootori as much as you want to." His Niisan explains trying to hide the pain he was feeling from his Otouto's wristlock.

Wakashi lets go of his brother then takes a few steps towards the door, then suddenly kicks his Niisan on the head.

"Itte!" His Niisan drops to the floor.

"Niisan, isn't the first rule to never let your guard down?" Wakashi smirks then exits the dojo.

-oOo-

"Well, Choutarou-kun you can choose the next place to go since you let pick the first one." Aiko told the silverette with a smile as they exited the carousel.

Choutarou think for a while before answering, "How about the fun house?" he points to a colourful hut with pictures of clowns and animals painted on the exterior.

"Isn't the fun house for younger kids?" she chuckles.

Choutarou blushes deep red, "Gomen." He scratches his head.

Aiko chuckles some more and stares at the boy, _He looks kawaii when he blushes_.

"How about the horror house instead?" Choutarou offered.

Aiko's smile disappeared, she turned pale and her eyes widened. "Iie, the fun house is fine with me." Then starts walking towards the happier looking place.

Choutarou walks after her but teases, "Demo you said the fun house was for younger kids, so why not let's just go to the horror house instead?"

"Mou—." Aiko was about to complain when she turned around and saw just how happy Choutarou looked. "You're enjoying teasing me aren't you?"

"I'm not." Choutarou tries to stop a giggle but his lips were twitching really bad.

"Mou! Fine! Let's go to the horror house, demo, if I die of a heart attack it's your fault!" Aiko stubbornly walks towards the horror house.

"Iie!" Choutarou grabs the girl's hands and pulls her towards him, "I wouldn't want you to get a heart attack while we're on a date."

Aiko caught by surprise stared into the tall boy's eyes. Only after realizing that they were standing too close to each other that they both cleared their throats and promptly stepped a step away, keeping their hands clasp on their backs.

"Iiyo, let's go to the fun house then." Aiko shyly suggested.

Choutarou quietly followed the girl.

"Konnichiwa! Don't you two look lovely together." The fun house attendant smiled as he led the two to the door.

Aiko and Choutarou blushed at the attendant's comment.

"Now, now, don't be all shy about it." The attendant chuckled, "Enjoy looking around." He smiled then left the couple.

"Maybe we should have just gone to the horror house instead." Aiko suggested as they began to walk the quiet halls of the fun house with the weird carnival music playing on the background.

"Demo, you were too scared to go there." Choutarou teased.

"Mou! Shut up!" Aiko pouted.

Choutarou tried his best to stop himself from giggling, but he just couldn't resist Aiko's adorable face.

"Stop giggling!" Aiko complained.

"Gomen, gomen." Choutarou replied and covered his mouth.

Aiko pouted some more, but Choutarou looked so cute trying to stop himself from giggling that she started to giggle herself.

-oOo-

"This camp sucks!" Eiji complained about not being able to hold a racket since getting in the camp.

"Eiji!" Oishi began, "The basics are important as well in tennis, you have to strengthen your muscles and develop your reflexes as well."

"Mou! I know that Oishi! But I want to play tennis!" Eiji continued to complain.

"Hmn." Momoshiro smiled as he looked up the afternoon sky.

"Nande Momoshiro?" Inui asked.

"Sa, I was just wondering how Aiko-chan and Ootori's date is going." Momoshiro slyly smiled.

Kaidoh stared despitefully at his rival, "Fssssh, stop sticking your nose in other people's lives Momoshiro."

"You've bitter and cynical about this date from the start Kaidoh. You jealous?" Momoshiro teased.

"Nani? Do you want to fight?" Kaidoh grabbed Momoshiro's collar.

"Oi! Oi! Yamero!" Oishi reprimanded.

"I think the date is going fine." Fuji commented not really minding the two juniors practically killing each other.

"Why do you think so Fuji-senpai?" Echizen inquired.

"Yeah Fuji, what do you know that we don't?" Eiji added.

"You were there the first date weren't you? Did they get along well?" Kawamura also joined in.

"Sa, why don't you ask Eiji, Momo, Echizen and Inui, they were there too." Fuji commented.

"Eiji! You spied on Aiko-chan's date?" Oishi outraged.

"Mou! It wasn't just me. Momo, Ochibi and Inui were there too!" Eiji complained.

"Ah! You dragged us to come along Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro complained.

"You wanted to spy on them too!" Eiji rebutted.

"Momo-senpai dragged me along." Echizen commented.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro hit Echizen on the head.

"Itte!"

"And how about you Inui?" Oishi crossed his arms and was thumping his foot on the ground.

"I thought it would be a good way to gather Fuji's data." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Inui-senpai, I knew you were a data master, but spying on other people's dates." Kaidoh commented.

"I'm sure you would have come along if I asked you to Kaidoh." Inui rebutted.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Senpai-tachi are so nosey about other people's lives." Echizen commented.

"E? How about you Ochibi? Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter is here with us, aren't you going to do something about it?" Eiji teased.

"What do you mean Eiji-senpai?" Echizen cluelessly asked.

"Hmn. Echizen, you." Momoshiro teased along.

Echizen grunted and pulled his cap down, "Mada mada dane senpai."

-oOo-

"Are you hungry?" Choutarou asked the girl walking beside him.

"Iie, this is fun." She happily stated.

"Hontou? When was the last time you went to an amusement park?" he asked.

Aiko thought for a minute before answering, "When I was in second grade I think."

"That was a long time ago."

"I know." Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to one more ride then we can eat dinner, is that okay with you?"

"Hai."

"You choose the last ride." Choutarou gladly stated.

Aiko looked around and thought, "Ah! The Ferris Wheel! You can't come to an amusement park and not tide those."

"Hai. The Ferris Wheel it is." Choutarou takes Aiko's hand and runs towards the Ferris Wheel.

Aiko runs after the boy but stares at their hands clasped together, her heart began to beat faster, faster than it already was. _He has really warm hands._

Choutarou stops running at the end of the line for the ride but doesn't let go of Aiko's hand, "Ano, Aiko-chan."

"Hai?" the girl replies, still staring at their hands.

"Ano, you—." Choutarou turns his head towards the girl and s tint of pink paints his cheeks.

Aiko raised his brows waiting for what the boy was going to say.

"You look really pretty today." Choutarou blushed deeper.

Aiko blush deep red as well with the compliment, "Arigato. You look really nice too Choutarou-kun."

"Arigato." The boy lightly rubs his nape.

"Two tickets?" the attendant asks and opens the door for them, "Enjoy." He smiled and shuts the door.

Choutarou sat beside Aiko, a good twelve inches beside Aiko.

Aiko placed her hands on her lap and turned her head to the opposite direction.

"Ano, Aiko-chan can I ask you something?" the boy began as they slowly made their way up.

"Uhum." She nodded and turned towards the boy.

"C-Can I walk you home from school every day? I mean, on days that I can?" Choutarou shyly asked.

"Demo Choutarou-kun, your school is far from mine and our homes are on opposite direction." Aiko reasoned out.

"It's okay." The boy assured her.

Aiko thought for a minute, "How about tennis practice?"

"You watch the Seigaku Tennis Club practice every day don't you?" he asked.

"Ah, hai. I cover them for the school paper."

"Then, I'd still be able to fetch you from school—If our practice finishes earlier than theirs." he hesitantly explained.

"Wouldn't that be a bother to you?"

"Iie, it won't." he insisted.

"Iiyo." She replied.

Awkward silent ensued.

"The city lights looks so pretty from way up here." Aiko commented as they reached the top most part of the Ferris Wheel.

"Not as pretty as the view in here." Choutarou commented as he stared at the girl beside him.

Aiko turned her head back to Choutarou and blushed.

*Ring, ring*

"Ano, excuse me a bit, it's Atobe buchou calling." Choutarou turned a little away from Aiko.

"Iiyo."

"Moshi, moshi, Atobe-buchou?—Hai, hai—When shall we leave?—Tomorrow morning, hai.—Hai, arigato buchou. Bye-bye." Choutarou ended the call.

Aiko smiled at Choutarou.

"Gomennasai, it was Atobe-buchou, I had to take the call." Choutarou apologetically said.

"It's alright." Aiko assured the boy.

"It seems we're going to a training camp in one of his vacation places in the mountains." Choutarou explained.

"Oh, more tennis yehey!" Aiko clapped her hands.

"E?"

"Well, when you got eliminated during the Kantou tournament, I felt a bit sad that you won't be able to compete anymore, so, now that you're going to a training camp it mean more tennis for you." Aiko gleefully explained.

"Hai." Choutarou agreed.

"Then I guess walking home together will have to wait a little longer."

"H-Hai—Gomen."

"It's okay." She smiled sweetly to reassure the boy.

"I promise to make up for it." Choutarou insisted.

"Iie, iie, just enjoy your training camp."

"Iie, I promise to make it up to you when we get back." Choutarou stared deeply into Aiko's eyes.

"I-Iiyo." Aiko melted from the boy's stare.

The rest of the ride down, they mostly stared and smiled at each other. When the carriage got down, Choutarou assisted Aiko getting off the ride.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Hmn…I think I want Yakitori." Aiko replied.

"Iiyo, Yakitori it is." Choutarou held her hand and they walked towards the food section.

_He really likes to hold hands._ Aiko thought to herself as she walked quietly beside Choutarou who was holding her hand tightly.

_I hope she won't get mad at me for holding her hand_. Choutaoru thought as he occasionally glances towards the girl as they walked.

"Ano, Choutarou-kun."

"Hai?"

"Arigato for today, I had a lot of fun." Aiko shyly bowed.

"Iie, arigato for allowing me to spend time with you." Choutarou bowed back.

They both smiles at each other, Choutaoru held Aiko's hand tighter and she squeezed his hand back a little.

**-oOo-**

**There, a proper first date, without the gang intruding on them, although I just have to say, Mou! Atobe-buchou, you ruined the moment there! =)**


	12. Himitsu

**Chapter 11: Himitsu**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**-oOo-**

The regulars panted as they finished their tennis biathlon.

"Minna, we'll be running back to the cottage." Oishi declared.

"Aa." Everyone followed after him.

Each of the were having fun with their training camp, especially since they got to hold rackets and play tennis again, but Ryuuzaki-sensei had a surprise waiting for them when they got back.

"Wow! Today's training menu was very tiring." Eiji declared panting.

"But the day hasn't ended yet." Ryuuzaki-sensei declared.

"E? There's more?" Momoshiro complained.

"You'll be having practice matches—with Hyotei Gakuen." Ryuuzaki-declared as the Hyotei regulars were getting off their coaster.

"Them?" Eiji whined.

"Fsssshhh." Kaidoh hissed at the sight of Choutarou.

The Hyotei regulars glared back at them, except Choutarou who was smiling.

"Nice to see you again Ootori, Hiyoshi." Fuji smiled at the two juniors.

"Only them?" Oshitari protested.

"Sa, it's you." Fuji smiled at Oshitari then glared at Atobe, "And you as well."

Atobe snorked.

"How can you people practice in a place like this?" Oshitari noted the run down cottage the Seigaku regulars were staying in.

"Oh, even a place like this has three courts." Gakuto noted the tennis courts on the side, "Ah frog!" he promptly ducks.

"Frog! Frog!" Choutarou screamed as the frog jumped on his forehead.

"Daijabou Choutarou?" Shishido assisted the taller boy.

"You guys are afraid of a little frog?" Eiji and Momoshiro laughed.

Kaidoh tried hard to hide his chuckle. _How can you even defend Aiko-chan if you're afraid of such a small frog?_ He thought.

-oOo-

Aiko sighs as he gathers her things for lunch.

"Aiko-chan!" Yumi calls out from the door.

"Where shall we eat Yumi-chan?"

"Right here would be fine."

Aiko sits on her desk and sighs again.

"Doushita?"

"I wonder how the training camp is going." Aiko replies as she stares out the window.

"Which training camp are we talking about?" Yumi asks as she opens her bento.

"Both." Aiko replies and gets her bento out of her bag.

"You miss the guys don't you?" Yumi asked as she took a bite of her lunch.

"I guess so; it's been quiet since they left for camp."

"And Ootori-san?"

"I miss him too; he hasn't messaged me since he left for camp. Atobe-san must be keeping them really busy."

"Me, personally, I miss Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan." Yumi replied.

"Yeah, I miss those two as well, I wonder if they're doing okay in the camp with the guys." Aiko agrees.

"Is Kaidoh-kun really okay with you and Ootori-san dating?" Yumi suddenly changed topic.

"Hai." Aiko stops eating at stares at her best friend, "Why do you ask?"

"Betsuni."

"Yumi-chan."

"Remember what I said to you a few weeks back about Kaidoh-kun and you?" Yumi replied putting down her chopsticks.

"Nande?"

"He hasn't been very "best friendy" to you since you and Ootori-san started going out." Yumi stated the obvious.

"He's just not used to it yet." Aiko defended.

"Aiko-chan, how long are you going to pretend that you don't notice it too?" Yumi insisted.

"Notice what?"

"Kaidoh likes you, more than being his childhood best friend." Yumi bluntly stated.

"Impossible."

"Stop lying to yourself Aiko-chan." Yumi waved her finger at Aiko, "Open your eyes, he likes you, and he's jealous of Ootori."

"Iie." Aiko still tried to deny the fact.

-oOo-

"Game Hyotei Hiyoshi, six games all, it's a tie." Kaidoh announced.

"Do you think the senpai-tachi will be alright going against Hyotei like this?" Sakuno asked Tomoka.

"Why wouldn't they?" Tomoka replied.

"I just have this weird feeling about Kaidoh-senpai and Ootori-san in the same place at the same time." Sakuno explained.

"Nande?"

"Iie, betsuni. Maybe it's just my imagination." Sakuno ended the discussion.

"Next up is Fuji-senpai versus Oshitari-san and Oishi-senpai versus Shishido-san." Tomoka pointed out.

"That was a great game Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou greeted his best friend.

"It would have been better if I won." Wakashi retorted.

"Daijabou, daijabou. It's just practice games with Seigaku, don't take it so seriously." Choutarou patted his best friend's shoulder.

"It's Shishido-san's game next." Wakashi pointed out.

"Hai." Choutarou turned to watch the game with a smile.

"You know sometimes, I think you found yourself a new best friend." Wakashi stated blankly.

Choutarou turned his head towards Wakashi.

Wakashi stares at Shishido in the court.

"Hiyoshi-kun."

"It's okay; I see that Shishido-san helps you improve in your tennis so it's okay." Wakashi said without taking his eyes off Shishido.

"Hiyoshi-kun are you jealous of Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked his best friend his eyes wide open.

"Of course not." Wakashi adjusted his stance and looked away.

"You are aren't you? Hiyoshi-kun you're jealous because I spend more time with Shishido-san than you lately." Choutarou began poking Wakashi.

"I am not!" Wakashi denied.

Choutarou adjusted himself to try to see Wakashi's facial reaction.

"Yamero Ootori!" Wakashi pushed Choutarou's face away.

Choutarou began to giggle from his best friend's reaction.

"I'll go watch the game over there." Wakashi turned and walked away.

Choutarou merely followed his best friend still giggling. _I have to make sure to spend more time with Hiyoshi-kun after this camp._ He made a mental note then went back to watching the game between Oishi and Shishido.

-oOo-

"Kentaro-kun, please continue reading the verses." Aiko's literature teacher called out after her classmate finished reading the first two verses of the poem they were studying.

"Kentaro-kun." Her seatmate whispered.

Aiko kept looking out the window.

"Kentaro-kun!" her teacher called aloud.

"Kentaro-kun the teacher is calling you." Her seatmate whispered a little louder.

"Kentaro-kun!" a piece of chalk flew in the air.

"Itte!" Aiko got hit on the forehead.

"Are you with us?" her teacher asked.

"Gomennasai." Aiko stood up and held her book in her hand.

The rest of the class laughed.

-oOo-

"Ah! No game? Nande?" Horio complained as Oishi and Shishido's match ended.

"Be quiet Horio-kun, Fuji-senpai's match isn't over yet." Kachiro reprimanded.

"Game Fuji seven games to five."

"All right!" Katsuo and Kachiro cheered on.

"A-court, Hyotei Ootori-Seigaku Kawamura; C-court Hyotei Mukahi-Seigaku Momoshiro." Ryuuzaki-sensei announced the next set of games.

"One set match, Ootori to serve." Fuji announced.

"Ootori's Scud Serve, no one has returned it yet." Inui stated as he scribbled in his note.

Kaidoh remained silent watching from afar.

"Ikkyuu nyuu kon!" Choutarou served.

"Fifteen-love." Fuji announced.

"So fast!" Horio commented shivering, Katsuo and Kachiro standing beside him.

_Show off._ Kaidoh thought to himself as he leaned on a tree.

_Go show it to them Choutarou, your faster and stronger Scud Serve_. Shishido thought proudly in the sidelines.

"Ikkyuu nyuu kon!" Choutarou served again.

"Kawamura-senpai can't even touch it!" Horio again commented in the sideline.

_If only you were that fast when it comes to Kentaro-san._ Wakashi commented to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Out, Forty-love." Fuji announced as Kawamura's ball went outside.

Choutarou stood there shocked that Kawamura was able to return his serve, even if it did went out.

_If something like that can scare you, how are you supposed to stand other tests that will come your way with Aiko-chan?_ Kaidoh asked in his head as he watched Choutarou's reaction to Kawamura's return.

_What are you going to do Ootori?_ Fuji also asked in his head.

-oOo-

"Oi Aiko-chan!" Yumi called to her best friend.

"Yumi-chan." Aiko less than enthusiastically replied.

"What's this I heard that Morimoto-sensei threw a chalk at you in literature class?" Yumi asked her best friend as they walked towards the shoe lockers.

"Hai. I was thinking about the training camp in class and I didn't hear her calling me to recite." Aiko replied embarrassed.

"Who exactly were you thinking about? Kaidoh-kun or Ootori-san?" Yumi teased.

Aiko glared at her best friend.

"I get it. I get it. Just kidding."

"Even if you say that, I still feel Kaoru-kun is just a best friend to me. And I know for a fact that Ootori-kun is who I really like." Aiko reasoned out, as they were changing shoes.

"Well, at least you're decided on which one you really like." Yumi shrugs her shoulder.

"What's that about?" Aiko pushed Yumi.

"Nani? I was just saying."

"Yumi-chan. If you don't stop teasing me about that, I might just conclude that it's you who like Kaoru-kun after all." Aiko teased back.

"E?"

Aiko laughed at her best friend's reaction.

"Momo-chan then?" Aiko asked.

"E? What's with that?" Yumi replied getting irritated.

"Tezuka-senpai?"

"Yamero."

"Fuji-senpai maybe?"

"Aiko-chan!"

"Kikumaru-senpai?"

Yumi just glared at Aiko.

"Inui-senpai then, I know you like the smart ones." Aiko continued teasing.

"Heck no!" Yumi replied.

Aiko chuckled from the reaction, "Oh, don't tell me, Echizen-kun!"

"Yamero! Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan like Echizen-kun, that's enough fans club for him already."

"Oh, then, it must be…Oishi-senpai!"

Yumi blushed.

"Aha! It's Oishi-senpai isn't it?"

"Yamero Aiko-chan!"

Aiko tried hard not to giggle or laugh but she just couldn't.

"Yamero!" Yumi pushed Aiko.

"Iiyo, Iiyo, I'll stop already." Aiko said still trying hard to stop her laughter.

"At least I don't get hit by a chalk in class for thinking about Oishi-senpai." Yumi reasoned.

"So you admit it! You have a crush on Oishi-senpai!" Aiko teased Yumi as they were walking home.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Yamero Aiko-chan!" Yumi screamed running a tantrum.

-oOo-

"It was a good practice game." Fuji shook Ootori's hand.

"Hai. Ganbatte in the finals Fuji-san." Ootori smiled as he shook Fuji's hand.

"You guys better not lose to Rikkai." Shishido told Kaidoh.

"We won't." Kaidoh replied.

"Ganbatte ne Kaidoh-san!" Ootori cheered.

"Fsssshhhh." Was all Kaidoh replied.

"Now, now, Kaidoh, is that the way to talk to your best friend's boyfriend?" Fuji teased.

"E?" The ichnen trio reacted.

Choutarou blushed profusely.

"Fuji-senpai." Kaidoh whined.

"Nani? I just asked." Fuji smiled innocently.

"Now, now Mamushi, shake hands with Ootori-san." Momoshiro teased along.

"Hoi! Hoi! Come on Kaidoh, be a good best friend and shake Ootori's hand." Eiji joined in.

Choutarou blushed some more.

"Go ahead Choutarou." Shishido pushed the taller boy to shake Kaidoh's hand.

"Arigato Kaidoh-san, ganbatte." Choutarou extended his hand to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh hesitated to shake Choutarou's hand.

"Go on Kaidoh." Inui pushed Kaidoh forward.

"Hai." Kaidoh grabbed Choutarou's hand to shake it.

"There you go." Fuji teased.

Kaidoh immediately lets go of Choutarou's hand.

"Let's go minna!" Called to his team to ride the coaster.

"Arigato." Oishi nodded to Atobe as the rest of the Hyotei players got in the coaster.

-oOo-

Beep.

**From: Ootori Choutarou (xxxxxxxx14)**

**Message:**

**Konbanwa Aiko-chan! Gomen if I haven't message you since we got here, Atobe buchou has been keeping us busy. I hope you're doing great. How was school today? We had practice matches with Seigaku today. I played against Kawamura-san. Your team has become really strong since we played them in the Kantou elimination round. I really hope they win against Rikkai in the finals.**

Aiko hits the reply button.

**To: Ootori Choutarou (xxxxxxxx14)**

**Message:**

**Konbanwa! Its okay, I've been busy with schoolwork as well. It's nice to hear that you had practice matches with the guys today. And arigato for wishing them well in the finals. Enjoy the rest of you training camp.**

Aiko sighs as she send the SMS before going back to answering her homework.

Beep.

**From: Ootori Choutarou (xxxxxxxx14)**

**Message:**

**I really miss seeing you. Hope I can walk you home when I get back from camp. By the way, is Kaidoh-san your best friend?**

Aiko's brows furrowed. _What did they tell him?_ She wondered before hitting the reply button.

**To: Ootori Choutarou (xxxxxxxx14)**

**Message:**

**Hai, Kaoru-kun is sort of my best friend, we've been good friends since we were young. What did the senpai-tachi tell you?**

Aiko pressed sent then went back to answering her homework.

Beep.

**From: Ootori Choutarou (xxxxxxxx14)**

**Message:**

**Hontouni? Like Hiyoshi-kun and me then? We've been friends since we we're young as well.**

**I hope I can get to know Kaidoh-san better.**

Aiko smiles at the message. _He's so sweet. _She hits the reply button.

**To: Ootori Choutarou (xxxxxxxx14)**

**Message:**

**I hope so too. =D Oyasuminasai Choutarou-kun.**

Aiko sighs with a smile. She taps her pen a few times before her phone beeps again.

**From: Ootori Choutarou (xxxxxxxx14)**

**Message:**

**Mou! I already told you to drop the honorifics *pouts* Choutarou is fine. =D You're sleeping already? Iiyo. Oyasuminasai Aiko-chan! Sweet dreams.**

Aiko smiles, she could imagine Choutarou pouting. She hits the reply button.

**To: Ootori Choutarou (xxxxxxxx14)**

**Message:**

**Drop the honorifics but you used one as well. =P Aiko is fine. Sweet dreams to you too Choutarou.**

-oOo-

"Will you stop with the grinning already!" Shishido finally comments, he was really getting irritated with Choutarou grinning like an idiot while typing something on his cell phone sited on the bed.

"He's SMSing her." Wakashi tells Shishido as he looks over Choutarou's shoulder.

"Oi! Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou whines and tries to hide his cell phone from his best friend.

"Nani? You are aren't you?" Wakashi complains as he settles himself in his own bed.

"Why don't you just call her already?" Shishido commented lying on his belly in his own bed playing a hand held video game.

"Because she already said goodnight, she's going to sleep now." Choutarou explained.

"So text her XOXO already and go to sleep as well." Shishido replied irritated.

"Shishido-san, what's 'XOXO'?" Choutarou asked his senpai.

"Seriously?" Shishido replied.

"I don't know what it means either." Wakashi added.

"You two seriously lack information when it comes to dealing with girls." Shishido alternately pointed at his two kohais who he was roomed-in with.

"So what does 'XOXO' mean Shishido-san?" Wakashi asked.

"It means hugs and kisses." Jirou answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Akutagawa-senpai, gomen for waking you up." Choutarou apologized to his other senpai who was also roomed-in with them.

"It's okay, I was feeling hungry anyway." Jirou replied as he jumped off from bed.

"Demo, Shishido-san how do you know about 'XOXO'?" Wakashi asked looking at Shishido with a weird look.

"I heard about it." Shishido shrugged and turned to lie on his back to hide the blush in his face.

"Hear about it, don't you use it often?" Jirou commented.

"Ah! Shishido-san who do you send 'XOXO' to?" Choutarou asked surprised.

"No one." Shishido defensively replied, stops playing with his video game and throws a pillow at Jirou.

Choutarou looks at Wakashi and they both smile mischievously.

"Oi! What are you two smiling about?" Shishido asked noting the silly smile on his kohai's faces.

"Iie, betsuni." Choutarou replied.

"He use to end his SMS to Takahashi-kun with 'XOXO' when we were nin-nen." Jirou answered for Shishido as he walked to the door.

"Oi! Jirou!" Shishido threw more pillows at Jirou his face-flushed red.

Choutarou and Wakashi was seriously trying their best to stop themselves from laughing at their senpai.

"Itte! Demo, it's true!" Jirou argued.

"Just, get out! Go find something to eat already!" Shishido shouted at Jirou.

"Shishido-san I didn't know you—." Choutarou was cut off by his senpai.

"Don't even dare to say it Choutarou!" Shishido shouted.

Choutarou bit his lips and looked towards Wakashi who was making funny faces from holding in his laughter.

"Go to sleep already!" Shishido commanded the two juniors.

"Hai." Choutarou and Wakashi replied then covered their faces with a pillow to hide their laughter from Shishido.

Shishido whose face was still beat red glared at the two juniors, "Mou! Jirou! I hate you!" he screamed.

By this time, Choutarou and Wakashi could no longer hold in their laughter.

**-oOo-**

**There I know it wasn't much of a chapter. I was looking at my fics and I was surprised to see that Just One Smile has already matched up with Hana in number of chapters. **


	13. Urayamashii

**Chapter 12: Urayamashii**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Rikkai, Seigaku and Hyotei in one Chapter…My smile is from ear to ear, I just love those three teams. ^_^**

**-oOo-**

"Where are they?" Aiko paced around as the whole group were waiting for Kaidoh and Momoshiro to arrive.

"It's the finals! Where could they be?" Yumi asked bitting her nails.

"This is your first time watching an official game Yumi-senpai and it looks like we're going to have to forfeit the first match." Tomoka worriedly stated.

"I'm sure Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai will arrive any minute now." Sakuno patted Tomoka's back.

"Where is Kawamura-senpai going?" Aiko asked the girls as they watch Kawamura run off.

"Sa, if Kawamura-senpai goes missing too then we'll definitely have to forfeit Doubles 2." Tomoka's shoulders dropped.

"Now, now, Tomo-chan, I'm sure Obaa-san has a plan." Sakuno assured her best friend.

"Aiko-chan, what are you doing? How can you be texting at a time like this?" Yumi shook Aiko as she was typing something in her keypad.

"Choutarou is asking if our team has already registered." Aiko explained.

"Hyotei is here?" Tomoka faced her senpai.

"Hai, but not everyone, Choutarou says he's with Shishido-san, Oshitari-san, Mukahi-san and Akutagawa-san." Aiko replied not taking her eyes off her cell phone.

"Are they cheering for us?" Sakuno excitedly asked.

"Hai. Choutarou says they are." Aiko replied gladly.

"So sweet of Ootori-san." Yumi teased.

"Aiko-senpai is blushing!" Tomoka emphasized, making Aiko blush deeper.

-oOo-

"Oi! Choutarou, what's with that look? So, have they registered yet? I already saw Sanada submit their line-up." Shishido asked his doubles partner.

"Iie Shishido-san, Aiko says Kaidoh-kun and Momoshiro-kun are missing." Choutarou explained.

"Nani? Those two are gekki dasa daze!" Shishido complains.

"Nani? That Momoshiro is going to make them forfeit, after he kicked my ass in that creepy training camp of theirs?" Mukahi asked outraged.

"So you admit that he kicked your ass?" Oshitari asks the shorter boy.

"Shut up Yuushi!" Mukahi glared at his doubles partner.

"It's really sweet of you two to be texting each other like that, when she's right over there in the other side of the courts." Jirou commented his hands behind his head.

"And it's really sweet of you to watch Marui's match today Jirou." Mukahi sarcastically commented.

"At least I have friends from other schools! Do you have any?" Jirou sticks out his tongue at Mukahi.

Mukahi sticks his tongue out back.

"Iiyo, kids let's not start a fight." Oshitari gets in between the two.

"Why did Hiyoshi not come today?" Shishido asks Choutarou.

"He had to do something in the dojo Shishido-san." The boy replied.

"Well, has she texted you yet?" Mukahi impatiently asked Choutarou.

"Iie Mukahi-senpai." Choutarou replied surprised by Mukahi's head suddenly popping in front of his face.

"Mou! I'm going to break that Momoshiro's head if he forfeits!" Mukahi complained.

"I think Kaidoh will arrive any minute now." Jirou commented.

"What makes you so sure?" Mukahi retorts.

"Because Kaidoh is more responsible than Momoshiro." Jirou sticks his tongue out at Mukahi again.

"Says who? Momoshiro will arrive here first, that's for sure!" Mukahi argued.

"Kaidoh!" Jirou shouted.

"Momoshiro!" Mukahi shouted back.

Oshitari rubbed his temple. "Oi! Oi! Yamero!"

"This is weird." Shishido commented glaring at the two bickering teammates.

"It's funny actually Shishido-san." Choutarou commented scratching his head.

"Funny? Their arguing who will arrive first." Shishido stared at Choutarou in disbelief.

"That's what's funny Shishido-san, because they both got beaten by Momoshiro-kun and Kaidoh-kun at the training camp, and yet they are both being good sport about it. Too good that they're even competing which rival is better than the other." Choutarou explained with a smile.

"Yamero!" Oshitari grabs Mukahi and Jirou by the collar to separate them.

"Kaidoh!" Jirou shouted.

"Momoshiro!" Mukahi retorted.

"These two are embarrassing." Shishido covers his face at how his teammates were making a scene.

-oOo-

"Ah! They're here!" Echizen states as he sees Momoshiro and Kaidoh running up to them.

"Where have you two been?" Eiji asks.

"Gomen, gomen." Momoshiro replies.

"Kaoru-kun!" Aiko runs and hugs Kaidoh.

Everyone gasps in surprise.

Kaidoh froze; his eyes wide open at Aiko's hug.

"Baka! Where have you been? Making us all worried like that!" Aiko let's go of Kaidoh and punches him on the arm.

"Itte." Kaidoh rubs his arm.

"From the dirt in your uniform Kaidoh it looks like you did some really harsh training." Inui comments.

"Ah, iie, ano—." Kaidoh began but was cut off by Momoshiro.

"Hai, hai, we did some really tough—." Momoshiro was about to boast but was cut off by Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Baka! Making your coach and team worried like that!"

"Gomennasai." Kaidoh and Momoshiro said in unison.

"Sa, let's go minna, time to register." Oishi declared.

"Aa!" everyone agrees.

-oOo-

"Oi Choutarou, are you even watching the game?" Shishido asks as he notes the silverette staring at the bench and not on the court.

"She looks so worried about Kaidoh-kun and Momoshiro-kun."

"Of course she is; Marui and Jackal are pulverizing the two." Shishido rubs in.

"Way to rub salt in the wound Ryou." Mukahi commented.

"Demo, she looks particularly worried each time Kaidoh gets a hit or a blow, or misses a shot." Choutarou reasoned.

"Aren't they sort of best friends or childhood friend or something like that?" Mukahi commented.

"Hai, demo—." Choutarou's voice trails off.

"Oi! Oi! She's just being a good friend." Shishido pats his kohai's shoulder.

"Sugoi! Marui-kun!" Jirou screamed, as he was seriously fan-boying on Marui.

"Ai, ai, Jirou's at it again." Oshitari covers his face in embarrassment.

"Do you seriously have a crush on Marui?" Mukahi asks the narcoleptic who was wide-awake.

"Marui is my friend, and he has moves like a genius." Jirou sticks his tongue out of Mukahi, again!

"Oi Jirou, don't forget that we're here to support Seigaku." Shishido reminded the hyperactive narcoleptic.

"I know, Demo, Marui-kun sugoi!" Jirou screamed.

Oshitari rolled his eyes, "I guess for this match Jirou is on Rikkai's side."

Mukahi merely nodded.

_Demo, this match may be the most important one that we need to support._ Choutarou thought in his head as he watched his senpai's rowdiness.

-oOo-

"Ike Kaidoh! Momo!" Eiji screams as Kaidoh and Momo were making a comeback.

"Hmn." Echizen commented.

"Nande Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"Looks like that hug from Aiko-senpai made wonders for Kaidoh-senpai." Echizen stated.

"E?" Aiko snapped her head towards the super rookie.

Fuji chuckled, "Daijabou Aiko-chan, I think Echizen meant that as a good comment."

Aiko blushed.

"Ne, Aiko-senpai, do you think you'd give Kaidoh-senpai another hug if he wins?" Echizen commented.

The rest of the Seigaku members all chuckled.

"Echizen-kun, do you want me to take a really ugly picture of you and post it on the school newspaper?" Aiko replied with an evil grin.

"Iie, betsuni." Echizen adjusted his cap.

Everyone laughed about the comment.

-oOo-

"Game and Match Rikkaidai Fuzoku Marui-Jackal pair." The referee announced as both doubles pair fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"I can't believe they lost Doubles 2." Shishido commented.

"And I thought they were making a good come back." Choutarou commented.

"Baka Momoshiro! If his last shot was not out they could have had a chance in winning." Mukahi complained.

"Now, now Gakuto, deep breaths." Oshitari tried to calm the acrobatics player.

"Marui-kun sugoi! Marui-kun sugoi!" Jirou screamed jumping.

"You're right Shishido-san." Choutarou commented.

"Huh? About what?"

"Sometimes, Akutagawa-senpai can be embarrassing." Choutarou covered his face at his senpai jumping around screaming about how great Marui was.

Shishido chuckled at his kohai's comment.

-oOo-

"Daijabou Kaoru-kun, you did your best." Aiko smiled at her best friend as she handed him a towel, "You both did." As he handed Momoshiro a towel as well.

"Arigato Aiko-chan." Momoshiro gladly accepted.

Kaidoh merely nodded and took the towel. Before standing next to Aiko to watch Oishi and Kikumaru play against Niou and Yagyuu.

-oOo-

"Oi Choutarou, you're staring again, pay attention to the game." Shishido reprimanded his kohai.

"Gomennasai Shishido-san." Choutarou apologized but kept staring.

"What are you staring at?" Oshitari asked the boy.

"Ano, I just realized something." Choutarou replied.

"And what is that?" Mukahi asked.

"They've known each other since they were kids, and I'm—Well, practically a stranger." Choutarou stated sadly.

"Who is she dating, you or Kaidoh?" Jirou asked.

"Jirou!" Mukahi hit Jirou on the head.

"Itte!"

"Of course she's dating Choutarou." Shishido defended.

"So, why is Ootori so worried?" Jirou asked.

"He has a point." Mukahi agreed.

"Finally you two agree on something." Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"I don't know." Choutarou bowed his head.

"Choutarou, stand up straight. You would expect that they are close, like you said they've known each other since they were kids, but that doesn't mean that Kaidoh is better than you." Shishido assured his kohai.

"Demo, they look so happy." Choutarou commented as he notes how Aiko was tugging on Kaidoh's jersey each time Oishi and Kikumaru scored a point.

"Of course they are; they're cheering for their team." Shishido argued.

"Do you want to go stand there in the Seigaku bleachers Ootori?" Mukahi asked.

"Iie, that would just be…weird?" Choutarou replied.

"Exactly! So stop sulking and start watching! They're just friends for sure." Mukahi commented.

"See, even Gakuto thinks so." Shishido seconded.

"Demo—." Choutarou was about to reason out when he was cut off by Shishido.

"Gekki dasa daze Choutarou!" he glares at the taller boy.

"Gomennasai." Choutarou bows his head.

"If Atobe hears you talking like that, he might just take you off the regulars you know." Oshitari commented.

Choutarou sighs.

-oOo-

"We can't lose any more." Inui tells Kaidoh as he picks up with notebook in preparation to face Yanagi.

"Ganbatte Inui-senpai." Aiko encourages the data man.

"Hai. Ganbatte Inui-senpai." Kaidoh agrees.

Inui nods and walks towards the court.

Aiko sighs.

"Daijabou desu ka Aiko-chan?" Kaidoh asks noting the frustrated sigh that his best friend let out.

"I'm just sad."

"Are you loosing hope that this may be the end of the line for us?" Kaidoh asks.

"Iie."

"You do know that even if we lose here, we still go to the Nationals right?" Yumi commented to Aiko.

"Hai."

"We're not going to lose." Momoshiro commented to Yumi.

"I know." Yumi sarcastically snapped back at Momoshiro.

"Oi! Yamero! No talking about such things." Oishi reprimanded the two juniors.

Momoshiro sticks out his tongue at Yumi and Yumi does the same.

"What are you sad about?" Kaidoh asks the girl.

"Inui-senpai and Yanagi-san being so close when they were younger then growing apart all these years." Aiko replied.

Kaidoh turned his eyes to his senpai and doubles partner who was shaking his opponent's hand.

"They use to be doubles partner, and practically inseparable. But now, they seem to be strangers." Aiko continued.

Kaidoh stares at the two on the court, he knew Aiko was right.

"Are we going to be like them Kaoru-kun?" Aiko asks the boy.

"Nani?" Kaidoh snaps his head towards Aiko.

"You and me, our friendship, are we going to be like them?" Aiko asks.

"Why would we?" Kaidoh replied.

"Then tell me what you really think about Choutarou." Aiko stated.

Kaidoh turns his head towards Choutarou and the Hyotei regulars who were watching the game.

"Tell me what you really think." Aiko repeated before she herself looked towards Choutarou's direction.

Shishido noticed Kaidoh and Aiko looking at Choutarou and elbowed the boy, "Oi, they're looking at you."

Choutarou then turns his head towards Aiko and Kaidoh, and true enough they were looking at him.

Aiko smiles and waves at Choutarou.

"Told you so, she likes you." Shishido stated matter-of-factly.

Choutarou smiled and waved back at the girl.

"I think he's a great guy." Kaidoh finally answered the question.

Aiko now turns her eyes on Kaidoh.

"But if he hurts you, I'll cut his throat with my tennis racket." Kaidoh threatened then goes back to watching Inui battle it out against Yanagi.

Aiko smiles at Kaidoh then waves at Choutarou again before going back to watching the game.

"I think they were talking about you Ootori." Oshitari stated.

"I think Kaidoh just gave a thumbs up on your relationship with his best friend." Mukahi teased the silverette.

"Oooh, Ootori-kun got the approval of Kaidoh-kun." Jirou teased along.

"Senpai-tachi—." Choutarou began blushing as Shishido, Mukahi, Oshitari and Jirou were teasing and poking him.

-oOo-

"Game and Match Seigaku Echizen, seven games to five." The referee announced.

The Seigaku bench began cheering.

Choutarou began clapping his hand while the rest of the Hyotei regulars who were now joined by Atobe and Kabaji had smiles on their faces.

-oOo-

While everyone slowly left the courts Choutarou stood there smiling as he looked on at the celebrating Seigaku students, Aiko included of course.

"How long are you planning to stare Ootori?" Atobe asks his member.

"Atobe-buchou?" Choutarou surprised that his buchou was standing behind him.

"Ike! Congratulate her." Atobe pushed Choutarou towards the direction of the Seigaku students.

His other senpai nodded in agreement.

"Usu." Kabaji also agreeing with Atobe.

Choutarou blushed then slowly walked towards the Seigaku people. "A-Ano—."

Everyone turns their head towards the Hyotei regular.

"Choutarou, arigato for supporting us." Aiko smiled at the boy.

The Seigaku regulars had funny faces on, obviously trying hard to stop themselves from teasing the two.

"Dou Itashi mashite, ano, omedetou minna-san!" Choutarou greeted and bowed.

"Arigato Ootori-san." Oishi replied in behalf of the team.

"Ano, I'll be going now, I'm sure you have celebrating to do." Choutarou shyly walked back to his team.

"Sa, minna, let's go, my treat!" Kawamura stated making everyone rejoice because that meant they were going to eat free sushi again.

"Let's go Aiko-chan!" Yumi excitedly pulled on Aiko.

"Hai." Aiko followed the group, "Demo, matte, chotto matte Yumi-chan." Aiko patted her best friend's arm before running back towards Choutarou who was already walking away with the other Hyotei regulars who watched the game. "Ano, Choutarou!" she called out.

Choutarou and the other Hyotei regulars stopped and turned towards the running girl.

"Dou shita Aiko?" Choutarou asked as the girl was still running towards him.

Aiko lightly hugs Choutarou like a kid, "Arigato for supporting our team." Aiko let's go and smiles at the boy, "We're celebrating at Kawamura-senpai's sushi shop. Ja!" then runs back to Yumi.

Choutarou stood frozen and was seriously blushing.

"Oi! Choutarou, daijabou desu ka?" Shishido poked the frozen boy.

"I think Ootori just lost his soul." Mukahi staring at Choutarou who was still standing still.

"Eh, is a hug that big a deal to you Ootori?" Atobe commented.

"It seems this was a first." Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

"Sugoi Ootori!" Jirou punching the air.

"H-Hai." Was all Choutarou could answer still staring at Aiko who was now walking with Yumi behind the other Seigaku students.

"I guess that answers all your questions about Kaidoh, ne Choutarou?" Shishido pokes his kohai.

Choutarou smiles and flinches, "H-Hai."

The Hyotei regulars of course did not let Choutarou live this up.

"Wait 'till I tell Hiyoshi what he missed!" Mukahi states.

"Oh, no, I'm telling him first!" Jirou argued.

"Who said so? I'm dialling his number now!" Shishido added to the argument dialling Hiyoshi's number on Choutarou's cell phone that he managed to snatch while the boy was standing frozen.

"Usu." Kabaji followed along.

"There they go again." Oshitari looks at Atobe.

Atobe merely smirks.

Choutarou finally snaps out of his daze and realizes that his senpai-tachi were discussing about who was going to tell Hiyoshi what happened, "Chotto matte senpai!" Choutarou ran after Jirou, Mukahi and Shishido who were fighting over his cell phone.

**-oOo-**

**Of course, we all know that Hyotei and Seigaku will face each other again in the Nationals, so let's just see where that would lead for our lovely couple and Kaidoh.**


	14. Karenai

**Chapter 13: Karenai**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**-oOo-**

"Hontouni? I'm happy for him." Choutarou gladly tells Aiko as they were walking around in the mall that afternoon.

"Hai, we're all happy and proud of him. Getting into the US Open at his age." Aiko expressed her joy as well after breaking the news to Choutarou about Echizen leaving.

"Demo, how about the Nationals?" Choutarou asked.

"Hai, it was a concern actually, especially for Momo-chan who is very close to Echizen-kun. We thought he wouldn't be able to accept it at first. But he did eventually so, I guess all is well. The team is ready for the Nationals with or without Echizen." Aiko tried her best to sound confident.

"Aa. I agree, Seigaku has a strong team this year." Choutarou sighs.

"Doushita?"

"Iie, betsuni. I just wish we got into the Nationals too." Choutarou admitted.

Aiko patted Choutarou's back to comfort the boy and gave a sweet smile.

"Eto, let's not talk about tennis right now, this our time together, so let's forget about the team for today and just enjoy ourselves." Choutarou changing the topic.

"Hmn." Aiko nodded.

"Ano, Aiko, can I ask you something?" Choutarou began.

"Hai."

"Ano, about Kaidoh-san. Is he, mad at me?" Choutarou asked hesitantly.

Aiko stopped walking at faced Choutarou, "Why do you ask that? Did he tell you something? Did he do something?" Aiko asked worried.

"Oh, iie, iie, I was just wondering, don't worry too much about it." Choutarou tried to comfort the girl who was starting to panic.

"Are you sure? Did he go up to you? Talk to you?" Aiko interrogated.

"Aiko-chan, iie, iie, he didn't…demo, I saw you talking during the kantou finals against Rikkai and I was just wondering." Choutarou admitted.

Aiko stared at the silverette standing in front of her.

"Aiko? Daijabou desu ka?" Choutarou asked beginning to worry when Aiko didn't reply immediately like she always does.

"He was a little worried about you and me, but that's just Kaoru-kun, he's always been that way since we were young." Aiko finally replied.

"Sou dane. You two are really close aren't you?" Choutarou asked with a weary smile.

"Hai. I've known Kaoru-kun for almost all my life. He's like a brother to me. He's my best friend. He always defended me when I was in trouble and I did the same for him when he was." Aiko elaborated.

"Sou dane." Choutarou nodded.

"Kaoru-kun doesn't have a sister, so I guess I play that part. And I don't have a brother, so he sort of plays that part." Aiko continued.

Choutarou nodded to let Aiko know that he was interested in the topic.

Aiko sighed before speaking again, "I really wish people would stop misinterpreting our closeness as something romantic."

Choutarou's brows rose at the statement. _So, people do see their relationship as a romantic one, just like how I saw it before._ He thought.

"I mean, boys and girls can just be friends right? It doesn't always have to have special meaning when their together walking or chatting?" Aiko paused waiting for a response from the boy.

"Aa. Sometimes, people like to give meaning to a certain situation to things that they see." He agreed.

"Just like you and Hiyoshi-kun." Aiko stated as an example.

"What about me and Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou asked confused.

"You use to always spend time together, you were best friends since you were young right? And to some people that may be misinterpreted as something unusual." Aiko explained.

Choutarou was about to comment, but Aiko began to speak again.

"And you and Shishido-san, you spend a lot of time together, even after practice, he's like your favourite senpai and other people may misinterpret your closeness." Aiko continued.

Choutarou's brows furrowed. _Misinterpret our closeness? What does she mean by that?_

"Choutarou, daijabou desu?" Aiko shook the boy's arm after noticing the confused look on his face.

"A-Ano, Aiko, what do you mean by 'misinterpret our closeness'?" he clarified.

"Oh, you know, some people may think that it's gay or something." Aiko blurted out without thinking.

Choutarou's face became beat red from embarrassment.

"Oh, my! Gomennasai Choutarou, I didn't mean it that way. I mean—." Aiko began to ramble.

Choutarou's knees began to feel weak. _I can't believe she thought I was gay._ He thought discouraged.

"I don't think your gay Choutarou! Honestly I don't." Aiko tried to assure the boy who was now covering his face.

"I guess you want a manly man like Kaidoh-san don't you?" Choutarou whispered under his breathe.

"What was that? I didn't hear you clearly."

Choutarou stopped covering his face and stared at Aiko, "Let's go sit down somewhere, you must be hungry, we've been walking around a while now." He said then slowly walks away.

"Choutarou—." Aiko stared at the boy's back before walking after him.

Choutarou pulled a chair amongst the coffee table outside a pastry shop and let Aiko sit first.

"Arigato." She muttered as she sat down.

"I'll go buy something to eat, what would you like to have?" Choutarou asked the girl without looking at her.

"Choutarou—." Aiko began but was cut off.

"You like chocolate cakes right? I'll go buy a slice." Choutarou declared and started to walk away.

"Choutarou matte!" Aiko called out.

The boy stopped, then lightly turned towards her his head bowed, "How about drinks? Do you prefer coffee or tea?" he asked, not really minding that Aiko was trying to tell him something.

"Choutarou, I didn't mean to—." Aiko tried to explain but Choutarou avoided the topic.

"Tea is better I think, you'll get too much caffeine if I buy a chocolate cake plus coffee, you might not sleep properly tonight and be late for school tomorrow. I'll go get hot tea with that slice of chocolate cake, iiyo?" he more of stated than asked before walking to the counter to place the order.

Aiko sighed. _Baka Aiko! Next time you had better watch your words, look what you've done, you've offended him._

"Eto, two cups of hot green tea please and a slice of the triple chocolate truffle." Choutarou told the girl at the counter. "Arigato." He greeted after receiving their orders.

Aiko quietly watched the boy walk over and lightly place the tray on the table.

"I hope this doesn't spoil your appetite for dinner, I wouldn't want you okaa-san getting mad at me for feeding you sweets before dinner." Choutarou placed the slice of chocolate cake and cup of hot tea on the table before one of the staff took the tray away.

Aiko stared at the boy, _He's avoiding looking at me._

Choutarou quietly sat in across the girl and began looking around, trying to avoid the girl's gaze.

"Choutarou." Aiko called.

"Hai." He replied without looking at her.

"Look at me." Aiko demanded.

Choutarou glances over then quickly reverted to looking around.

"Gomennasai if I have offended you with what I said." Aiko bowed her head and played with the fork on the table.

"Hmn." Was the plain response.

Aiko continued to play with the fork. The only sound heard between them was the fork's metallic clinking sound on the silver platter that the cake was in.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Choutarou asked as he stared at his teacup.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" Aiko asked in return.

"Ah, hai." Choutarou replied and took a sip of tea then began to stare at the cup again.

"Choutarou, please look at me." Aiko begged.

Choutarou bit his lower lip, he felt so ashamed that he couldn't face the girl. But he knew it would be improper not to look her in the eyes when she was asking him to, so he finally did.

"I don't think you're gay." Aiko firmly stated.

"D-Demo—."

"Iie, you misunderstood."

"Iiyo." Choutarou finally agreed.

"I'm not going to eat this cake." Aiko declared.

Choutarou lifted his head again, he felt disappointed.

"I'm not going to eat this cake, unless—" Aiko placed the fork in Choutarou's hand, "—you eat it first."

Choutarou stared at the girls face, tracing every facial reaction that he could appreciate.

Aiko blinked a few times with a smile on her face.

Choutarou moved his vision from the smiling girl across him and the fork in his hand. "Iie, you're going to eat the cake because—." Choutarou took a small slice from the cake and moved the fork towards Aiko's lips.

Aiko stared at the piece of cake hanging in front of her lips, then to the smiling boy sited across from her.

"I will get offended if you don't eat this." Choutarou playfully said.

Aiko smiled a bit and ate the piece of cake.

"There you go." Choutarou said satisfied.

Aiko blushed from the gesture.

They both stared at each other, like they often do, until the moment was disturbed by both their phones beeping.

"Ah, it's Yumi-chan." Aiko exclaimed as she checked who was calling.

"It's Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou said as he too checked who was calling.

"Is it okay with you if I answer this?" Aiko asked permission.

"Hai, is it okay with you if I answer this?" Choutarou asked permission.

"Hai."

"Moshi, moshi?" they both said in unison putting their respective cell phones in their ears.

Each had a conversation with their respective friends before going back to their awkward staring. They both sheepishly smiled at each other. "Ano—." They both said in harmony.

"Nani? Go ahead." Choutarou lets the girl speak first.

"Eto, Yumi-chan said we have a meeting for the school paper tomorrow, about the summer workshop we're going to have. That's around the time after the Nationals so, I guess, I can't walk home with you tomorrow. Gomen." Aiko warily explained.

"Daijabou, I was actually going to say the same, Hiyoshi-kun said we were going to have late practice tomorrow as an official start of the summer training for us since the senpai-tachi will be retiring soon, since we didn't qualify for the Nationals." Choutarou explained as well.

"I guess, we both have an excuse then?"

"I guess so."

-oOo-

"Mou, it's been so quiet since Ochibi left." Eiji complained as the regulars were starting practice.

"Eiji, stop whining." Oishi reprimanded.

"Demo, Oishi, even Momo had been awfully quiet." Eiji reasoned out.

"Well, his best friend did just leave the team." Fuji replied.

"I guess it must be difficult for Momo." Eiji stated his hands at his nape as they watched Momo rally with Kawamura.

"Imagine Oishi leaving the country, wouldn't you be sad as well." Fuji continued.

"Mou! Don't say such things Fuji. It feels sad enough with Oishi not being able to play during the Kantou doubles against Hyotei. It would be sad going to Nationals without him." Eiji replied.

"Exactly how Momo must feel right now." Fuji added.

"Hmn. I understand." Eiji replied bouncing around, then stopped and began turning his head from side to side.

"Dou shita Eiji?" Oishi asked noticing his doubles partner looking for something, or someone.

"Aiko-chan is not here today." Eiji exclaimed.

"Aa, they have a meeting, the school paper will have a summer workshop, I think after the Nationals so she won't be with us in practice today." Oishi explained.

"Mou! Now it's really getting sadder. Ochibi's not here, and now Aiko-chan's not here." Eiji whined again.

"Daijabou, daijabou." Fuji patted the acrobatic player's back.

"Ne, Fuji, play a match with me so I won't notice how sad things are around here."

"Aa, let's go." Fuji replied and they both headed off to the court.

Oishi shook his head as he followed the two with his eyes.

"Dou shita Oishi?" Tezuka asked appearing beside his fukubuchou.

"Tezuka? Ah, betsuni." Oishi replies then holds his wrist.

Tezuka of course notices this gesture. "Are you feeling alright Oishi?"

"Hai." Oishi nods then walks away from Tezuka.

Tezuka keeps quiet and just follows Oishi with his eyes.

-oOo-

"Yo, Wakashi, working really hard aren't we?" Shishido calls out to the enbu tennis player who was having a practice match on the court.

"Shishido-senpai, good afternoon!" the Hyotei junior all greeted Shishido who was holding a big bag.

"I'll be training with you this summer. You guys must take Hyotei to the Nationals next year." Shishido told his kohais who were lined up in front of him.

"Hai." They said in unison.

"Iiyo, get back to practice." Shishido instructed.

"Shishido-san." Choutarou greeted his senpai.

"Yo, Choutarou, you and Wakashi running this place properly?" Shishido asked.

"Hai, we're doing our best. It just doesn't feel the same without the senpai-tachi around, especially Atobe-buchou." Choutarou admitted.

"Aa, I haven't seen that guy around for a few days now." Shishido replied.

"Neither has Kabaji." Wakashi joined the conversation.

"Nani? Well, that's saying something if even Kabaji hasn't seen him around." Shishido replied.

"Sou dane." Choutarou replied.

"A! I almost forgot, Sakaki-sensei said he was going to talk to the regulars after practice today so you three better come, iiyo?" Shishido instructed Choutarou, Wakashi and Kabaji.

"Hai!" Choutarou and Wakashi replied, Kabaji merely nodded.

-oOo-

"So, regarding the sports club's coverage, the soccer team will be having their national tournament at the same time that the tennis club will, so Yumi-chan, Aiko-chan, will you be able to handle those photo coverages?" Their editor-in-chief asked the two.

"Hai. Tennis club is okay. Won't need much help with that." Aiko replied.

"Second that." Yumi replied.

"Iiyo, let's proceed, next order of business—."

"Aiko-chan, is the tennis club going to be alright?" Yumi whispered to her best friend.

"Nande?"

"You know, with Echizen-kun gone and all that." Yumi replied.

"A, Hai. The tennis club is strong even without Echizen-kun, I honestly think they can win the Nationals." Aiko replied with full confidence.

"Will the Hyotei boys be there again?" Yumi asked her eyes sparkling.

"Nande?"

"Just asking."

"I thought you liked Oishi-senpai?" Aiko asked with a grin.

"Nani? That has nothing to do with me asking." Yumi defended.

"You have that, 'Oh pretty please Aiko-chan tell me the Hyotei boys will be there because there's someone I want to see' look on your face." Aiko replied mischievously.

"Of course there is none!" Yumi denied with a blush.

"Iiyo, if you say so." Aiko turned her face away to listen to what the editor-in-chief was saying.

"So, are they going to be there?" Yumi asked again.

"Who is it that you want to see? Shishido-san?" Aiko turned her face back to Yumi with a big grin on her lips.

"Nani? Iie, I'm just asking." Yumi continued to deny.

"Oshitari-san?" Aiko persisted.

Yumi glared at Aiko.

"Mukahi-san?"

Yumi continued to glare.

"Akutagawa-san?"

Yumi narrowed her eyes some more.

"Eto, eto, Atobe-san, Kabaji-san came late and Hiyoshi-kun wasn't there during the finals so it couldn't have been one of them that sparked your interest." Aiko said her index finger to her chin as if thinking deeply.

"Enough of this. I don't like any one of them, I just want to know if they'd be there to support us again." Yumi defended.

"Iiyo." Aiko still not convinced.

"So?"

"I don't know. Choutarou hasn't said anything yet." Aiko replied to Yumi's disappointment.

Yumi slouched in her chair.

"I'm telling Oishi-senpai you're betraying him for someone from Hyotei." Aiko whispered in Yumi's ears.

"Nani? You can't do that!" Yumi shouted disrupting the meeting.

"Gomen Yumi-chan, do you have an objection to the plans for the workshop?" their editor-in-chief asked Yumi thinking that she was objecting with the subject of the meeting.

"A, iie, iie, gomennasai." Yumi stood up and apologized profusely to everyone in the room before returning to her seat.

Aiko was trying hard to stop herself from laughing at her best friend.

"I am going to make you pay for this." Yumi whispered in Aiko's ear.

"I'll be waiting." Aiko mischievously replied.

-oOo-

"Alright everyone, listen carefully. It has been decided that since Tokyo will be hosting this year's Nationals, one school from the host city will be given a ticket for a spot in the Nationals. This time the City of Tokyo has chosen Hyotei Gakuen." Sakaki-sensei told the regulars as he met them in his office.

"Hontouni kantoku?" they all said in unison and excitedly.

"Hai." Sakaki-sensei replied.

"Has Atobe been informed sensei?" Oshitari asked.

"Iie, I tried to call him, but he was nowhere to be found." Sakaki-sensei replied.

"We must find him and tell him." The regulars agreed, bowed to their coach and ran out the door to find Atobe.

"Where the heck could Atobe he be at an important time like this?" Shishido asked no one in particular as they were running around campus trying to find Atobe.

"We need to let him know as soon as possible anyway." Choutarou replied before they all continued to look for Atobe.

"It's just that, I'm worried his pride is too high; I don't know if he'll accept this or not." Oshitari mumbled to himself as he walked around also looking for their buchou, when he heard sounds coming from the tennis court. "Nani ga? Is there someone still in the tennis court?" He walked over to find Atobe hitting against the wall. "Atobe…"

The others too heard the sounds coming from the tennis court and rushed to see and found their buchou.

"Oi Atobe! We can go to the Nationals too!" Shishido shouted at Atobe.

"We want to go to the Nationals, no matter what situation it is. We must repay our debt to Seigaku!" Wakashi reasoned out.

"Buchou, please." Choutarou added.

Atobe was panting in the court when they heard their schoolmates chanting, "Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!" with a banner hanging over the school building congratulating the boy's tennis club for getting into the Nationals.

Atobe of course thought it was stupid at first, but then snapped his fingers. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Atobe spoke, "Ore-sama will lead you to the Nationals!"

The regulars al rushed to the courts in celebration of their buchou accepting the ticket to Nationals.

-oOo-

"E? Hyotei will also be in the Nationals?" Momoshiro asked Oishi who just announced it to the group.

"Aa, I heard they found out just a while ago." Oishi replied.

"So I guess they will really be there." Kawamura added.

"Aa, but Hyotei isn't the only enemy. Strong and skilled teams are going to gather from all over Japan for this. Minna, don't let your guard down." Oishi reminded his teammates.

"Sou dane." Fuji replied.

"By the way, why is Tezuka not here?" Eiji noting their buchou's absence. "Looks like he hasn't even showed up yet."

"Aa, it's odd that he's late." Fuji agreed.

"What is he's gotten into an accident?" Kawamura worriedly said.

"A, Hai, I received a call from Ryuuzaki-sensei about that a while ago." Oishi explained to the group. "Tezuka will be late because of an emergency."

"Could it be…did he have to go to the hospital again?" Kaidoh anxiously asked.

"Iie, it didn't sound that way." Oishi assured the group.

"Speaking of which, Ryuuzaki-sensei isn't here either." Inui noted.

"What's going on here? It's almost the Nationals neither buchou nor sensei is here!" Eiji intently expressed.

"Ma, give them a break." Fuji tried to calm Eiji down.

"They'll show up eventually." Oishi assured them again. "Let's start our practice."

"Ah!" Eiji

"Nande Eiji?" Oishi asked the very worried looking Eiji.

"Ma, Hyotei will also be in the Nationals!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Aa, we already discussed about that earlier." Oishi replied.

"Demo Oishi! Does Aiko-chan know about this?" Eiji asked very worried.

"Hmn, now that you asked Eiji." Fuji thought.

"Eto, maybe Ootori-kun has already told her." Inui replied.

Kaidoh was just quiet in a corner adjusting the strings in his racket.

"Mou, if we go against Hyotei again, Aiko-chan might have difficult time in deciding who to cheer for." Momoshiro joined the discussion.

"I think Aiko will have a difficult time cheering but of course she will still cheer for us." Kawamura also joined in.

"Senpai! Big news! Big news!" Horio came running disturbing the discussion about Aiko.

"Be quiet ichnen! We're in the middle of practice!" Kaidoh reprimanded Horio.

"It's beyond that senpai! Echizen is here in Japan!" Horio announced.

"Echizen?" Momoshiro replied.

"Here in Japan?" Kaidoh added.

"Are you kidding?"

"Tell us more."

"He's having a match with Tezuka-buchou under the train station." Kachiro added.

"Is that true?"

"Oishi-senpai." Momoshiro almost pleading.

"We need to go there." Fuji told Oishi.

"Aa." OIshi agreed before the regulars went running to see Echizen and Tezuka.

-oOo-

"How did the meeting go senpai?" Sakuno greeted Yumi and Aiko.

"It went well, except for some nuisance that Yumi-chan caused." Aiko teased.

"Hahaha, very funny. And whose fault was it again?" Yumi defended.

Aiko merely smiled and gave Yumi a peace sign.

Sakuno and Tomoka who had no idea what the two were talking about looked at each other confused.

-oOo-

"How are you going to tell her?" Wakashi asked his best friend as they were walking home.

"E?" Choutarou replied.

"Kentaro-san, how are you going to tell her?" Wakashi furthered.

Choutarou stared at Wakashi for a moment, then it hit him. He had completely forgotten about Aiko. Choutarou's eyes widened. Wakashi then knew he had completely forgotten about her.

Wakashi shook his head, "Very bad boyfriend."

"Oh no! How am I going to tell her?" Choutarou asked worriedly.

"Don't ask me a question that I already asked you." Wakashi replied.

"Mou! Hiyoshi-kun what am I going to do? I was so happy when we found out. But now, after remembering about her, I almost feel like wishing we never received the good news." Choutarou whined.

"Stop whining and start thinking." Wakashi coldly advised his best friend.

"Should I ask advice from Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked Wakashi.

"Might as well, you won't be getting much advise from me, that's for sure." Wakashi admitted.

"Let me call him." Choutarou brought his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Shishido's number. "Moshi-moshi Shishido-san—."

**-oOo-**

**How will Choutarou tell Aiko about the news?**

**How will Aiko receive the news?**

**Of course we all already know what happened between Echizen and Tezuka's match (a very touching episode if I say so myself), so I won't be dealing with that anymore. (For those who don't remember the scenes that I referred to in this chapter are from Episode 177-178 of the anime.)**

**By the way, thanks to the people who has recently added this story to their alert/fav list, much obliged.**


	15. Shizukana

**Chapter 14: Shizukana**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**-oOo-**

"I can't believe Echizen-kun came all the way from America just to have a match with Tezuka-senpai, wow! It was so amazing, and we were all crying, especially when Echizen-kun started showing the senpai-tachi, Momo-chan and Kaoru-kun their signature moves, thanking them for all that they've done for him." Aiko sighs and tries to catch her breath as she told the story of what happened to Choutarou while they were out on a stroll in the park that Saturday afternoon. "I'm going to miss Echizen-kun."

Choutarou replied with mostly nods and small smiles since they met up earlier.

"Daijabou desu ka Choutarou?" Aiko asked, finally noticing the bothered look on Choutarou's face.

"A-Ano, there's something I need to tell you, and, I have no idea how to tell you." Choutarou replied rubbing his nape.

"Just tell me, I'll listen to whatever it is." Aiko assured the boy.

Choutarou scratched his head and tried to remember what his Shishido-senpai told him the day before.

"_Just tell her the truth, she'll be happy for you no matter what, she's that kind of person. I just know she is."_ Shishido's voice echoed in Choutarou's head.

"Choutarou." Aiko shook the boy who was staring at her blankly.

"We're going to the Nationals too." Choutarou blurted out.

"E?" Aiko replied, not fully understanding what Choutarou meant.

"Hyotei, was given a ticket to the Nationals as well." Choutarou explained.

Aiko shook her head, "Gomen, I don't understand."

"As a special rule, the host city can choose one school that did not qualify for the Nationals and grant them a ticket to participate in the competition. And the City of Tokyo, chose Hyotei Gakuen." Choutarou elaborated further.

Aiko stared at Choutarou still trying to process what he just said.

"Aiko, do you understand what I'm saying?" Choutarou bend over so that his face was levelled with the girl's.

"You're going to participate in the competition?" Aiko replied.

"Hai." Choutarou gently nodded.

"You're going to play tennis?" Aiko clarified some more.

"Hai." Choutarou patiently replied.

"You're not just going to watch the games?" Aiko still not being able to fully process the news.

"Hai." Choutarou nodded.

"That means—." Aiko slowly uttered.

"Hai." Choutarou replied before she could even finish her sentence.

Aiko slumped.

"Aiko-chan." Choutarou caught the girl.

"And here I was hoping you would come watch our team and support us, like you did during the Kantou finals against Rikkai." Aiko hopelessly stated.

"Gomennasai Aiko-chan." Choutarou tried to comfort the girl.

Aiko sighs, "It can't be helped I guess."

"Hai."

"Means, you might go against Seigaku again doesn't it?" Aiko lifts her head towards the boy.

"Hai." Choutarou's eyes could not fail to hide the mixture of gladness, of wanting revenge for their defeat and sadness of having to go against his beloved's school one more.

"Well, I guess a 'good luck' is in proper order." Aiko held her hand out to the boy.

Choutarou stares at Aiko's hands and thinks for a moment.

Aiko stares at the boy who was staring at her hand, it seemed to her he didn't want to shake her hand, it seemed to her he really wanted to defeat Seigaku. At that moment, she felt her heart being torn apart. She wanted to support Choutarou, but her loyalty to her school was simply greater. She began to pull her hand away when Choutarou suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her over in an embrace. Aiko could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, she could feel her body going numb and she found it hand to breathe as she stood there in Choutarou's arms.

"Aiko, I won't get mad if you cheer against my team. But please, please, don't get mad at me, if I aim to defeat Seigaku. I love you, but I also need to keep my loyalty to my school, to my team, to my friends." Choutarou whispered as he tightly embraced the girl.

Aiko found it harder and harder to breathe, she didn't know if Choutarou was hugging her too tightly, or if it was the fact that he was actually hugging her; or if it was the tearing feeling in her chest of realizing that her best friend and her boyfriend would go against each other in the tennis court once more.

"Please Aiko, don't hate me for this." Choutarou pleaded.

Aiko pursed her lips to breathe better, then she slowly nodded her head.

"Arigato." He whispered.

They just stood there, in the middle on the grassy secluded area of the park with Choutarou embracing her tightly in his arms to what seemed like forever. Until they felt rain drops falling.

"Choutarou." Aiko called the boy's attention.

"Hmn?"

"I think it's time to let go now, the rain is beginning to pour."

Choutarou lightly let go of Aiko and whipped at the raindrop falling on the girls face. "Iiyo." He smiled, nodded, and grabbed Aiko's hand to quickly run for shelter.

-oOo-

_Achoo._ Aiko sneezed while taking a picture of Fuji having a practice match against Kawamura. "Oh crap!" Aiko blurts out as she stares at the blurred out shot that she took because of the sneezing.

"Aiko-senpai, daijabou desu ka?" Sakuno asked holding out a tissue to her senpai.

"Ah, hai, daijabou desu. Arigato." Aiko accepting the tissue and whipping her nose.

"Aiko-senpai, this is the first time we've seen you sick." Kachiro worriedly stated.

"What happened over the weekend senpai?" Horio added.

"Ano, I got wet in the rain last Saturday." Aiko briefly explained.

"E? Demo why did you stay out in the rain?" Tomoka joined in.

"Eto, I didn't purposely stay out in the rain Tomo-chan." Aiko continued as she wiped her nose; she could feel a sneeze coming.

"Did you forget to bring an umbrella?" Katsuo asked.

"Uhm." Aiko nodded.

"Senpai, you should always bring an umbrella, you know that the summer rains are always unpredictable." Sakuno sort of scolded her senpai.

"I know, Yumi-chan already scolded me this morning about it." Aiko continued to wipe her nose with the tissue trying to hold back another sneeze coming

"Aiko-chan." Tezuka called out to the girl.

_Achoo._ Aiko sneezed at Tezuka's face.

Everyone gasped.

Tezuka's eyes widened, but he didn't move an inch, nor did he say anything.

"Gomennasai Tezuka-senpai, Hontouni gomennasai." Aiko profusely apologized and bowed.

Tezuka blinked a few times.

Fuji chuckled a bit seeing Tezuka's facial reaction.

Eiji was trying hard not to laugh, so was Momoshiro.

The rest of the team just stood frozen staring at Aiko and Tezuka from their respective courts.

"Tezuka-senpai, I didn't mean to, hontouni gomennasai." Aiko continued to apologize.

"Daijabou." Tezuka finally spoke up.

Sakuno slowly and shyly offered a tissue to Tezuka.

"Arigato." Tezuka grabbed the tissue and wiped his face.

Aiko's face was redder than blood.

"Aiko-chan, what I was saying was, about the National's you are still the one to cover the team right?" Tezuka continued his interrupted question.

"Hai." Aiko replied covering half her face from embarrassment.

"Iiyo, Ryuuzaki-sensei was asking if we could have copies of the picture, for posterity sake." Tezuka explained.

"Hai, hai, of course senpai." Aiko nodded so fast it looked like her head was going to get snapped.

"Arigato." Tezuka nodded then walked away.

"Ano, Tezuka-senpai."

"Hmn?" Tezuka looked back at the girl.

"Hontouni, gomennasai." Aiko bowed low.

"Hai. Daijabou Aiko-chan, don't even ponder over it." Tezuka assured the girl before glaring at the regulars who were staring. "Get back to practice!"

"Hai!" The regulars said in unison flinching from the buchou's glare.

-oOo-

"What happened to you nose?" Mukahi asked the very red-nosed Choutarou.

"Don't you mean, what happened to you?" Oshitari corrected.

"Iie, I meant what happened to your nose?" Mukahi repeated the question with emphasis on the 'nose'.

"I have a cold senpai." Choutarou replied sniffing.

"Oi minn—aaaah! What happened to your nose?" Shishido waving at the group before noticing Choutarou's nose.

"He has a cold." Mukahi replied for Choutarou.

"Nani? Why did you get a cold." Shishido now turning to the silverette.

"Ano—." Choutarou began but was cut off by Wakashi.

"Because he bathe in the rain last Saturday."

"Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou whined.

"Nani? Baka Choutarou!" Shishido snapping on Choutarou's nape.

"Itte!"

"Why would you do something like that Choutarou? You know we're going to the Nationals. Why did you bathe in the rain?" Mukahi scolded the boy.

"Ano, I didn't do it on purpose senpai." Choutarou reasoned out.

"Then why did you bathe in the rain?" Oshitari inquired.

"Eto, I didn't actually bathe in the rain, I sort of—." Choutarou's voice trailed off.

"Sort of what?" Atobe asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Atobe-buchou." Choutarou stiffened.

"Well, sort of what Ootori?" Atobe asked again.

"Eto, eto, eto—." Choutarou's voice was shaking.

"By the way, have you told Aiko-chan about us going to the nationals?" Shishido butted in to save Choutarou from Atobe's noseyness.

"Ano, hai Shishido-senpai. I took your advice and went right ahead and told her." Choutarou replied giving Shishido a 'thank you so much senpai' look.

"And?" Mukahi asked.

"And what senpai?" Choutarou asked back.

"And what did she say?" Mukahi irritatedly replied.

"Oh, she was quiet for a while, then she said 'good luck'." Choutarou explained smiling.

"We don't depend on luck, Hyotei will definitely win. Right Kabaji?" Atobe declared arrogantly.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

"What's going on here?" Jirou asked finally waking up from his nap.

"Our boy here is being a love sick puppy over his Seigaku muse." Mukahi vaguely explained to the still sleepy serve and volley player.

"Oh? Did you take her to the park last Saturday like I told you?" Jirou asked excited.

"Hai." Choutarou replied with a smile and a blush.

"Nani? Since when have you been asking dating advice from Jirou?" Shishido reacted violently.

"Nande? I have lots of advice to give." Jirou protested.

"Yeah, right, from what? Your dates with Marui?" Mukahi sarcastically replied.

"For your information, Marui has a lot of relationship advice too." Jirou defended.

"Yeah, sure whatever helps you sleep, oh no, wait, you don't need help sleeping." Gakuto snapped back at Jirou.

Then ensued the glaring contest between the narcoleptic and the acrobat.

"Here we go again." Oshitari began rubbing his temple.

"So, besides 'good luck', what else did she say?" Shishido ignoring what their other teammates were doing and continued interrogating his kohai.

"She didn't answer at first so Choutarou hugged her." Wakashi, again, replied in behalf of his best friend.

"Oooohhh." Was the collaborative response from every one, yes, even Atobe was amazed at his kohai's brave act of suddenly hugging a girl.

"Hiyoshi-kun." Choutarou complained as blushed.

"So, you gave back that hug that she gave you during the Kantou finals e?" Atobe smirked.

"Eto—."

"So, you're a big boy now huh? No longer need your senpai-tachi's advice?" Oshitari teased.

"Oshitari-san."

"Okay, I still don't get the part where you bathe in the rain." Mukahi commented.

"Ootori-kun was hugging Kentaro-san he failed to notice it was raining already." Wakashi, again explained.

"Hiyoshi-kun, please stop answering for me."

"Nani? It's not like you were going to say it direct to the point?" Wakashi defended himself.

"And how do you know all of this?" Mukahi faced Wakashi.

"He told me Saturday afternoon, after they went home." Wakashi replied as if it was nothing.

"Why was I not updated about this?" Shishido complained.

"Oh, the doubles' partner is jealous." Mukahi teased the counter-puncher.

"Shut up Gakuto!" Shishido pushing Gakuto.

"Who gave you permission to push me?" Gakuto pushed Shishido back.

This of course ended up with a pushing/poking contest between the two.

"Why is it so difficult to deal with little people?" Oshitari rolled his eyes and signalled Kabaji to help him get the two off each other's case.

"Nani?" Gakuto and Shishido glared at Oshitari for bringing up their lack of height compared to him.

"Cool down both of you." Oshitari tried to pacify the two.

"Let's just practice already." Wakashi grabbed his racket and walked over to the court.

"Ootori and Shishido, go play a match against Wakashi and Gakuto." Atobe instructed.

"Nani? With him." Wakashi and Gakuto replied pointing at each other.

"You two have a problem with that?" Atobe glared at the two.

"I'm not playing with double with him." Gakuto complained.

"I don't want to play doubles with you either Mukahi-senpai." Wakashi replied.

"What did you say?" Gakuto almost attacking Wakashi.

"Relax Gakuto." Oshitari grabbed the shorter boy.

"Yushi! What happened to our doubles pair huh?" Gakuto complained.

"Atobe and Kantoku placed in Singles for the Nationals." Oshitari explained.

"Nani? Atobe!" Gakuto throwing a temper tantrum.

"Be a senpai for once Gakuto, just go and pair up with Hiyoshi already." Shishido rolled his eyes and grabbed Choutarou to head off to the court.

Gakuto glared at Shishido, "Let's go Hiyoshi, we're crushing those two." Gakuto declaring war against Shishido and Choutarou.

"Why do I have to be dragged into this?" Hiyoshi asked Oshitari and Atobe.

"Ikke Hiyoshi." Atobe waved his hand.

Wakashi shook his head before heading to the court.

_Achoo_. Choutarou wiped his nose before bouncing the ball in his hand.

"Get a grip Choutarou, you're not sneezing your way to the Nationals you know." Atobe shouted from the sidelines.

"Hai, buchou." Choutarou replied.

"And no more hugging in the rain." Shishido added just as Choutarou was about to serve making him miss his shot.

"Shishido-san—." Choutarou blushing while the other team members were chuckling.

-oOo-

"This is so exciting!" Tomoka jumped up and down as they were watching the opening ceremonies for the National Tournament.

"Tomo-chan relax." Sakuno tried to calm the girl down.

"Hai, it is very exciting." Aiko agreed.

"Aiko-senpai, are you going to watch all the games?" Kachiro asked.

"Hmn. All of Seigaku's games, I want to take a picture of every game, because I know they're going to win." Aiko replied with confidence.

"Demo, how about Ootori-san?" Horio interrupted.

"Horio-kun!" Kachiro and Katsuo covered the other boy's mouth.

"Horio-kun didn't mean to say that Aiko-senpai." Sakuno defended.

"Daijabou. I wish he'd win too, demo, I have this unreasonable hoping that they won't get to face each other again." Aiko replied staring at the Seigaku and Hyotei players

"Demo, won't that be impossible, for sure they'll face each other at some point in the Nationals." Tomoka whispered to Sakuno.

"Shhh. Tomo-chan."

-oOo-

"So, we don't have a game today huh?" Fuji asked Tezuka as they were on looking some other games going on.

"Hmn. We're waiting on the results between the game between Rokkaku and Higa-chu." Tezuka replied with a stern face.

"Have you guys seen Hyotei? I hear they're playing today." Kawamura inquired.

"Fssshhh." Kaidoh hissed at the mention of the team.

"Hmn, Now that you mention it, Aiko-chan and the ichnen girls aren't here." Eiji noted.

"They must watching the Hyotei game." Oishi concluded.

"Mou! Why are they supporting Hyotei? Shouldn't they be here with us?" Eiji whined.

"Eiji! Even if Hyotei is a rival team, we can't remove the fact that Ootori-kun and Aiko-chan are dating." Oishi reprimanded the acrobatic player.

"Demo Oishi! What is we need to face Hyotei again?" Eiji complained.

"Well, we just need to trust Aiko-chan to choose which side to cheer for." Fuji patted the acrobat on the shoulder.

"Demo Fuji!" Eiji continued to whine when said girl suddenly appeared.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Aiko greeted them with a smile.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakuno and Tomoka followed.

"Konnichiwa Aiko-chan, Osakada-san, Ryuuzaki-san." Oishi replied in behalf of the team.

Tezuka gave a nod.

Fuji waved at the girls and smiled gleefully.

"Konichiwa!" Kawamura also greeted back.

Eiji just pouted.

Inui adjusted his glasses and nodded as well.

"So how was the Hyotei game?" Momoshiro asked directly making Kaidoh flinch.

"Ah, the game is going well so far, Singles 2 was going on when we left." Aiko replied to the question.

"So, they're winning?" Eiji asked rather disappointed.

"Ano, hai, they are senpai." Sakuno replied.

"Mou! At this rate we might face them again." Eiji whined.

Aiko kept silent.

"Eiji." Fuji hit Eiji on the side to warn him.

Eiji stopped whining and covered his mouth after noting the sad look on Aiko's face, "Eto, I guess that's inevitable isn't it, after all this is the Nationals and everyone will surely be doing their best."

"So has Ootori-kun played already Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked the girl just to lighten things up.

Aiko didn't respond, she just stood there rubbing her foot on the pavement, until Sakuno and Tomoka tugged on her sleeves. "Huh? Were you asking something Fuji-senpai?"

"You must really be having a difficult time." Fuji patted the girl on her shoulder.

"Ano, he, uhm…Choutarou won his doubles 2, and we left after his game." Aiko's voice trailed off.

"Sou dane. Well your presence there must have inspired him a lot." Fuji tried to assure the girl.

"Iie, he's really good. In fact they all are, they've improved so much since you last played them in the Kantou tournament." Aiko explained.

"Well, we've improved a lot as well, surely you don't think we're going to lose to those spoiled rich boys." Momoshiro declared without thinking first.

"Momo!" Eiji and Kawamura covering Momoshiro's mouth.

"Fssssh." Kaidoh hissed.

Aiko kept silent.

The rest of the group stared at Aiko for any reaction.

"Well, well, what is this? If it isn't Seigaku." Atobe stated appearing out of nowhere, Choutarou, Shishido and Mukahi trailing behind him.

"What do you want Atobe? Shouldn't you be watching the rest of your games?" Fuji replied in Seigaku's behalf.

"What games? Oshitari is finishing the game up with Singles 2, so what 'rest of the games' are you referring to Fuji?" Atobe smugly replied.

"Well, congratulations. Demo, we we're just on our way to watch the match between Rokkaku and Higa-chu." Tezuka commented before turning his back.

"We'll be seeing you in the court Tezuka." Atobe declared.

Echizen glared at the monkey king.

"Brat." Atobe acknowledging the younger's presence.

Echizen smirked.

"Seigaku golden pair, I hear you won't even be playing Oishi." Shishido taunted Seigaku's fukubuchou.

"You won't have a chance at beating us this time." Mukahi followed through.

Choutarou kept quiet noting how Aiko was with the group.

"Fssssh. We'll surely beat you to pieces if we do meet again in the court." Kaidoh hissed, as he was very pissed with the Hyotei boys.

"You won't even chance to score." Momoshiro added.

"Huh? You're team has some confidence in them Tezuka." Atobe commented.

Tezuka merely glared at Atobe.

"Well, we have the skills to back it up." Echizen commented.

"The brat speaks." Atobe snarled at Echizen.

Echizen glares at Atobe.

"Sa, let's go minna." Tezuka declared and began to walk away from the Hyotei boys, the rest of the group followed along except the ichnen girls and Aiko who just stood there.

"Let's save them for another day." Atobe declared and walked away, the rest of the team followed behind him, except Choutarou and Shishido who trailed behind.

"Ano, Aiko-chan." Choutarou began.

Aiko flinched from where she stood, still staring at the pavement, her hands shaking.

Kaidoh who heard Choutarou's voice stopped and turned back to check on what was going on.

"Ano, arigato for coming to see us play today." Choutarou continued.

"Choutarou, let's go, Atobe might get mad if he notices us lagging behind." Shishido pulled on the taller boy.

"Fssshhh. Why don't you just drag along and tail around your egotistic buchou." Kaidoh commented at the boy.

"Oi!" Shishido was about to retaliate when Choutarou's hand stopped him.

"Ano, Kaidoh-san, I know our teams are rivals but I don't think insulting people from our teams will help us much." Choutarou replied.

"It's not like you haven't said anything against our team members." Kaidoh hissed back at Choutarou.

"Maybe, maybe I did at some point, demo, it won't it any easier for us even if we keep throwing insults at each other's face." Choutarou retaliated.

"Maybe you're just afraid to speak up." Kaidoh threatened.

"I'm not afraid to speak up!" Choutarou raised his voice.

At this point, the Seigaku regulars as well at Atobe and the rest of the Hyotei regular had already noticed the commotion and started walking back.

"So why don't you tell me what you think about me right now." Kaidoh challenged.

Choutarou glared at him.

"You can't can you?" Kaidoh taunted.

Choutarou was about to open his mouth to speak when he was stopped by a hand pushing on his chest.

"Enough!" Aiko screamed and got in between the two boys pushing both of them aside.

Everyone gasped at the timid girl sudden outburst.

"You and you!" Aiko pointed at Choutarou and Kaidoh, "I am not talking to either of you until you both grow up!" Aiko declared.

"Aiko-chan." Kaidoh tried to reason.

"Kaoru-kun you are my best friend and we've been through a lot in life, and honestly I don't know how I could have survived without you by my side, demo, this is just stupid. Fighting over tennis." Aiko scolded Kaidoh.

Kaidoh was taken aback.

"And you!" Aiko now facing Choutarou.

Choutarou's eyes shot up, he didn't say anything, and he hasn't said anything. Why was he being scolded as well?

"You have neither negated of affirmed any of Atobe-san's or your team mates declaration against my school." Aiko snapped at Choutarou.

"Demo-." Choutarou tried to reason out.

"I said enough!" Aiko cut Choutarou off. Aiko breathe heavily to calm herself down, "Until you all grow up and be good sports, I am not talking to any of you!" Aiko declared then stormed out of view.

"Aiko-senpai!" Tomoka and Sakuno running after the girl.

"Mou, Aiko-chan is mad at us." Eiji pouted.

Choutarou stared at the girl who was dashing away from them.

Kaidoh felt embarrassed from what had just happened.

Atobe, for once in his life was speechless.

Even Echizen could not comment on what had just happened.

"Aiko-chan's right, we're being bratty and un-sportsman like." Fuji commented.

"Should I follow her?" Choutarou asked Shishido.

"Iie Choutarou, I guess for now, it would be best to let her be alone." Shishido consoled his kohai.

"Let's go minna!" Atobe declared the rest of Hyotei following him, including Choutarou who was still glancing back at the girl's direction although she was no longer in view.

"The game between Higa-chu and Rokakaku is about to start, let's go as well minna." Tezuka declared, he knew for now, there was nothing he could do about the events that took place.

"Let's go Kaidoh." Inui patted his kohai's shoulder.

Kaidoh followed his senpai but kept looking back.

**-oOo-**

**Oh jolly, Aiko got pissed.**


	16. Kyori

**CHAPTER 15: Kyori**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**-oOo-**

"Aiko-chan."

The girl turns her head towards the source of the voice but does not make a verbal response.

"Are you still mad at me? At us?" the gentle voice inquires slowly taking a step towards the girl sitting in a corner cleaning her lenses.

The girl shrugs her shoulder in response to the question.

"I guess that is a 'yes'."

She sighs in desperation; she was not very good with being angry, since it was not her nature to be holding a grudge against anyone, especially towards people she cared about.

"If you're still interested, we won our match against Higa-chu yesterday. We found out who we are facing tomorrow a while ago."

The girl puts down what she was doing and sighs again before turning to face the senpai who have been talking for a while on his own. "I know senpai, Choutarou already sent me an SMS saying they were facing you again."

"Will you be watching the matches tomorrow then?" Fuji asked hoping the girl would respond positively.

"Iie, gomennasai senpai, demo, I already switched with Yumi-chan for our summer assignment. I'll be covering the rest of the season for the Football club and Yumi-chan will cover the Tennis club." Was the disappointing response.

"Oh—Well, just so you know, the guys are really apologetic about what happened the other day." Fuji sadly stated.

"It's alright senpai; we can't change yesterday's events. Ganbare on your matches tomorrow." Aiko coldly replied.

"Do you mind me asking, if you talk to Ootoru-kun, since the debacle the other day?" Fuji hesitantly asked.

"Iie, neither do I respond to his SMS." Was the plain and direct response.

"We really screwed up didn't we? I've never seen you this angry at anyone before. Even Kaidoh says this was the first time he's seen you mad for more than a day." Fuji paused waiting for a response, but none came, so he continued speaking. "By the way, I won't be playing against Hyotei." Then he turned to walk away.

"Nande senpai?"

Fuji stopped in his steps and smiled a little, he reverted back to his serious face before turning the face the girl again. "I'm actually in Doubles 1 with Eiji; since Oishi is still concerned his injury won't allow him to play."

"Then why did you say you were not playing against Hyotei senpai? Are you saying the game won't reach Doubles 1?" Aiko's face could not hide the concern she was feeling for the team hearing what Fuji had said.

"Iie. I just have a feeling that Oishi won't be able to hold himself and he'll play. And I will willingly step down to let him play." Fuji replied with a smile.

"Choutarou's in Doubles 1, he and Shishido-san are in Doubles 1 again, like in the Kantou Tournament."

"We expected as much." Fuji replied confidently.

"They're stronger than they were in the Kantou Tournament senpai." Aiko warned Fuji.

"Do you doubt your own team Aiko-chan?" Fuji asked as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Iie." Aiko sadly replied.

"Why not watch the games to find out." Fuji half teased as he exited the door.

_I can't, even if I wanted to._ Aiko replied in her mind.

-oOo-

"Are you sure about this?" Yumi asked her best friend as they were walking out of the school paper's office.

"Hai." Was the short and cold response.

"It's Seigaku versus Hyotei, are you really sure about this?" Yumi pressed some more.

"Yumi-chan, we already talked about this, stop trying to convince me to go." Aiko stubbornly replied.

"Aiko-chan, I think they've already learned their lesson by now, don't you think you're holding a grudge against them is a bit unreasonable?" Yumi still trying to convince Aiko to watch the game.

"Yumi-chan!"

"You don't know a thing about football."

"Nani?"

"You don't know a thing about football! How are you supposed to know when to take good shots of the game?" Yumi stating the obvious.

"I'll manage. Besides Kane-chan will be beside me the whole time, he's writing the article so I'm sure he'll help me—." Aiko tried to reason out but was cut off.

"He won't."

"E?"

"Kane-chan is a silent worker, he like to focus on the game, you are not gonna be able to talk to him while the game is going on. So you're going to have to snap away on your own, and if you don't get the shot he expect you to get, you're going to get the 'sermon'." Yumi explained.

"Nani?"

"And I don't know a thing about tennis, that's your fort, and you've already established this bond with the team, even Tezuka-senpai. I don't know a thing about tennis, and I don't have a bond with the team like you do." Yumi continued.

"I'll manage, I'll just snap away, and you just do the same." Aiko stubbornly replied.

"Aiko-chan." Yumi grabbing her best friend's arms. "Ike, go watch the tennis club's game. I know you want to."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Aiko-chan, we can have this argument all day, but you can never deny the truth that is, you want to watch the game. Momo-chan is playing Singles 3, and he's our classmate, and you guys and really close. Kaidoh-kun is playing Doubles 2, and he's your best friend since you were kids—." Yumi continued to convince Aiko.

"It's okay."

"Iie, it's not. Ootori-kun is playing Doubles 1, and he's your boyfriend."

Aiko cringed at what her best friend said.

"Stop pretending your okay, because the truth is, you're not. Eve Fuji-senpai knows it, that's why he came to talk to you yesterday."

"How did you know about that?" Aiko surprised that Yumi knew about her conversation with Fuji the day before.

"I saw Fuji-senpai come out of the newsroom, and I know for a fact you were the only person in the newsroom yesterday."

Aiko sighed in defeat.

"Ike, the coaster is about to leave." Yumi pushed Aiko towards the direction of the parked coaster where the Seigaku regulars were in.

"I can't." Aiko dug her feet on the ground as Yumi tried to push her.

"But you want to." Yumi continued to push her best friend.

"What are you two doing?" Fuji suddenly appeared behind the girls.

"Fuji-senpai!" the two girls said in unison surprised by the tensai's sudden appearance.

"Why are you pushing each other?" Fuji asked with a scary smile on his face.

"Aiko wants to watch the tennis game." Yumi replied quickly.

"I do not!" Aiko denied as quickly.

"Oh, so you do want to come with us then Aiko-chan?" Fuji replied completely ignoring the rapid shaking of Aiko's head.

"Hai, she does Fuji-senpai, please take her." Yumi pushing Aiko towards Fuji.

"I'm covering the football game!" Aiko resisted and tried to get away from the two.

"Aiko-chan." Fuji grabbed the girl's left arm a dangerous look on his face.

"H-Hai?" Aiko looked at her senpai fearfully.

"You want to watch the game against Hyotei don't you? After all, if we lose to Hyotei, this will be the last for Seigaku, no more tomorrow. Do you want to miss that?" Fuji asked the girl with a straight face.

"You say that like you're really going to lose Fuji-senpai?" Aiko replied bitterly.

"If we beat Hyotei, then it'll be the last for them as well." Fuji continued.

"Ootori-kun won't have any more official games to watch, until next season that is." Yumi added.

Aiko looked at Fuji and Yumi and back, her face softened and finally gave in. "Iiyo."

"Yes!" Yumi shouted in victory.

"Demo, I don't want to be seen." Aiko declared.

"E? What are you going to do use an extra long lens?" Yumi asked in shock.

"I'll take the pictures for you." Fuji declared.

"Fuji-senpai, aren't you in the lineup?" Yumi argued.

"I have a feeling I won't be playing." Fuji smiled at his kohai.

"E?" Yumi replied perplexed.

"What do you say Aiko-chan? I'll take the pictures for you, while you watch somewhere hidden." Fuji offered the girl an bargain she couldn't refuse.

"And if you get to play senpai?" Aiko asked.

"I won't." Fuji replied very sure.

"I'm not following." Yumi stated confused.

"Iiyo." Aiko replied not removing her gaze on the tensai standing in front of her.

"Deal?" Fuji held out his hand to the girl.

"Deal, senpai." Aiko shook Fuji's hand.

"Fuji! Hayaku! Hayaku! We're going to be late of we don't leave now." Eiji screamed from the coaster's window.

"Coming Eiji!" Fuji shouted back as he grabs the camera from Aiko's hand. "You'll be able to get there on your own right?"

"Hai." Aiko nodded.

"I'm still not following." Yumi staring at the two bewildered.

"E? Fuji, why are you holding the camera? Isn't Yumi-chan going to come with us?" Eiji asked the tensai as he settled beside the acrobat in the coaster.

"She had an emergency." Fuji replied.

"E? What happened?" Momoshiro asked overhearing the discussion.

"Nothing to worry about, she just needed to be somewhere important today." Fuji reasoned out.

"So no one's going to take pictures of the game today?" Kawamura asked.

"I will." Fuji declared.

"Demo, Fujiko, we're playing Doubles 1!" Eiji complained.

"Iie we won't." Fuji smiled at his team mate.

"E? What do you mean Fujiko?" Eiji asked his best friend and classmate.

"You'll see Eiji." Fuji smiled a devious smile.

Tezuka glanced over at Fuji and Eiji; he had a good idea what Fuji was up to, but kept quiet.

Oishi on the other hand was staring out the window but listening to the conversations at the back of the coaster, somehow he felt responsible as to why Eiji was whining and worrying about Fuji taking the picture of the game and playing Doubles 1 with him as well. _If only I could play._ Oishi thought as he rubs his wrist.

"Kaidoh." Inui called his kohai who was staring out the window apparently not paying attention to the other's discussion.

"Senpai?"

"You and Aiko-chan still not talking to each other?" Inui asked, he was sincerely asking and not just for data gathering.

"Hai." Was the sad response.

"You need to focus on the game Kaidoh, it'll work out somehow." Inui tried to assure his kohai.

"I'm focused." Kaidoh replied then returned to staring out the window.

-oOo-

"Choutarou!" Shishido screaming at the younger's ear.

"H-Hai?" Choutarou covering his ear which he thinks is now deaf from his senpai's screaming.

"Stop zoning out! Focus!" Shishido scolded the boy.

"Wow, I never thought Ryo could be this pushy." Mukahi commented.

"Ootori-kun is a bit unfocused since Kentaro-san stopped talking to him." Wakashi replied coldly to his senpai's comment.

"Why thank you for that update mister best friend." Mukahi replied sarcastically.

"We can't blame him, it took a lot of guts for him to finally come up to her, and then this happens." Jirou defended Choutarou.

"Jirou has a point, demo, a game is still a game, and we need to focus on crushing Seigaku." Oshitari joined the discussion.

"Choutarou are you listening to me?" Shishido continued to nag his kohai.

"I never thought Shishido could be such a nagger, right Kabaji?" Atobe commented as they were staring at their Doubles One pair.

"Usu." The gentle giant agreed.

"I was just sending her an SMS Shishido-san, after what happened the other day; I don't think she'll be watching the game anyway." Choutarou still trying to reason with his senpai.

"Oi! Yamero, let's get to the court already." Mukahi called off Shishido.

-oOo-

"Aiko-chan?"

Aiko froze, she was certain her hiding spot was perfect. She slowly turned to see who called her. "Akira-kun."

"What are you doing there?" Kamio asked his cousin who was hiding in the bushes near the trees.

"Watching." Aiko tried to smile convincingly.

"Isn't she you cousin Kamio?" Ibu asked his team mate.

"Hai, she is." Kamio replied to his best friend's inquiry before going back to his conversation with his cousin. "Don't you think it would be better if you watch the game from the Seigaku bench? Besides aren't you the official photographer for the Seigaku Tennis Club in your school paper?"

"Seigaku has an official photographer for their tennis club? How come we don't have one of those? That is just so unfair. Why do we not get the same attention that they do?" Ibu began his series of unending whining.

Kamio face palmed himself, "Pardon Shinji, he's just, a little, opinionated."

Aiko chuckled, she was quite aware of her cousin's best friend's weird mannerism of thinking out loud.

"Kamio, Shinji, hurry up!" Tachibana called the two.

"Coming Tachibana-san!" Kamio replied to his buchou, "Get out of the bushes and go watch the game from the bench. I would if I could, but we have a match as well."

"I can't."

"Why can't you? There's no fee for watching." Ibu replied.

"Shinji, why don't you go on ahead, Tachibana-san is already calling for us anyway." Kamio tried to shoo his best friend.

"Iiyo, demo, Tachibana-san will be pissed if you're late, so, I'll go on ahead, because I don't want to be late." Ibu continued to mumble as he was walking away.

Aiko watched amused as he was walking away mumbling about things she could no longer comprehend.

"Aiko-chan, what happened?" Kamio had an 'I know what you did' look on his face.

"Just a little misunderstanding." Aiko smiled and tried to convince her cousin.

"Isn't your boyfriend from Hyotei?" Kamio remembering that Aiko told him something about a boyfriend.

"Ano, hai."

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Kamio asked.

"I'll take the or something part."

"Aiko-chan." Kamio eyed the girl.

"We didn't."

"Then why won't you watch up close?" Kamio continued inquiring.

"Aren't you going to be late for your game?" Aiko tried to shoo her cousin.

"Not going anywhere until you answer my question." Kamio crossed his arms.

"Like I said, it's just a little misunderstanding." Aiko still refusing to divulge any information to his cousin.

"Fine. Demo, you better be sure about that, else I'll go kick that Hyotei boy's behinds." Kamio threatened.

"It's not his fault, and I can't stay in the Seigaku bench either."

"Nande? Did you have a misunderstanding with someone from the Seigaku as well?" Kamio asked, "Don't tell me it's with that Mamushi guy, you guys are neighbors right?"

"Not just Kaoru-kun—more like the entire team." Aiko finally admitted.

"Nani?" Kamio was shocked, "What happened?"

"I guess I over reacted to a little debacle between Seigaku and Hyotei the other day." Aiko explained.

"Well, un-over react. They're your team, and Hyotei is your boyfriend's team. Whether you like it or not, both teams are important to you. So stop lurking around like a crazy stalker and go watch them up close." Kamio lectured his cousin.

Aiko smiled at her cousin, she was always the one who made sense between them, but today, he was making all the sense she needed. "Iiyo, I'll try."

"I need to go now, make sure you go support them, iiyo?" Kamio gave as a final advice before running towards his own team.

_I wish it was that easy._ Aiko though before going back to hiding in the bushes as Singles 3 was staring between Momoshiro and Oshitari.

-oOo-

"Kaidoh, are you ready?" Inui asked his kohai as they prepared for Doubles 2, while Momoshiro was being treated for his injuries.

"Hai." Kaidoh replied but was looking around for any sign of his best friend.

"Mamushi." Momoshiro called out to his rival.

"Nani?"

"Don't you dare lose." Momoshiro challenged.

"I know! Fssssh." Kaidoh adjusted his bandana still watching the surrounding, _Aiko, are you really not coming to watch?_

The court was being readied for the next game, and Aiko was trying hard to stop herself from running to their bench seeing her friend and classmate bleeding and injured and loosing that way, and now her best friend was stepping in the court. _This is a bad idea, I shouldn't have come here._

"Focus Kaidoh." Inui reminded his kohai as he adjusted the strings of his racket.

"I'm focused senpai." Kaidoh replied as Wakashi and Mukahi were getting in the court as well.

"Then stop looking around for Aiko-chan." Inui adjusting his glasses.

"Inui-senpai." Kaidoh looked at his partner.

"You're too obvious." Inui replied and stepped into position.

"Fsssssh."

-oOo-

Aiko was covering her mouth to try and stop herself from screaming after Kaidoh and Inui won their match, _Sorry Hiyoshi-kun, I know this means as much to you, demo, ike Kaoru-kun!_ She thought to herself making small hand gestures and making silly dances behind the trees to celebrate her best friend's winning.

"Aiko-senpai?" Sakuno noticing the dancing girl behind the trees.

_Crap!_ She thought and froze in an awkward position, hearing the familiar voice. "Sakuno-chan." She turned and smiled at the girl.

"What are you doing senpai?" Sakuno asked as she was holding a few cans of Ponta in her arms.

_Making a complete fool out of myself._ Aiko thought before answering the younger girl, "Nothing, just, watching the game."

"I thought you were covering the football team instead?" Sakuno inquired.

"Ano, hai, demo, someone else covered them, and I had some free time in hand so I decided to come here." Aiko reasoned.

"The senpai-tachi and Ryoma-kun will be happy to know you came." Sakuno happily declared.

"iie, iie, iie, Sakuno-chan." Aiko stopping the girl before she could run away.

"Senpai?"

"You can't tell them that I'm here." Aiko told Sakuno.

"Nande?"

"Because."

Sakuno stared at her senpai waiting for anything further.

"You just can't."

"Fuji-senpai is taking picture of the game, but he's in the line-up as well, aren't you going to help him?" Sakuno Inquired.

"Fuji-senpai isn't playing." Aiko replied.

"E? Demo, Momo-senpai lost, even if Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai won, and even if Tezuka-senpai wins Singles 2, it still means Doubles 1 will be played." Sakuno reasoned out.

"Fuji-senpai said he won't be playing, so I believe him." Aiko reasoned.

"Demo—." Sakuno tried to complain.

"Sakuno-chan, please. Don't tell them that you saw me, please." Aiko pleaded.

Sakuno was silent and stared into her senpai's pleading eyes. "Iiyo."

"Arigato Sakuno-chan, and don't worry, Fuji-senpai knows I'm here."

"E? How?"

"Long story, so promise me you won't tell them, iiyo?"

"Iiyo." Sakuno nodded before running back to the rest of the Seigaku members and handing out the Pontas that she had in her arms.

Aiko returned to hiding as she watched Tezuka step into the court against Kabaji. _Ganbatte Tezuka-senpai!_ She screamed inwardly. From a distance she watched everyone, she smiled at the hopeful faces of the Seigaku regulars, proud of their buchou. And from the other side she saw the determined look of the Hyotei regulars faces, including Choutarou. _Gomennasai Choutarou, I know it's difficult for you too, but right now, I need to make a choice._

**-oOo-**


	17. Wakai Se Seru

**CHAPTER 16: Wakai Se Seru**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Sorry for the delayed updates to this story, got a bit too hang up on Just One Smile lately (blame Yagyuu).**

**-oOo-**

It seemed no matter what Tezuka did, Kabaji was able to copy everything, and from Aiko's point of view, it was a difficult victory, but deep inside her heart, she was still hopeful.

_Tezuka-senpai._

"Huh, rain?" Echizen was first to notice the drops of rain failing from the sky.

Tezuka kept running and hitting, his face was pained, but he endured it.

"Stop it Tezuka! Just give up the match already!" Oishi screamed in fear of his best friend and buchou re-injuring his arm.

"Oishi," Ryuuzaki-sensei reprimanded the worried fukubuchou, "Our buchou will never run away from a match, even if it means re-injuring his arm."

_Tezuka-senpai._ Aiko was shivering from the rain, but inwardly she was struggling, because right then, she wasn't Choutarou's girlfriend, nor was she Kaidoh's best friend, she was just a student from Seigaku, who wanted her team to win.

The match went on, Tezuka, enduring every shot as the rain poured on. Until Aiko could no longer hold herself in and began running towards the Seigaku bench.

"Tezuka-senpai! Ganbatte!" The girl screamed as she was running in the rain towards the Seigaku bench.

"Aiko!" Kaidoh was first to notice the running girl.

"Aiko!" Choutarou noticed next and was about to run towards the girl but was stopped by his doubles partner.

"Choutarou." Shishido grabbed his kohai's wrist, "Don't."

"Shishido-san?" the taller boy confused why his senpai stopped him.

"Right now, Kentaro-san, she's not your girlfriend and you are not her boyfriend. Right now, she's a Seigaku student, and you are Hyotei Tennis Club regular." Shishido said firmly.

Choutarou wanted to run, he wanted to cover Aiko from the rain, but he also knew that his senpai had a good point, "H-Hai."

"Aiko-chan, why did you run in the rain?" Eiji and Fuji followed by Sakuno ran towards the girl, Kaidoh close behind them.

"I wanted to watch Tezuka-senpai's match up close. He's trying so hard; I don't want him to be injured again." Aiko explained still shivering from the rain.

"Baka!" Kaidoh scolded then took his jersey off and wrapped it on the soaked girl.

"Kaoru-kun, you'll get cold." Aiko protested.

"Never mind. Just keep warm." Kaidoh replied and turned back to the courtside while Fuji, Eiji assisted the shivering girl to the Seigaku bench, Sakuno holding an umbrella over her senpai's head.

As this was happening, Kabaji's shots were all going out of bounds.

"Are, what happened?" Mukahi commented.

"It seems Tezuka' experience has overwhelmed Kabaji." Oshitari replied.

"Be quiet." Shishido reprimanded the two; he went into a particularly bad mood after stopping Choutarou from running to help Aiko.

"Shishido-san." Choutarou could feel his senpai's aura to be unhealthy at that moment.

Meanwhile the Seigaku regulars were speculating on as well on the difference in experience between Kabaji and their buchou, just then, Tezuka hit a finishing shot and won the game seven games to six.

"He won." Kaidoh commented, and turned to nod at the still soaked Aiko who nodded back and smiled.

"We're only one win away from the semifinals." Momoshiro happily stated.

"But with this condition, the other matches might not continue." Kawamura commented.

"Hai. The referees are discussing right now." Fuji stated.

"Sakuno-chan, do you think the game will continue? Next is Doubles One right?" Aiko asked the ichnen.

"Hmn. I don't know senpai, but from this rain, it looks like it won't. Won't Ootori-san be playing doubles?" Sakuno asked back.

"Ah, hai." Aiko replied then glanced over the Hyotei bench where she saw her boyfriend readying his racket with a frown and walking towards the court.

Just then, Shishido's voice was heard, "Next, get on the court!" he shouted with an angry tone. Choutarou was standing right next to him, he wasn't smiling like he always does, truthfully at that moment he looked very scary to Aiko.

_Choutarou._ Aiko called for him in her mind but did not say anything; she only noticed Sakuno began to inch behind her. "Doushita Sakuno-chan?"

"Ootori-san looks so scary right now." Sakuno commented.

Aiko then glanced back at the silverette standing in the rain with his racket. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Minna-sama, due to the rain, the remaining games between Sheishun Gakuin and Hyotei Gakuin will be postponed." A referee announced in the speakers.

"Nani? We can still play with just a little drizzle." Shishido angrily commented on the court.

"That's fine Shishido-san, let's save the fun for tomorrow." Choutarou commented with a frown.

"And I was in my best condition too. Gekki daza dase." Shishido disappointedly commented.

"Let's go!" Atobe called for his team who all followed him.

Aiko kept her head low but her eyes where following the silverette who kept the frown on his face. _Choutarou._

Choutarou packed his tennis bag and followed his buchou without even glancing over to Aiko's direction.

"We'll let you live until tomorrow." Atobe arrogantly commented to Tezuka as the Hyotei players were stepping out of the courts. "You're saved by the rain."

Frankly the atmosphere was not very pleasant, both Hyotei and Seigaku players had a frown on their faces, everyone meant business, neither team wants to loose, and with Seigaku in the lead at two wins and one loss, Hyotei was particularly agitated.

"I don't mind, let's play, or are you running away—." Echizen teased the Hyotei buchou, but Atobe grabbed his cap and pulled it down.

"Cheeky rookie." Atobe commented and went on to walk away, his team following closely behind him.

"Aiko-chan." Kaidoh walked over to his childhood friend who had a sad look on her face.

"Gomen ne, Kaoru-kun, if I didn't come to your match." Aiko apologized.

"Daijabou, we won." Kaidoh replied, not knowing that the girl was actually watching and cheering for him in the bushes.

"Don't be sad Aiko-chan, I'm sure, he's just in a bad mood because of their team's status." Fuji comforted his kohai.

"E?" Aiko tried to deny her sadness, but of course, the tensai was not buying it.

"Ma, ma, Aiko-chan, I'm sure you and Ootori-kun will fix this out. It's just the intensity of the game is overwhelming, and of course he wants Hyotei to win, just as much as you want Seigaku to win." Fuji expanded.

Aiko nodded in agreement to her tensai senpai.

"Aiko-chan." Tezuka walked over to the ni-nen, his face stoic as ever.

"H-Hai?" Aiko replied, surprised that the buchou approached her.

"Arigato, for cheering for me earlier." Tezuka bowed.

"A—E? Ano, Tezuka-senpai—Ano, I was just supporting the team." Aiko replied stuttering and blushing from her senpai's gesture.

"Hmn." Tezuka nodded then proceeded to pack his bag as the rest of the team did so.

"Fsssshhh." Kaidoh hissed and packed his bag as well, the jealous atmosphere surrounding Kaidoh did not escape the resident tensai of course.

"Kaidoh." Fuji whispered in Kaidoh's ear as he passed-by to grab his own tennis bag, "Looks like you have one more rival for Aiko's affection, and he's on your own team." He teased.

"Fuji-senpai." Kaidoh glared at the tensai, but Fuji merely chuckled from his kohai's reaction.

"We better head home Aiko-senpai, you're already soaked in the rain, you might catch a cold." Sakuno tugged on her senpai's sleeve.

"Hmn." Aiko nodded but waited for Kaidoh to finish packing. "Do you want your jersey back Kaoru-kun?"

"Iie, wear it until we get home." Kaidoh replied and walked beside Aiko to the school coaster.

-oOo-

The rain was still pouring outside and Choutarou had a heavy heart, he wanted so much to win, but he was also struggling, because Aiko came to watch the game that day, and she was cheering on Tezuka. If she was cheering for Kaidoh, he would have accounted it to her being childhood friends with him, but Tezuka, honestly, he was jealous. His girlfriend was running in the rain cheering for another man. He mentally slaps his own nape, _Of course, she would cheer for him, he's their team's buchou. She wasn't cheering for him personally, she was cheering for her school._ Choutarou was having an internal debate, and right now, he was not sure who was winning. His head was beginning to hurt, when his phone beeped.

**From: Shishido-san**

**Choutarou, stop thinking! Get to sleep. Tomorrow we crush Seigaku!**

_Shishido-san, you're still pissed off aren't you?_ Choutarou commented in his mind, he replied with a simple 'Hai' and sent the message to his senpai. He went back to his internal debate as he transferred himself from the chair to his bed. _Aiko-chan, are you still mad at me?_

-oOo-

"Hai, moshi-moshi, Kentaro desu." Aiko answered the phone after finishing washing the plates in the kitchen.

"Aiko-chan, Fuji desu." The cheerful voice replied.

"Fuji-senpai, nande?"

"Just wanted to check on you." Was the response.

"Ano, hai, arigato senpai."

"Are you feeling better?" was the concerned question.

"Ano, hai, still a bit cold from getting soaked, but Kaoru-kun jersey helped warm me up." Aiko replied.

"Ain't Kaidoh just sweet for doing that?" Fuji commented with a chuckle.

"E?"

"Betsuni. Sa, will you be watching the rest of the matches tomorrow then?" Fuji changed the topic.

"Hai, I promised Kaoru-kun I'd come watch tomorrow, and Sakuno-chan even promised to make bentos for us to share." Aiko elaborated.

"Sou dane. Sa, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye-bye." Fuji ended the call.

"Hai. Bye-bye senpai." Aiko hang up after hearing the click from the other line. _I wonder if Choutarou's already asleep?_

-oOo-

Finally it came, despite wishing so hard that the sun would not shine the following day, it did, like yesterday's rain never happened. And the games were on; Aiko busied herself with taking pictures so as not to notice much about the game. The match score was three all, and Choutarou still had his angry face on, Aiko didn't want to see that, she was scared of that angry face.

"E? What kind of formation is that?" Momoshiro commented after noticing Shishido position himself right in front of Choutarou leaving half of the court open.

Aiko also noticed and lowered her camera; to her surprise, the Shishido-Ootori pair almost contained the golden pair's Australian formation. _Sugoi, they almost contained it, and Shishido-san almost returned Oishi-senpai's moon volley._

Choutarou's face frowned some more after the ball hit the net.

"Never mind that Choutarou, forget that game play, it's your serve now, go on and try that serve." Shishido hands over the ball to his doubles partner who quietly walks over the service position.

_Choutarou, even if I can't cheer for you right now, still, ganbatte Choutarou._ Aiko thought to herself as she readied her camera to take more pictures. She was waiting for Choutarou to shout his favourite phrase when serving a ball, but he was silent, instead he just pitched the ball upwards, and the next thing everybody knew, the ball bounced off Oishi's side.

"He's already fixed it." Oishi commented.

"So fast." Sakuno commented with wide eyes.

"Of course he has, and it's faster than ever." Shishido commented as Choutarou hit his second service that flew pass Eiji and Oishi, "The Neo Scud Serve, that is."

"Two hundred eight kilometres per hour." Inui commented.

"So fast." Momoshiro said shocked.

"Neo Scud Serve—." Echizen commented just as Choutarou was hitting his third service.

"Two hundred thirteen kilometres per hour." Inui states.

Choutarou hits his fourth service grabbing the win for Hyotei causing another tie at four games all.

"Two hundred fifteen kilometre per hour." Inui stated.

"Sugoi! It's the new tournament record; it's even faster than Inui-senpai's two hundred twelve kilometers per hour waterfall!" Horio commented

"Inui-senpai's time at the top sure was short-lived, wasn't it?" Echizen commented.

Aiko chuckled from the comment, so did Sakuno and the Ichnen trio but none of them dared showed Inui they were laughing about the super rookie's comment.

_Sugoi Choutarou, I'm so proud of you._ Aiko thought to herself, although she was a bit disappointed, because the serve was so fast she was not able to get a clear picture of the Hyotei junior's service game.

The game went on and both teams were not giving in, the score was now six games to five in favour Seigaku and it was Choutarou's turn to serve again, and because of his Neo Scud Serve it was another no touch ace game for Hyotei making another tie at six games all. Oishi was tired, and normally Eiji would be too, but somehow, he was not.

"Oishi, this is where our game begins." Eiji commented with a smirk.

"I'm so happy you guys went on that mountain training before the Kantou finals, and I'm so glad that Kikumaru senpai really worked hard to improve his endurance. Ne Kaoru-kun?" Aiko cheerfully commented patting her childhood best friend's shoulder.

"Aa." Kaidoh nodded and glanced over, he felt glad that Aiko was smiling again, although, he felt sad at the same time because he knew Aiko was either pretending to be happy or was just really trying her best not to look sad.

"Tie-break huh?" Fuji commented.

Aiko glanced over at the tensai then over to Choutarou, _Daijabou desu ka Choutarou? You look so tired._

Just then, Oishi and Eiji performed an aggressive play forcing Choutarou to run backwards to be able to return the ball, but was perfectly returned by Eiji leaving Choutarou on the ground hitting his right shoulder.

"Chou—." Aiko was about to scream but stopped herself, not everyone knew about her relationship with the Hyotei regular and sitting in the Seigaku supporter's bench and calling out for the opponent may seem a bit weird and awkward.

"Daijabou desu ka Choutarou?" Shishido asked his kohai who was getting up from the ground.

"Hai, daijabou desu." Choutarou replied but was obviously in pain.

Kaidoh glanced over to Aiko; he could feel she was worried about the Hyotei player who seemed to have injured his shoulder. _Aiko-chan, I can't imagine how difficult this is for you._

At about this time Fuji was making a comment about how Oishi must have been stirred by someone's match the day before, obviously teasing Tezuka who was standing right next to him. the ever-stoic buchou not even moving an inch.

"Tezuka-senpai." Aiko called out surprising everyone in the bench, especially Kaidoh, not to mention, Tezuka himself.

"Hai?" Tezuka glanced over to the girl.

"Arigato." Aiko smiled at the stoic buchou.

Tezuka's brows rose, obviously, he had no idea what his kohai was thanking him for.

"You're truly an inspiration to everyone." Aiko continued and sweetly smiled at the captain.

This made Tezuka tint a little pink on his cheeks, nodded, then returned his eyes on the game.

Kaidoh's brows furrowed, it was stupid, but again he felt jealous of his buchou.

"Should, I tell Ami-chan about this?" Fuji teased his buchou in a whisper.

Tezuka glared at the tensai.

Fuji chuckled, "Sa, just as I thought, someone scares you now." He teased some more, out loud this time.

Tezuka cleared his throat. This of course made the other Seigaku regulars chuckle because they all understood what Fuji meant by Tezuka being scared of someone now.

_Baka! Why do I feel jealous of Tezuka-buchou? I completely forgot he has a girlfriend now._ Kaidoh scolded himself.

At about this time, the Seigaku regulars noticed that Choutarou did not hit the Neo Scud Serve, and immediately after service, it seemed like Choutarou completely disappeared from the court and only Shishido was visible, and just as the golden pair was expecting Shishido to use a rising shot, it was Choutarou who returned the ball.

"He didn't hit that fast serve of his; he must have really injured his shoulder when he fell." Aiko unintentionally commented out loud, no one from the Seigaku bench reacted; everyone knew how hard the situation was for Aiko. When they first faced Hyotei they didn't even knew each other yet, but now, things were different, and no one wanted to make it harder for the girl.

"From our angle Shishido and Choutarou just looks like they are standing in front of each other, but from Eiji and Oishi's angle they look like one person." Inui commented to break the ice.

"He looks so scary when he looks like that." Aiko commented again this time tears almost flowing from her eyes. This time no one could ignore the comment anymore.

"Daijabou Aiko-chan, I'm sure Ootori's just concentrating on the game." Momoshiro commented giving the girl a thumbs up to reassure her.

"Hai, I'm sure he'll be back to his usual cheerful self soon enough." Fuji added.

"Sou dane Aiko-senpai." Sakuno also encouraged the girl.

"Possibility that Ootori will be his usual cheerful self after this game 100%." Inui commented as well.

"Sou dane, sou dane." Kawamura agreed.

Tezuka simply nodded.

Kaidoh didn't want to say anything, but since it seemed everyone was waiting for him to react simply nodded and said, "Aa."

"Hmn. You should be really proud of him Aiko-senpai; he's able to concentrate on the game like that even when you are having a fight." Echizen commented.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro covered the ichnen's mouth. "Don't mind him Aiko-chan."

"Iie," Aiko replied with a smile, "Echizen-kun is right, if Choutarou can concentrate like that, so should I, therefore," Aiko lifts her camera and prepares to shoot, "so will I."

Fuji smiles at the junior's reaction and glances over to Tezuka, who nodded in approval before going back to watching the game.

At about the time Hyotei was already at match point, the rally continued, and just before Shishido was to hit the finishing serve, the golden pair activated sychro.

"What's that?" Sakuno asked seeing the weird aura enveloping the golden pair.

None of the Seigaku members could answer the ichnen's question; rather, none of them could speak, because they were all awed by the activation of synchro.

"Synchro, for rare cases, it's a miracle in doubles when they are in a terrible pinch." Sakaki-sensei commented in response to an unspoken question among the Hyotei regulars.

The rally went on, blowing away Choutarou's racket several times. By the time it was Choutarou's service, he hit the Neo Scud Serve Surprising Shishido.

"Choutarou!" Shishido shouted.

"I'll hit the Neo Scud Serve even if I destroy my shoulder." Choutarou replied.

Aiko's eyes widened.

Kaidoh glanced over to the girl and instinctively grabbed her hand.

Aiko looked at Kaidoh with fearful eyes.

"Daijabou, he won't." Kaidoh assured his best friend.

Fuji watched from his peripheral vision but said nothing, the match was more important right now.

Eiji and Oishi jumped, and was about to return the ball, Choutarou knew it was going his way and ran forward.

"Choutarou!" Shishido screamed knowing the power of the return have increased since the golden pair activated synchro.

"I'll return it even if it kills me." Choutaoru commented.

Upon hearing this Aiko squeezed Kaidoh's hand tighter.

Kaidoh squeezed back and nodded.

Inui got confused, he wasn't sure what data he should write on his note first, the data about the golden pair in synchro or the data about Kaidoh and Aiko holding hands beside him.

"Game and match Hyotei seven games to six." The referee announced.

"Why didn't you return it?" Shishido shouted at the golden pair.

"E? What happened?" Oishi and Eiji snapped out of their synchronization.

Shishido and Choutarou's face lightened up a bit and Aiko was relieved a little now letting go of Kaidoh's hand, "He's smiling again, I'm happy." Aiko commented to Sakuno.

"Hmn." Sakuno nodded and smiled at her senpai.

Kaidoh lowered his head and walked over to the golden pair with the rest of the team with a heavy heart, he was a bit hurt when Aiko suddenly let go of his hand after Choutarou began to smile again.

"Daijabou Kaidoh?" Inui asked his junior, after all, all those training sessions with his senpai not only provided Inui with data regarding Kaidoh's tennis, but his personal life as well.

"Hmn." Kaidoh nodded, he understood perfectly what his senpai was referring to.

-oOo-

It was a rather a long and gruelling battle between Atobe and Echizen but eventually ended up with Echizen trying to shave off Atobe's hair and Taki trying to rescue his buchou from the shame, and Atobe shaving off his own hair. The heavy mood between Seigaku and Hyotei was lifted, at least for the while.

"Let's go celebrate!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Let's go rest." Eiji commented feeling exhausted from the long day.

"Hai!" Echizen agreed; he a bit tired after that hours long battle against Atobe.

"Ne, ne Echizen, didn't you just tell Tezuka you were taking the pillar from him?" Fuji teased.

"Che." Echizen lowered his cap.

"You want to go eat something Aiko-senpai?" Sakuno offered.

"Hmn." Aiko nodded but not without glancing over to the Hyotei players who were walking away.

"Do you want to go check on Ootori-san?" Sakuno asked noticing her senpai's worried look.

"Iie, daijabou, I don't think he wants me there right now." Aiko hesitated.

Fuji glanced over at Tezuka who nodded. Fuji then nodded at Inui who nudged Kaidoh.

"E?" Kaidoh confused why his senpai was nudging him.

Inui pointed at Aiko.

"Nani?" Kaidoh still clueless.

"Ay! Kaidoh!" Eiji irritated by his kohai's cluelessness.

"Nande, Eiji-senpai?" Kaidoh still pretty much not getting the point.

"Mamushi, ikke!" Momoshiro pushed his rival towards Aiko.

Aiko was caught off guard by the suddenly approaching Kaidoh, "E? Nani Kaoru-kun?"

"E?"

"E?"

"Kaidoh was wondering if you would like to go see if Ootori-kun is doing okay, with his shoulder and all." Fuji verbalized what Kaidoh could not catch up with.

"E? Nande? I think Shishido-san and Hyoshi-kun would probably take him to have it checked anyway." Aiko reasoned out but Kaidoh suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the Hyotei players who were walking in the opposite direction.

"Oi, Ootori!" Kaidoh called out.

Choutarou and Shishido and pretty much all the Hyotei regulars turned their heads.

Kaidoh dragged Aiko forward, "Talk." And let go of Aiko's wrist.

Aiko stood there beat red from embarrassment, her head bowed trying to hide her face, Kaidoh standing about three steps behind her.

"Ikke Choutarou, make things right." Shishido pushed his kohai forwards with a smile.

"Shishido-san?" Choutarou getting confused remembering how his senpai stopped him from running to the soaked girl's rescue the day before.

"Yesterday was war, this is the aftermath, we lost, be a fair looser, make things right." Shishido instructed his kohai.

"Hai." Choutarou replied and ran over to Aiko.

Hiyoshi was smirking; inwardly he was happy for his best friend.

"Do you want a girlfriend now?" Mukahi teased.

"Mukahi-san." Hyoshi replied.

Mukahi waited for anything further from his kohai.

"Shut-up." Hiyoshi completed, then walked away.

"Nani?" Mukahi was about to run after and hit Hiyoshi when he was grabbed by Oshitari and Shishido.

"Ma, ma, Gakuto, he got you there." Shishido teased.

"Shut up Ryo!" Mukahi retaliated.

-oOo-

"H-How is your shoulder?" Aiko shyly asked the tall boy standing in front of her, still not lifting her head.

"Ano, it hurts a bit, but it's alright, I don't think it's anything serious." Choutarou assured the girl in his usual gentle voice.

"Sou dane, you should have it checked though." Aiko reminded.

"Aa, I will." Choutarou replied.

Kaidoh cleared his throat, "I'll go on ahead."

"Kaoru-kun." Aiko was about to stop her best friend when Choutarou grabbed her wrist.

"Let me take you home." Choutarou declared, "Onegaishimasu." He bowed.

Aiko stared at Choutarou's silver hair as he bowed in front of her, she could not respond immediately.

"Let him take you home." Kaidoh declared and nodded before walking away towards the other Seigaku regulars who were waiting for him.

"Iiyo." Aiko replied.

"Arigato." Choutarou smiled.

"Demo, let's have that shoulder checked first." Aiko insisted.

"Aa. Sou dane, after going to the hospital would you like to get something to eat?" Choutarou offered.

-oOo-

Kaidoh walked over to the waiting Seigaku regulars with a frown, not that he ever did walk around smiling really.

"Sa, let's go minna." Tezuka declared when Kaidoh had caught up with them.

"Mamushi." Momoshiro placed his arms on his rival's shoulder.

"Nani?"

"Does it hurt?" Momoshiro teased.

"Baka! Get away from me!" Kaidoh pushed Momoshiro away.

"Ne, Kaidoh-senpai, do you like Aiko-senpai?" Echizen asked without fear.

"Oi Echizen!" Kaidoh vehemently reacted.

"Ma, ma, yamero." Kawamura tried to stop the teasing seeing how Kaidoh was turning bright red.

Fuji who was walking beside Tezuka glances at Kaidoh knowingly but said nothing for now.

**-oOo-**

**Regarding the part when Fuji was teasing Tezuka about telling Ami-chan about him blushing at Aiko's comment, refer to my other fic When Worlds Collide.**

**Gomen if I had to cut Atobe and Echizen's part short.**


	18. Hayai

**CHAPTER 17: Hayai**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

**Very long overdue update, gomen minna, I've been busy with other things in life.**

-oOo-

It was like a flash of lightning that came with the storm, time that is. Like a winter day that passed as spring, bring forth its bloom. So was their time together, so was the friendship shared, so did the love that bloomed, and so was the regrets that was brought forwards by realization too late to act on.

"Oi, Kaidoh!" Aiko shouted as the Seigaku regulars were stepping unto the coaster to take them to the finals of the National Tournament.

"Huh?" Kaidoh turned his head towards the source of the voice.

"Kaidoh…" She pants before continuing what she was saying; obviously, she had been running for a while, "Kaoru-kun, good luck in the National Championship. Gomen I can't come with you guys. I was really hoping I could watch you in the Championship." She pants again.

"It's okay Aiko; you've been there every step of the way." He nods back at the girl.

"He'll be there though." She continued as she tried to catch her breath.

"Nani?" Kaidoh asked not getting what the girl was referring to.

"Tarou, he'll be there. He said Hyotei will be watching to support you guys." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, I see." He said with a disappointed tone.

"You know even if you are rival schools in the tournament, they do really wish you well. And I asked him to take picture for me, since I can't watch the games." She continued not noticing the look in Kaidoh's eyes, "Anyway, ganbatte ne?" She then turns to the rest of the Seigaku regulars who were already in the coaster, "Minna-san, Ganbatte! Ike, Seigaku!" She waved at them with a smile.

"Arigato Aiko-chan." Eiji waved back.

"Hmn." Fuji nodded and smiled back at the girl.

Tezuka, Inui, Kawamura, Oishi all nodded to acknowledge the girl's encouragement.

"Aiko-chan, we'll show you the championship banner when we get back." Momoshiro confidently replied.

"Hmn." Aiko nodded with a smile before noticing that the freshman rookie was missing, "E? Where's Echizen-kun?"

"We have no idea, he spent the past three days that we had on break with his father, we have no idea where he is right now." Kaidoh replied.

"Sou ka, maybe he'll just follow you to the tournament site with his father." Aiko tried to convince herself.

"Maybe." Kaidoh replied.

"Ganbatte Kaoru-kun." She encouraged him one last time before the coaster left for the tournament.

Aiko sighs as she watches the coaster drive away, she so wanted to be there during the championship match, but her academics needed some prioritizing.

-oOo-

"You look like a gay stalker." Shishido commented as Choutarou was taking pictures of the Seigaku vs. Rikkai matches during the championship.

"Shishido-san." The gentle giant whined.

"Well, you do look like one." Shishido insisted.

"The things that men do for love." Wakashi added.

"Hiyoshi-kun, not you too." Choutarou continued to whine.

"Where is your girlfriend anyway?" Mukahi questioned the boy as their teammate taking pictures of the on-going matches too was embarrassing him.

"She needed to finish something today for school so she couldn't make it to the finals." Choutarou replied, obviously he was not minding the embarrassment his senpai-tachi and best friend was feeling from his actions.

"And you have to take picture why?" Mukahi asked sarcastically.

"Because she couldn't make it." Choutarou replied innocently.

Mukahi almost blew a fuse from the junior's answer, Oshitari was quick to notice and quickly grabbed Mukahi's collar to pull him away from the silverette who was not looking at his senpai but was busy taking pictures of the match between Tezuka and Sanada.

"You know, the game looks better if you watch it live and not behind the camera lens." Wakashi commented.

"I know, demo, Aiko needs these pictures." Choutarou reasoned.

"Don't they have any other photographers in their club?" Shishido asked, keeping his cool as much as he could.

"Well, they do, demo, she asked me and I just couldn't say no to her." Choutarou replied with puppy eyes and a dreamy voice, pretty much like a lovesick puppy, which irritated the other Hyotei regulars more.

"So I hear that Echizen is missing." Oshitari tried to change the topic.

"That squirt didn't show? Is he nuts? They're up against Rikkai, it's not Rikkai will let it go that easy, not after Seigaku beat them at the Kantou, they're out for blood for sure." Shishido responded.

"Maybe he's sick." Choutarou offered as an explanation.

"That tennis freak, I don't think he'd miss a tennis game even if he was dying." Wakashi protested.

"I agree with Hiyoshi." Mukahi said bluntly.

"That's something you don't hear every day." Atobe finally spoke up.

"Nani?" Hiyoshi asked their buchou.

"Obviously, Gakuto agreeing with Ryou." Jirou commented after finally waking up.

"Oshitari, let's go, Momoshiro is out looking for that brat, maybe we can do something to help." Atobe called his pseudo-fukubuchou.

"You want to help Seigaku?" Mukahi asked in surprise.

"I knew you were a really nice guy buchou." Choutarou complimented the arrogant king.

"Nani? Atobe, nice? Exactly what dictionary do you use Choutarou?" Shishido protested.

"Are you saying something Shishido?" Atobe glared at the boy.

"Betsuni." Shishido tuned his face away to avoid Atobe's death glare.

"I can't let Seigaku loose to Rikkai, not after they beat us." Atobe said bitterly then left with Oshitari.

"Do you think they'll find that brat?" Mukahi asked the rest of the team.

"Well, if it's Atobe, they would." Jirou replied stretching his arms up.

"I hope they find him, I don't want to tell Aiko that Echizen never showed." Choutarou said hopefully.

Wakashi rolled his eyes in disbelief; his best friend was head-over-heels in-love and was siding with the enemy.

-oOo-

"I wonder how the games are going." Aiko thought aloud.

"Do you want me to call someone to find out?" Yumi offered as she closed her book.

"Iie, Tarou promised he'd SMS me if something was up, and he hasn't sent any SMS since his last message that said that Tezuka-senpai's game against Sanada-san was about to start." Aiko flipped her phone open and went through her inbox.

"Are you sure it's okay for Ootori-kun to take pictures for you? After all our team did beat them in the quarter finals dropping them from the race to the National Championship." Yumi reminded her best friend.

"I know, demo, he did volunteer." Aiko replied as she replaced her phone in her bag.

"He volunteered? I thought you asked him?" Yumi clarified.

"He actually volunteered, but the cover story is that I asked him and he couldn't say no to me. If Shishido-san ever found out that he volunteered, he's going to get it bad at practice, so we decided to go with the cover story that I asked for his help." Aiko explained.

Yumi stared at the girl for a while, then a smile slowly crept its way through her lip, "You're boyfriend is so sweet, can I borrow him for a day?"

Aiko chuckled, "Yumi-chan, I don't think boyfriends can be borrowed."

"I'm just kidding. Demo, Ootori-kun is really a sweetheart, you're very lucky to have him."

"Aa, I am." Aiko agreed with a smile before going back to reading her book.

-oOo-

"Amnesia?" The Hyotei regulars all said together as Atobe and Oshitari re-joined the team after helping Momoshiro find the freshman prodigy.

"So, it seems." Atobe replied.

"How did the game go?" Oshitari asked.

"Tezuka-san lost." Choutarou broke the new sadly; frankly, he was very disappointed because Tezuka was one of the players that he looked up to, next to his own buchou and his Shishido-senpai of course.

"Who's playing for Doubles Two?" Oshitari asked next.

"Inui-Kaidoh pair." Mukahi replied.

"Who are they going against?" Atobe asked next.

"Yanagi-Kirihara pair." Hiyoshi replied next.

"I hope Inui brought his bag full of data, because Yanagi sure has a lot more data than he has." Oshitari commented.

"Let's hope Kaidoh brought a lot of guts with him because Kirihara has blood written all over his face." Mukahi commented.

"Kaidoh-san can do it." Choutarou commented firmly.

The rest of the Hyotei regulars stared at the boy, they all knew that Kaidoh was Aiko's best friend and Choutarou being the best friend's boyfriend sure was in a difficult position.

"I'm sure he's got everything boiled up, Choutarou." Shishido agreed with his kohai to ease up the tension building up.

"Kirihara may have blood written on his face, but Kaidoh has the determination to win." Hiyoshi commented to support his best friend.

"Hmn." Choutarou nodded, his eyes fixed on Kaidoh. _Ganbatte, Kaidoh-san._

-oOo-

"Something's wrong." Aiko suddenly blurted out as she and Yumi were walking out of the library.

"Did Ootori-kun send you and SMS?"

"Iie, but I feel something's wrong." Aiko insisted.

"How can you say?"

"Tarou, always updates me, he never fails to update. He hasn't said anything since Tezuka-senpai's match began, it's been so long, the match has to be over by now, and Kaoru-kun's match is either starting or is over as well." Aiko turned to Yumi, fear evident in her eyes.

"Maybe he's just overwhelmed with the games?" Yumi offered as an explanation.

"Seigaku is losing."

"Aiko-chan, we can't conclude it that easily." Yumi comforted the girl.

"What other explanation can there be? Tarou hasn't said anything, I'm calling him." Aiko began to dial Choutarou's number.

Yumi grabbed Aiko's phone and cancelled the call, "Aiko-chan, have a little faith, I'm sure Ootori-kun will send you an update any minute now."

"Demo—."

"Aiko-chan, have a little faith." Yumi dropped Aiko's phone into her bag, "Let's go eat something."

-oOo-

Choutarou was repeatedly shaking his head and it was starting to irritate Shishido.

"Will you stop doing that?" Shishido finally blurted out.

"Demo, Shishido-san how do I tell Aiko that Kaidoh-san and Inui-san lost, and worst is that Inui-san is injured." Choutarou said in panic.

"Just tell her, its tennis, and Kirihara plus tennis is like bloody tennis." Mukahi commented.

"It's not like he's dead." Wakashi added.

"Mou, demo—." Choutarou was about to complain when Shishido grabbed the camera in his hand.

"Give me that! Choutarou, Rikkai is one win away from the Championship title, Seigaku is losing. Might as well break the news early on to the girl. Text her already!" Shishido instructed the boy.

"She's going to break-up with me for sure." Choutarou said with teary eyes.

"Nani? Is tennis the only thing that binds your relationship?" Shishido asked the boy.

"Iie." Choutarou replied.

"Baka! Then inform her already!" Shishido said really pissed with his usually crybaby of a doubles partner, but was particularly irritating to him that day.

"It's either you tell her or I will." Wakashi threatened.

"You wouldn't Hiyoshi-kun."

"Try me." Wakashi took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Iiyo, I'll tell her already." Choutarou began typing.

"I can't believe he had a girlfriend ahead of me." Mukahi commented.

"Ootori, hontou kawaii." Jirou commented, granting him a glare from the rest of the Hyotei regular, with Atobe pretty much already having a migraine from all the commotion, and their team was not even playing.

-oOo-

"Argh!" Inui arose from his dream of Fuji losing to Niou who was actually Kirihara.

"Inui-senpai!" Kaidoh called the senior to snap him out of his daze.

"I'm in the hospital—we lost didn't we?" Inui asked his kohai.

Kaidoh merely nodded.

"Gomen, Kaidoh." Inui apologized.

"Iie, arigato senpai." Kaidoh commented recalling how Inui had saved him from going into full devil mode during the match.

"Any news on Fuji's match?" Inui inquired.

Kaidoh shook his head, "They've found Echizen, demo he has amnesia. But if Fuji-senpai loses, it doesn't really matter doesn't it?" Kaidoh said with a sad voice.

"Surely, you don't believe that this is the end for Seigaku?" Inui asked the younger boy.

"I can't believe a lot of things. When Tezuka-buchou lost to Atobe during the Kantou Tournament it was because he was injured, now that he has fully recovered, it surprised me that he lost to Sanada. Our match against Yanagi-san and Kirihara was a disaster, and frankly I hope Fuji-senpai does a better job." Kaidoh hopelessly commented.

"We made this far Kaidoh, it's not the time to give up." Inui reminded the boy.

"I don't know how to face Aiko-chan if we lose." Kaidoh whispered.

"So it's about her in the end." Inui reached for his glasses.

"Senpai?"

"I've been noticing it for a while now Kaidoh, and I think even Fuji does being that he's particularly close to the girl amongst the rest of the team." Inui continued as he adjusted his glasses over the bandages on his head.

"I don't understand senpai." Kaidoh said confused.

"You're in love with your childhood best friend." Inui said straight and blunt.

Kaidoh could not hide the blush on his face, making him wish that he was the once wrapped with bandages on his face rather than his senpai who was stating the obvious.

"You should have said something earlier Kaidoh, when she was still free." Inui continued.

"It's too late now senpai. She's happy being with Ootori." Kaidoh admitted indirectly.

"Then stop acting like that." Inui advised.

"Like what senpai?"

"Like a jealous ex-boyfriend." Inui replied.

"Senpai—."

-oOo-

"What did he say?" Yumi asked after Aiko ended the call from Choutarou.

"Seigaku lost the first two games, and Kaoru-kun is with Inui-senpai in the hospital, apparently senpai was injured during their game forcing them to forfeit." Aiko replied with a very sad tone.

"Nani? Is the third game starting?" Yumi asked in anticipation.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai is facing Niou Masaharu of Rikkai, and it looks bad." Aiko replied almost in tears.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sure Fuji-senpai will pull something out of his sleeves, it can't be that bad, the team will have a get back." Yumi tried to comfort her friend.

"I can't believe Tezuka-buchou lost, he's fully recovered since he got back from Germany. And Inui-senpai's injury, I hope it isn't that bad. I wonder how Kaoru-kun feels right now." Aiko began to run her thoughts.

"Iiyo, think of it this way, if Tezuka-senpai lost, then that Sanada-san must really be good, because let's face it, Tezuka-senpai is not just good at tennis it's like he breathes tennis, so if he lost then that Sanada-san must really be good. And if Inui-senpai's parent's has not been called on then his injuries must not be that bad right? As for Kaidoh-kun, I'm sure he's doing well, after all he's a strong person right? I mean, you know him better than I do, which is why I'm sure you know deep inside that he's just alright." Yumi continued to comfort the girl.

Aiko took a deep breathe, "Hmn, you're right, Seigaku isn't weak to loose so easily. I know they'll still make it. Poor Tarou, it must have been so difficult for him to tell me our team was on a losing streak."

"I think it's more difficult for him to be taking pictures of the rival team. You know, the team that made them loose their chance at the Nationals." Yumi replied sarcastically.

"Stop making me feel guilty about it already Yumi-chan." Aiko whined.

Yumi just laughed it out and continued teasing her best friend about forcing Choutarou into a very awkward situation.

-oOo-

"They made a comeback!" Choutarou excitedly announced, again completely forgetting that he was in his Hyotei uniform, which seemed so awkward to be cheering on Seigaku the way that he was.

"You know, I wish you'd stop doing that, it's kind of embarrassing." Wakashi commented.

"Gomen ne Hiyoshi-kun, minna-san." Choutarou scratched his head and apologized to the rest of the team.

"At this point I've gotten used to it." Mukahi replied no longer minding the junior who was getting all hyped up about Fuji winning.

"At this point, I'm just pretending I don't even know him." Shishido added, making Mukahi chuckle.

"Shishido-san." Choutarou whined.

"Demo, even if Fuji won, and even if Oishi and Kikumaru wins, Echizen still has amnesia, how in the world is he going to win against Yukimura?" Oshitari stated.

"That brat! I wonder what happened on that mountain." Atobe thought out loud.

"If Seigaku loses, I'll never forgive them!" Shishido complained.

"Give them some credit, Fuji won didn't he?" Jirou commented.

"Since when did you wake up?" Mukahi commented.

"I've been awake since the beginning of the game." Jirou replied plainly.

"Oh, I forgot, you're fan boying over Fuji Syuusuke." Mukahi teased.

"Am not!" Jirou protested.

"And he's going to stay awake because look who's playing next." Shishido added pointing at Marui.

"Ooohhh, well, Jirou, shall we leave you to fanboy on Marui next?" Mukahi teased again.

"Atobe, Gakuto's being mean again!" Jirou whined.

Atobe rubbed his forehead, "Will you stop being such kindergarten students?"

Oshitari smirked at their buchou's comment, Shishido and Mukahi then glared at Jirou who stuck out his tongue in response, making Wakashi roll his eyes and Choutarou chuckled.

-oOo-

"Arigato for the update Tarou. Bye-bye." Aiko hung up and sighed.

"Well?" Yumi asked as they were walking out of Seigaku campus.

"Fuji-senpai won, Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai are playing right now, but even if they win, there's a problem."

"What problem, isn't Echizen in Singles One? I mean, there can't possibly be a problem when our super ichnen is on the line-up right?" Yumi argued.

"Echizen has amnesia."

"E?"

"That's what Tarou said, it seems Hiyoshi-kun had left to help Echizen regain his memory, I think Atobe-san also went. I just hope he regains his memory in time." Aiko said hopeful.

"Oh, he better, because I'm sure Fuji-senpai went all out, and the Seigaku Golden Pair are surely pouring their heart out on this game, so Echizen-kun better get his memory back in time." Yumi stated.

"It's not like he did it on purpose." Aiko defended the ichnen.

"Makes me want to go see how the team is doing in person."

"Do you want to go see them?" Aiko asked, as if waiting for the other girl to convince her to go watch the game.

"I do."

Aiko stared at her best friend as if waiting for her to tell her that they should go see the game.

"Demo, we can't. Because your parents know that you're not allowed to go watch the game because you have to make up for your academic deficits before summer term ends." Yumi reminded the girl breaking all hopes that she had.

"Yumi-chan." Aiko whined.

-oOo-

"Toyama-kun looks so tired." Choutarou commented as the match between Yukimura and the Shitenhouji ichnen ended.

"And his jersey didn't even fall off his shoulder." Mukahi added.

"Where's Atobe and Hiyoshi? There's still no sign of Echizen anywhere, looks like Seigaku will have to forfeit after all." Shishido said as his eyes roamed searching.

"Yukimura's kind of scary when he's playing tennis." Jirou commented.

"What do you mean when he's playing tennis?" Mukahi asked.

"He's actually really nice when he's not in the tennis court, he tags along at times when Marui-kun and I go sweets hoping in Kanagawa." Jirou replied with a smile.

Shishido face-palmed himself, "I feel so embarrassed right now."

Choutarou chuckled, "Shishido-san, there's nothing wrong with having a best friend from another school."

"Another school is different from another prefecture." Mukahi added, agreeing with Shishido.

"What is so wrong with being good friend with Marui-kun?" Jirou protested.

"Nothing is wrong Jirou, calm yourself." Oshitari intervened before his teammates could even get at each other's throat.

-oOo-

Aiko has been taping her pen on the kitchen table since she started reading while preparing dinner with her mom.

"You seem to be uneasy dear." Her mother told the girl.

It was only then that Aiko noticed her pen tapping, "Gomen okaa-san."

"Worried about the tennis team?" her mother asked.

Aiko nodded.

"Want to go see them right?" her mother continued.

Aiko nodded once again.

"Your Otou-san won't approve though. So you better focus on that chemistry notes your reading and just wait until Kaoru-kun gets home to give you the news on whether they won or lost." Her mother said crushing all her hopes.

Aiko sighed and continued reading her notes.

"How's your boyfriend by the way?" her mother asked as she sliced the vegetable on the table top.

Aiko's brows rose at her mother's sudden interest.

"Well?" her mother asked waiting for a response from her.

"Ano, eto, ano, Choutarou—Eto, he's good." Aiko replied.

"You seem unsure."

"He's actually watching the game." Aiko replied.

"And he's been updating you right?" her mother interrogated.

"Ano, hai."

"He's a nice boy, I don't think I need to worry about him and you. Right?" her mother confirmed.

Aiko nodded.

"Why don't you invite him for dinner one time, when school's out. It must be difficult for him living far from you and studying in a different school." Her mother commented.

"Invite him for dinner?" That was all the registered on Aiko's brain.

"Hmn, Invite him over so he and your otou-san can bond." Her mother added, and somehow Aiko felt threatened by her mother's words.

"Bond?"

"Hmn, we can invite Kaoru over to ease the tension if you want." Her mother offered, she seemed so sure that there was going to be tension.

Aiko cleared her throat, "Iiyo, I'll tell him."

Her mother gave her an eerie smile making Aiko more nervous.

-oOo-

"Kaidoh-san." Choutarou called after the boy after the Nationals were concluded and Seigaku had won.

Kaidoh turned to see who was calling him, and his face had it not been stoic at that moment would have obviously expressed disappointment.

"Omedetou." Choutarou said with a smile.

"Arigato." Was the short response.

"Ano, I think I'll leave telling Aiko-chan the good news to you then." Choutarou held out his hands to shake the other boy's hands.

"Aa." Kaidoh took the boy's hand and shook it.

"Ja ne." Choutarou said before leaving the future Seigaku buchou behind.

"Have you sorted it out yet Kaidoh?" Fuji asked the boy after seeing the Hyotei silver-hair leave.

"Fuji-senpai?" Kaidoh asked confused.

"Your feelings." Fuji added.

"My feelings?" Kaidoh confirmed.

"A bit too late to sort things out isn't it Kaidoh, but never too late to accept the truth." Fuji smiled at his kohai before turning to talk to Tezuka and Oishi.

Kaidoh followed the tensai with his eyes.

Inui walked over to his kohai after seeing the confused look on his face, "I told you Fuji knew." He told the boy.

"Senpai?"

"I think everyone knows, except you Kaidoh." Inui commented before also turning to talk to the other regulars.

Kaidoh was left there thinking, wondering even, if what his senpai was telling him was indeed true.

**-oOo-**

**I like meet the family acts so, I plan on doing a meet the family chapter for Choutarou, since Kaidoh practically lives next door, it's just that my busy life has not permitted me to have time to update on my fics.**


	19. Yuki

**Chapter 18: Yuki**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Thanks to the new reviewers of this story, and hope I didn't take too long to update on this chapter. Anyway, this is a short one.**

**-oOo-**

It was summer and tennis season was over, Hyotei had pretty much moved on with the fact that Seigaku had won the National Championship over Rikkai, and quite frankly, they were happy they did, because it was Seigaku's fault after all, that they didn't even make it to the semi-finals. Atobe has been roughening up to Wakashi and the rest of the senior regulars had been roughening up on the juniors as well, including Choutarou, who has been sweating a lot since practice began. Scrap that, Choutarou had been sweating a lot even before practice began.

"What's up with him?" Mukahi asked Oshitari who was writing something on his clipboard.

"Probably just nervous." Oshitari replied.

"Tonight's the night right?" Jirou interjected.

"What's going on tonight?" Mukahi asked, obviously being the only one not informed of what was happening that day.

"It's dinner with the parents' day." Shishido answered.

"Oh—Wait what?" Mukahi second looked at Shishido.

"Choutarou's having dinner with Aiko-chan's parents tonight." Shishido replied like it was nothing.

"Just with the parents? The girlfriend won't be there?" Mukahi clarified.

"From what I heard, she will be, they are after all having dinner at her house." Oshitari explained.

"Demo, I thought Choutarou already met the parents." Mukahi again asked.

"Well, he did, but he never really spent that much time with the parents, yet, it was mostly him meeting them because he brought Aiko-chan home, not really staying over to chit-chat." Shishido furthered.

"I'd be dying right now if I were in his place." Mukahi commented.

"Gakuto, I highly doubt you'll ever be in his place." Oshitari commented.

"Exactly what do you mean by that Yushi?" Mukahi protested.

"Gakuto, you're graduating from Middle School soon, and you still haven't got a girlfriend, dakara, I doubt you'll ever be in Ootori's shoes." Oshitari explained.

"I bet you I'll get a girlfriend before we graduate Yushi!" Mukahi challenged.

"Bet on what?" Jirou asked.

"I don't know, dinner or something." Mukahi replied.

"Raise of hands on who thinks Gakuto will get a girlfriend before we graduate." Oshitari announced.

No one raised their hand.

"Iiyo, those who thinks Gakuto will graduate middle school and still not have a girlfriend." Oshitari continued.

Shishido, Jirou and Kabaji raised their hands.

"Nani? Mou! Kimi—Kimi—." Mukahi walked-out of the courts in rage.

The rest of the team laughed it out at how their resident acrobat was once again pranked on by Oshitari.

"Are, what's going on senpai-tachi?" Choutarou asked as he walked over to grab a towel.

"Gakuto's being a cry baby again." Shishido replied on behalf of everyone.

"Nani? Mukahi-senpai looked so mad." Choutarou commented.

"I would be too if my friends told me I had no chance of getting a girlfriend before I graduate." Jirou commented.

"Are? You said that to him senpai?" Choutarou's sweat drop from the news.

"Never mind Gakuto, how about you? Are you ready for tonight?" Shishido asked his kohai.

"Eto—I'm a bit nervous actually senpai." Choutarou replied scratching his head.

"What are you nervous for? You're a very adorable kid." Jirou complimented.

"Adorable? You really had to use that word?" Shishido commented.

"Nande? Ootori is adorable." Jirou defended.

"Arigato Akutagawa-senpai." Choutarou said blushing.

"They probably like you already Ootori, don't be so nervous about it." Oshitari advised.

"You're going to kill that dinner date Choutarou, stop sweating over it already." Shishido commented throwing a water bottle over to the silverette.

"Usu." Kabaji agreed.

"Arigato, minna."

-oOo-

The atmosphere was tight, no one said a word, they just stared as Kaidoh continued running laps while the rest of the team were already resting.

"Faster!" Tezuka shouted as Kaidoh continued to run.

"Tezuka's really pushing it isn't he?" Kikumaru commented in a whisper.

"Don't you think he's going a bit too far on Kaidoh?" Kawamura also whispered.

"Iie, knowing Tezuka, he probably has a purpose for doing that." Fuji begged to differ.

"He did the same to Echizen, and Echizen's doing well in America right now." Oishi agreed.

"He must be eyeing Kaidoh as the next buchou." Inui commented.

"Better not let Momoshiro hear you say that." Kikumaru shushed the data man.

"Momo's doing his own share of training though." Oishi pointed out as the younger Seigaku power player was doing smash practice on the court.

"This is a battle of will for Kaidoh." Fuji commented.

"It doesn't look like he's minding it though." Kikumaru stated.

"It's not just the training Eiji, Kaidoh's facing something more." Fuji corrected.

"That's right, it's tonight right?" Oishi remembered.

"What's tonight?" Kikumaru inquired.

"The meet the parents dinner for Ootori-kun and Aiko-chan's parents." Inui read from his notebook.

"E? Demo, I thought they've already met. And what has that got to do with Kaidoh?" Kikumaru wondered.

"Well, Eiji, Aiko-chan's parents have met Ootori, demo they haven't really sent time with him. And from what I've heard, they've been asking Kaidoh about Ootori." Fuji explained.

"E? Why Kaidoh?" Kikumaru reacted.

"Probably because they both play tennis, and that he's Aiko-chan's long-time friend." Oishi commented.

"And we all know how Kaidoh feels about Aiko-chan." Fuji added.

"I thought that rumour has yet to be proven." Kawamura added.

"It's a rumour no more, even if he continues to deny it, actions speaks louder than words." Fuji replied.

"I have to agree with Fuji on this, I think Kaidoh is still in denial about his true feeling for Aiko-chan." Inui added.

"Mou, poor Kaidoh."

"Regulars, go mentor your juniors!" Tezuka commanded at the other seniors who were standing around talking.

"Ma, Tezuka's in a bad mood now, we better get going." Oishi told the others.

"Maybe he and Ami-chan had a fight." Fuji commented.

"Fuji, not so loud." Oishi covered the tensai's mouth.

"Do you have a death wish Fuji?" Kikumaru asked also covering the tensai's mouth.

Tezuka glared at the regulars, hearing what Fuji had said.

-oOo-

Choutarou's been standing outside the gate of Aiko's house for some time now, the flower that he was holding in his hand has been drenched with his sweat and he was practically stiff and lifeless. Right there he was wishing his Shishido-senpai was there to push him inside, or maybe Wakashi, who would have rang the bell for him and get it over with.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" Kaidoh asked the boy as he was walking home from practice.

"Kaidoh-san."

"Do you want me to ring the bell for you?" Kaidoh asked as he was about to hold out his hand to ring the bell.

"Ano—." Choutarou stopped the other boy from pushing the doorbell.

Kaidoh gave him a questioning look.

"I'm a bit nervous." Choutarou admitted.

Kaidoh went ahead and rang the bell, "Don't be, they're good people." Then walked on to the house next door.

"Kaidoh-san." Choutarou called after the boy.

Kaidoh looked back with an irritated look, "Nani?"

"Arigato." Choutarou smiled at the boy who only nodded then walked in to enter the house next door.

"Tarou, did you wait long? Gomen, I was still in the kitchen." Aiko asked as she opened the gate for the boy.

"Iie." The boy shook his head and gave the girl a sweet smile. "These are for you, and these are for your Okaa-san." Choutarou handed a bouquet of flowers to the girl while showing the other bouquet.

"Arigato, Okaa-san will love those, come on in." Aiko showed the boy in and gently closed the door.

On the other side of the fence a very exhausted Kaidoh sighed as he leaned on their gate overhearing the happy conversation of the couple, before heading off to enter his own house, wondering why he had such a heavy heart.

-oOo-

"It was a lovely dinner Kentaro-san." Choutarou complimented after dinner.

"Arigato Choutarou, I'm glad that you liked it." Akemi replied to the boy's compliment.

"We should go have tea next." Kazuki led Choutarou to the patio.

"I'll bring the tea over." Aimi stated.

"I'll help Okaa-san with the plates, daijabou desu ka Choutarou?" Aiko smiled at the boy who was following her father to the patio.

"Hmn." Choutarou nodded with a smile before continuing to follow the older man.

Akemi smiled at how the boy reacted to their daughter's question, "He's a really nice person Aiko, I think your father really like him too." She commented.

"Okaa-san." Aiko blushed from her mother's compliment about her boyfriend.

"Aneki, I think you've found someone really special in Choutarou-niisan." Aimi commented as she prepared the tea.

"Arigato Aimi." Aiko smiled at her imouto.

-oOo-

"Aniki." Hazue called at Kaoru who was leaning on the glass door to their backyard.

"Nande Hazue?" Kaoru asked without turning towards the younger Kaidoh.

"Something's bothering you." Hazue continued.

"Just tired from training." Kaoru gave as an excuse.

"I hear, Tezuka-san is really pushing you." Hazue continued, trying to catch his niisan's pace before asking what he had been wanting to ask.

"He's just doing his job as buchou, training the next batch of regulars. After all, we are the National Champions." Kaoru replied.

"So, I hear you're going to the Kansai District to train with Shitenhouji over the summer break, is that true?" Hazue continued.

"Hai, we leave the day after tomorrow." Kaoru replied.

"Aniki, can I ask you something?" Hazue proceeded with caution.

"What is it Hazue?" Kaoru asked, having a feeling he already knew what his otouto was about to ask.

"About Aiko-neesan—." Hazue paused to wait for a reaction from his niisan, when he didn't react; he continued with the question, "His boyfriend, you don't like him very much do you?"

Kaoru frowned from the question, it was not that he didn't like Choutarou, he was well aware that he was a good guy; it was just that fact that he was Aiko's boyfriend that bothered him. "What makes you say that?" he asked his otouto.

"He is from your rival's team, so I guess I assumed as much." Hazue reasoned out.

"I have nothing against Ootori." Kaoru responded.

"Then, you won't get mad if I go with them to the mall this weekend?" Hazue asked.

Kaoru frowned some more from the question, "Did he invite you?"

"Hmn, he brought Aiko-neesan home the other day and Aimi and I caught up with them walking home from school, he invited me and Aimi to hang out this weekend. Will that be alright with you Aniki?"

Kaoru felt defeated at that moment, it was like Choutarou stole the girl he thinks he likes, and now he was stealing his otouto as well, but he was a good sport, and maybe life was a game he needed to play as well. "I don't see anything wrong with that, being that I won't be here during the weekend either, so, go ahead." He gave his permission to his otouto.

"Arigato Aniki." Hazue bowed before heading off to his bedroom.

Kaoru sighed, maybe now he should just focus on winning the battle against Momoshiro for the spot of Seigaku's next Buchou. Because every other battle in his life felt like he was losing at it, might at well win over his rival over the post for buchou was his consolation.

-oOo-

"So, how did it go?" Wakashi asked immediately after answering the call from his best friend.

"It was great Hiyoshi-kun, AIko-chan has a really lovely family." Choutarou enthusiastically reported.

"I'm glad that you had a good time with the family. You were nervous for nothing."

"Hmn. Arigato Hiyoshi-kun. This weekend I'm going to hang out with her imouto and Kaidoh-san's otouto." Choutarou happily announced.

"E? Kaidoh's otouto?" Wakashi asked in surprise.

"Hai, it seems Aiko-chan's imouto and Kaidoh-sans' otouto are best friends." Choutarou explained.

"Are you sure you want to go there Ootori-kun?" Wakashi asked his best friend.

"E? What do you mean Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou asked confused.

"Well, you and Kaidoh, you're not exactly close." Wakashi explained.

"That's why I'm giving an effort to reach out, he is Aiko-chan's best friend after all, and besides, they live next to each other." Choutarou reasoned out.

"And hanging gout out with his otouto is reaching out to him how exactly?" Wakashi asked.

"I was going to invite him too, demo, I heard Seigaku was going to the Kansai district for training with Shitenhouji." Choutarou explained.

"Do you honestly think he'd be hanging out with you if he was not going to train with Shitenhouji?" Wakashi asked sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't he?" Choutarou wondered.

"You truly are naïve."

"E?"

"Never mind, I think I'll leave the explaining to Shishido-san for this." Wakashi decided.

"Hiyoshi-kun I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Obviously. I'll see you in training tomorrow." Wakashi ended the conversation.

"Iiyo." Choutarou ended the call. Wakashi's statement still bothering his mind.

-oOo-

"Did you wait long? Gomen, I was talking to Yuuta over the phone and lost track of time." Fuji told the girl who had been waiting for him near the gates of Seigaku.

"Aa, daijabou Fuji-senpai, Choutarou was texting me so I didn't get bored." Aiko assured the tensai.

"Sou ka, shall we go?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Fuji-senpai, don't you have tennis practice today?" the girl asked as she walked beside the smiling tensai.

Fuji shook his head, "We leave for Shitenhouji tomorrow so Ryuuzaki-sensei decided to cut practice for today so we can prepare for the trip." He explained.

"Demo, Kaoru-kun left early today."

"Kaidoh, he trains even when there is no official practice, that's not a surprise." Fuji replied.

"That is true, it's like Kaoru-kun never rests." Aiko complimented.

"Hmn." Fuji nodded his head to an unheard music.

"Fuji-senpai?" the girl asked, wondering why the tensai was acting so weird.

"Nani?"

"Daijabou?"

"Hai."

"You seem different." Aiko stated.

"Different how?" Fuji asked.

"Like something is bothering you, but you don't want anyone to know." Aiko exclaimed.

"Hontou? Then how do you know?" Fuji teased.

"It's not that I know, I just notice something different." Aiko explained.

"Then maybe it's just your imagination." Fuji replied.

"Maybe." Aiko agreed to end the conversation.

"Aiko-chan." Fuji called.

"Hai?"

"Did the dinner with Ootori go well?" Fuji asked.

"Hai, my parents really likes Choutarou, they said he was a good man." Aiko responded.

"That's nice to hear. And Kaidoh?" Fuji asked.

"What about Kaoru-kun, Fuji-senpai?"

"Did he say anything to you?" Fuji asked.

Aiko shook her head, "Iie, nande?"

"I see. Sa, let's go get those pictures developed then, the team is anxious to see those pictures from the Championship." Fuji changed the topic.

"Hmn, I hope Choutarou took good pictures of the team." Aiko agreed, trying to ignore Fuji's last question.

-oOo-

"So Hiyoshi tells me your dinner with the family went well." Shishido commented as he and Choutarou were hanging around after practice.

"Ah, hai, her family said nothing bad about me." Choutarou happily reported.

"Good, I told you so."

"Shishido-san."

"Nani?"

"What else din Hiyoshi-kun tell you?" Choutarou asked, knowing there was more.

"What makes you think he told me more?" Shishido asked.

"Shishido-san."

"Choutarou, are you blind?" Shishido asked the boy.

"Of course not."

"Then what makes you think hanging out with his otouto will make Kaidoh like you any more than he already hates you?" Shishido asked the boy.

"Kaidoh-san hates me?" Choutarou asked worriedly.

"He doesn't hate you hate you, he just doesn't like the idea of you." Shishido explained.

"E?" Choutarou reacted, clueless as ever.

"You're dating his best friend."

"Hai."

"That was not a question Choutarou." Shishido rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming.

"Oh, gomen." Choutarou apologized.

"Don't you feel that Kaidoh is threatened by you?" Shishido asked.

"E? Ore? I'm not very threatening." Choutarou reacted in surprise.

"You are, if you're going out with the girl he likes." Shishido explained.

"E? Demo, Aiko-chan said Kaidoh-san and her go way back and are like best friends." Choutarou reasoned out.

Shishido rubbed his temple faster, "Choutarou, just be careful iiyo. A man can change into something dangerous when he feels his territory is being threatened." Shishido warned.

Choutarou felt more confused about what his senpai had said, but kept quiet about it.

-oOo-

"Buchou." Kaidoh called Tezuka as they were walking towards Shitenhouji.

"Nande Kaidoh?" Tezuka asked.

"Ano, can I ask you something?" Kaidoh hesitated.

"Hmn." The stoic captain responded.

Kaidoh walked slower, to let the other tennis club members walk ahead of them.

"It seems you want to ask something not related to tennis." Tezuka noticed and walked a little slower as well.

"Buchou, you've admitted to everyone that you have a girlfriend." Kaidoh hesitantly stated.

Tezuka didn't move an inch, nor did his facial reaction change. "Aa."

"She, lives abroad right?" Kaidoh continued.

"Aa."

"Ano, Buchou—." Kaidoh stopped at mid-sentence feeling embarrass for even thinking of asking his buchou about his love life.

"Kaidoh, I can't give you much advise on matters of the heart, I myself have only begun to understand what it truly means, demo, I can give you this one advice. Be true to what you feel." Tezuka patted the boy's shoulder before heading on to catch up with the others.

"Be true to what I feel. Demo, I don't even know what I feel." Kaidoh whispered to himself.

"Oi! Mamushi, you're too slow!" Momoshiro provoked him.

"You're too noisy! Shut up baka peach!" He responded.

**-oOo-**

**For those who got lost in the conversation between Kaidoh and Tezuka, refer to my other fic When Worlds Collide.**


	20. Houkuboshi

**Chapter 19: Houkiboshi**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:**

-oOo-

Shishido's eyes roamed around Choutarou's living room as he was patiently waiting for the younger tennis player that Saturday afternoon.

"Shishido-san, gomen for making you wait." The silverette apologized as he approached his senpai.

"Aa." The older tennis player replied, with his eyes still roaming around the living room.

"Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked, noticing the uneasy look on his senpai's face.

"Hmn." Was the cold response.

"Daijabou desu ka, Shishido-san?" Choutarou now very worried about his doubles partner.

"Aa." Shishido nodded.

Choutarou scratched his head; obviously, his senpai was far from being okay.

"Oh, are you boys leaving now?" Mika asked her son as she came out of the kitchen.

"Ano, hai Okaa-san." Choutarou replied, "Right Shishido-san?"

"E?" Shishido replied surprised by his kohai's tapping.

"We're leaving now right senpai?" Choutarou repeated the question.

Shishido, who appeared to have snapped out of his trance shot up and bowed to the younger's okaa-san, "Hai, we'll be leaving now Ootori-san."

"That's too bad, you're Onee-san is coming home from University today." Mika replied.

"Hontouni Okaa-san? Onee-chan didn't tell me she was coming home today." Choutarou excitedly exclaimed.

"You have a sister?" Shishido asked confused.

"Ano, hai, didn't I tell you before Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked confused.

"I thought you had a brother?" Shishido tried to remember.

"Iie, Hiyoshi-kun is the one who has an Onii-san." Choutarou explained.

"Oh, right, it was Hiyoshi." Shishido replied nodding.

"Do you want to wait for Cheiko to arrive before leaving Choutarou? She said she would be here by three." Mika asked her son, knowing how much the boy missed his sister.

Choutarou checked the wall clock that says it was ten minutes to three in the afternoon, "Would it be alright with you if we wait for Onee-chan to arrive Shishido-san?" the boy shyly asked his senpai.

"I suppose so." Shishido replied defeated, it was not he had a choice.

"Hontou? Arigato Shishido-san." The boy happily replied, "And this is great because you finally get to meet her. Hiyoshi-kun is the only one from the club who has met her."

"Aa." Shishido replied, not really excited about meeting Choutarou's sister.

"Tadaima." A female voice called out as the front door open.

"Okaeri." Choutarou replied cheerfully.

"Tarou?" Cheiko wondered as she entered their home.

"Onee-chan." Choutarou greeted the girl excited. "Hasashiburi."

"Hasashiburi." Cheiko smiled excitedly at her otouto.

"How is University Onee-chan? You've been so busy you haven't been home in a while." Choutarou whined.

"I know, gomen ne Tarou-chan, demo, I bought you something to make up for it." Cheiko handed a paper bag to her otouto, before noticing the brunette sitting on their living room, "Oh, you have a visitor."

Shishido stood up to pay respect to the girl, "Shishido desu, hajimemashite, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Yoroshiku Shishido-kun, Ootori Cheiko desu." Cheiko replied with a smile.

"H-Hai." Shishido replied half-stiff and half dead from amazement.

"Shishido-san?" Choutarou looked strangely at his senpai who looked very weird, staring at his onee-san with a funny looking grin on his face.

"Hai?" Shishido now turning his head towards Choutarou.

Choutarou's brows rose, "Iiyo, I think we better be leaving now."

"Oh, you're going out Tarou-chan?" Cheiko asked disappointed.

"Ano, hai, Shishido-san and I are going to go practice; Atobe-buchou will be announcing the next buchou during the next practice." Choutarou explained.

"Oh, you're in the run for buchou? I thought it was only Hiyoshi-kun?" Cheiko clarified.

"Ano, I actually didn't want to, demo, Shishido-san wouldn't let me rest until I did." Choutarou shyly explained.

"How is this, my fault all of a sudden?" Shishido protested.

"Demo, Shishido-san weren't you the one who told Atobe-buchou that I wanted to run for buchou against Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou complained.

"Stop blaming Shishido-kun about it. You should actually thank him, because you deserve a chance to be chosen as a candidate for buchou." Cheiko defended.

Shishido started blushing, "Ano, it's nothing really." He shyly replied.

Cheiko smiled sweetly at the boy.

Choutarou stared at his onee-san, then at his senpai before speaking up, "Would you like to come with us Cheiko-nee-chan?" he offered.

"E?" Shishido reacted.

"Looks like Shishido-kun doesn't want me to." Cheiko replied.

"E? Iie, ano, eto, sure." Shishido replied in defeat.

"Hontou?" Choutarou said in excitement, wanting his sister to come see him practice.

"Why not, let me just leave this stuff in my room, iiyo?" Cheiko asked as she went up the stairs.

Shishido followed the girl with his eyes as she was going up the stairs.

Choutarou noticed his senpai's actions and wondered to himself as to why his senpai was acting that way.

Shishido suddenly sighed.

Choutarou's brows rose, "Shishido-san, are you sick?"

"E?"

"Are you feeling well?" Choutarou asked again.

"Of course I am, why would I not be? I'm perfectly fine. Energetic as always, see?" Shishido began doing side steps.

"I-Iiyo." Choutarou agreed to end the discussion.

-oOo-

"So?" Aiko asked the very much spaced out Kaidoh.

"So what?" Kaidoh replied.

"Mou, Kaoru-kun, you weren't paying attention again." Aiko complained.

"Sumimasen, I was thinking about something." Kaidoh explained.

"Apparently. What were you thinking about?"

"Tennis." Kaidoh gave as an excuse, because he was actually thinking about what his otouto said to him when he got back from Shitenhouji the other day.

"You always think about tennis, come on, can you not think about tennis, at least for this afternoon?" Aiko begged.

"Last week, when I was with the team in Shitenhouji, you and Hazue and Aimi went out with Ootori right?" Kaidoh changing the topic.

"Hmn, Tarou took us to the mall. Nande?"

"Hazue, he enjoyed spending time with Ootori." Kaidoh said bitterly.

"I think so, Hazue-kun looked really happy going around that day." Aiko replied.

"I think I don't spend enough time with my otouto." Kaidoh blurted out.

Aiko stared at Kaidoh and tried searching his face for any sign that he was joking, "Ano, Kaoru-kun, by any chance, are you jealous of Tarou?"

Kaidoh began blushing like all the blood in his body gathered in his face. "Nani? Why would I?" he replied vehemently.

"Well, you're acting weird and talking weird. You never thought that you spent little time with Hazue-kun before." Aiko explained.

"Oh, that." Kaidoh sighed in relief, thinking that he was actually getting jealous of the fact that Choutarou and Aiko were together and not of the fact that his otouto enjoyed spending time with the Hyotei regular.

"Kaoru-kun, you spend enough time with your otouto, Hazue-kun said it himself, you will always be his hero." Aiko assured the boy, even though that was not the assurance that he needed at the moment.

"Aa." Kaidoh agreed just to end it, he didn't want to dig up on feelings he refused to explore anyway.

-oOo-

"Sugoi! Hyotei has changed a lot." Cheiko commented as she looked around her otouto's school grounds.

"Ano, Ootori-san, you went to Hyotei too?" Shishido asked the girl, quite uneasily as he walked a little slowly allowing the Ootori siblings to walk in front of him.

"Hmn. And please, call me Cheiko." Cheiko replied with a smile.

"Onee-chan attended Hyotei as well Shishido-san, she was in Senior High when you entered Middle School, Shishido-san." Choutarou explained.

"E? How come I don't remember seeing her around here?" Shishido reacted.

"Hontouni? Demo, Oneechan was so popular when she was in Hyotei." Choutarou wondered.

"Ma, ma, let's not bother Shishido-kun with such trivial things." Cheiko spoke up.

"I can't believe I don't remember seeing you here, Cheiko-san." Shishido shyly admitted.

"Daijabou Shishido-kun." She smiled at the boy.

Choutarou simply stared at his sister and senpai conversing, to him they seemed, comfortable with each other.

"Oi!" A happy familiar voice called out to the three.

"A, it's Akutagawa-senpai." Choutarou said pointing at the waving orange head from a distance.

"What is he still doing here?" Shishido wondered out loud.

"Konnichiwa!" Jirou cheerfully greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Akutaga-senpai." Choutarou greeted back.

"Are, Cheiko-senpai?" Jirou surprised by the girl's presence.

"Konnichiwa." Cheiko greeted back.

"Cheiko-senpai! What are you doing here? Coming over to visit your old school I see." Jirou said with a blush.

"You two know each other?" Shishido reacted.

"Hai." Cheiko and Jirou answered at the same time.

"Oneechan and Akutagawa-senpai got together in one of the sports fest from way back; they were in the same team." Choutarou explained to the surprised Shishido.

"Hmn. Cheiko-san was so friendly, and she was so good in the tug-of-war, that's why our team won!" Jirou exclaimed excitedly.

"It was you who pulled so hard on the rope Jirou-kun." Cheiko corrected.

"Iiyo, rope pulling aside, why are you still here Jirou?" Shishido changed the topic, a bit irritated at how Jirou and Cheiko were happily reminiscing memories.

"E? Ano, I fell asleep after changing clothes from practice this morning." Jirou replied scratching his head.

"Still the same old you I see." Cheiko giggled at the narcoleptic.

Jirou gave out one of his adorable smiles at Cheiko, "Are, look at the time, I'm running late."

"Where are you going to be late for Akutagawa-senpai?" Choutarou asked.

"Marui-kun and I are going to check out the new pastry shop in Kanagawa, it's giving out free samples of the house specialty today." Jirou happily replied.

"Then you better get going, you don't want to make your boyfriend wait now do you?" Shishido sarcastically replied.

"Boyfriend?" Cheiko asked in surprise.

"Iie, iie, iie, Shishido and the guys always mess with me saying Marui-kun was my boyfriend." Jirou explained then stuck out his tongue at Shishido.

"Isn't he that kid from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Tennis Club?" Cheiko asked.

"Hai, that's him, that's Marui-kun!" Jirou exclaimed.

"You two are best friend now, I see." Cheiko gladly said.

"Hai. I'll be going now. It was nice to see you again Cheiko-senpai." Jirou bowed.

"It was lovely seeing you again Jirou-kun." Cheiko replied.

"A, Cheiko-senpai, can I get your number? I want to introduce you to Marui-kun." Jirou asked.

"Sure." Cheiko gladly typed her number on Jirou's cellphone. "Here you go Jirou-kun, mata ashita ne."

"A, hai, arigato Cheiko-senpai! Mata ashita Ootori-kun, Shishido." The hyperactive narcoleptic waved goodbye before finally leaving.

"Mata ashita Akutagawa-senpai!" Choutarou greeted back.

"What's wrong Shishido-kun, are you not friends with Jirou-kun?" Cheiko asked he counter-puncher after noting the irritated look on the boy's face.

"E? Iie, we are good friends since before." Shishido clarified.

Choutarou giggled before explaining to his nee-san, "Ano, neechan, Shishido-senpai, often has that look on his face."

"Choutarou." Shishido complained.

Cheiko smiled and stared at the boy, "You should smile more, it suites you better." Making Shishido blush.

-oOo-

"Do you think Tarou would like this?" Aiko asked as she held out a pair of gloves.

"Why would you buy him that?" Kaidoh replied irately.

"Autumn is almost here, and it's starting to get cold, besides, winter will eventually come." Aiko explained then returned the pair of gloves on the shelf.

"Why did you put it back?" Kaidoh wondered as he followed the girl around.

"You didn't like it." Aiko reasoned.

"It's not it was for me." Kaidoh bitterly retorted.

"You don't like it, which means he won't like it." Aiko reasoned back.

"What makes you sure, it's not like we're that similar."

Aiko stopped walking then turned to face Kaidoh, gave the boy a sharp stare, "Do you honestly hate Choutarou that much?"

Kaidoh was caught off guard by the question that he couldn't mutter a single word in response.

Aiko kept staring, the way she always did when they were younger and she wanted to get a proper answer from the boy.

"E-eto, it's not that I hate him—." Kaidoh began.

"Then why is it that each time we talk about him you act that way?" Aiko gave as a follow up question.

"Maybe, I'm just not used to you talking about a boy." Kaidoh returned Aiko's sharp stare.

"Nande?"

"Because, we use to talk about other stuffs, our dreams, our plans in life, I talk about tennis, you talk about photography." Kaidoh reasoned.

Aiko lowered her gaze and smiled, "You are jealous."

"E?"

"You will always be my best friend Kaoru-kun, nothing will change that." Aiko assured the boy.

"Aa." Was the unsure response.

"You two should spend some time together." Aiko concluded.

"Nani?"

"You and Choutarou should go out some time." Aiko gleefully declared.

"Iie—."

"I'm going to call him and say that you two are going out next week." Aiko declared and went ahead and dialled Choutarou's number before Kaidoh could even protest.

"Fssshhh." Was the solemn retort as the future buchou watched the girl wait for a response from the other end of the line.

"Moshi moshi, Tarou—Are? Cheiko-neesan, did Choutarou leave his phone at home?"

Kaidoh's brows furrowed, _Choutarou has an older sister?_ He thought.

"Ah, he's playing a game with Shishido-san? Oh, you're with him today? – Ah, hai, you attended Hyotei as well didn't you? Visiting your old school, I see. Ano, Cheiko-neesan, can you please relay a message for me? – Hai, can you please tell Tarou that Kaidoh and and him will go out for tea next weekend?—Kaidoh, hai. Arigato Cheiko-neesan, bye-bye."

Kaidoh had a horrified look on his face.

"What's with that face?" Aiko asked.

"You just told your boyfriend's Neesan that he was going out on a date with me next weekend." Kaidoh stated.

"I never said you were going out on a date." Aiko argued.

"Boys don't go out on dates." Kaidoh protested.

"You and Inui-senpai often go out together." Aiko argued back.

"That is not a date! We train, we don't go out for tea." Kaidoh argued.

"So you don't want to go spend time with Choutarou then?" Aiko asked straight forwardly.

"Iie, it's not that—."

"Then, it's settled, you and Choutarou are spending some time together next weekend." Aiko stubbornly demanded.

Kaidoh sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Aiko smiled delightfully after winning the conversation.

"Are, on a date are we?" Fuji asked after seeing the two together walking around in the mall.

"Fuji-senpai!" Aiko greeted the tensai.

"Konnichiwa." Fuji greeted the two.

"Senpai." Kaidoh bowed.

"Does Ootori-kun know about this?" Fuji teased.

"Of course he does senpai, he's in Hyotei training with Shishido-san." Aiko replied.

Fuji gave Kaidoh a look, making the younger tennis player uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here senpai? Have a date?" Aiko teased back.

"Iie, I'm meeting up with Oishi and Tezuka." Fuji replied.

"On a date with the buchou and fukubuchou I see." Aiko teased back.

"Hai." Fuji rode along.

Aiko and Fuji began giggling which made Kaidoh uncomfortable.

"You see Kaidoh, even boys go out on a date together." Fuji suddenly spoke up.

Aiko smiled at how her senpai defended what she wanted Kaidoh to do.

"It doesn't make you gay to go out with boys every once in a while, it's not like you're going out romantically. It's just tea Kaidoh." Fuji convinced the boy.

"I already said fine, senpai." Kaidoh dejectedly replied.

"He already did senpai." Aiko affirmed.

"Sou dane." The tensai smiled.

-oOo-

"It was a fun day spending time with you boys." Cheiko declared as the three of them were walking out of Hyotei.

"It was particularly fun spending it with you Oneechan, right Shishido-san?" Choutarou provoked.

"E? Ano—Hai, it was fun." Shishido replied with a blush on his face.

"Are, you didn't enjoy the day Shishido-kun?" Cheiko asked making the boy blush deeper.

"A, iie, I did Cheiko-san." Shishido replied rubbing his nape.

"Maybe we should spend another weekend together, may with Jirou-kun next time." Cheiko declared.

"That would be nice, I'll invite the rest of the team as well, Hiyoshi-kun was asking about you Oneechan, it's been a while since you last spent time together." Choutarou elaborated.

"Hmn, it has been a while, tell Hiyoshi-kun he owes me a date." Cheiko joked.

"A date?" Shishido reacted.

"Hmn, we use to go out every once in a while." Cheiko replied.

"Sou ka." Shishido bitterly nodded.

"Not romantically, just a friendly date." Cheiko clarified.

"Aa." Shishido felt a slight release from his chest.

"Hmn, Oneechan doesn't like Hiyoshi-kun that way Shishido-san." Choutarou agreed.

"Why are you explaining that to me Choutarou?" Shishido defensively asked.

"By the way, Aiko called you a while ago when you two were playing a game." Cheiko changed the topic.

"Hontou? What did she say Neechan?" Choutarou excitedly asked.

"You and Kaidoh are going out for tea next weekend." Cheiko blurted out, not knowing who Kaidoh was.

"E?" Shishido reacted first.

"That's nice." Choutarou said with a smile.

"Nice?" Shishido reacted again.

"Why are you reacting that way Shishido-kun?" Cheiko asked.

"Iie, betsuni."

"Shishido-san thinks Kaidoh-kun hates me, but see, he even wants to go out for tea Shishido-san." Choutarou mindlessly stated.

Shishido sighed in defeat.

"Well, we better get going now Tarou." Cheiko wrapper her hand on her brother's arm.

"Hmn, I'll see you on Monday Shishido-san."

"Aa."

"I'll see you again Shishido-kun—Eto, what is your first name?" Cheiko asked the boy.

"Ano, Shishido Ryo-desu."

"Ryo-kun, hope to spend some time with you again." Cheiko smiled.

Shishido blushed deeply, "Ano, hai."

Choutarou who was totally oblivious on the connection between his Oneesan and his senpai was smiling happily, thinking it was nice to see that the two were getting along so well.

"Mata ashita ne Ryo-kun."

"Hai, mata ashita Cheiko-san."

"Bye-bye Shishido-san." Choutarou waved before getting into his sister's car.

**-oOo-**

**Choutarou…sweet innocent Choutarou…silly you, can't you see the obvious?**


End file.
